Sangre de Dragón
by Lianis
Summary: Draco está encadenado a su destino. Hermione lo ayudará a romper esas cadenas. DHr.
1. Oscuridad

**Deben tener en cuenta que esta historia se fue gestando en mi cabeza desde mucho antes de la salida de HBP (sexto libro). También comenzó a publicarse antes del libro, por lo tanto encontrarán varias cosa que no coinciden en ningún otro lugar que no sea mi mente revolucionaria e incluso subversiva.** **En otras palabras, es algo así como un universo alterno. Siempre quise decir eso...**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by _Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo I: Oscuridad**

Quizá hubiera sido más conveniente para Lucius Malfoy que conociera mejor a su hijo, porque así hubiera sabido que Draco Malfoy no era alguien a quien se le podían imponer las cosas; de hecho, era alguien que odiaba que se le impusiera algo, y que jamás haría algo sólo porque se lo ordenan. Y no es que estuviera en contra de las jerarquías; a decir verdad, estaba a su favor, siempre y cuando estuviera él en la cima.

Desde que cumplió los quince años, Draco debió enfrentarse casi a diario a discusiones con su padre. Evidentemente, Lucius pensaba que ya era tiempo de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en un vasallo del Señor Oscuro, jurándole fidelidad en su ceremonia de iniciación como mortífago. Y Draco no estaba de acuerdo.

Hay que aclarar varios puntos en cuanto a esto: primero que nada, no es que Draco estuviera en desacuerdo con el Innombrable, así como tampoco lo adoraba, y le costaba trabajo entender cómo era que había gente que le rindiera tal pleitesía. Para ser honestos, Draco había crecido creyendo que, eventualmente, se convertiría en mortífago, y cuando estaba en cuarto año, cuando el Innombrable estaba regresando al poder, en su mente ya tenía la capucha y la máscara puestas.

No es que esta idea lo emocionara demasiado, pero ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar en otra opción, y todo aquel verano se la pasó dándole vueltas a este asunto con sus únicos y mejores amigos, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Blaise había sido sometido por su propio padre a la misma disyuntiva al finalizar cuarto año, y se había negado a acceder ante las peticiones de éste. Había rechazado la Marca Tenebrosa. Su padre, si bien se había mostrado disconforme y decepcionado, no objetó su decisión. Pero no cabía duda de que, a la hora de repartir la herencia Zabini, Blaise recibiría una parte mucho menor que la de sus hermanas.

Draco se alegró de que Blaise hubiera podido obrar por voluntad. Pansy se puso muy feliz ante la elección de Blaise, porque realmente le daba miedo la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos pusiera en riesgo su vida. Mas aun temía por Draco, quien se veía cada vez más convencido de su futuro como mortífago.

—¿Qué le ves de bueno, Draco? _—_le preguntaba­_—_ Podrías ser cualquier que quieras... ¿Por qué debes elegir algo tan peligroso?

Draco no sabía que contestar ante esto. No sabía por qué creía... por qué _sabía_ que debía ser mortífago.

Y entonces, cuando ya casi no le quedaban dudas, cuando ya estaba a punto de hablar con su padre sobre el asunto, su padre se le adelantó.

Quizá fue la forma en que le habló. Quizá fue la postura que asumió. Quizá fue el hecho de que no era una pregunta, sino una orden. No importa por qué. Pero Draco se negó. Rechazó la Marca Tenebrosa. Había entrado en juego su orgullo. Toda una vida de creencias desbaratada en una noche. Y es que no pudo resistir que su padre intentara imponerse.

A decir verdad, cuando se negó por primera vez, lo hizo a sabiendas de que, cuando su padre desistiera, cambiaría su decisión. Pero su padre no cedió. Y tampoco lo hizo Draco. Mientras más terminante era la orden de Lucius, más firme era la decisión de Draco.

Toda su vida había sido así. Cuando era pequeño y su padre le ordenaba que se comportara durante algún evento social, Draco terminaba escandalizando a toda la concurrencia cantando una canción muy grosera aprendida del hijo del jardinero. Cuando su madre le prohibía comer dulces entre comidas, simplemente iba a las cocinas y le dedicaba a las cocineras una de sus adorables sonrisas, y le llenaban los bracitos con masas y tortas, y él, a pesar de que estuviera lleno, se las comía todas sólo por el hecho de que lo tenía prohibido.

No soportaba la idea de obrar bajo órdenes. Y el hecho de que Lucius insistiera e insistiera, sólo le hacía estar más seguro de su elección. Sabía que su padre era tan reacio a su negativa porque intentaba por todos los medios complacer al Señor Oscuro, a quien le debía mucho por todos los años que lo dejó en el olvido. Y entonces Draco fue capaz de ver objetivamente cómo hubiera sido su futuro si accedía ante su padre.

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de jurar lealtad hacia alguien a quien, a decir verdad, no admiraba casi nada. Siempre había pensado al Innombrable como un insoportable arrogante que sólo quería asegurarse de que la atención estuviera centrada en él (y sabía que él mismo tenía mucho de eso, también...) Además, pasar el resto de su vida siendo un subordinado y acatando órdenes... No le hacía mucha gracia...

Pansy había suspirado aliviada cuando Draco le contó a ella y a Blaise lo que había hecho finalmente. Blaise le había puesto una mano en el hombro y lo había alentado a mantenerse firme. Y los tres se abocaron a criticar lo rechazado por ambos muchachos. Ahora, libre de ataduras, Draco pudo apreciar lo absurdo que era todo el asunto de los mortífagos. Le sorprendía cómo era que nunca había podido notar lo arcaicos que eran sus postulados, y cómo es que todos creían tener asegurada su continuidad relegando su tarea en sus hijos. Ahora comprendía lo obsoletas que eran sus ideas, quizá no erradas, pero sí inútiles.

También creía que los métodos empleados por su padre y sus camaradas eran algo extremos, bastante, en realidad, y no los apoyaba en su entereza, porque si algo había aprendido siendo miembro de Slytherin (miembro... ¡había reinventado Slytherin, por Merlín!), era que, para conseguir lo que se deseaba, lo más productivo era la persuasión, la seducción, y, por qué no, el engaño. Y él, sabía, era excelente para estas tres cosas.

Así era que no compartía demasiado sus ideales.

—No pueden pretender que seamos _iguales_ a ellos... _—_decía Pansy.

—Los tiempos cambian, y tendrán que entender que nosotros tenemos otros intereses ­_—_añadía Blaise.

—Los jóvenes se parecen más a su tiempo que a sus padres _—_concluía Draco.

Pero su padre seguía insistiendo.

Su madre tampoco era de gran ayuda. Cuando no estaba siendo parte de algún comité de damas, estaba en la casa de alguna amiga tomando el té (habían dejado de reunirse en su Mansión desde que las señoras dejaron de ver a Draco como un niño revoltoso, y cada vez que se juntaban allí llegaban vestidas de manera muy poco discreta con la intención de conseguir su ojo). Y en las ocasiones en que estaba en la casa y era consultada (cosa que sólo Draco hacía, y en vano, ciertamente), se libraba del asunto olímpicamente.

—Esa es cosa de hombres _—_decía alzando la cabeza con dignidad. No hay nada peor que una mujer machista.

El que Draco no aceptara ser mortífago, no quería decir que apoyara a los paladines del bando contrario al Lado Oscuro. Porque si detestaba al Innombrable, no cabía dudas de que detestaba a Dumbledore, y nunca, _jamás,_ se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de pasarse a su bando.

Y empezó quinto año, aun con la voz de su padre repiqueteando en sus tímpanos, intentando persuadirlo. Ese año fue muy divertido, viendo a todos atemorizados y expectantes, y él siendo parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial... se vengó de muchas que le habían hecho Potter y sus amigos... El Innombrable continuaba ganando poder, por más que muchos no quisieran verlo, y cada vez sabía de más mortífagos que se sumaban a sus filas. Y su padre lo abrumaba con lechuzas, siempre enviándole cartas con el mero propósito de que cediera. ¿Es que aun no conocía a su propio hijo?

Pero a finales de año su padre fue atrapado durante su servicio como mortífago, todo culpa de Potter, por supuesto, y fue enviado a Azkaban. Esto, naturalmente, molestó a Draco. No es que tuviera por su padre un amor muy profundo e incondicional. De hecho, a duras penas se podía decir que lo conocía. Era más que nada una figura a la que se había acostumbrado a ver. Así que no es que sufrió demasiado ni que lloró los siete mares ante el arresto de Lucius, pero sí lo acongojaban otras cosas, después de todo, era su padre... Mas algo bueno surgió de todo esto: al menos ahora podría descansar de sus demandas. Ya no sería presionado para que se convierta en mortífago... y fue muy ingenuo al creer esto...

A lo largo de todo el verano anterior a empezar su sexto año, Draco recibió en su Mansión incontables extrañas visitas por parte de camaradas de su padre. Todos iban, decían, para saludarlo a él y a su madre, pero en algún punto de la visita lograban hacer comentarios, algunos más disimulados, otros no, sobre lo bien que les vendría tenerlo a él de compañero. Draco continuó firme, y su negativa se extendió a todos los mortífagos diurnos que intentaran arrastrarlo con ellos.

Y empezó sexto año, creyendo que al fin alcanzaría la paz. Pero otra vez se equivocó. Todas las mañanas, en el Gran Salón, recibía por lo menos media decena de lechuzas, y fue así durante todo el año.

Esto ya superaba la frágil calma del muchacho. ¿Es que su padre estaba tan decidido, era tan obtuso, que se había asegurado que alguien continuara con la tarea de hostigarlo incluso cuando estaba en Azkaban? Lo exasperaba la idea de que todos creyeran que podían corromperlo.

Cuando volvieron al colegio luego de las vacaciones de Pascua, Blaise le contó a Draco que había escuchado a su padre hablando con uno de sus compañeros. Aparentemente, tanto frenesí por querer que se convirtiera en mortífago no residía en Lucius, sino en el Innombrable mismo. Parecía ser que estaba obsesionado con Draco, y que no planeaba parar hasta no sumarlo a sus filas. Esto, muy a pesar suyo, llenó el pecho de Draco con un horrible orgullo. Si bien no aceptaba al Señor Oscuro, no podía negar que era un excelente mago, y el que estuviera deseoso de tenerlo como aliado era un verdadero halago.

Ese fue el único momento en que su firme decisión flaqueo, y pasó el resto del año debatiéndose internamente.

Pero entonces llegó el verano, y sucedió algo que ayudó a Draco a pararse con dureza sobre su previa elección.

Gregory Goyle había aceptado convertirse en mortífago por el simple hecho de que era demasiado estúpido para negarse. Y a nadie le importó el que fuera demasiado joven o que no hubiera tenido el entrenamiento apropiado o que no fuera apto para su primera misión. Así que, a sólo unos meses del comienzo de su último año en Hogwarts, lo enviaron a una muerte segura. Segura, porque por más que no muriese durante su cometido, se encargarían de eliminarlo, porque era imbécil y de alguna manera habría arruinado la misión.

Y de hecho, eso ocurrió.

Y ni sus padres ni nadie detuvieron la mano de aquel mortífago cuando le lanzó el _Avada Kedabra_, por más que Gregory hubiera rogado clemencia y hubiera asegurado que, sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal, no lo volvería a hacer.

Goyle no había sido amigo de Draco. Su relación había sido meramente utilitaria, de un lado y del otro. Pero no por eso había dejado de sentir ira al saber lo ocurrido con él.

Y fue entonces cuando Draco se juró que jamás sería parte de ese mundo, ese mundo en el que odias a tus enemigos y desprecias a tus aliados, ese mundo en el que debes cuidarte constantemente de lo que dices y haces.

Draco sabía que si se convertía en mortífago, sería el mejor mortífago de todos. Y esto no era arrogancia, esto era verdad. Y esta idea le aterrorizaba.

Porque su temor no era correr el mismo destino que Goyle; su temor era correr el mismo destino que el mortífago asesino de Goyle.

Y cuando, esa tarde, Draco entró a la fuerza al despacho de su padre, que su madre se encargaba de mantener con llave, estaba más decidido que nunca.

Había tomado un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de buitre y había escrito con caligrafía temblante de ira:

_Jamás._

_No es esta mi vida._

_No está en mi destino._

_No está en mi sangre._

_Jamás._

_Rechazo tu respeto._

_Rechazo tu admiración._

_Rechazo la Marca Tenebrosa._

_Rechazo la Oscuridad..._

_Te rechazo a ti, lord Voldemort._

Había enroscado el pergamino y lo había atado a la pata del enorme búho negro de su padre y lo había echado a volar por la ventana. El ave sabía a quién entregar la carta.

Draco jamás había pronunciado el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero en aquel momento lo encontró hasta insultante, y, Merlín, quería insultarlo...

Sabía que no tendría nada que temer. Sabía que el Innombrable era igual de testarudo que él. Sabía que no se resignaría, y que continuaría tratando de atraerlo. Sabía que no tendría nada que temer...

Y, otra vez, Draco no podía haber estado más equivocado...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lo primero que notó Draco al despertar, fue que el piso en el que estaba tendido era muy duro y frío. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido, y le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos. Y entonces, cuando pudo tomar conciencia de la situación, se preguntó qué hacía tendido en el suelo y qué hacía en aquel lugar (que, estaba casi seguro, sería una mazmorra), a oscuras.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado luego de haber leído la lechuza que su madre le había enviado desde alguna isla en el Mediterráneo, donde se había ido a vacacionar desde hacía ya tres semanas, pocos días después del regreso de su hijo de Hogwarts. Pero se había acostado en su cama, con sus cálidas mantas, en su dormitorio en su Mansión, y la luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana, y en ese momento estaba en un lugar por completo diferente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

No le costó demasiado responderse esa pregunta al comprobar que, además, tenía las manos atadas en su espalda.

Con increíble esfuerzo se irguió y se sentó. No le hacía falta reflexionar mucho tiempo para saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso, y, como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, la puerta de la mazmorra (que Draco no había advertido antes) se abrió, y entraron por ella un grupo de seis personas. Todas llevaban una pequeña antorcha en la mano y una varita en la otra, vestían largas túnicas negras que arrastraban por el piso y usaban capuchas y máscaras. Eran mortífagos.

Draco sintió una punzada de cólera mezclada con miedo.

Los seis mortífagos se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta, flanqueando la entrada, y las luces que las antorchas proyectaban sobre sus máscaras les daban un aspecto terrorífico, como si fueran miembros de un rito satánico. Draco apretó sus mandíbulas.

—Exijo que me dejen salir de aquí ahora mismo _—_clamó con voz potente. Los mortífagos rieron por lo bajo, y sus risas heladas fueron a rebotar contra los húmedos muros y regresaron a los oídos de Draco más burlonas que antes.

—Siempre tan pretencioso... –dijo uno de ellos con voz resentida_—_ Por una vez, niño, no se hará lo que tu quieres...

—Se los advierto _—_continuó, tratando de sonar amenazador_—,_ si no me liberan en este instante... _—_pero fue interrumpido por otro torrente de risas.

—El que el Señor Tenebroso tenga debilidad por ti no significa que los demás vamos a soportar tu desacato _—_dijo otro mortífago.

—Suéltenme ya mismo, o juro que se arrepentirán por el resto de sus patéticas vidas _—_volvió a decir, cada vez más furioso, pero los mortífagos sólo volvieron a reír.

—¿Piensas que te tenemos miedo? _—_preguntó uno de ellos de manera sardónica. Draco estaba a punto de contestar algo, no sabía qué, pero no iba a dejar que ellos tuvieran la última palabra, mas entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, y entró por ella otra figura, y a Draco no le costó, a penas entrevió su rostro, saber quién era.

Jamás había visto a lord Voldemort en persona. Jamás había escuchado alguna descripción suya. Pero sabía que era él. Nadie más podría caminar con tanta arrogante seguridad. Nadie más podría tener la piel tan blanca y el rostro tan parecido al de una serpiente. Nadie más podría hacer que seis imponentes mortífagos retrocedieran para dejarlo pasar. Nadie más podría acercarse a él como si se tratara de algún objeto de su pertenencia. Nadie más podría mirarlo con tanta frialdad. Nadie más podría despedir oscuridad por lo ojos.

Draco se halló a sí mismo temblando de pies a cabeza mientras la alta y delgada figura se acercaba hacia él. Notó cómo la saliva se le deslizaba por la garganta como si se tratara de pan viejo y duro y cómo unas gotas de sudor frío, helado, resbalaban bajo su enmarañado flequillo. Sintió algo gélido bajándole por la tráquea hasta el estómago.

Voldemort se detuvo justo delante del cuerpo hobillado de Draco, con las manos lazadas tras la espalda y un gesto de altanera suficiencia.

—Hola, Draco _—_saludó, y Draco odió su nombre en el momento que salió de sus labios. Apretó aun más sus dientes, casi haciéndolos chirriar, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no desviar la mirada. Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron en un horrible sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron con cruel regocijo. Entonces se volvió a los mortífagos_—._ Por supuesto que deberían tenere miedo _—_dijo, y los mortífagos intercambiaron nerviosas miradas incómodas. Ninguno dijo nada_—. _Salgan de aquí _—_ordenó entonces, y los mortífagos, tras unos segundos de cautelosa vacilación, salieron de la mazmorra llevándose con ellos la luz del lugar.

Voldemort hizo un leve movimiento con su varita, y una sola vela apareció suspendida en el aire, muy por arriba de sus cabezas. El mago se paseó por la mazmorra con lentitud y casi aburrimiento, como si hubiera olvidado que Draco seguía allí.

—Debo serte honesto, Draco _—_dijo al cabo de unos segundos deteniéndose y enfrentando al muchacho, cuya sangre se heló incluso un poco más al volver a oír la ártica voz_—._ Estoy muy decepcionado. Me apena que no quieras ser parte de mis protegidos. Tenía mucha confianza en ti, tu padre lo sabía muy bien...

Draco notó que no había parpadeado hacía mucho tiempo en el intento de no bajar la vista. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

—Realmente... creía que comprenderías el mensaje que te emití con Goyle hijo... _—_siguió Voldemort con voz helada_—_ pero, es evidente, no te importó demasiado...

Draco, en medio del penetrante frío que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, sintió la sangre hirviéndole.

_Serpiente,_ pensó, y la sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó, como si lo hubiera escuchado.

—Entonces me pregunté qué más podría hacer para convencerte... _—_continuó, utilizando un tono casual que enfureció al chico, quien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se vio obligado a bajar los ojos ante la perforante mirada de Voldemort_— _Y pensé en Crabbe hijo... Pero, seguramente, te importará tan poco como su otro y estúpido amigo...

Dejó que sus palabras hicieran un eco húmedo contra las paredes antes de continuar.

—Entonces se me ocurrió que quizá te importaría más si se tratara de la joven Parkinson, o de Zabini hijo... Quién sabe, tal vez tengas alguna debilidad, después de todo...

Draco notó que tanto sus ojos como su boca estaban totalmente abiertos, y era conciente de la expresión de furia y terror que tenía en el rostro. Voldemort sólo arqueó una ceja ante esto.

—Así es, Draco... _—_susurró entornando sus oscuros ojos_—_ Podría hacerlo... ¡Oh, si! Tengo tantas maneras para obligarte a hacer lo que yo dispongo... Podría hacerte realizar las cosas menos pensadas por tu brillante cerebro... Y siempre cuento con mi confiable Imperio... _podría_ utilizar el Imperio... _—_se detuvo de repente, y su semblante adquirió un aspecto aun más tétrico_—_ Pero, entonces... me doy cuenta de que _no_ podría, Draco...

Draco frunció el entrecejo al oír aquello, y su respiración se agitó con brusquedad.

—No podría _—_continuó_—, _porque lo que busco no es que actúes bajo otro poder que no sea el tuyo propio... porque lo que quiero es que entiendas que este es tu destino... porque me desespera que pienses que podrías tener una mejor vida si no eres mi seguidor... porque en ti veo algo que sólo vi en otra persona...

El muchacho cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que no dijera lo que creía y temía que iba a decir.

—...en mí, Draco... Y, ciertamente, la simple idea de pensar que tu no lo veas, que tengas el tupé de decirle que no a lord Voldemort, no me agrada demasiado.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio al mago que estaba dándole la espalda, y la luz que desprendía la solitaria vela hacía brillar su oscuro cabello­

—No _—_continuó Voldemort dando media vuelta y enfrentándolo, volviendo a utilizar un tono frío_—._ No podría utilizar ninguno de mis viejos y conocidos trucos contigo. Porque debo hacerte entender. Porque la Oscuridad, Draco, _sí_ corre en tus venas... o por lo menos yo me encargaré de ello... _—_y sus ojos despidieron un nefasto resplandor.

Hizo un nuevo movimiento con la varita y, sin que ni él mismo los notara, de pronto Draco se encontraba de pie y con las manos desatadas. Entonces Voldemort se acercó a él caminando con gracia por la mazmorra.

—No sé cómo crees... _—_susurró Draco entre dientes con los ojos fijos en el suelo_—_ que después de todo esto, voy a querer unirme voluntariamente a tus filas... _—_Voldemort soltó una aguda risa.

—Sé que tomará tiempo... pero cuando acabe contigo, ya nada podrás hacer para contradecir a tu destino... Entonces... entonces veremos si me rechazas... _—_metió una de sus inmaculadas manos en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó de allí un pequeño frasco de vidrio, no más grande que el tamaño de un pulgar, lleno hasta arriba con un líquido espeso, de un negro penetrante y una peligrosa atracción.

Draco se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquel frasco, como si su contenido fuese algo de increíble belleza y fuerza magnética. Voldemort lo notó y volvió a sonreír con cinismo.

—Todos los seres vivos buscan poder, Draco... _—_explicó con tranquilidad, pero en su voz se notaba una marcada nota burlona_—_ Todos... y los que digan lo contrario no son más que hipócritas. Los seres humanos son los peores de todos. Son las criaturas más egoístas que pueden existir. Cualquier acto que realizan carece del llamado altruismo desinteresado, y lo más vil, es cuando intentan esconderla bajo la etiquetación de una buena acción. Cualquier buena acción llevada a cabo, connota la búsqueda de la satisfacción personal. ¿Te das cuenta, Draco? Si haces algo bien, te sientes bien contigo mismo. Entonces, si buscas hacer el bien para sentirte bien, no eres más que un egoísta _—_calló, dejando que sus palabras llenaran al muchacho_—._ No existe el bien y el mal _—_continuó luego de un rato_—._ Esa es una división muy cómoda que utilizan los cobardes. Lo único que existe, lo único que es capaz de regir a todo el mundo es el poder. Quien tiene el poder, lo tiene todo. Quien no tiene poder, no tiene nada.

Draco, a pesar de tener los ojos aun fijos en aquel misterioso frasquito, escuchó las palabras el mago con atención. Entonces Voldemort alzó un poco más la pequeña botellita y la sostuvo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, Draco? _—_preguntó con suavidad y agitando apenas el frasquito, haciendo que el oscuro líquido chocara contra las transparentes paredes. El muchacho no contestó, pero aun así, Voldemort siguió hablando_—_ Esto es Oscuridad.

Draco movió sus ojos por primera vez desde que el mago había sacado aquel objeto. Los llevó con brusquedad hasta el rostro de Voldemort, buscando algo que confirmara que había escuchado mal. Eso no podía ser Oscuridad. Era imposible. Pero, a juzgar por el aspecto satisfecho de Voldemort, Draco había reaccionado exactamente como él lo esperaba.

—Así es. Es Oscuridad. ¿Increíble, verdad? _—_comenzó a pasearse de nuevo por la mazmorra, colocando el frasquito a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo mejor_—_ La historia estuvo llena de grandes magos que intentaron, vanamente, materializar la luz. Muchos hicieron avances e importantes descubrimientos, llevándoselos con ellos a sus tumbas, porque, otra vez, Draco... ¿te das cuenta lo egoístas que son los humanos? Querían el logro personal, la gloria propia. Jamás compartirían aquel honor. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos lo logró. Y yo, lord Voldemort, conseguí algo mucho más complicado: materializar la Oscuridad... Porque, si la luz es compleja, la Oscuridad es... ¿cómo explicarlo...? Imposible...

Draco tragó saliva. Ahora sí que estaba asustado.

—No tienes por qué temer... _—_continuó Voldemort_—_ No tienes por qué temer a la Oscuridad... _—_se acercó hasta el muchacho e hizo otro movimiento con su varita, y el brazo izquierdo de Draco quedó tieso y duro extendido horizontalmente hacia adelante, y el derecho pegado con fuerza a su torso.

Voldemort levantó la manga izquierda de la camisa de Draco, quien intentó, utilizando toda su fuerza, impedir lo que sea que el mago intentaba hacer, por más que ya sabía que sería inútil; lo único que podía mover a voluntad en ese momento eran los ojos, los cuales, siendo encargados de descargar la adrenalina que se estaba apoderando de él, se movían desquiciados en sus órbitas, yendo de un lado a otro, teniendo siempre como destino aquellos ojos fríos y oscuros.

Voldemort sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un cuchillo de plata, que por su diminuto tamaño más parecía un abre sobres, y trazó con él un profundo corte en la parte superior del antebrazo del muchacho. Draco lo encontró mucho más doloroso de lo que un corte de ese estilo común debería haber dolido, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba; ya sabía lo que se avecinaba... Voldemort, entonces, destapó el frasquito produciendo un suave y amortiguado sonido, y vertió dentro de la reciente herida de Draco unas cuantas gotas de Oscuridad.

Draco sintió cómo el líquido se escurría por su piel, quemándole como si se tratara de hielo, y cómo un frío increíblemente más intenso al que había sentido en toda su vida se apoderaba de su brazo, y por primera vez experimentó verdadero deseo de gritar, gritar hasta quedarse sin cuerdas vocales; aquello le producía un dolor inimaginable. Voldemort contempló su expresión con una cruel sonrisa.

—La voluntad no es más que una idea quimérica, Draco _—_le dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en la herida de Draco, donde la Oscuridad ya estaba desapareciendo dentro del corte_—._ Nadie actúa por voluntad. Porque por más que creas que sólo sigues tus órdenes, siempre estás condicionado. El libre albedrío es una hipérbole...¿lo sabes, verdad? Quién sabe es real sólo en el mundo onírico. Porque las decisiones que tomas están ya decididas. Todos tienen un destino... yo sólo me encargo de que cumplas el tuyo...

Draco vio cómo Voldemort le dedicaba una horripilante sonrisa, haciéndola eterna e insoportable. Entonces desenvainó una vez más su varita, y con la punta de ésta tocó apenas la herida de Draco.

—_Ab initium, ad aeternum, MORSMORDRE! —_clamó Voldemort con un sibilante susurro. El corte que Draco tenía en el antebrazo se cerró de súbito. Un ardor insoportable comenzó a apoderarse de todo su brazo, quemándole hasta los huesos. Comenzaron a aparecer unas delgadas líneas de color negro azabache. Draco cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras sentía la más espantosa sensación en toda aquella parte. Helada agonía, ártico dolor, y al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera siendo quemado en vida... Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos comprobó con terror que donde hacía sólo unos minutos había estado su herida, se contemplaba ahora una calavera a la cual le salía una serpiente de la boca: la Marca Tenebrosa. Oscura.

Draco sintió aun más deseo de gritar que antes, pero, aunque hubiera podido gritar, aunque con un grito hubiera podido despedir todos los sentimientos que en ese momento albergaban su mente y pecho, el sonido más potente hubiera sido, aun así, la aguda y estrepitosa risa que soltó lord Voldemort.

—Así es como debe ser... _—_dijo con una horrible sonrisa arrogante mientras contemplaba con orgullo su reciente obra. Sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como la Marca en el brazo del muchacho_—_ Esto es lo que te sienta bien... ¿Aun no lo entiendes, Draco? Tengo tantos planes para ti... Tengo tantas esperanzas depositadas en ti... y esto es sólo el comienzo... Ahora eres uno de mis protegidos. Ahora tienes la Marca Tenebrosa. Y no sólo eso. Tú lo viste, tu marca fue hecha con Oscuridad. Ahora _sí _tienes la Oscuridad corriendo por tu sangre... _—_sonrió satírico_—_ Y no es sólo un decir poético... y es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la Oscuridad se apoderé de todas tus venas. Hasta que estés saciado de ella. Y su objetivo final será tu corazón. Cuando tu corazón sea presa de la Oscuridad, ya no habrá nada que te impida cumplir con tu destino... ¿No es emocionante, Draco?

Draco había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía mareado, a punto de vomitar. Las piernas soportaban el peso de su cuerpo como si éste pesara el triple. Y su brazo le dolía tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que el dolor acabara.

Voldemort dibujó una floritura en el aire con su varita y el cuerpo de Draco dejó de estar tieso y se desplomó de inmediato en el suelo. El muchacho se colocó inconscientemente en posición fetal. Estaba temblando con violencia y tenía un constante y molesto zumbido en los oídos. Escuchó un ruido sordo cerca de su cabeza, y con increíble esfuerzo alzó la vista para ver qué lo había producido, y lo supo al ver su varita caída a sólo unos centímetros de su pierna derecha.

—Ahora debo dejarte ir _—_dijo Voldemort, que ya se había volteado y caminaba con gracia hasta la puerta de la mazmorra_—._ Por ahora no me sirves para nada. Por un tiempo impreciso continuarás con tu vida. Pero luego renacerás, renacerás para lord Voldemort... y eso sucederá cuando tu corazón se libere... _—_se volteó apenas para dedicarle otra irritante sonrisa_—_ Y hasta entonces, Draco, vivirás la muerte en dos piernas... _—_susurró. Se quedó reflexionando algo un par de segundos, entonces soltó una risa­_— _Suena lírico... ¿verdad?_— _Preguntó, y sin volver a voltearse, salió de la mazmorra.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Blaise Zabini no era lo que se dice una persona paciente. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar más de la cuenta, y le fastidiaba mucho que la gente llegara tarde a sus citas. Pero tampoco podía definirse como una persona puntual. De hecho, él mismo era de llegar tarde a sus compromisos; quizá nadie jamás le recitó aquella frase que clama que no le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan. Y aquel mediodía sabía que estaba llegando tarde a su almuerzo con Draco.

La noche anterior había estado muy ocupado escoltando a un par de señoritas hasta su casa, motivo por el cual no había ocupado su propia cama hasta muy pasada la media mañana... gajes del oficio (¿cuál oficio, gigoló?). Y hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser por su elfo doméstico, cruel y desconsiderado de la mala suerte de su pobre amo, y aun así llegaría tarde.

Lo que sí era extraño era que Draco no hubiera llegado aun a la Mansión Zabini. Siempre quedaban en encontrarse en la casa del más rezagado de los dos, y la mayoría de las veces ese era Blaise.

Acercó su rostro al espejo mientras se pasaba una mano por la barbilla y una mejilla, observando su reflejo con ojo crítico para ver si su afeitada había sido óptima. Asintió conforme consigo mismo y salió del baño silbando una alegre canción y secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla. Abrió uno de los cajones de su guardarropas y sacó de allí una camisa y un pantalón.

Volvió al baño a colocarse un poco de loción para después de afeitarse. Tomó el frasco de una pequeña grilla sobre el lavabo y se humedeció con su contenido ambas palmas, las frotó con ahínco, y luego se desparramo la loción en su rostro. Había comenzado a silbar de nuevo, cuando un extraño ruido como de algo golpeando con fuerza contra alguna madera lo interrumpió. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó su varita del borde del lavabo. Entonces salió con cautela del baño.

—¡Draco! _—_exclamó aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de su amigo, pero la calma desapareció al echarlo una segunda mirada.

Draco estaba apoyado precariamente contra su guardarropas, con ambas manos aferrándose con fuerza de la manija de un cajón, a punto de caerse. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual (lo cual es mucho decir), y sus ojos se le volteaban a cada momento. Parecía que hacía un inhumano esfuerzo por permanecer conciente. Blaise se le acercó e hizo pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre su propio cuello, y así lo llevó hasta su cama. Lo recostó sobre un par de almohadas.

—Draco... ¿Qué demonios sucedió? _—_le preguntó urgido. Vio que su amigo estaba temblando, entonces agarró de los pies de la cama una manta y cubrió su cuerpo, cada vez más alarmado_— _¿Qué sucedió? _—_Draco tragó saliva con mucho estruendo y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Era como si le costara trabajo respirar_— _¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó entonces Blaise, preocupado e inclinándose sobre el otro. Draco, en medio de su desastroso estado, logró dirigirle a su amigo una de sus famosas miradas altaneras.

—Mejor que nunca... _—_dijo con sorna, pero en seguida se lamentó de haberlo hecho, porque al abrir la boca regresaron mil veces peores las nauseas. Blaise, aliviado de ver a Draco lo suficientemente bien como para burlarse así, sonrió.

—No tienes por qué usar la ironía... _—_se quejó. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Eso no fue ironía, fue sarcasmo _—_lo corrigió. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó? _—_preguntó ahora perdiendo la paciencia. Draco se enderezó un poco y parpadeó.

—No creo que hoy podamos ir a almorzar, Blaise...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Siempre hay lugar en mi casilla de mensajes para reviews. Ténganlo en cuenta.**

**Que lluevan besos**

**Lianis**


	2. Death on two legs

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**_Sangre de Dragón_**

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo II: Death on two legs**

Hermione se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás con Crookshanks en sus brazos mientras contemplaba a Fred Weasley subir al Expreso de Hogwarts su baúl. Ron aun lidiaba con su propio baúl, lo cual se le complicaba porque tenía en una mano la jaula de Pigwidgeon, quien ululaba constantemente.

—Deja que te ayude con esto... _—_le dijo Hermione riendo mientras le quitaba la jaula de las manos. Ron, tomado desprevenido, tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí... gracias... _—_dijo al fin.

—Si, Ronnie... deja que la niña te ayude con tu baúl... _—_se burló George, quien acababa de terminar de subir el baúl de Ginny.

—Quizá Ginny pueda cargarte a ti también, ya sabes, así no te cansas... _—_dijo Fred.

—Fred, George, ya basta _—_ordenó la señora Weasley, y luego se volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y Ginny_—._ Bueno, ya lo saben. Pórtense bien y _no_ hagan locuras.

—Dales un poco de crédito, Molly... _—_intervino bonachón el señor Weasley.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo por recibirme en su casa, señores Weasley..._—_dijo Hermione sonriente.

—Ha sido un placer, querida... _—_dijo la señora Weasley_—_A Ginny no le hace nada mal la influencia de alguien como tú..._—_agregó mirando ceñuda a Fred y George.

—Mamá..., papá... _—_comenzó Ron con cautela_—_ ¿Aun no saben nada de Harry? _—_la sonrisa de Hermione se borró de repente y miró expectante a los señores Weasley, quienes intercambiaron una sombría mirada antes de responder.

—Aun no sabemos nada... _—_respondió el señor Weasley_—_ Pero estamos seguros de que Dumbledore jamás dejaría que se pierda su último año en Hogwarts...

Hermione asintió, no muy convencida. La última vez que había visto a Harry había sido en esa misma estación, cuando habían terminado las clases del año anterior. Se habían despedido normalmente, acordando reunirse en Grimmauld Place dos semanas más tarde. Pero Harry nunca llegó. Aparentemente, Dumbledore había decidido que era hora de que Harry tomara un entrenamiento en serio, y lo había llevado hasta algún lugar secreto, donde Harry pasó todo el verano.

Un silbido les anunció que el tren estaba apunto de partir. Hermione se despidió una vez más de los señores Weasley y subió con Ron al tren.

—Déjenle un saludo a Bill _—_pidió Hermione asomándose por una ventanilla. Fred fingió indignación.

—¿Estás buscando ponernos celosos? _—_preguntó entornando los ojos.

—¿Quieres que le contemos a Fleur que coqueteas con su novio? _—_siguió George. Hermione rió al tiempo que el Expreso de Hogwarts empezaba a moverse. Ella y Ron se despidieron de la familia del último hasta que ya no fueron visibles.

—Vamos a buscar un compartimiento _—_propuso Ron, y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo empujando sus baúles.

—Al final deben haber algunos vacíos... _—_dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato.

—Si... Oye... ¿tú no tienes un compartimiento especial?_—_preguntó Ron mientras señalaba la insignia de Premio Anual que su amiga lucía en el pecho.

—No. Los Premios Anuales comparten uno de los carruajes que nos conducen hasta el... ¡Harry! _—_Hermione dejó a un lado su baúl y apoyó con descuido a Crookshans sobre éste cuando vio a Harry un poco más adelante, recargado contra una pared exterior de un compartimiento, con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica salteó los pocos objetos que lo separaban de él y, tomándolo por sorpresa, saltó a sus brazos Harry dilató mucho los ojos y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, buscando con la mirada a Ron, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y se acercó sonriente.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? _—_le preguntó.

—Bien_—_respondió Harry, lacónico.

—Oh, Harry... _—_comenzó Hermione_—_ Estábamos tan preocupados... No sabíamos dónde estabas, cómo estabas... ¿Estás bien? Dime... ¿Dónde estuviste, con quién? Oh, jamás pasamos tanto tiempo separados...

—Creo que estaba bien hasta que impediste que el oxígeno le llegara al cerebro, Hermione... _—_comentó Ron, y buscó los ojos de Harry para compartir una risa. Pero Harry no sonrió. Estaba muy serio, a decir verdad.

—¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí_—_respondió Harry con sequedad.

—Bueno... ¿Dónde estuviste? _—_inquirió Ron impaciente. Harry se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo una expresión inescrutable, y se demoró en contestar.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora _—_dijo. Tenía un aspecto distante y casi frío, como altanero y arrogante. Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

—Por supuesto... _—_concordó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa Harry posó sus ojos en ella, alzando una ceja, y luego en Ron.

—¿Estuvieron en Grimmauld Place? _—_preguntó en tono aburrido.

—Un tiempo. Después fuimos a mi casa _—_respondió Ron. Harry miró a su amigo por un buen rato.

—¿Y bien? _—_preguntó al fin.

—¿Y bien... qué?

—¿No tienen nada que contarme? _—_preguntó ahora mirando también a Hermione.

—¿Qué tendríamos que contarte? _—_preguntó ella sin comprender. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Ron, escéptico y alzando la otra ceja también.

—_¿Nada?__—_dijo. Ron tragó saliva y sus orejas se pusieron rojas

—¿Nada de qué? _—_preguntó Hermione confundida. Harry volvió a contemplarla unos segundos, pero luego miró nuevamente a Ron, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Me vas a decir que estuviste más de un mes encerrado con _ella_ y no pasó _nada..._? _—_Hermione abrió la boca indignada... Así que ahora era _ella..._ ¿Qué quería decir ese _ella_?

—¿De qué están hablando? _—_preguntó molesta, aunque también se había sonrojado. Ron miraba a Harry con los ojos como platos, ofuscado y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Harry soltó una risa desdeñosa.

—No me digas... Se te adelantó Fred... o George... ¿Charly o Bill, quizás? _—_dijo en un tono malicioso. Ron bajó la vista, más rojo aun. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, entre ofendida y angustiada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? _—_le preguntó enojada cruzándose de brazos con ímpetu. Un par de cabezas curiosas se asomaron de unos compartimientos. Harry borró su sonrisa arrogante y miró a Hermione unos segundos. Entonces parpadeó y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con dulzura, mientras descruzaba los brazos.

—Era sólo una broma... _—_dijo riendo abiertamente. Hermione frunció aun más el entrecejo y sus brazos se aflojaron un poco_— _Vamos... No pensé que se enojarían así... ¿Qué no me extrañaron? Era sólo una broma _—_repitió, volviéndose a Ron, quien parecía aliviado, aunque aún algo contrariado.

—Pues no hagas este tipo de bromas, Harry... _—­_le pidió. Harry sonrió.

—Lo siento _—_dijo, y rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su amigo y con el otro comenzó a empujar el baúl de Hermione_—. _Vamos a buscar un compartimiento.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, aun con el entrecejo fruncido mientras miraba a los chicos alejarse. Era verdad que Harry jamás había estado tanto tiempo separado de Ron y de ella. ¿Qué habría pasado todo ese tiempo? Quién sabe todo lo que había tenido que pasar... Sabía que los últimos años el carácter de Harry era como un volcán en constante amenaza... pero, en ese momento estaba... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Porque eso no había sido una broma... ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry?

—¿No vienes? _—_la llamó Harry, mirándola por sobre su hombro. Ella sonrió débilmente, sacudió un poco su cabeza, y siguió a sus amigos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco terminó de subir su baúl al Expreso de Hogwarts, y se apoyó contra una pared para recobrar el aliento. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, aunque estaba muriéndose de frío. Se subió el cuello de la túnica utilizando sólo la mano derecha, pues el brazo izquierdo le dolía tanto que casi no lo podía mover.

Se había acostumbrado a ese dolor. Ya era parte de él.

Cuando vio a Blaise acercarse a él por el pasillo, se enderezó tan rápido como pudo y se obligó a no temblar.

—Draco..._—_le dijo en tono de reproche_— _Te dije que yo iba a subir tu baúl... _—_Draco contuvo un suspiro.

—Blaise, deja de tratarme como a un pobre diablo _—_le dijo_—._ Creo que puedo cargar mi propio baúl.

—¿Sí? Pues a mi me parece que te costó un poquito de trabajo..._—_discutió Blaise observando el demacrado estado de su amigo. Draco rodó los ojos.

—No digas idioteces _—_dijo, y comenzó a empujar su baúl por el pasillo.

—No son idioteces... Draco, déjame que yo lleve tu baúl...

—Ya basta _—_ordenó Draco enojado_—. _No hagas eso.

—¿Que no haga qué? _—_preguntó Blaise confundido.

—Tenerme lástima _—_susurró Draco_—._ Yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Ahora eres tú el que dice idioteces _—_dijo Blaise molesto_—._¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Esto no es cualquier cosa.

—Ya basta, Blaise... ¿Cuándo tuve yo problemas para salir de un apuro?

—Nunca..._—_reconoció_—_ Pero... Vamos, Draco... Sabes que esto no tiene ni punto de comparación con nada que te pasó hasta ahora. Sé que eres orgulloso y todo eso, pero...

—Pero nada _—_concluyó Draco_—_. Quédate tranquilo.

—¡Merlín, Draco! _—_gritó Blaise, pero en seguida bajó la voz y siguió hablando en un frenético susurro_—_ En tu brazo tienes la Marca que te distingue como seguidor del Innombrable, y estás a punto de pasar nueve meses bajo las narices de nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore... ¿y me pides que me quede tranquilo? _—_Draco le envió una mirada furiosa.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? _—_preguntó_— _Ya no hay nada que hacer, Blaise... El daño ya está hecho. No puedo borrar esta cosa de aquí...

Se quedaron callados mientras pasaba un grupo de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw, que se rieron como tontas al pasar junto a Draco.

—Hola, Draco... _—_saludó una de ellas sonriendo como estúpidamente. Draco la ignoró por completo.

Blaise procuró no mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—No es eso lo que más me preocupa... _—_dijo con voz queda. Draco suspiró, comprendiendo.

—Tampoco hay nada que hacer con lo otro... _—_susurró_—_Blaise, ya no hay escapatoria. Como Él me lo recordó varias veces, sólo es cuestión de tiempo _—_bajó aun más la voz_—._ La Oscuridad está en mi sangre... y no hay manera de impedir que llegue a mi corazón eventualmente...

Blaise parpadeó varia veces con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Quizá..._—_comenzó, dubitativo_— _Quizá, si le dices a Dumbledore él sepa cómo...

—No_—_interrumpió Draco, cortante_—_. No voy a pedirle ayuda. Sabes que si lo hago me veré en deuda con él, y eso es lo último que quiero _—_Blaise tragó saliva.

—Entonces_—_dijo_—_, entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que, básicamente, no harás nada y dejarás que Él se salga con la suya y que tú te convertirás en mortífago.

—No_—_replicó Draco de inmediato_—_. No, claro que no... Yo... yo encontraré una solución...

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó Blaise, no muy convencido.

—Sí_—_respondió Draco, utilizando una seguridad que no era propia_—. _Sí, estoy seguro. Ahora vamos, o Pansy se preocupará.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, malhumorado, y dejó que Draco pasara primero empujando su carrito. Al llegar a la mitad del tren entraron a un compartimiento en el que sólo estaba Pansy.

—Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlos _—_comentó al verlos entrar_—_. Los hombres no tienen ningún sentido de la ubicación. Creí que se habrían perdido...

—No, no nos perdimos... _—_dijo Blaise, molesto, sentándose junto a ella_—_ Es que Draco no quiso dejarme que lo ayude con su baúl... _—_Pansy posó sus ojos en Draco, que había rodado los ojos, esperando que su amiga soltara una reprimenda como la de Blaise.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que ayudarlo? _—_preguntó con indiferencia. Blaise parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? _—_inquirió fastidiado. Pansy hizo una mueca de imprecisión con la comisura de los labios.

—Yo lo veo en perfecto estado _—_sentenció echándole a Draco una mirada evaluadora.

—Es exactamente lo que yo decía _—_coincidió Draco.

Blaise lo miró unos segundos, atónito, y luego se acurrucó en su lugar murmurando algo así como _'soy el único responsable del grupo'_.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, tratando de no pensar en el frío que tenía. Realmente agradecía la actitud que tomaba Pansy; bastante malo era saber lo que le estaba pasando como para que, además, lo trataran como a un lisiado o algo así. Sabía que Blaise sólo quería ayudarlo, y que en verdad estaba preocupado por él. Pero, esta vez, debía admitir que el toque femenino de Pansy le caía mejor.

Cruzó sus brazos aun con más fuerza, evitando que su cuerpo cayera en uno de los estados de convulsión provocados por el frío al que ya estaba horriblemente acostumbrado. Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno desde que había sido marcado con la Marca. Era como si cargara un peso muerto sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir un aura negra circundándolo continuamente, envolviéndolo en la helada Oscuridad.

Él no le había contado a su madre. Pero era conciente de que ella lo sabía, por eso se las había arreglado para pasar el resto del verano alejada de él. Todos los miembros de aquel entorno lo sabían. A los únicos a los que se lo había contado él mismo habían sido Blaise y Pansy. Sus amigos le dieron apoyo desde el principio, pero Draco podía darse cuenta de que estaban aterrados. Aterrados de estar con él. Con alguien destinado a convertirse en mortífago, alguien a quien pronto su vida se le reduciría a la Oscuridad.

Con su tono natural y sus comportamientos corrientes, querían hacerlo sentir mejor, como si nada extraordinario pasara. Pero el notaba cómo evadían sus ojos. Cómo evitaban hablar del tema.

—Es que... tus ojos... son tan oscuros... _—_le había dicho Pansy llorando cuando él, furioso con el mundo, los había increpado a ella y a Blaise. Eso había golpeado a Draco con enorme fuerza.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escape. Sabía que ya estaba condenado. Lo único que lo separaba de su destino era el tiempo, y bien se sabe que el tiempo es cruel, que el tiempo no espera a nadie, que el tiempo no perdona, que él es cómplice del destino... Y, paradójicamente, el tiempo era lo único que aun lo mantenía vivo... o por lo menos le latía el corazón. Porque Voldemort había tenido razón, como siempre la tenía; Draco estaba viviendo la muerte en dos piernas. Y no se pondría nada mejor.

Aun así, frente a Blaise, sobre todo, mantenía una postura dura, ruda. Se obligaba a hacerle creer que esto no era más que algo temporario, que hallaría la solución. Él sabía que no era así... ¿cómo repeler la Oscuridad?

No tenía ni un instante de paz desde que obtuvo la Marca. Era lógico, a decir verdad. Más allá del crónico sufrimiento físico, era esta terrible y permanente certeza de que su libre albedrío tenía contado sus días... ¿Cómo era que Voldemort jamás se equivocaba? Quizá sonara trillado, pero Draco ya no podía concebir la calma. Su cuerpo se debatía entre el frío y el calor. Un sentimiento ártico que recorría sus venas, y una sensación sofocante que muchas veces lo había dejado sin aire.

En varias ocasiones se había despertado a la mitad de la noche, cubierto en sudor pero temblando de frío, para sólo descubrir que no soportaba la luz. Eso era lo que más lo asustaba. La idea de que no valía la pena seguir viviendo se había incrustado en su cerebro, y no podía quitarla de allí. Si iba a ser un muerto en vida por siempre... ¿qué importaba ser un muerto en muerte? Había probado que la muerte en dos piernas era agotante, quizá otro tipo de muerte cansara menos.

Pero, otra vez (y maldecía a su padre, a su abuelo y a todos sus ancestros por esto), su orgullo Malfoy lo obligaba a seguir en la lucha. Jamás se había odiado a sí mismo tanto como en aquel momento (jamás se había odiado a sí mismo, punto). Odiaba que fuera tan idiota como para mantener aun su postura. Odiaba que el miedo a la incertidumbre fuera mayor que el miedo a la certeza.

Y Draco había caído en la trampa de Voldemort. Había caído en su laberinto, en su juego, en su ciclo.

Porque ahora jamás podría abandonar la Oscuridad. Ya fuere porque la Oscuridad lo consuma a él, o porque él le tema a la luz. Ya estaba puesto en un camino de una sola dirección. Y no podía volver atrás. Y sólo tenía un destino posible... y hasta que llegara, sólo le quedaba sufrir, porque... ¿quién duerme en la carreta que lo conduce hasta el patíbulo?

El tren empezó a moverse.

—¿Crees que podrás jugar al Quidditch este año? _—_preguntó Blaise inclinándose hacia Draco para poder susurrar. Draco le envió una gélida mirada.

—Por supuesto _—_afirmó con rotundidad_—_. Es lo único que hace valer ese horrible y hediondo lugar _—_Pansy soltó una risa tras su revista y Blaise alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo único? _—_­inquirió incrédulo.

—Y las chicas, lo acepto _—_respondió Draco en tono aburrido_—_. Pero sabes que su especie no es exclusiva de Hogwarts _—_fue Blaise quien rió ahora.

Draco volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, con una nueva preocupación. Había obtenido el puesto de Premio Anual, como era de esperarse. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, como no podía ser de otro modo. Y ese año serían los exámenes finales, en los que él debía sacar excelentes notas, como todo el mundo sabía. ¿Cómo haría para sobrellevar todas sus responsabilidades mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el horrible suceso que se estaba produciendo en sus venas? Hundió su mano en su cabello y comprobó que tenía fiebre, muy alta, o que su mano estaba helada. Probablemente fueran las dos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio pasar junto a la puerta de su compartimiento, en el pasillo, a Potter y a Weasley, cada uno empujando un baúl, riendo como idiotas. Draco advirtió, con inmensa amargura, que no había reído desde el comienzo del verano. Vio cómo Potter miraba sobre su hombro a algo que se había quedado atrás.

—¿No vienes? _—_preguntó sonriendo, mirando hacia algún lugar al que el campo de visión de Draco no llegaba, y a los pocos segundos vio pasar por allí a Granger, cargando a su gato en brazos.

Draco rodó los ojos y su labio se curvó en una mueca de desdén.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a saludarlos? _—_le preguntó Blaise, sonriendo con malicia_—_ Eso siempre te levanta el ánimo..._—_Draco lo meditó unos segundos.

—No... no tengo ganas... _—_dijo. Blaise y Pansy lo miraron asombrados.

—Estás peor de lo que creí... _—_comentó Blaise sombrío, meneando la cabeza. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Es sólo que no quiero levantarme y seguirlos... _—_dijo Draco molesto. Sabía que no era verdad. De repente, todo aquello le resultaba absolutamente inútil. No podía sacar ningún provecho de molestar a Potter. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

—Como gustes... _—_replicó Blaise malhumorado_—_ Pero me hubiera encantado poder darle a Granger una bienvenida como se merece... _—_Pansy soltó un bufido.

—No merece que la reciban, estúpida... horrible melenuda... _—_dijo entornando los ojos.

—Alguien está celosa porque otro alguien tiene el cuerpo más desarrollado..._ —_canturreó Blaise, haciendo enfurecer a Pansy_—_ Y debo decir... Cuán desarrollado, Merlín...

—Idiota..._—_murmuró Pansy retomando su lectura de la revista.

—¿Tengo razón, Draco? _—_preguntó Blaise_—_ Quizá sea una sangre impura... pero no puedes negar que...

—Blaise_—_lo interrumpió Draco_—_, cállate_—_Pansy rió triunfal, y Blaise volvió a acurrucarse en su lugar.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade cuando unas finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a surcar el cielo. Todos los alumnos bajaron del tren y se agruparon en el andén, tratando de abrirse camino hasta los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el castillo.

—Bueno..._—_dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a sus amigos_—_ Debo ir al carruaje de los Premios Anuales... es el último de todos...

—Bien..._—_dijo Ron por sobre el ululato de Pigwidgeon, quien revoloteaba en la jaula que su amo cargaba_—_ Te vemos en el banquete _—_Hermione se despidió con la mano y se volteó, pero entonces sintió unos fuertes dedos cerrarse en su muñeca y debió girar de nuevo.

—¿Quién es el otro Premio Anual? _—_le preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione hizo un movimiento con su mano para que Harry soltara su muñeca y le envió al muchacho una mirada de reproche.

—No lo sé _—_respondió con sequedad. Harry la contempló unos instantes, con aspecto enojado.

—Vamos contigo _—_anunció entonces.

—¿Dónde?_—_preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Te acompañamos hasta tu carruaje _—_respondió Harry comenzando a caminar hacia el final de la fila. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de aturdimiento y lo siguieron.

—¿Por qué? _—_inquirió Hermione llegando a su lado.

—Para saber quién será el que te acompañe _—_dijo Harry sin detenerse a mirarla_—_. Porque tengo un presentimiento y me preocupa que sea correcto.

—¿De qué hablas? _—_preguntó Ron. Harry no contestó. Hermione se molestó.

—Harry... no soy una niña _—_le dijo_—_. Puedo cuidarme sola, aunque no hay nada de lo que deba cuidarme.

—Merlín, Hermione... ¿cuándo madurarás? _—_preguntó Harry, aparentemente también molesto. Habían llegado al carruaje de Premios Anuales y se detuvieron en la puerta. Hermione contempló a Harry con la boca abierta, dolida. Sin decir una palabra, colocó un pie sobre el primer escalón del estribo. Pero entonces volvió a sentir los fuertes dedos de Harry cerrándose alrededor de su brazo, y fue volteada con violencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? _—_le preguntó enojada_—_ No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero no voy a permitir que me trates mal.

—Yo no te traté mal _—_se defendió Harry.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Estás tratándonos mal a mí, a Ron y a cualquiera que se te acerque desde que te encontramos en el tren. Te burlaste de Neville por su regalo de cumpleaños, molestas a Ron por cualquier cosa, y has estado comportándote conmigo como si fuera una pobre ingenua que no entiende de lo que hablas... sin contar esos groseros comentarios con doble sentido que me has dicho...

Harry bajó la vista y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Ron pasó su vista de Harry a Hermione un par de veces. Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos, pero al no oír respuesta, soltó un suspiro de frustración y comenzó a subir al carruaje.

—Lo siento... _—_susurró Harry entonces. Hermione se volteó de inmediato y lo contempló durante unos segundos.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Harry asintió mirándola a los ojos. Hermione sonrió y saltó a los brazos de Harry por segunda vez aquel día. Su amigo la recibió y la apretó con fuerza. Ron hizo un ruido de tierna satisfacción con la garganta, y se abalanzó sobre ellos dos para formar un gran abrazo de grupo.

—Permiso_—_dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron, y encontraron a Draco parado allí, con aspecto aburrido y cruzado de brazos, esperando para subir al carruaje. Tenía una insignia de Premio Anual en su túnica.

Hermione tragó saliva y se alejó de inmediato de los muchachos. Ron tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, pero también se corrió. Harry permaneció donde estaba, y dejó que sus ojos, ahora tan fríos como los de Draco, se encontraran con los del Premio Anual de Slytherin.

—Permiso_—_reiteró Draco, sin hacer el amague de moverse. Harry sonrió con malicia.

—¿Así que Premio Anual, Malfoy? _—_preguntó con sorna. Draco tan sólo alzó una ceja.

—Si, Potter... ¿esperabas tú el puesto? _—_preguntó en voz monótona. Hermione tomó a Harry de un brazo.

—Harry... deben ir a su carruaje... _—_dijo, intentando correr a su amigo del medio y haciéndole señas a Ron de que lo ayudara.

—¿Qué importa eso? _—_preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Draco, aun inmune a las palabras de Hermione. Draco soltó una risa escéptica.

—Seguro que sí... ya lo imagino... estarías ansioso por la perspectiva de acostarte con tu sangre impura todas las noches..._—_Ron se adelantó también y enfrentó a Draco.

—Retráctate_—_le ordenó cerrando los puños.

—Tú no esperarías llegar a Premio Anual, Weasley... _—_dijo Draco con desdén_—_ ¿O sí?

—Retráctate_—_dijo ahora Harry. Draco volvió a reír y elevó sus ojos al cielo_—_. Te lo advierto, Malfoy... _—_siguió Harry iracundo_—_ si llegas a poner un dedo sobre Hermione...

—Claro que sí, Potter... _—_interrumpió Draco_—_ Porque de veras ansío poder arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor hasta dejarla sin sentido... _—_Hermione se ruborizó. Harry se adelantó aun más y Ron debió sostenerlo para que no se fuera sobre Draco.

—Es en serio, Malfoy _—_amenazó Harry apretando los dientes_—_. Mantente alejado de ella...

—Harry, ya basta... _—_dijo Hermione enojada_—_ Váyanse de aquí... Ron, llévatelo... _—_Hermione comenzó a subir la pequeña escalera para ingresar al carruaje, pero entonces Harry la asió por la cintura y la depositó en el suelo una vez más.

—Que él suba primero _—_dijo señalando a Draco. Éste sonrió de lado.

—Qué inteligente, Potter... _—_susurró, y subió al carruaje. Hermione interrogó a Harry con la mirada.

—Bájate más la túnica _—_ordenó él como toda respuesta. Hermione parpadeó y llevó una mano hasta el borde de su túnica, y descubrió que la parte de atrás había quedado levantada, dejando una buena vista de su trasero bajo su falda para el que quisiera ver. Se acomodó las ropas con la vista baja, abochornada. Luego subió al carruaje, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó enfrentada a Draco.

El muchacho ya estaba acomodado, recostado sobre un muro y descansando su mentón en un puño cerrado, mirando por la ventana. No dio señal de haber advertido que Hermione ya estaba allí. Ella notó que su rostro estaba pálido, mucho más pálido de lo habitual, y que sus labios estaban algo morados. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. No era una noche tan fría. Además, tenía cara de afiebrado, y se dio cuenta que, de vez en cuando, sus ojos se le volvían hacia atrás inconscientemente, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse; quizá estaba enfermo. Pero a ella no podría importarle menos.

Colocó a Crookshanks a su lado y también miró por la ventana, donde el pueblo de Hogsmeade comenzaba a desaparecer a medida que el carruaje comenzaba a moverse.

Avanzaban traqueteando sobre el embarrado camino, y las gotas de lluvia, ahora un poco más gruesas, mojaban el cristal de las ventanas, produciendo un leve y agradable sonido.

Hermione se sentía incómoda, a decir verdad. Sabía que tenía que agradecer que Draco no hubiera decidido molestarla, y que hubiera permanecido callado. Pero aquel silencio la hacía sentir, y ni siquiera ella sabía por qué, algo avergonzada. Era como si estuviera negándole presencia, y el que se viera algo enfermo la hacía sentir culpable. Se imaginó, fugazmente, lo mal que se sentiría si de veras estaba carente de buena salud y ella había ignorado su malestar. Alzando la cabeza con aire despreocupado, carraspeó un par de veces.

—¿Estás enfermo? ­—le preguntó fríamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Draco pareció sorprendido, y tardó unos instantes en responder.

—No, Granger _—_dijo, y Hermione notó cómo su voz temblaba un poco_—_, no estoy enfermo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero el tono de Draco no había tenido ninguna connotación oculta. Sí, de acuerdo, le había contestado casi por compromiso, con palabras escuetas, pero Hermione no percibió malicia. Y recordó que, en el andén, él había intentado subir al carruaje sin traspiés, y había sido Harry el que había comenzado la discusión. Claro que después la había llamado sangre impura... esto la hizo enojar otra vez.

—Bien. No quería que te desmayaras y Madam Pomfrey me regañara_—_dijo, dejando en claro que su pregunta no había sido formulada porque estuviera preocupada por él. Draco soltó un resoplido, pero no dijo nada, y el resto del viaje a Hogwarts fue en absoluto silencio.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—Malfoy, Granger _—_llamó la firme voz de la profesora McGonagall desde el interior del Hall de entrada. Draco y Hermione habían descendido de su carruaje, que había llegado bastante después que los demás, y se habían precipitado al castillo para evadir la lluvia_—_, vengan aquí, debo hablarles.

Los adolescentes subieron las escaleras y siguieron a la bruja hasta.

—Buenas noches, profesora _—_saludó Hermione cortés. Draco sólo se sacudió el pelo para quitarse algunas gotas.

—Buenas noches _—_correspondió la bruja_—_. Ahora, escúchenme. Espero que sepan que el puesto que obtuvieron es, además de un privilegio, una responsabilidad. Se lo ganaron en buena ley, luego de un balance de méritos, promediados entre calificaciones, puntos obtenidos para sus casas y... comportamiento_—_concluyó dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a Draco, quien no se inmuto_—_. Confío en que serán capaces de honrar la embestidura con la que fueron agraciados.

—Por supuesto, profesora. _—_dijo Hermione emocionada. McGonagall le sonrió brevemente, y luego se volvió a Draco.

—¿Comprendido, señor, Malfoy? _—_preguntó. Draco le sosotuvo unos instantes la mirada.

—Sí_—_respondió cortante. La profesora asintió, conforme.

—Muy bien _—_dijo­_—_. Los demás estudiantes ya están en el banquete, pueden ir ustedes también. Luego de la cena, esperen al pie de la escalera de mármol para que pueda conducirlos hasta su Sala Común _—_Hermione asintió con ahínco. Draco no hizo nada_—_. Buen provecho _—_dijo como despedida la profesora, y, apretando los labios, se fue con paso fuerte hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Hermione emprendió su camino también, dejando algo rezagado a Draco, que parecía no tener apuro por llegar a su mesa. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, vieron que las cuatro mesas ya estaban repletas. Sin intercambiar ni una palabra, Hermione enfiló hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y Draco hacia la de Slytherin.

—¿Se comportó? _—_preguntó Harry echándole una rencorosa mirada a Draco cuando Hermione ocupó su lugar junto a él. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No trató de pellizcarme el trasero, si a eso te refieres_—_respondió. Seamus y Dean rieron frente a ella.

—Tú sabes defenderte de todos modos, Hermione... ¿verdad?_—_preguntó Nevillejunto a Ron_—_ Tu no dejarías que nadie te pellizque el trasero... _—_Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

—No, Neville... claro que no... _—_dijo. Seamus y Dean rieron más fuerte. Harry y Ron les enviaron una mirada furiosa, y de inmediato pararon.

La profesora McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el usual taburete, e hizo pasar a los estudiantes de primer año. Entonces comenzó a llamarlos por lista.

—Hermione..._—_susurró Lavender inclinándose sobre Neville para poder hablarle; estaba, evidentemente, emocionada_—_ ¿Viste al nuevo profesor?

—¿Nuevo profesor? _—_preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

—Sí, mira... debe ser de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... allí, en la mesa de los profesores... ¿No es realmente guapo?

Hermione llevó sus ojos hasta donde Lavender señalaba mientras Crimston, Leonard era colocado en Ravenclaw. Sentado junto el puesto vacío de la profesora McGonagall y junto al diminuto profesor Flitwick, había sentado un muchacho que no pasaría de los veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, corto pero con una grácil caída sobre su frente, ojos azules, profundos y escudriñantes, un mentón bastante pronunciado, dándole un contraste varonil con sus rasgos delicados. Podía decirse que era alto, y que tendría una compostura fuerte y fornida. Tenía un codo apoyado en la mesa y una mejilla descansaba con elegancia sobre su mano. Contemplaba con atención el Gran Comedor.

—¿No es guapo? _—_volvió a preguntar, ahora Parvaty, rompiéndole el cuello a su amiga por echársele encima. Ron, Seamus y Dean rodaron los ojos.

—Bueno... eh... no lo sé... _—_balbuceó Hermione_—_ Sí... supongo que sí...

—Tiene cara de idiota _—_sentenció Harry con crueldad, entornando sus ojos y clavándolos sobre el profesor. Todos parecieron intimidados por sus súbitas palabras, luego Harry bajó la voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro, y dijo para Hermione y Ron: _—_ Seguro que no sabe nada de Defensa... apuesto a que yo puedo enseñarle más cosas a él que él a mí.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una alarmada mirada.

—¿Aprendiste... muchas cosas nuevas? _—_preguntó con cautela Hermione, tratando de que Harry por fin les hablara de lo que había estado evitando desde que se encontraron. Harry mantuvo su vista fija en el profesor.

—Sí, muchas. _—_respondió, y por su tono entendieron que no debían preguntar más. Hermione carraspeó, para volver a integrar a todos a la conversación.

—Tendremos que esperar a la primera clase para saber que tan buen profesor es..._—_dijo dirigiéndose al grupo en general.

—O para averiguar su color favorito, o su signo astral ­_—_repuso Parvaty compartiendo una risa con Lavender.

—... o para saber qué nos tiene preparado para este año_—_completó Hermione meneando la cabeza y sonriendo permisiva. Parvaty y Lavender la miraron con aire reprobatorio.

—Hermione... tú como compañera de género tendrías que apoyarnos... _—_se quejó Lavender mientras Parvaty asentía_—_ _Debes_ admitir que lo más interesante de sus clases será cuando se de vuelta y podamos contemplar su...

—Muy gráfico para mí, gracias _—_interrumpió Hermione cortante. Harry le dirigió una orgullosa sonrisa. Esto tranquilizó a Hermione. Creía que sería complicado lidiar con Harry (y de hecho así sería), pero siempre podía contar con el enemigo común para afianzar su camaradería. Parvaty hizo un puchero.

—Claro..._—_dijo con despecho, dirigiéndose a Lavender_—_ A ella no le importa porque ya de por sí debe convivir con un chico extremadamente... ¿Cuál es la palabra, Lavender? Oh, sí... _—_entornó los ojos y los clavó en Hermione_—_ deseable... _—_Hermione forzó una risa despectiva.

—Si yo hubiera sabido que el premio por matarse estudiando seis años era compartir una Sala Común con Draco Malfoy, yo misma me hubiera tragado todos los libros con placer... _—_afirmó Lavender con un sugerente tono. Hermione resopló.

—Oh, sí... no saben lo emocionada que estoy... _—_dijo sarcástica_—_ Mi idea de diversión es convivir con Draco Malfoy...

Parvaty y Lavender se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a cuchichear señalando a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Willar, Brooke fue colocado en Hufflepuff y la ceremonia de selección fue dada por concluida. Dumbledore se puso de pie, con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo abiertamente.

—Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts _—_dijo con alegría. Muchos aplaudieron_—_. Me alegra contar con la presencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Ahora, sin detenimientos, a comer.

Los platos se llenaron de comida y las bocas se llenaron de gemidos contenidos. De inmediato, todos comenzaron a servirse. Hermione no había comido más que un par de Ranas de Chocolate y de Tortas de Calderos en el tren, así que estaba muy hambrienta. Ron, por su parte, se llenó el plato con puré de calabaza, un trozo de carne asada, ensalada de huevos y otro trozo de carne asada.

—Mañana habrá más comida, Ron... _—_le dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver cómo engullía. Él le sonrió de vuelta, pero siguió comiendo. Harry, por otro lado, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba su plato vacío_—_ ¿No vas a comer, Harry? _—_preguntó Hermione. Harry no contestó. Hermione recordó que en el tren tampoco había comido nada_—_ Harry... _—_insistió. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Hermione.

—¿Qué?_—_preguntó confundido. Hermione se mordió el labio.

—¿No vas a comer? _—_preguntó nuevamente. Harry llevó sus ojos hasta la fuente con puré de calabaza y luego hacia Hermione otra vez. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres darme en la boca? _—_preguntó socarrón. Hermione alzó ambas cejas mientras Seamus se ahogaba con un trago de jugo debido a la repentina risa (se lo tenía merecido).

—Si eso es necesario para que comas, entonces sí _—_dijo con frialdad. Harry borró la sonrisa de repente.

—No_—_dijo_—_. No hace falta _—_y se sirvió puré de calabazas. Ron tragó todo lo que tenía en su boca (con bastante trabajo, a decir verdad), y lo palmeó en su espalda.

—Te recomiendo la ensalada, compañero _—_dijo.

—Y yo te agradecería que no te limpies en mi túnica, compañero _—_replicó Harry, y todos rieron. Hermione también. Aunque no tenía ganas.

El banquete terminó, dejando los estómagos de todos repletos y una satisfecha sonrisa en casi todos los labios. Dumbledore se puso una vez más de pie, y todos guardaron silencio.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado la comida _—_dijo. Hubieron más aplausos. Dumbledore sonrió_—_. Hay algunas modificaciones que quiero comunicarles _—_continuó_—_. Para empezar, me gustaría que todos sepan que la lista de artículos prohibidos a vuelto a incrementarse _—_hubo un pequeño abucheo en alguna parte del salón; el director lo pasó por alto_—_. Pueden encontrar dicha lista en la puerta del despacho de nuestro celador, el señor Filch _—_lo señaló con un gesto de su mano_—_. También me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Garret Blake.

Un extendido murmullo de excitación femenino se escuchó en el Gran Comedor y hubo una masiva rodada de ojos masculinos mientras el aludido hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza. Hermione vio cómo Parvaty y Lavender juntaban sus cabezas y murmuraban con frenesí mientras anotaban algo en una hoja de pergamino

—Espero que recibamos con cariño a este nuevo miembro de Hogwarts_—_continuó Dumbledore_—._ Además, quisiera recordarles a los alumnos más grandes, y advertirles a los de primero, que los límites permitidos en los jardines del colegio son hasta la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, el cual, redundantemente, está prohibido, así como tampoco está permitido el acceso al pueblo de Hogsmeade, al menos que sean alumnos de tercero en adelante y sea un fin de semana de excursiones. Muy bien, eso es todo. Buenas noches y dulces sueños _—_concluyó como despedida.

El bullicio llenó de nuevo el Gran Comedor. Todos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a dirigirse a sus camas sin miramientos. Hermione buscó entre la multitud a McGonagall, pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, Draco estaba recargado sobre una pared, junto a la escalera de Mármol, aguardando.

—Debo ir hasta allí a esperar a la profesora McGonagall _—_dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron. Ellos llevaron sus ojos hasta donde su amiga señalaba y fruncieron el ceño al ver a Draco.

—Hermione... quiero que tengas cuidado _—_dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Claro que sí, Harry... _—_repuso ella impaciente. Harry se le acercó y colocó una mano en su cadera, tomándola por sorpresa, y a juzgar por su cara, también a Ron.

—No_—_dijo Harry_—_. Es en serio. Ten cuidado _—_Hermione abrió la boca, confundida.

—Harry... ¿qué quieres...?

—Hermione... tú sabes cómo es Malfoy. Prométeme que no dejarás que...

—Oh, Harry... _—_interrumpió ella sonriendo_—_ ¿Crees que es verdad lo que dicen Parvaty y Lavender? _—_Harry parpadeó_—_ En _ese_ sentido, no corro ningún riesgo con Malfoy. Te lo aseguró _—_su amigo alzó una ceja_—_. De veras... ¿crees que él querría revolcarse con una asquerosa sangre sucia como yo? _—_preguntó con ingenuidad.

—No te llames así... _—_dijo Ron imperativo. Hermione comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo de repente cuando Harry la acercó más a él mismo, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Quizás te llame sangre sucia _—_le susurró_—,_ pero no por eso deja de ser un hombre.

Harry la soltó con suavidad y se encaminó hasta el pie de la escalera de mármol. Hermione, aun ofuscada, buscó en los ojos de Ron una respuesta, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione _—_dijo, y corrió para alcanzar a Harry. Hermione suspiró, meneando la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Ya no quedaba nadie en el Gran Comedor, excepto ella y Draco, quien mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. La profesora McGonagall se acercó con paso raudo, haciendo resonar sus zapatos.

—Síganme_—_ordenó, y subió la escalera de mármol. Hermione trató de mantenerle el paso.

—¿Nos reuniremos con el director? _—_preguntó.

—En cuanto el director lo disponga _—_respondió la profesora_—._ Ahora, con el comienzo de las clases, tiene bastantes problemas... _—_miró a Draco por sobre su hombro, y luego agregó en un confidente susurro: _—_ Pero puedo asegurarle que confía en ti, Granger.

Hermione sonrió, orgullosa.

—¿Le molestaría apurarse, señor Malfoy? _—_preguntó apremiante la profesora cuando Draco se había quedado al final de un pasillo en el quinto piso, y ella y Hermione ya estaban al final. Draco, sin molestarse en hacerle caso, llegó junto a ellas. La bruja lo examinó con detenimiento_— _¿Estás enfermo? _—_le preguntó sospechante. Draco bufó.

—No_—_respondió, pero al ver la expresión de la profesora agregó: _—_ No, profesora... _—_ella lo observó un instante más, y luego reanudó la marcha, subiendo por otra escalera.

Tras recorrer otros dos corredores, la profesora McGonagall se detuvo frente a un gran retrato con marco dorado y el lienzo en blanco.

—Esta será su Sala Común _—_anunció señalando el retrato_—_. Muy bien. Quiero que tomen esta muestra de confianza que se les da permitiéndoles vivir solos, con respeto, como debe ser _—_Hermione asintió. Draco no. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, aburrido. Era más que obvio que tenía millones de cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar a la profesora_—_. Cuidarán este espacio, porque será suyo. Pueden traer aquí a otros alumnos, ya sea para hacer trabajos o para estudiar. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia _—_miró a Draco en forma advertiente_—_ pueden permitir a otros estudiantes pasar la noche aquí _—_apretó los labios_—_. ¿Entendido? _—_Hermione volvió a asentir, pero la profesora tenía su vista fija en Draco, quien la contemplaba, a su ves, alzando una ceja, altivo _—_¿Entendido?_—_preguntó con más potencia. Draco rodó los ojos y asintió. La profesora también asintió_—_. Perfecto. Muy bien, deberán pensar una contraseña entre los dos para darle al retrato, que será el guardián de su Sala Común. Procuren que la contraseña sea práctica, recordable para ambos, y _no_ se la den a ninguna otra persona. Además, deberán recordar que...

Se detuvo de inmediato al oír un fuerte estruendo procedente de un piso de abajo. Un ruido como de sillas arrojadas al aire. La profesora entornó los ojos.

—Peeves..._—_susurró, y se encaminó con paso rápido hasta el final del corredor, dejando olvidados a los dos chicos.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, agotado. Ella lo contempló durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó. Draco suspiró y abrió los ojos con pereza.

—¿Y por qué te importa? _—_preguntó a su vez_—_ ¿Temes que McGonagall te castigue por dejarme morir? Tranquila... no me tiene mucho cariño...

—Te ves horrible, Malfoy, eso es todo. _—_dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y tú estás preciosa, Granger _—_repuso él con sarcasmo. Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de hombros. Pasó su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, nerviosa. Pasaron un par de minutos y la profesora McGonagall no regresaba.

—Creo que deberíamos pensar una contraseña _—_dijo Hermione dubitativa_—_. No sé si volverá la profesora... _—_Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los labios.

—Como quieras...

—Bueno... muy bien... eh... ¿cuál crees que debería ser la contraseña...? _—_Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—No lo _sé_, Granger... la que quieras... _—_Hermione alzó una ceja y lo estudió. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Más allá del tono impaciente, no había hallado malicia en su voz. Era como si tuviera algo más importante en lo que pensar como para molestarse en utilizar sus usuales armas de martirio con ella.

—Muy bien, la que quiera _—_dijo_—_. ¿Qué tal,_'Slytherin apesta'_? _—_Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¿Trabajaste en tu sentido del humor durante el verano, Granger? _—_peguntó con sorna.

—Si no te gusta, colabora _—_repuso Hermione.

—Bien, bien... _—_dijo él, harto_—_ No sé... cualquier cosa... Plata...

—¿Plata?_—_preguntó Hermione, escéptica

—Si, Granger, _plata..._ El metal plata... ¿Prefieres el oro?

—No, Malfoy, pero podrías poner un poco más de empeño..._—_dijo ella.

—Bueno... no lo sé... ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

—¿Qué?

—Tu flor favorita, Granger... vamos, _debes_ tener una flor favorita... _—_Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Las rosas durazno _—_dijo_—_. ¿Pero crees que esa es una buena contraseña?

—Sí, Granger, perfecta _—_Hermione lo consideró unos instantes.

—Muy bien... _—_aceptó. Dudando, se colocó frente al retrato en blanco_—_ Eh... _Rosas durazno_ _—_dijo con voz clara. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero entonces el lienzo comenzó a tomar un color rosado, incrementando su fuerza, hasta que se convirtió en un intenso escarlata. Hermione lo contempló interesada y le echó a Draco una mirada. Él había vuelto a fijar su vista en el suelo. En el cuadro empezó a perfilarse una figura humana, alta y de hombre, y los rasgos se fueron definiendo, hasta formar a un muchacho joven, como de su edad, parado con elegancia, vistiendo una túnica de Hogwarts con los colores de Gryffindor y una insignia de Premio Anual en su lado izquierdo. La figura parpadeó y los miró extasiado.

—¡Oh!_—_exclamó sonriendo_—_ Los nuevos Premios Anuales... me complace conocerlos... _—_dijo haciendo una reverencia. Hermione le sonrió.

—También nos complace a nosotros _—_aseguró. El joven la contempló ladeando su cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Wolfang Cirilus Atilio Batter Van Bürenn III —dijo, repitiendo su reverencia_—_, primer Premio Anual de la honorable casa Gryffindor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hermione notó que su boca estaba parcialmente abierta y la cerró de inmediato. Draco continuaba con los brazos cruzados y su aspecto aburrido, como si nada de aquello le interesara en lo más mínimo.

—Pues... es un placer... —dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa— Yo soy Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de Gryffindor... —se volvió a Draco para que se presentara. Pero el muchacho mantenía la misma expresión de languidez, así que completó: — Y este es Draco Malfoy, Premio Anual de Slytherin.

Wolfang paseó sus ojos de uno a otro, y los detuvo en Hermione.

—Me complace saber que Gryffindor cuenta con tan valiosa presencia como la suya, señorita Granger _—_dijo, una vez más reverenciándola_—_. He oído hablar mucho de usted. No me extraña que obtuviera el puesto de Premio Anual_—_Hermione se ruborizó y se mordió el labio. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Wolfang? _—_dijo con duda. Él le sonrió.

—Poseo un verdaderamente largo nombre _—_dijo_—_. Elija usted la parte que más le congracie para referirse a mí.

—Oh..._—_balbuceó Hermione_—_ Bueno... ¿Podrías... repetírmelo? _—_preguntó insegura.

—Ciertamente. Soy Wolfang Cirilus Atilio Batter Van Bürenn III.

Hermione guardó silencio.

—Bien... ¿Van? _—_el joven se vio contrariado. Abrió su boca un par de veces_—_ Si no te gusta puedo llamarte como tu prefieras...

—No, no... Van está bien... _—_dijo él, recuperando su compostura_—_ Lo hallo más que adecuado. Sucede, señorita Granger, que no solían llamarme así. Pero, si es lo que le apetece, no puedo negarme _—_e hizo otra reverencia.

—Bien, gracias... _—_dijo Hermione_—_ Y tú puedes llamarme Hermione... y tratarme de tú, si quieres.

—Oh, usted me concede demasiados placeres _—_dijo Van, lisonjero. Hermione volvió a ruborizarse. Draco resopló fastidiado y se adelantó.

—¿Podemos pasar de una vez? _—_preguntó impaciente. Van le alzó una ceja.

—Disculpe, creo que olvidé su nombre... _—_dijo con cortés interés.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? _—_preguntó Draco sarcástico.

—Es Draco Malfoy, Van _—_recordó Hermione_—_, Premio Anual de Slytherin...

—Sí, por supuesto... _—_concordó Van sonriendo_—_ Lamento que mi paupérrima memoria lo haya molestado, joven Malfoy... Vaya, qué interesante... _—_comentó luego, sonriendo.

—_­_¿Qué cosa? _—_preguntó Hermione.

—El que tengamos este año a un Premio Anual de Gryffindor y a un Premio Anual de Slytherin... _—_respondió_—_ Es un suceso recibido con entusiasmo por los retratos.

—¿Y por qué es eso? _—_Van hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Me destroza que cuestione eso, señorita Hermione... _—_dijo_—_ porque no puedo revelar los secretos de los retratos...

—¿Secretos?

—Bueno, quizá esa no sea la palabra adecuada...

—Granger, deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una vez _—_apremió Draco_—_. No me interesa pasar la noche en el pasillo.

Hermione le envió una furiosa mirada, y luego miró a Van, como disculpándose.

—Debemos entrar a dormir, Van... _—_dijo.

—Sí, por supuesto, lo entiendo... _—_dijo él, otra vez haciendo una reverencia, y el retrato se abrió. Hermione le dirigió una última sonrisa y entró a su Sala Común. Cuando Draco se disponía a hacerlo, Van alzó una ceja_—_ Buena suerte, joven Malfoy... _—_susurró. Draco lo contempló confundido_—_ sé que la necesitará...

Draco meneó la cabeza y el retrato se cerró tras él. Hermione estaba parada en el centro de la sala, con las manos lazadas tras la espalda, girando para ver el lugar.

—¿Es linda, no? _—_preguntó. Draco hizo un sonido de indiferencia. La sala era de enormes proporciones, adornada con colores cálidos, escarlatas y verdes. Había una imponente chimenea, mucho más grande que la de la Torre Gryffindor, y estaba ubicada justo bajo un gran ventanal que llegaba hasta el techo, ornamentado con oro y plata. Una de las paredes laterales estaba cubierta con una inmensa biblioteca (en ese momento vacía). Por el centro habían montones de sillones, todos de aspecto mullido y cómodo. Una escalera, que hacia la mitad se dividía en dos, se alzaba en la pared central.

Hermione advirtió que Draco no se había movido de junto a la puerta. Algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo, y ella no sabía si lo lamentaba. Después de todo, si iba a pasar todo el año viviendo con él, prefería que estuviera callado y misterioso en lugar de que la moleste con constancia. Sonriendo, confabulante, se le acercó.

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? _—_preguntó. Él la observó aburrido_—_ Estás cambiado. No sé qué te sucedió. Pero prefiero tu nueva personalidad _—_concluyó. Draco dilató sus ojos, incrédulo_—_ ¿Puedo tomar la habitación de la izquierda? _—_preguntó Hermione. Draco frunció el ceño y asintió. Hermione volvió a sonreír y subió la escalera, doblando hacia la izquierda en la mitad.

Draco permaneció varios minutos mirando el punto donde Hermione había desaparecido. Era entendible que pensara así. De hecho, sus propios compañeros de Slytherin habían notado que estaba diferente. Pero ella había dicho que prefería su nueva personalidad... Draco suspiró. Pobre sangre impura... quién sabe, dentro de unos meses, él mismo fuera a asesinarla para el Señor Tenebroso.

Advirtiendo una nueva e insoportable punzada en su antebrazo, Draco subió la escalera y entró al que sería su dormitorio. Se acostó sobre su cama, tapándose con todas sus mantas. No se había molestado en encender la luz.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Segundo capítulo... check!**

**El título del capítulo, Death on two legs, es el nombre de una canción de Queen (Muerte en dos piernas). Momento cultural.**

**Quizás las rosas durazno son conocidas como rosas salmón por ciertas personas. Tengan en cuenta que es lo mismo.**

**Gracias por leer y gracias por adelantado por dejar reviews. **


	3. Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón **_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo III: Revelaciones**

—¿Me puse demasiado poco maquillaje, Parvaty? _—_preguntó Lavender mirándose en la parte posterior de una cuchara que aun estaba manchada con mermelada de higos, durante el desayuno del miércoles.

—No se dice _demasiado poco,_ Lavender _—_corrigió Hermione, ocultando su cara tras El Profeta. Ya poco se molestaba en mirarlas al marcarles los errores, tan acostumbrada como estaba a la pobre aptitud gramatical de sus compañeras Gryffindor.

—No, linda, estás preciosa... _—_aseguró Parvaty, ignorando a Hermione, mientras se quitaba por enésima vez una exuberante horquilla con una libélula fucsia y se la volvía a colocar.

Esa mañana tendrían la primera clase con el nuevo profesor Blake, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Parvaty y Lavender no podían dejar de dirigirse emocionadas miradas y, como Hermione comentó en broma la noche anterior a Harry y a Ron, es probable que ya hubieran formulado un cuestionario con las preguntas que hacer al profesor, alias la nueva estrella de las fantasías adolescentes de chicas de mente plana. Gracias a una disposición directiva, ésta era la única clase que era obligatoria para todos los estudiantes, debido al actual estado de caos del mundo mágico. Esto producía que dicha asignatura contara con un excedente en el cupo de alumnos, y que tuvieran, entonces, que mezclarse los cursos. Y, para sembrar dichosas sonrisas en muchos rostros, al séptimo año de Gryffindor le correspondía con el séptimo año de Slytherin. Sí. El destino también puede ser sarcástico.

—Hubo otro ataque, en un pequeño poblado cercano a Hereford..._—_comentó Hermione plegando el periódico. Suspiró con tristeza y apoyó una mejilla en un puño. Quizás sonara morboso, pero todas las mañanas se levantaba con la expectativa de hallar algo de ese estilo en las noticias.

—¿Algún muerto? _—_preguntó Ron dejando su tenedor sobre el plato. Ella negó.

—No, pero desaparecieron tres _muggles —_respondió_—_. Apuesto que sólo se los llevan por diversión... para torturarlos... _—_no era una idea reconfortante.

—No hay duda de eso _—_dijo Harry, que ya había terminado de comer y se había cruzado de brazos_—_. Tienen la mente tan retorcida que son capaces de cualquier cosa...

—Horrible..._—_murmuró Ron. Hermione hizo un sonido de sorda concordancia.

Colin Creevey ocupó un asiento frente a los tres amigos.

—Adivinación es un asco... —sentenció con amargura. Harry y Ron rieron con sorna.

—Si no lo decías no lo hubiera adivinado... _—_ironizó Harry.

—Te advertí que no te anotaras el año pasado. En sexto ya no tenías por qué cursarla _—_dijo Hermione llevándose una taza con té a los labios.

—Pensé que se me haría más fácil, pero siguen siendo las mismas idioteces de siempre... _—_Parvaty y Lavender le lanzaron una furiosa mirada y luego continuaron cambiando el color de sus uñas con las varitas.

—¿Y por qué te anotaste en primer lugar? _—_preguntó Ron.

—Porque Harry se había anotado... _—_respondió Colin sonriéndoles a Harry y a Hermione como si la pregunta hubiera sido ridícula. Harry suspiró con fastidio.

—Consíguete una vida, Colin _—_le dijo. Colin sonrió aun más.

—Yo sé que tu me adoras, Harry... _—_bromeó. Hermione rió mientras tragaba un pequeño pastel.

—Hermione... te manchaste con azúcar... _—_dijo Ron sonriendo y señalando la punta de la nariz de su amiga. Ella soltó otra risa y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Ya está? _—_preguntó, poniendo los ojos bizcos para tratar de verse donde había señalado Ron.

—No... aun te queda... _—_repuso él quitándole el azúcar con la punta del pulgar. Hermione se inclinó hacia él para facilitarle la tarea. Harry alzó una ceja.

—Qué tierno... _—_dijo con un gesto de desdén. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y se apresuro a bajar la mano.

—¿Sabes cuándo es el primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade, Hermione?_—_preguntó Dean, frente a ella, tras tragar un trozo de pie de manzana.

—No... pero calculo que será a mediados de noviembre... _—_respondió pensativa_—_ McGonagall dice que aun están organizando la seguridad del pueblo... Pero ni Malfoy ni yo sabemos más que el resto de los estudiantes... _—_Parvaty y Lavender se volvieron con brusquedad al escuchar aquello.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo de Draco? _—_preguntó Parvaty.

—¿Duerme con pijama o en ropa interior? _—_preguntó Lavender.

—¿Sabes si está interesado en alguna chica por el momento? _—_preguntó Parvaty.

—¿O quizás... duerme desnudo...? _—_preguntó Lavender.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sólo hace dos días que convivo con él, y, honestamente... ¿creen que me importa en lo más mínimo cualquier cosa relacionada con Malfoy?

—Debería..._—_terció Lavender, incrédula.

—Pues no _—_dijo Hermione_—_. No me interesa. Y, aunque así fuera, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Raramente nos cruzamos en la Sala Común, y cuando lo hacemos casi ni nos hablamos. Él está en su mundo y yo en el mío.

Seamus y Dean intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.

—Hermione... ¿no ha intentado nada raro? _—_preguntó Seamus.

—¿A qué te refieres? _—_inquirió ella, desorientada.

—Te lo dije... es un marica... _—_apuntó Dean sin darle oportunidad a su amigo a contestar. Parvaty y Lavender los miraron escandalizadas y agarraron sus bolsos y se levantaron de la mesa. Harry, Ron y Colin rieron.

—¿Por qué dices eso? _—_volvió a preguntar Hermione, aun más confundida.

—Bueno..._—_dijo Seamus, sonriéndole condescendiente_— _Es que... tú eres una chica... _—_le envió a Harry y a Ron una mirada de soslayo, comprobando que fuera seguro decir lo que estaba apunto de decir_—_ bonita... y... bueno... si no ha intentado nada... quizá... bueno...

—Lo que Seamus quiere decir _—_cortó Dean, lamentando la falta de elocuencia de su amigo_—_, es que no hay chico que pueda dejar de advertir ciertas cosas, y pensar que él viva contigo y que no haya...

—Ustedes vivieron conmigo por _seis _años _—_dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos_—_, y ninguno me ha tocado.

—Eso no significa que no quisiéramos... _—_repuso Colin con fervor. Seamus le dio un codazo.

—Hermione, con Harry y Ron revoloteando... _—_dijo éste sonriendo y ojeando a los aludidos, que lo contemplaban con aire amenazador. Hermione ahogó un grito de frustración.

—¿Están diciendo que cualquier chico que no quiera acostarse conmigo es homosexual? _—_preguntó molesta. Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean se miraron incómodos.

—¡Por supuesto! _—_afirmó Colin sonriendo. Los otros cuatro muchachos lo miraron furiosos.

—No puedo creerlo... _—_murmuró Hermione enojada, y untó una tostada con jalea de membrillo, dispuesta a abandonar aquella ridícula conversación.

—Bueno... pues Ron pasó con ella todo el verano y no le tocó un pelo. _—_comentó Harry casualmente mirándose las uñas de una mano. Hermione soltó un bufido y Ron se ruborizó y miró a Harry reprochante. Seamus, Dean y Colin dilataron sus ojos y los posaron en el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Weasley? _—_preguntó Seamus golpeándolo con suavidad en la cabeza

—¿Ahora juegas para el otro equipo? _—_preguntó Dean, riendo.

—¡Es mi amiga! _—_chilló Ron, irguiéndose y sobándose donde Seamus le había pegado_—_ Además... ¿creen que quiero que me eche el _petrificus totalus_? _—_Dean rió aun más_—_ Bastante tenía con mantener a raya a Fred y a George...

—Es lo menos que podías hacer... _—_apuntó Harry con un dejo de frialdad. Hermione apoyó con fuerza sus cubiertos sobre su plato.

—Ya basta _—_ordenó con ira_—_. Dejen de molestar a Ron. Fue un caballero conmigo todo el verano, y quizá no sea como ustedes, que sólo tienen una idea en mente...

—Hermione, no... _—_comenzó Ron, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

—Me repugna que hablen así... _—_continuó_—_ ¿Estoy aquí, saben? Sobre todo tú, Harry... ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tal soltura? _—_Harry entornó los ojos al mirarla.

—Lo siento... _—_dijo con una suave voz llena de cólera_—_ No sabía que te pondrías tan furiosa si me metía con tu querido Ron... _—_Hermione abrió la boca y lo contempló azorada. Entonces soltó una risa.

—Oh, Harry... _—_exclamó meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué?_—_preguntó él con brusquedad.

—Señorita Granger... _—_llamó una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo su conversación. Hermione se volteó y halló a la profesora McGonagall.

—Buenos días, profesora _—_saludó ella.

—Aquí tienes el horario de tus rondas de vigilancia _—_dijo la bruja entregándole dos trozos de pergamino_—_. Puedes acomodarlo según tus conveniencias, pero que la distribución general no varíe.

—De acuerdo _—_respondió Hermione escudriñando uno de los pergaminos.

—Por favor, entrégale el otro horario al señor Malfoy _—_pidió luego la profesora.

—Sí... claro que sí... _—_la profesora McGonagall asintió con énfasis, y Hermione ya estaba lista a darse vuelta una vez más. Pero entonces comprobó que la bruja permanecía a su lado, con los labios apretados y mirando a Harry. Posó sus ojos sobre su amigo, que había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos y miraba hacia el frente, ignorando a la profesora.

—Potter_—_llamó ella entonces. Harry continuó en silencio, sin dar muestras de haberla oído_—_. Potter_—_repitió ella. Guardó silencio unos instantes más, y al ver que Harry no contestaría siguió hablando_—_. El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablarte.

Harry tomó su vaso y le echó una mirada al interior. Al ver que estaba vacío, volvió a dejarlo en la mesa y se cruzó nuevamente de brazos. Todos prestaban atención a sus acciones.

—Ahora tengo clases _—_dijo con sequedad. La profesora oprimió sus labios con más fuerza.

—No habrá problema con eso, Potter _—_aseguró con voz tranquila. Hubieron otros segundos de silencio.

—Bien_—_dijo Harry por fin. Se levantó del banco y se colgó la mochila al hombro_—_. Guárdenme un asiento _—_dijo sin voltearse a Ron y Hermione, mientras comenzaba a seguir a la profesora McGonagall.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco ingresó al aula de Defensa junto a Blaise, precedidos por Pansy y otras chicas de Slytherin, lideradas por Bianca Lastrone. Pansy les contaba algo aparentemente muy emocionante, pero sus amigas no parecían prestarle demasiada atención. Cada tanto se daban vuelta y miraban a Draco y Blaise, para luego reír como tontas.

—Las chicas se comportan raro con Pansy... _—_comentó Blaise ceñudo_—_ ¿crees que se hayan peleado? _—_le preguntó a Draco. Éste se encogió de hombros y bostezó. Había pasado una noche terrible. No pudo dormir casi nada, y cuando al fin lo logró, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, tuvo un extraño sueño en el cual se veía a sí mismo hundiéndose el las heladas aguas del lago durante una gran nevada. Había amanecido con fiebre, se le había hecho tarde para desayunar y no había podido comer casi nada, aunque eso le importaba poco, ya que últimamente hambre era algo de lo que carecía.

Se sentaron en una mesa casi al final del aula, y en seguida Pansy se les unió, resoplando.

—¿Qué sucede con esas? _—_preguntó Blaise señalando al grupo de chicas de Slytherin que se habían sentado algo más adelante.

—Nada..._—_respondió ella evasiva. Crabbe pasó a su lado, taciturno, caminando desgarbado y mirando al suelo. Se sentó unas mesas de por medio, a su derecha, solo.

—Otro miserable más... _—_comentó Blaise misterioso. Draco contempló a Crabbe, mirando sus manos vacías. Parecía perdido y moralmente agotado. Jamás había estado en Hogwarts sin Goyle. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Una nueva punzada en su antebrazo le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes. Pansy lo miró escudriñante.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo... _—_le dijo_—_ pero realmente te ves mal. Creo que deberías ir con Madam Pomfrey, o al menos pedir que te excusen de la clase _—_Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es más terco que una mula _—_dijo Blaise_—_. Ni lo intentes, Pan. No hace caso a nadie más que a su cabeza dura.

—Estoy bien _—_aseguró Draco_—_. Sólo tuve una mala noche.

—Tuviste malas noches todo el verano... _—_dijo Blaise_—_ Y no entiendo cómo puedes pasar una mala noche compartiendo la Sala Común con Granger... _—_agregó sacando de su mochila sus libros y pergaminos.

—Es problema mío _—_susurró Draco imitando a su amigo.

—Creo que no _—_discutió Pansy_—_. Si somos amigos, lo somos siempre. Ya sea cuando estás mal, cuando estás bien, o cuando no puedes contar algún secreto... _—_concluyó con una amargada mirada hacia el grupo de Bianca. Blaise alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó con ellas? _—_preguntó de nuevo.

—Te dije que nada _—_respondió Pansy con fastidio. Draco cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y descansó allí su cabeza.

—¿Podrían hablar más bajo? _—_pidió con voz ahogada. Blaise y Pansy se miraron lúgubremente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Incertidumbre. Quizás esa fuera la mejor palabra para describir lo que Hermione y Ron sentían mientras entraban al aula de Defensa, aun algo cabizbajos. O quizá no fuera esa palabra para nada.

Ocuparon una mesa al fondo del salón, y Ron colocó a su izquierda su mochila para guardarle un lugar a Harry. Ambos estaban igual de preocupados, y sabían que no servía de nada decirlo en voz alta. Hermione buscó con sus ojos una cabellera platinada, y halló a Draco sentado unas mesas más abajo.

—Ya vengo _—_le dijo a Ron, y volvió a ponerse de pie para dirigirse donde su compañero Premio Anual. Draco tenía la cabeza oculta en sus brazos, sobre la mesa_—. _Malfoy_—_llamó Hermione. Blaise y Pansy, uno a cada lado de Draco, voltearon de inmediato al oírla. Pansy alzó un labio con desdén y Blaise sonrió de lado. Draco se tomó su tiempo para alzar la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger? _—_preguntó monótono. Ella le entregó el horario que le había dado la profesora McGonagall durante el desayuno.

—Los horarios de rondas de vigilancia _—_dijo mientras él lo tomaba_—_. Debemos reorganizarlos, porque algunos no coinciden. Creo que podríamos comenzar esta noche.

—Muy bien... _—_repuso Draco guardando el pergamino sin siquiera mirarlo dentro de su mochila, y de inmediato volvió a ocultar su cabeza.

—Te ves bien, Granger... _—_comentó Blaise entornando los ojos_—_ La insignia te queda... Exuberante... _—_dijo, fijando sus ojos en el pecho de la chica. Hermione resopló y regresó a su lugar.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Ron y sacó sus útiles. Su amigo la miró, escudriñante.

—¿Qué tendría que hablar Dumbledore con Harry? _—_preguntó ella en un susurro, sin poder contenerse. Ron permaneció callado, no sabiendo qué contestar. O tal vez no quería contestar. Parecía reacio de hablar del tema. Hermione continuó, a pesar que aquello_—_ Harry realmente me está angustiando. Se comporta tan... insoportable... No sé qué habrá tenido que soportar, pero está irreconocible... y no creo que le haga mejor hablar con Dumbledore... Es decir, no debe ser su persona favorita en este momento... _—_Ron seguía en silencio, mirándose sus manos lazadas sobre la mesa. Hermione lo estudió ceñuda_—_ Ciertamente, no tenía por qué tratarte así..._—_dijo, intentando que su amigo agregara algo.

—Ya déjalo, Hermione... _—_murmuró él con desgano_—_ Entiendo cómo debe sentirse Harry, luego de haber pasado solo todo el verano, entrenando todo el tiempo, separado de las personas que quiere... se ha vuelto algo más...

—Cínico..._—_interrumpió ella_—_ Entiendo lo que dices, Ron. Es lógico que esté inseguro, ya que nosotros pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y él solo... y se debe sentir parte de otro mundo... Pero se comporta como un niño caprichoso, celoso... _—_Ron la miró con brusquedad_—_ Y, realmente, no tiene de qué ponerse celoso... _—_concluyó Hermione sin advertir el cambio en la actitud del pelirrojo.

—Hermione..._—_dijo él_—_ no creo que Harry esté pasando unos momentos mejores que los nuestros... Creo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darle nuestro apoyo... _—_Hermione contempló a Ron sonriendo_—_ ¿Qué?_—_preguntó éste entonces, algo abochornado. Hermione sonrió aun más.

—Eres muy leal con Harry, Ron... _—_dijo_—_ Tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como tú _—_Ron se ruborizó apenas.

—Tú también eres buena amiga _—_dijo.

—Y yo sé que Harry está viviendo cosas... horribles..._—_continuó ella_—_ Pero realmente me molesta que se comporte tan mal, porque sé que en realidad es una de las mejores personas que conozco... y me duele saber que está sufriendo... _—_Ron bajó la cabeza.

—Estás muy preocupada... ¿verdad? _—_le preguntó con voz queda. Ella asintió.

—Mucho_—_respondió. Ron suspiró y tomó aire.

—Hermione..._—_comenzó con cautela, eligiendo bien las palabras_—_ Lo que dijeron Harry... y Seamus y... Dean... _—_la chica frunció el ceño_—_ sobre que yo... que yo no... en el verano... que yo no...

—No seas tonto, Ron... _—_dijo Hermione soltando una risita_—_ No debes hacer caso a lo que dicen..._ —_Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No. Escúchame _—_pidió, nervioso y evitando sus ojos_—_. Si yo no... intenté nada, durante el verano... no fue porque... es decir... tú eres... eres... eres muy linda y... y no quiero que pienses que porque yo no haya intentado nada... que eso significa que tú no me... no me gustes... _—_Hermione sintió un torrente de sangre caliente agrupándose en sus mejillas. Fijó su vista en el frente del aula y abrió la boca un par de veces.

—Qué ridiculeces dices, Ron... _—_dijo con una temblante risita. Él la miró fijamente_—_ Ya sé que soy hermosa..._—_agregó, fingiendo arrogancia. Ron sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

—Me siento mal diciéndote esto cuando Harry...

—No debemos sentirnos culpables por bromear _—_interrumpió Hermione, precavida. Ron, cuya frase había sido cortada a la mitad, parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Y por qué asumes que estoy bromeando? _—_preguntó con fría calma, lo cual le daba a Hermione la pauta para saber que se estaba enojando.

—Oh, Ron... No irás a creer que puedo tomarme en serio nada de lo que dijiste... _—_las puntas de las orejas de Ron se colorearon.

—Por supuesto... me olvidaba que yo no soy más que el payaso del grupo... ¿verdad? _—_terció acalorado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eso_no_ es verdad...

—No puedes creer que yo pueda aspirar a alguien como tú... _—_la cortó Ron, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione contuvo un suspiro y se colocó el pelo tras las orejas.

—Ron..._—_comenzó, pero de inmediato debió callarse otra vez, ya que el profesor Blake entró en ese momento. Caminó con paso firme hasta el escritorio y al llegar allí depositó varios libros. Hermione le echó una última mirada a Ron, que estaba tieso y con el rostro contraído.

—Buenos días _—_saludó el profesor con voz potente. Algunos devolvieron el saludo_—_. Como ya informó el profesor Dumbledore en el banquete de bienvenida, yo soy el profesor Garret Blake, e impartiré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

—¿Sólo este año? _—_preguntó Lavender sin molestarse en alzar la mano, y procurando que sus pestañas, llenas máscara, llamaran la atención.

—No puedo saberlo _—_respondió él_—_. Y me gustaría que antes de hablar levantaran las manos _—_Lavender sonrió.

—Si usted lo pide... _—_susurró. Blake pareció no escucharla.

—Sus antiguos profesores me dieron un detallado informe sobre sus conocimientos, y no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema con el plan de estudio que tengo previsto _—_guardó silencio, mirando a la clase_—_. Bien, calculo que todos han leído ya su ejemplar de _Maleficios avanzados_... _—_hubo un murmullo de asentimiento_—_ Muy bien, ahora quiero que, sin consultar el libro, escriban una lista de los maleficios mencionados en el primer capítulo junto con el contramaleficio. La parte práctica será la semana que viene.

Un susurró de hojas de pergamino llenó el aire. Parvaty levantó la mano y Blake la observó con interés.

—Si, señorita...

—Parvaty Patil _—_completó ella con voz ronca_—_. Profesor, me gustaría saber si es verdad que convivió con chamanes... _—_todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y miraron al profesor impresionados. Blake calló por un buen rato.

—Si, es verdad, señorita Patil... _—_dijo haciendo algunas anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino_—_ Pero no veo cómo eso afecta a nuestra clase...

—¿Y es cierto que tiene el título de sanador y que tiene los estudios de Auror a la mitad en América? _—_preguntó Lavender sin dejarlo acabar su frase.

—También es correcto _—_respondió con frialdad_—_. Pero esta clase no es una entrevista... _—_Hermione contuvo un suspiro de exasperación justo con una risa al oír al profesor, haciendo realidad sus predicciones.

—¿Y es verdad que tuvo de mascota a una Esfinge? _—_preguntó Bianca Lastrone, junto al resto de las chicas de Slytherin, interrumpiendo. Hermione soltó una risa fingida. Bianca le envió una mirada asesina.

—Las Esfinges no pueden domesticarse _—_dijo desdeñosa. Blake la observó alzando una ceja. Hermione se ruborizó ante la penetrante mirada.

—Hermione Granger, presumo... _—_dijo en un susurro. Hermione dilató los ojos y los llevó inconscientemente a su insignia de Premio Anual.

—Sí, profesor _—_afirmó. Blake asintió apenas y volvió a anotar algo en el pergamino.

—Lo de la Esfinge es un mito _—_dijo luego_—_. Granger tiene razón. Esas criaturas no pueden domesticarse. Ahora, sin no les molesta, pónganse a trabajar.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y abrió un pergamino. Ron la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es bastante pedante... _—_comentó ella en un murmullo. Ron sonrió. Ella también.

Toda la clase se sumió en su trabajo en total silencio. Al cabo de diez minutos, Hermione había completado todos los maleficios y contramaleficios del primer capítulo del libro. Era la única que había terminado. Paseando sus ojos por la clase, comprobó que todos aun rasgaban sus plumas por el pergamino. Todos excepto Draco, que tenía su cabeza ladeada sobre sus brazos y miraba por la ventana con ojos vidriosos. Hermione se mordió el labio. Poco era lo que había hablado con él, y cuando lo había hecho, Draco siempre se mostraba aburrido y cerrado. No es que a ella le molestara, pero había sido curiosa toda su vida.

Ron continuaba con la vista fija en su pergamino, frunciendo el entrecejo, concentrado. Hermione colocó su propio trabajo algo en diagonal y pinchó a su amigo en las costillas. Éste dio un leve brinco, pero luego le sonrió al ver que le ofrecía la posibilidad de copiarse. Hermione meneó la cabeza sonriendo permisiva. Neville, en la mesa de adelante, no estaba mucho mejor que Ron. Hermione se recargó un poco sobre la mesa para susurrarle al oído:

—Confundiste el contramaleficio, Neville... Ese va con el último..._—_Neville asintió sin darse vuelta y arregló su error. Hermione volvió a acomodarse.

Dejó otra vez que sus ojos recorrieran el aula y los posó sobre el profesor, quien tenía su mentón apoyado sobre ambas manos, una ceja alzada y, como Hermione, paseaba sus ojos por la clase. La chica vio con horror cómo Blake fijaba sus ojos en Ron, que a cada momento echaba miradas al pergamino de Hermione, y cómo entonces el profesor alzaba su otra ceja también. Hermione intentó llamarle la atención a Ron para que no fuera tan obvio, pero su amigo estaba bastante ocupado. Blake posó sus ojos sobre Hermione, y ella supo que había comprendido todo. Bajó la vista, nerviosa, deseando que no tuviera la misma mala costumbre de Snape.

Pero el profesor no hizo nada más que continuar en silencio.

La puerta del aula se abrió, sin que nadie hubiera golpeado, y Harry entró en ella. Sin detenerse a disculparse, o siquiera a mirar al profesor, se encaminó al final del salón, junto a Ron y a Hermione. Todos lo observaban confundidos.

—Llegas tarde... _—_dijo entonces Blake, como quien comenta un hecho irrelevante, sin levantarse de su lugar. Harry se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—Ya me había dado cuenta _—_dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Seamus y Dean rieron por lo bajo. Draco quitó por primera vez sus ojos de la ventana y miró a Harry. Blake sonrió.

—¿Tu nombre? _—_preguntó.

—Harry Potter _—_respondió desafiante, como si esperara que replicara algo. El profesor asintió y acentuó su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí... _—_murmuró_—_. Bueno, señor Potter... me temo que no puedo dejar que llegue tarde a mi clase...

—¿Y cómo piensa impedirlo? _—_preguntó el muchacho burlón. Hermione meneó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Ya la escucharía cuando estuvieran solos...

—Quizás, si debe cumplir algún castigo, lo recuerde para la próxima vez... _—_dijo con aire casual. Harry forzó una risa despectiva. Hermione levantó la mano.

—Por favor, profesor... _—_dijo. Todos se volvieron a ella_—_ Harry llegó tarde porque el profesor Dumbledore lo mandó a llamar... _—_Blake alzó una ceja_—_ Es en serio... La profesora McGonagall puede atestiguarlo. Ella fue a buscar a Harry durante el desayuno... _—_Harry le envió a Hermione una mirada de reproche y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Draco rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Blake se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el aula alrededor de Harry.

—¿Y acaso eres tú la vocera de Potter, Granger? _—_preguntó con voz suave. Pansy soltó una risita_—_ O quizá te preocupe que si está castigado no pueda salir contigo..._—_ahora rieron todos los de Slytherin. Hermione dejó que su boca se abriera, incrédula.

—No..._—_dijo_—_ No, es que... no es justo que Harry sea castigado...

—Muy bien... _—_aceptó el profesor_—_ Tal vez te gustaría hacerle compañía en el castigo... será una especie de cita...

—Ella no hizo nada _—_saltó Harry_—_. Castígeme a mí, si quiere.

—No, Harry...eso no es justo _—_contradijo Hermione_—._ Hable con la profesora McGonagall... ella dirá la verdad, profesor... _—_Blake llevó sus ojos hasta Harry y luego a Hermione.

—Bien_—_dijo_—_. Ya que no podemos ponernos de acuerdo, sólo le quitaré diez puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno... ¿Eso está bien?

—Perfecto_—_respondió Harry de inmediato.

—Bien_—_siguió el rofesor_—_. Señor Potter, ocupe su lugar. Sus amigos podrán explicarle en qué consiste la tarea...

Harry se sentó junto a Ron y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. No sacó sus útiles durante el resto de la clase.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—Potter perdió la cabeza... _—_comentó Blaise mientras salían del aula de Defensa_—_ Creo que se le subieron los humos...

—Siempre tuvo los humos por los cielos, Blaise... _—_replicó Draco descolgándose la mochila para evitar que el hombro se le agarrotara.

—Pues, yo creo que su nueva actitud le da un toque irresistible... _—_declaró Pansy con una sonrisita_—_ Hay que admitir que se ha puesto muy guapo.

—¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas? _—_terció Draco molesto_—_ Pansy, es _Potter_...

—¿Y por qué está mal cuando es Potter y ustedes pueden babearse por Granger...? _—_inquirió ella frunciendo los hombros.

—Beneficios de ser el sexo dominante, mi amiga... _—_dijo Blaise. Pansy bufó_—_ Además, sabes que Potter está hasta los huesos con su amiguita y... ¿Draco? _—_Draco se había detenido a la mitad del pasillo y estaba apoyándose contra un muro, guardándose de no caer.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? _—_preguntó Pansy acercándose. Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados, asintió débilmente. Pansy colocó una mano en su frente_—_ ¡Estás hirviendo! _—_chilló_—_ Draco, debes ir con Madam Pomfrey... _—_Draco tragó saliva.

—Claro..._—_dijo con sarcasmo_—_ Seguro que le encantará ver mi nuevo tatuaje... Pansy, usa tu cabeza para algo más que sostener tu pelo...

—No hacía falta la agresión... _—_se quejó Pansy, dolida.

—Deberías ir a acostarte, Draco... _—_dijo Blaise_—_ Vuelas de fiebre...

—Estoy bien _—_dijo Draco irguiéndose y procurando no abrir demasiado la boca_—_. Sólo tengo la garganta algo seca. Con un poco de agua se me pasará... _—_Blaise lo miró incrédulo.

—Muy bien... _—_aceptó resignándose_—_ Te acompaño hasta el baño... _—_y pasó un brazo de Draco (el derecho, pues sabía que si le tocaba el izquierdo su amigo se acordaría de su madre de forma no muy educada, como siempre pasaba) por sobre su cuello. Draco intentó impedirlo.

—Aun tengo una reputación que mantener _—_dijo fastidiado_—_. Puedo caminar solo.

—No hay nadie en el pasillo _—_apuntó Blaise_—_. ¿Siempre debes quejarte por todo?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione sabía que había mucho autoritarismo corriendo por sus venas. Si bien no era una fanática de la disciplina como la profesora McGonagall, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran con cierto orden, y que se respetaran algunas normas. Si algo no se sucedía como en verdad debía hacerlo, ella quería saber el motivo exacto de por qué. Sobre todo si estaba afectando a quienes ella amaba. Por eso es que debía hablar con Harry.

No había compartido con Harry o Ron ninguna clase más aquel día, ya que habían tomado algunas asignaturas separadas, y casi todas había coincidido en miércoles, así que volvió a reunirse con ellos en la hora de la merienda. Entró al Gran Comedor con aire decidido, ignorando saludos de su amigo de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, de Luna Lovewood, de Ravenclaw, y de Colin y Dennis Creevey, en la mesa e Gryffindor. Se encaminó directamente hasta donde estaba Harry.

—Debemos hablar _—_dijo en un tono al cual era imposible contradecirle. Harry, que estaba masticando un trozo de tarta de arándanos y riendo de algo que habría dicho Ron, la miró por sobre su hombro con aire confundido. Se sacudió las manos golpeándolas entre sí, pasó una pierna al otro lado del banco para verla mejor y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

—Soy todo oídos _—_dijo. Hermione alzó una ceja e ignoró el hecho de que Parvaty y Lavender prestaran tanta atención, o a que el tenedor de Dean se había quedado a mitad de camino hasta su boca.

—En privado _—_aclaró abriendo más los ojos. Harry le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y entonces sonrió de lado. Se volvió hacia Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean.

—Me encanta cuando se pone traviesa... _—_les dijo con descaro. Hermione bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Harry..._—_apremió exasperada. Harry se puso de pie.

—Te estoy siguiendo _—_dijo. Hermione se encaminó hacia el Hall de entrada precediendo a su amigo. Cuando estuvieron a salvo de las curiosas miradas del Gran Comedor, Hermione se enfrentó a Harry mordiéndose un labio. Guardó silencio unos instantes, observándolo.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? _—_preguntó al fin relajando sus facciones y dejando que viera su preocupación. Harry pareció sorprendido ante esto. Se movió, algo incómodo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? _—_preguntó inseguro. Hermione suspiró.

—Harry... Durante todo el verano estuve angustiadísima por ti... igual que Ron... _—_dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos_—_¿Crees que la pasamos bien? Porque de hecho no lo hicimos... ¿Crees que fue una fiesta para nosotros saber que tú estabas haciendo algo que en verdad valiera la pena mientras que nosotros estábamos encerrados y sin saber nada de ti...? _—_Harry escondió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué dices esto? _—_preguntó frunciendo un hombro.

—Harry, actúas de forma tan... tan poco parecida a ti _—_respondió ella, y notó que sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer_—_. No eres el Harry al que queremos... _—_Harry dio un paso al frente, sin saber qué hacer_— _Harry... Te extrañamos... Yo te extrañé... ¿Tienes idea lo doloroso que es verte así?

—Hermione yo... _—_balbuceó Harry_—_ Yo... no sé por qué... _—_calló de nuevo, desconcertado, y hundió sus dedos en su cabello_—_ Es que está todo tan... arruinado... _—_dijo dándole la espalda. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué está arruinado, Harry? _—_preguntó aproximándose.

—¡Todo!_—_gritó Harry asustando a su amiga_— _Todo, Hermione... No puedo reír... Si río lo hago sólo porque me obligo a hacerlo... Me enfurece ver a gente que está al margen de toda esta porquería que está sucediendo... Y... y no soporto saber que ustedes tienen algo... algo que yo no..._—_concluyó volteándose de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? _—_inquirió ella desorientada_—_ ¿Quiénes tienen algo que tú no? _—_Harry ahogó un grito de frustración y se dejó arrastrar contra la pared hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el muro y ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Hermione se agachó a su lado y colocó una mano en una rodilla del muchacho_—_ Harry...

—Desde que llegué a Hogwarts... _—_comenzó Harry con voz ahogada_—_ Tú y Ron han sido... han sido... muy importantes para mí... _—_Hermione sonrió_—_ Y... y... sólo por el hecho de ser mis amigos, sufrieron cosas... terribles y... no lo sé... Durante el verano comprendí que todo es relativo y que nada es para siempre...

—Oh, Harry... _—_exclamó Hermione.

—No sé por qué actúo de esta forma... _—_siguió Harry, alzando la vista y clavándola en sus zapatillas_—_ Quizás es porque... no lo sé... es más fácil... menos doloroso...

—No tienes por qué fingir con nosotros, Harry... _—_dijo Hermione.

—Es que no finjo, Hermione... _—_contradijo él_—_ Tengo una parte... maligna... _—_Hermione rió.

—Harry... tú no tienes una parte maligna... _—_le dijo con suavidad_—_ Es lógico que te sientas así..._—_Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Hago sufrir a las personas... _—_dijo con voz mustia.

—Pero no lo haces porque en verdad quieras que sufran _—_apuntó Hermione_—_. Mira, es simple. Tú sufres, y te enoja que seas el único que lo hace, entonces buscas otras maneras de que sufran los demás.

—¿Y acaso eso no es maligno?

—No es maligno, Harry... _—_siguió ella perdiendo un poco la paciencia_—_ Es el normal comportamiento humano, y la última vez que chequeé _eras_ humano.

—¿Entonces dices que está bien que me comporte así? _—_preguntó Harry con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No. No está bien _—_repuso Hermione_—_. Sólo está justificado. Pero tienes que entender, y hacerle entender a tu insoportable inconsciente _—_Harry sonrió_—_, que los demás ya estamos sufriendo mucho sin tu ayuda _—_el muchacho guardó silencio por varios segundos. Al final asintió.

—De acuerdo _—_dijo_—_. Pero, Hermione... aun así debes saber que yo _he_ cambiado.

—Si, lo sé _—_concordó Hermione_—_. Ya lo había notado _—_Harry volvió a asentir y se puso de pie. Luego tendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a pararse, y cuando ambos estuvieron erguidos, sin poder contenerse, Hermione abrazó a Harry. Éste tardó un par de instantes en reaccionar, pero entonces también la abrazó.

—Tú también cambiaste... _—_comentó, apoyando su mentón en un hombro de la chica_—_ Tus pechos crecieron mucho durante el verano... _—_Hermione soltó una risa y se separó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? _—_preguntó meneando la cabeza.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

¿Es que su cuerpo estaba jugándole una mala pasada? Debería haberse ya acostumbrado, pero cada vez le resultaba más extraño. ¿Cómo podía ser que sólo una hora atrás se hubiera recuperado de la súbita desmejora que había sufrido al salir de la clase de Defensa, y que ahora ya se sintiera mal nuevamente? Se había salteado la cena, pues no tenía demasiadas ganas de comer, y en lugar de eso había subido a su Sala Común para intentar bajarse la fiebre con un ducha.

—Se ve algo... perturbado, joven Malfoy... _—_le había dicho Van ocultando una sonrisa, mientras atravesaba el retrato. Draco sólo le había dedicado una mueca sarcástica que bien podría haber significado _'gracias por el dato'_, y había entrado.

En el baño, procuró que el agua estuviera más bien fría para disminuir la temperatura corporal, pero, como ya había presumido, su cuerpo no lo soportó ni un minuto, pues empezó a temblar sin control. Así que debió utilizar agua caliente, con lo cual la fiebre, o al menos su sentimiento de malestar, aumentó.

Se recostó en su cama, ocultando su cabeza bajo las mantas, tratando de ignorar el dolor y de conciliar el sueño. Pero, a decir verdad, le era complicado.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de su habitación con ahínco. Draco sólo intentó ignorarlo. Pero los golpes se reiteraron, insistentes, y esta vez vinieron acompañados.

—Malfoy..._—_le llegó la impaciente voz de Hermione desde el otro lado_—_ Sé que estás allí... Vamos, dijimos que hoy haríamos la primera ronda... _—_Draco soltó un gruñido contra su almohada. Rondas. Lo único que le faltaba... Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Hermione estaba allí, cruzada de brazos y con aspecto severo. Alzó una ceja al verlo.

—¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó.

—¿Me veo bien? _—_preguntó él. Hermione lo examinó con atención.

—No, de hecho... _—_dijo honestamente_—_ ¿Quieres que busque a Madam Pomfrey?

—No, Granger, no quiero que busques a Madam Pomfrey _—_respondió hastiado.

—Entonces... ¿quieres quedarte esta noche y que yo me ocupe de las rondas?_—_ofreció ella. Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que ya debe ir vistiéndose para mi funeral? _—_preguntó fastidiado_—_ No pienso morirme por ahora...

—Bueno, Malfoy, estás con un aspecto terrible desde que llegamos a Howgarts _—_dijo Hermione en un tono simple_—_, es lógico que la gente se preocupe _—_Draco alzó las cejas.

—¿_Tú_ te preocupas? _—_preguntó.

—Sí_—_contestó ella indiferente. Draco tardó en asimilar esa respuesta, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola detenidamente_—_. No estuviste en la cena _—_dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos.

—No..._—_corroboró él, cada vez más extrañado_—_ No bajé a cenar... ¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_ella sonrió misteriosa.

—Yo lo sé _todo_... _—_sentenció. Draco dilató apenas sus ojos. ¿Era eso una advertencia? Hermione soltó una risa al ver la expresión del muchacho_—_ Es broma... _—_aseguró_—_ Es sólo que había un poquito menos de olor a hormonas femeninas adolescentes exaltadas... _—_dijo separando apenas su pulgar y su índice derechos y frunciendo la nariz. Draco sonrió de lado.

—Estás de buen humor, Granger... _—_dijo. Ella asintió.

—Podría decirse... _—_murmuró. Draco meneó la cabeza. No podía presionar a su suerte. Tomó su túnica del perchero junto a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Vamos a hacer la ronda _—_dijo echándose la túnica por sobre los hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? _—_preguntó ella no muy convencida, escudriñándolo.

—Claro que estoy seguro, Granger... _—_respondió con un dejo de impaciencia.

—De acuerdo... Sólo que no quiero cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia... _—_bromeó ella_—_ Dime... ¿para tu funeral prefieres flores silvestres o azucenas? _—_preguntó luego comenzando a bajar la escalera.

—Ja, ja, Granger...

—¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar? _—_inquirió entonces Hermione.

—No lo sé _—_respondió Draco, que estaba aferrándose a la baranda de la escalera para no caer, pues acababa de advertir un fuerte mareo.

—Creo que la biblioteca es una buena opción _—_comentó ella mientras atravesaban el retrato.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó él distraído, ya que toda su lucidez la empleaba en que Hermione no notase su deterioro.

—Aja... bueno, ya sabes, yo creo que es el lugar más interesante de todo Hogwarts... Buenas noches, Van.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hermione _—_correspondió Van con una reverencia_—_ ¿Rondas nocturnas?

—Así es, la primera del año...

—Algo indispensable en las noches de los Premios Anuales... _—_comentó él_—_ Y déjeme decirle, es una excelente elección la biblioteca para la primera vez, puesto que es un sitio noblemente tranquilo, por lo general. Es un buen... entrenamiento, si me permite...

—Bien, gracias... Hasta luego, Van _—_dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para alcanzar a Draco, que no la había esperado.

Draco apuró el paso, anticipando con deleite el momento en que pudiera volver a su cama. Hermione iba un poco más atrás, sonriendo. Muchas veces había caminado por aquellos pasillo por la noche, mientras todos dormían, pero siempre había sido de forma... _ilícita _(su corazón dio un pequeño salto al pensar en eso), lidiando con la adrenalina de saber que estaba haciendo algo prohibido y que podía ser atrapada (¡expulsada, por Merlín!), siempre en compañía de Harry o Ron, ocultándose bajo la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero era un buen cambio, pensó, mientras los sagaces ojos de la Señora Norris la observaban desde una esquina oscura, sin tener nada que reprocharle.

—Bueno... ¿te parece que nos separemos? _—_preguntó Hermione diez minutos después mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca usando una de las tantas llaves del inmenso llavero que le había entregado la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí_—_respondió Draco sin dudar, deseando separarse de ella para poder sufrir en paz. Hermione asintió.

—Bien..._—_dijo_—_ Creo que yo tomaré el lado este, y tú puedes ir por el oeste. Iremos bajando de norte a sur. Dejaremos la sección prohibida para el final, y la haremos juntos. No es que crea que vaya a ocurrir nada malo, pero convengamos que es bastante peligrosa. Si encuentras a alguien, no lo castigues tú solo. Ven a buscarme y pautaremos qué hacer. Bueno... eso es todo... ¿alguna duda?

—No, Granger... ¡Merlín! Eres la única persona que puede hacer tanto escándalo por tan poca cosa.

—Tomaré eso como un halago _—_replicó ella comenzando a alejarse. Draco la vio doblar por una estantería, y cuando estuvo ya seguro de que estaba fuera de su campo de visión, se relajó. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió un poco de sudor frío, suspirando cansado. Sabía que tenía que dejar de llamar la atención de Hermione, que ya de por sí bastante deductiva era, pero no sabía si podría fingir que estaba bien cada vez que estuviera con ella.

Empezó a alejarse hacia el oeste, como Hermione había dicho, girando su cabeza cada vez que llegaba a un pasillo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Con melancolía recordó como todo el año anterior había deseado llegar a Premio Anual para encontrarse en la exacta situación en la que estaba allí mismo, para poder hacer uso de un poder superior, ejercer su supremacía; pero de repente, castigar a unos novatos no representaba una idea fascinante, como había creído. Todas las prioridades de su vida habían cambiado drásticamente.

Llevaba su brazo derecho levantado, con la varita en alto y encendida, pero debía mantener sus ojos entornados, pues aquella pequeña fuente de luz le quemaba las pupilas y hacía que su dolor de cabeza aumentara en demasía. Continuó caminando, notando que sus pasos eran cada vez menos seguros y que cada vez su cuerpo temblaba un poco más. Comprobó con una mano que su fiebre había aumentado, y lamentó el que no se hubiera abrigado más antes de salir. Llegó a la mitad de su recorrido, con sus ojos prácticamente cerrados y sus pasos tambaleantes debido al insoportable mareo.

Bajó su brazo, incapaz de mantenerlo alzado por más tiempo, y cuando la punta de la varita con el pequeño haz de luz pasó apenas cerca de su antebrazo izquierdo, sintió allí una terrible punzada de dolor, como si lo hubieran quemado al rojo vivo. Ahogó un grito que se había formado inconsciente en el fondo de su garganta mientras dejaba caer su varita y llevaba la mano derecha al punto del dolor. Perdió por completo el equilibrio cuando su mareo se vio aumentado, y fue a dar con violencia y estrépito contra una estantería, produciendo que varios libros cayeran al suelo, donde él se les unió casi de inmediato.

Permaneció tirado en el suelo, respirando con agitación y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Esto no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien...

Un pequeño haz de luz se acercaba rápidamente, y Draco comprendió, en medio de su pobre estado, que debía ser Hermione con su varita encendida.

—Malfoy..._—_exclamó ella con aire asustado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado_—_ Malfoy, por Merlín... ¿Qué sucedió? _—_Draco tragó saliva. Intentó decirle que se tranquilizara y que por lo que más quisiera dejara de chillar así, porque su cabeza iba a explotarle, y que apagara la varita. Pero al abrir la boca el único sonido que salió de allí fue el de una fuerte arcada. Hermione le quitó el pelo del flequillo para que no le estorbara si llegaba a vomitar, mas al tocar con su mano la frente del muchacho, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Estás hirviendo, Malfoy! _—_dijo frenética_—_ ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

—La... luz... _—_balbuceó Draco_—_ apaga... la... luz... _—_Hermione parpadeó confundida pero alejó su varita de delante de la cara de Draco.

—Malfoy... ¿Qué te sucede? _—_preguntó desesperada

—Granger... estoy... _—_comenzó él, pero en seguida fue interrumpido.

—Y ni pienses en decirme que estás bien _—_dijo Hermione con firmeza_—_. Te llevaré con Madam Pomfrey _—_Draco negó con la cabeza_—_. Oh, sí... Y si no piensas caminar entonces te cargaré, Malfoy...

Hermione se acomodó junto a Draco, y sin que éste tuviera tiempo para impedirlo o negarse, ella sujeto su antebrazo para poder pasarlo por sobre su cuello. Pero, ya que la mala suerte lo había acompañado todo el día, no lo abandonaría justo ahora. Así que Hermione lo tomó por su antebrazo izquierdo. Draco soltó un desgarrador gritó de dolor al sentir los pequeños dedos de Hermione cerrarse justo en el sitio donde tenía la Marca, y se alejó como pudo, a rastras, llevando otra vez su mano derecha al punto de dolor.

Hermione, que se había asustado con el grito, también había retrocedido, confundida. Miraba con expresión totalmente desorientada al rostro de Draco, contraído por el dolor.

—Malfoy, qué demonios... _—_comenzó, pero entonces llevó su vista hasta la mano derecha de Draco, oprimiendo su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿Por qué había algo inquietante en ese simple hecho? Quizá porque sabía lo que algunas personas ocultaban allí... Llevó sus ojos, otra vez desorbitados, nuevamente hasta el rostro de Draco, y se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiendo.

—Granger..._—_comenzó Draco con increíble esfuerzo, suponiendo que el cerebro de Hermione había atado todos los cabos necesarios_—_ Granger, escúchame... _—_pero ella no parecía dispuesta a escucharlo. Se puso de pie lentamente, con aspecto aterrado y sorprendido, aun tapándose la boca con una mano y señalando el antebrazo de Draco con la otra.

—Tú..._—_susurró, comenzando a alejarse caminando hacia atrás_—_ Tú...

—No, Granger, escúchame... _—_intentó él, pero se vio interrumpido por una nueva arcada, más fuerte que la anterior. Hermione dejó escapar un suave quejido y se tapó los oídos con sus palmas. Dirigiéndole una última mirada horrorizada, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¡Granger!_—_gritó Draco, y trató de ponerse de pie para ir tras ella, pero eso sólo consiguió que volviera a caer. Su cabeza, si eso era posible, le dolía aun más.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una pesadilla.

Sin poder contener más sus náuseas, dejó que el vómito se escapara cálido por su boca, manchando su túnica y varios libros. Cuando el torrente acabó, Draco se limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano y tragó saliva mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre _Pociones medicinales y derivados_. Quizá las rondas no eran lo _único_que le faltaba.

—Flores silvestres... estarán bien... _—_pensó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.


	4. Dragon Atack

**Otra vez, agradezco la reviews, y no me molestará ver otras nuevas.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón **_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo IV: Dragon Atack**

Hermione no se consideraba a sí misma una persona cobarde. Jamás le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad o a las tormentas, nunca había temido a los monstruos o criaturas horrorosas que los adultos inventan para mantener a raya a los niños, jamás había tenido reparos a la hora de ver una película de terror, y ciertamente no gritaba como una histérica cuando veía un ratón o una cucaracha. No. No era cobarde, y a sus padres, por más que supieran que debían agradecer el tener una hija tan madura, les entristecía el recordar que no había habido una noche en la niñez de Hermione en la que les hubiera pedido de dormir con ellos, o al menos de dejar prendida su lámpara de noche (la cual, con sus motivos de ositos y florcitas, vio su fin cuando la chica cumplió seis años y la etiquetó de 'extremadamente infantil').

Así era. Y sabía que tampoco estaría mal calificarse de valiente, porque lo era, de hecho, una personificación a la valentía Gryffindor.

Y, sin embargo, estaba aterrada.

Se había enfrentado en el pasado con mortífagos, todos adultos, experimentados, y con varios asesinatos y otras cosas igual de atroces en su haber. Los había enfrentado de a grupos, en territorios desconocidos, sin más protección que su frío ingenio y su varita mágica, sin el resguardo de gente competente. Y allí, por más que hubiera tenido miedo, había sido valiente.

Entonces, no era lógico, no podía ser real que estuviera tan aterrada. Porque esa era la única palabra para designar lo que sentía desde la noche en que descubrió que Draco tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, en la biblioteca. La idea de convivir con un retoño de mortífago era alarmante.

Pensándolo claramente, era presumible que Draco se convirtiera en mortífago alguna vez. Pero, por más que Hermione no se detuviera a pensarlo, siempre había creído que ese 'alguna vez' tardaría en llegar y que, si tenían suerte, quizá no llegara nunca. Desde que lo conocía, lo había considerado un insoportable, pedante y engreído cretino, aunque jamás lo había tomado como una cabal amenaza. Mas ya no tenía dudas de la verdad: Draco Malfoy era un mortífago. Y le temía.

No había estado sola con él desde aquella noche, y esto no era atribuible a la suerte, sino a sus propias precauciones por evadirlo. Porque sabía que él no pretendía que nadie descubriera su secreto, y Hermione no creía que fuera simplemente a dejarla ser, corriendo el riesgo de que hablara. Pero ella no había hablado. Y no podía determinar el por qué.

Por un lado, no quería decirles a Harry y a Ron, ya que sabía que su reacción no sería muy conveniente, en muchos conceptos. Harry probablemente quisiera arreglar las cosas él mismo, llevando su enemistad a un nivel _mucho_ mayor y, por ponerlo fácil, Hermione no creía que eso fuera lo que había que hacerse. Por otro lado, tampoco la convencía la idea de contárselo a Dumbledore, porque, por empezar, no tenía pruebas. Sólo contaba con su deducción (excelente, aunque estuviera mal que ella lo notase), la cual se basaba en una serie de hechos sospechosos, y no quería que pensara que era un insufrible paranoica. Pero, más allá de eso, sabía que tenía razón, y no le hubiera sorprendido demasiado que el director le creyera sin más reparos, si es que no lo sabía ya. Porque no había que olvidar a Snape.

Seguramente la noticia de la adquisición de un nuevo miembro a las fuerzas del Innombrable era una noticia esparcida por todos los círculos de sus allegados. Y Snape lo era (o eso aparentaba). Y si Snape lo sabía, Dumbledore lo sabía. Y si no había tomado medidas aun, era por algo. Y Hermione no quería parecer una niñita miedosa que corre a pedir auxilio.

Además, aunque ni ella podía creerlo, sentía que debía darle a Draco una oportunidad para explicarse, para justificarse. Nunca había sido adepta a condenar sin un juicio previo. Por eso fue que el domingo en la tarde subió a su Sala Común, tras haber terminado el trabajo para el lunes de Pociones, a intentar hablar con él.

Lo había evitado durante todos aquellos días, levantándose antes de que saliera el sol, acostándose muy pasada la media noche y pasando el día fuera de su Sala Común. Durante las comidas procuraba no mirar hacia su lado, y cuando sin querer lo hacía, la expresión del muchacho sólo lograba asustarla aun más.

Pues bien. Ya era suficiente. Era hora de honrar lo que ella había sido toda su vida y poner el miedo a un lado. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar oprimir con fuerza su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, mientras cruzaba el retrato esa tarde.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Si Draco hubiera sido tan sólo un poco más irreflexivo (cosa que lo era, bastante), hubiera sido seguro afirmar que en ese momento no habría estado literalmente cruzado de brazos en uno de los mullidos sillones de su Sala Común.

Cuatro días. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Hermione descubrió su secreto, aquella noche en la biblioteca. Y cuatro días habían pasado desde que había estado solo con ella.

Toda su vida había sido una persona de impulsos, que actuaba sin reparar en las consecuencias. Esto era paradójico, ya que otra de las innumerables cualidades de Draco era la lógica. Su abuelo solía afirmar que si no tuviera su cabeza constantemente metida bajo una falda (y a Draco le daba gracia pensar cómo aquella metáfora no era tal cosa, realmente), podría llegar a ser un excelente estratega, y ni hablar de ajedrecista. Y él sabía que era verdad. Entonces, la contradicción que encarnaba era muy curiosa: impulsivo y a la vez analítico. Así era Draco Malfoy. Y en ese momento salía a relucir su lado reflexivo, porque le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad el no hacer una locura durante estos cuatro días.

Su plan, en un comienzo, cuando había despertado esa madrugada oliendo a vómito y con el cuello contracturado, había sido hablar con Hermione. Y cuando se preguntaba qué le diría, no sabía qué responderse. Porque en realidad estaba confundido. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que debía asegurarse que no revelara su secreto. Pero esto le resultó un tanto complicado, ya que la chica parecía poco predispuesta a estar cerca de él, a solas, al menos. Esto molestó a Draco.

Mas, milagrosamente, Hermione no había abierto la boca. La vida en Hogwarts transcurría normal, lo que le dio la pauta para saber que había permanecido callada. ¿Y por qué había permanecido callada? Sabía que justo Hermione no era del tipo de persona que callarían un descubrimiento tan importante y con tantas connotaciones peligrosas. Entonces no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido. ¿Era acaso alguna estrategia para volverlo loco, para que estuviera pendiente de cada paso que ella daba, para que no respirara en paz? Porque, si así era, Merlín, lo estaba logrando...

Pero cuando advirtió todas las precauciones que Hermione tomaba para no estar sola con él, supo la verdad: toda su actitud se debía al miedo. Estaba siendo movida por el miedo. Así era. Hermione Granger, la princesa Gryffindor, la valiente leona, estaba asustada del mortífago Draco Malfoy.

En otras circunstancias esto hubiera complacido a Draco hasta un punto casi orgásmico. Ejercer tal poder sobre ella, tal poder como el miedo, era impagable. Siempre había utilizado al miedo como arma de _opresión, _si se quiere. Le encantaba que la gente le temiera y lo respetara. Adoraba las miradas apocadas de sus inferiores cuando se abría camino entre ellos. Se sentía bien.

Pero en ese momento, el miedo que Hermione sentía hacia él sólo le provocaba fastidio. Sí. Fastidio era la palabra. Porque le fastidiaba que la niñita asustada corriera a refugiarse a los brazos de sus amigos. Tendría que ser valiente. ¿Por qué demonios no era valiente? Porque le fastidiaba que la niñita asustada huyera del mortífago grande y malo.

Y el fastidio fue mutando a enojo. Sí, eso lo definía mejor. Porque lo enojaba que lo evadiera, que le escapara como una gatita aterrada. Porque le enojaba el que evitara sus ojos tan frenéticamente. ¿Por qué le evitaba sus ojos, maldición, como si contagiara alguna terrible peste con sólo mirarla?

Y el enojo fue mutando a ira. Ira era lo que sentía. Ira y odio. Un odio tan visceral que lo carcomía por dentro. Porque la odiaba, Merlín, la odiaba. La odiaba por temerle. La odiaba porque se creía con derecho a temerle. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? La odiaba porque se pensaba superior, casi perfecta, en condiciones de juzgar a los demás, de juzgarlo a él. Y ella no podía juzgarlo. No _debía_ juzgarlo. No sabía nada. No entendía nada. No era conciente de su horrible vida, no era conciente de cómo todo se había arruinado para él en el verano, no era conciente de cómo mientras ella se divertía con sus amigos en vacaciones él se despedía de su mundo tranquilo. No sabía nada. Nada de nada. Y aun así lo juzgaba. Lo juzgaba y le temía, como si estuviera en condiciones. Y le tenía asco. Porque asco era lo que había en sus ojos aquella noche. Miedo y asco. Y ni se detuvo a pensar en que, quizá, él también tenía asco de la abominación que persistía en su antebrazo.

La odiaba, sí. La odiaba... ¿cómo es esa frase que suele usarse para no dejar dudas...? Oh, sí... con toda el alma. Odiaba a Hermione Granger con toda el alma. Y ya había sido demasiado reflexivo. Era hora de dejar actuar a sus impulsos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione dejó que el retrato se cerrara con suavidad detrás de ella, produciendo un amortiguado sonido. Muy bien. Lo había hecho. Había entrado a su Sala Común. Dio una mirada general a la habitación, y encontró a Draco cruzado de brazos en el centro mismo, mirándola directamente a la cara. Hermione sintió a su corazón acelerarse en el preciso momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos tan fríos y tan... oscuros... jamás había notado cuán oscuros eran los ojos de Draco. De repente la temperatura del lugar pareció descender precipitadamente.

Y entonces hubo silencio. No más que silencio entre sus miradas.

Cosas muy interesantes ocurren cuando dos personas que comparten un secreto se unen. No siempre son situaciones iguales, siquiera similares. Una de ellas es el silencio. Un silencio pactado tácitamente entre los conocedores, para resguardar el misterio. Silencio. Cosa curiosa, si las hay. Un buen silencio en ciertas circunstancias puede ser liberador, reconfortante, generador de paz, incluso. Y en otras puede ser el preludio de una catástrofe. Y así lo percibía Hermione en ese momento.

Lamentaba con todo su ser el haberlo evitado todos esos días. Con el tiempo pareció aumentar... lo que sea que le pasaba a Draco. Y lo reafirmaba: estaba aterrada. Si sus piernas hubieran funcionado hubiera salido corriendo. Correría... ¿y entonces qué? Porque no podía escaparle todo el año, sintiéndose una intrusa en su propia Sala Común... claro que no. No tenía sentido. Pero tampoco le encontraba ningún sentido a decir nada en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a decir? Estaba haciendo el ridículo, y no podría sostener la oscura mirada silenciosa de Draco por mucho tiempo más. Tragó saliva.

—Buenas... noches, Malfoy _—_saludó tras echar un rápido vistazo por la ventana y ver que el cielo estaba negro. Y entonces se sintió estúpida. ¿Buenas noches? _Buenas noches... _¿Eso era lo único que le diría a un comprobado mortífago? Y no tendría por qué usar un tratamiento de cortesía...

Draco mantuvo su expresión impasible. Hermione aferró con mayor fuerza su varita.

Más silencio.

—Bueno, Granger... _—_dijo él en un helado susurro al cabo de un rato_—_ menos mal que te dignaste a aparecer... si hubiese pasado medio minuto más sin verte me hubiera olvidado por completo de tu bonito rostro...

Las fosas nasales de Hermione se abrieron maquinalmente. Draco dio unos pasos hacia el frente, lazando sus manos tras su espalda, y ella se encontró incapaz de retroceder. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando el muchacho se detuvo justo frente a ella.

—Malfoy..._—_comenzó, creyendo que podría decir algo inteligente, darle algo en qué pensar. Pero Draco parpadeó. Sólo parpadeó. No más que un simple parpadeo. Sus ojos se cerraron por centésimas de segundos, y ella ya no pudo hablar. ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder sobre ella?

—¿No lo has contado? _—_preguntó Draco, alzando la cabeza brevemente. Toda la diferencia de altura que los separaba fue más evidente que nunca, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse inferior a aquel imponente muchacho que la perforaba con esos ojos... ¡Merlín, que dejara de mirarla así...!_ —_ ¿No se lo has contado a nadie? _—_siguió, con una expresión ártica y macabra_—_ ¿No se lo has contado a ninguno de tus amigos, quizá mientras te entregabas a cualquiera de ellos? _—_Hermione bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Imbécil.

Negó con la cabeza. Draco oprimió sus dientes.

—¿Y por qué no lo has contado? _—_preguntó.

Hermione se contuvo de empezar a temblar. Jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida. Y él podía saberlo.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Granger? _—_le preguntó con suavidad. En un contexto diferente hubiera sido una pregunta concerniente, casi dulce. Hermione tomó mucho aire de golpe, sintiendo de repente sus pulmones diminutos. Sí, le tenía miedo. Esto _no_ tenía que ser así. Ella _no_ estaba haciendo nada malo_—_ Me tienes miedo _—_dijo ahora Draco, afirmándolo_—_. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... Y me pregunto qué sucedía, Granger... ¿No querías estar sola con el malvado Slytherin? Claro que no... ¿a dónde se fue todo tu coraje Gryffindor?

Curioso. Ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Draco hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero Hermione no había visto jamás nada tan alejado a una sonrisa como aquello.

—Me gustaría saber _—_continuó él, desprendiendo frío con cada partícula de su ser_—,_con qué derecho me temes... _—_Draco sacó su brazo derecho de detrás de su espalda y elevó su mano. Entonces estiró su dedo pulgar y lo posó levemente sobre una mejilla de la chica, un poco más abajo de su sien.

Contradictoriamente a la gélida sensación de la que su cuerpo era presa, Hermione sufrió un repentina oleada de calor. El dedo de Draco era frío. Ya lo había anticipado antes de que hiciera contacto. Pero sobre su piel el frío era minimizado. Era suave pero firme. Notó cómo su rostro volvía a enrojecer. Se obligó a no retroceder. Aunque en realidad no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para temerme? _—_preguntó Draco adoptando un tono mucho más demandante_—_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? Piensas que eres tan perfecta, que puedes despreciar las faltas de los demás. Piensas que eres tan inteligente, que lo sabes todo... pues déjame decirte algo, Granger... _—_bajó su dedo con lentitud, alargando el contacto, hasta la quijada de Hermione, delineando parte de su rostro_—_ Para ser alguien que sabe tanto, en realidad no sabes nada...

Hermione suprimió un quejido. Inmensas cantidades de adrenalina recorrían cada centímetro de su columna. Era atrozmente conciente de toda pequeña e insignificante parte de sí misma. Draco dio otro paso al frente, haciendo casi nula la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Movió su dedo aun más, siguiendo la ruta con sus ojos, y rozó el labio inferior de la chica, rojo, debido a la frecuencia con la que lo mordía. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por ese hábito. ¿Por qué se mordía constantemente el labio?

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Sentía que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento. No sabía si era el miedo o qué demonios, pero el muchacho estaba logrando hacerla sentir cada vez peor. Estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer nada, porque en una situación normal nunca dejaría a Draco Malfoy tocarla... así... Sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban y que un penetrante frío se apoderaba de toda su piel. Realmente lamentó haber abandonado la Torre Gryffindor sin su túnica. Y lo lamentó aun más cuando el dedo de Draco continuó moviéndose sobre su labio y, sin advertencia previa y dejándola más desesperada, si era posible, ella tomó repentina conciencia del volumen entero de sus pechos, casi pegados a los pectorales de Draco. Súbitamente, la tela de su camisa ya no era demasiada protección. Advirtió también, con desagradable sorpresa, que sus pezones se endurecían y resaltaban bajo su ropa.

Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato. Sonriendo con malicia, llevó sus ojos hasta el incipiente sitio de dilema corporal de Hermione. El labio de la chica, aun acariciado por el dedo de Draco, comenzó a temblar, conteniendo el terror, el odio y la vergüenza.

—Bueno, bueno..._ —_susurró él, acercándose todavía más. Hermione volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Por qué sus piernas no podían dar sólo un pequeño, corto y _glorioso_ paso hacia atrás, para que sus pezones no se sintieran tanto contra el cuerpo de Draco?_— _¿Acaso te excita el miedo, Granger? _—_preguntó el muchacho. Toda la sangre de Hermione hirvió de repente. Por Merlín, cuánto lo odiaba...

Draco volvió a bajar el dedo, llevándolo hasta el cuello de la chica. Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que se desplazaba, pensó él, por sobre aquella superficie tan suave, tan tierna, tan virgen... Podía oler la sutil esencia que desprendía su piel... Pasó su pulgar por su clavícula, deteniéndolo allí. Aquella parte tenía una zona hecha casi a medida para una lengua...

Los pechos de Hermione se movían descontrolados por su respiración agitada. Demonios. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas saber hacer el Cruciatus en ese momento. Draco volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te molesta que te toque aquí, Granger? _—_le preguntó bajando aun más su dedo_—_ ¿Nunca fue tocada aquí la pequeña niña? _—_Hermione cerró sus ojos conteniendo el llanto. ¿Podía una persona llegar a ser tan cruel?_— _¿Y si bajara el dedo un poco más? _—_preguntó Draco, haciendo aquello sin esperar respuesta. Su dedo llegó al lugar exacto donde terminaba el escote visible de Hermione. Ella oprimió sus puños, impotente. Estaba vestida, pero se sentía desnuda. Podía sentir el frío dedo de Draco en su pecho. Y se odió, y odió a su cuerpo cuando una solitaria lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, aun cerrados.

Mal... di... ción...

Tener miedo, en proceso.

Reacción física, atroz, pero inevitable.

Llorar frente a él... eso no tenía perdón. Detestables lagrimales. Debían funcionar mal. Jamás en su vida debía llorar frente a Draco Malfoy.

—Eso es... _—_murmuró él, limpiando con su dedo la lágrima, que se había colado por el cuello de Hermione_—_ llora todo lo que quieras. Llora, sufre. Llora un río de lágrimas para separarnos, si es lo que deseas... _—_se acercó más, pegando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella. Hermione pudo sentir su fresco aliento a menta_— _Pero no te atrevas a temerme, Granger _—_concluyó. Hermione abrió sus ojos con cautela, y por unos instantes los dejó sobre los oscuros de Draco. Entonces, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de siquiera asimilar lo sucedido, él se volteó, se alejó de ella, y subió la escalera hacia su dormitorio.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Quizá la clases de Pociones no fueran las más populares entre el promedio de estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero seguro que, junto con Transformaciones, era la única clase en la que los estudiantes hubieran sacrificado su alma si era necesario para no llegar tarde. Por eso, por lo menos diez minutos antes de que Snape abriera la puerta, ya estaban formadas en el pasillo de las mazmorras las filas de los alumnos.

Hermione estaba parada entre Harry y Ron, con sus manos lazadas delante de su cuerpo y la mochila apoyada a sus pies. Porque su mochila pesaba. Oh, sí... pesaba mucho... ¿Por qué la mochila pesaba tanto? Odiosa mochila, horrible con su tela... azul... o tal vez era turquesa... ni eso podía hacer bien, la estúpida mochila... ni definir correctamente su color... dándose el lujo de ser tan pesada. ¿Por qué simplemente no pateaba la mochila, no la desgarraba con sus propias manos...? Oh, claro... ¿Dónde irían sus libros, entonces...?

Suspiró.

Esto ya era demasiado.

Descargar su impotencia con su mochila...

—Snape no es más que una sucia, fea y vieja alimaña _—_declaró Dean enrollando el pergamino en que estaba el trabajo para el profesor. Ron se mostró de acuerdo con Dean, y completó su idea utilizando un par de insultos muy groseros, y de inmediato se volvió a Hermione, aguardando la reprimenda por tal vocabulario. Pero ella estaba de acuerdo, en realidad, así que no dijo nada. Ron cambió una desconcertada aunque triunfal mirada con Harry.

—Fue uno de los peores primeros fines de semana que recuerdo... _—_dijo Neville con tristeza, escudriñando aun su trabajo_—_ En la primera clase de Pociones mandar un trabajo como este... No tiene corazón...

—Ya sabíamos eso, Neville... _—_apuntó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Junto con Hermione, era el único Gryffindor que no había sacado su trabajo para darle una ojeada de último momento. Hermione se tapó la boca para bostezar_—_ ¿Mala noche?_ —_le preguntó Harry ladeando su cabeza para verla a la cara. Ella asintió. Sí, mala noche. _Muy _mala noche.

Debió retroceder un poco cuando una persona pasó a su lado. Y, por algún motivo, no le sorprendió nada cuando un par de fríos ojos grises la miraron de reojo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco se había despertado con dos grandes problemas esa mañana.

Su pequeño encuentro con Hermione el día anterior había dejado secuelas bastante serias. Sabía que todo aquel asunto se había debido a la furia que sentía al saber que ella le tenía miedo sin tener idea de la verdad. Todo había tenido como objetivo romper su precioso mundo donde ella era perfecta, obligarla a que no le temiera. Y, sin embargo, al tenerla allí, vulnerable frente a él, viéndose tan frágil, experimentó un perverso regocijo haciéndola temer, haciéndola llorar. Merlín... cuando esa lágrima cayó de su ojo y se internó por su cuello se había sentido malignamente feliz... Y luego, en la noche, había tenido vívidos sueños en los que repetía la escena con Hermione, pero en los sueños ella sufría mucho más. Él la acariciaba, primero sólo con el dedo, como en la realidad, y ante su tacto ella sufría, como si sus manos fueran hierros al rojo vivo. Y gritaba. Y lloraba. Y Draco reía. Reía al verla miserable. Y sólo quería que su excelencia flaquease. Y probaba aquella tierna y pura piel dorada que lo había dejado tan intrigado, y era deliciosa. Era perfecta. Y no soportaba que fuera tan perfecta. Y debía hacer que no fuera perfecta. Entonces ella sufría aun más. Y Draco sentía un sádico júbilo al verla llorar, y gritar, y gemir, y pedir clemencia, y rogar que la dejara...

Y cuando despertó, lo acompañaban los dos dichos grandes problemas. Uno era aquel bulto en la entrepierna de sus pijamas, provocado por esos... excitantes (¿era esa la palabra?) sueños. El otro era que sabía que tal goce ante el dolor ajeno sólo podía significar que sus venas se estaban oscureciendo mucho más rápido de lo que él había creído.

Uno de los problemas, a pesar de su tamaño, tuvo simple y placentera solución al alcance de una mano. Claro que eso no significaba que estuviera satisfecho, porque, al fin y al cabo, era Draco Malfoy. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que no había tenido que recurrir a aquello. Maldita Granger... ¿quién la había mandado a desarrollarse así?

El otro problema era lo que en verdad le preocupaba. Si continuaba así le haría a Voldemort las cosas mucho más fáciles. Debía controlarse. La desalmada sonrisa con la que había despertado no anunciaba nada bueno. Si la Oscuridad hubiera sido perceptible para el resto de los sentidos vitales además de para la vista, hubiera podido describir cómo sabía, cómo olía, cómo se oía y cómo se sentía. Y eso era perturbador.

Y todo por culpa de ella.

Por eso no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo cuando pasó a su lado en el pasillo de Pociones.

Se acomodó junto a Blaise y Pansy, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No estuviste en el desayuno _—_dijo Blaise. Draco suspiró._Adoraba_ la suspicacia de su amigo.

—Tuve que atender un asunto _—_repuso. Blaise se mostró disconforme.

—¿No podía esperar? _—_preguntó.

—Hubiera sido incómodo _—_respondió él. Blaise sonrió en un masculino entendimiento.

—¿Hiciste el trabajo para Snape? _—_le preguntó ahora Pansy, ceñuda.

—No_—_su amiga lo miró con reproche.

—¿Y por qué no? _—_inquirió_—_ Tuviste toda la semana para hacerlo... ayer a la mañana me dijiste que lo harías...

—Pan, tuve cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas más importantes?

—Sí, Pansy, _mucho _más importantes _—_ella resopló, pero ya no dijo nada. Draco maldijo por dentro.

Estúpida Granger. Estaba arruinando su vida. Era la responsable de muchos de los problemas que él padecía. Y sin embargo allí estaba, parada entre sus amigos, como si nada. Allí parada, simplemente con sus pies apoyados contra el suelo, con sus pequeñas manos lazadas contra su vientre, mirando directo al suelo, con su suave y terso labio (adjetivos comprobados por él) mordido, con su pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, dejando ver parte de aquel apetitoso cuello. Allí, sólo estando... parada, sin tener idea de todo lo que había despertado en él, ajena a todo lo que ella era culpable. Viéndose tan... inocente... No... no tenía ningún derecho a verse inocente. No podía verse tan innocua, tan sutil, tan inofensiva... ¿Ese cuello sería tan dulce como en su sueño? Merlín... no, no... no debía haber nada que le impidiese odiarla...

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a vagar por el suelo del pasillo. Draco tragó saliva al ver que se detenían justo en sus pies. Y ella elevó sus ojos por las piernas de Draco. Él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Y ella elevó sus ojos hasta el pecho de Draco. Él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Y ella elevó sus ojos hasta el cuello de Draco. Él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Y ella elevó sus ojos hasta los ojos de Draco. Y él... deseó que no lo hubiera hecho...

No. No podía mirarlo así. No podía tener el entrecejo tan levemente fruncido. No podía tener sus labios así entreabiertos y húmedos, empañando el aire con su aliento. No... no podía... no debía haber nada que le impidiese odiarla.

Draco corrió sus ojos con brusquedad, respirando agitado.

—¿Estás bien? _—_preguntó la voz de Blaise desde algún lugar a su derecha. Draco asintió débilmente. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo... Tomó una decisión instantánea. Cruzó el pasillo, abandonando el lado de la fila de Slytherin e invadiendo el de Gryffindor. Todos lo miraban curiosos. Los ignoró. Una desquiciada sonrisa surcaba sus labios cuando se detuvo justo frente a Neville, quien aun tenía en sus manos el pergamino con el trabajo de Pociones, revisándolo. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver a Draco a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Revisando tu tarea, Longbottom? _—_le preguntó Draco desdeñoso, sonriendo de lado. Neville tragó saliva_—_ No sé por qué te molestas... ¿No te has resignado ya a ser un fracasado de por vida? _—_muchos Slytherins rieron. Draco echó una mirada por sobre su hombro. Hermione se había adelantado, erguida, observándolo iracunda. Harry también. Lógico_—_ ¿No te has olvidado de nada últimamente, Longbottom?_—_continuó burlón_—_ ¿No te has olvidado, por ejemplo, de que eres demasiado idiota como para estar aquí?

Harry había dado un paso al frente, preparado para confrontar a Draco, pero Hermione se le adelantó. Se le acercó rauda, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y cuando llegó junto a Draco lo volteó con violencia tomándolo de un hombro. Él sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? _—_le preguntó a gritos, furiosa.

—¿Cuál es _tu_ problema, Granger? _—_replicó él.

—TÚ eres mi problema... _—_chilló ella, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Pues agrégalo en nuestra lista de coincidencias... _—_dijo Draco con altivez, elevando la voz. Eso era lo correcto. Que se detestaran.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? _—_preguntó Hermione desesperada.

—Será porque convivo contigo _—_respondió Draco, ahora gritando también.

Tanto los Slytherins como los Gryffindors contemplaban la escena anonadados, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro a medida que hablaban. Las voces de Draco y de Hermione les llegaban cavernosas, altísimas y haciendo eco contra las paredes.

—¡Eres un cretino! _—_gritaba ella.

—Oh, Granger, no podré dormir por una semana ahora que sé que piensas que soy un cretino _—_contraatacaba él.

—¡Eres la persona más insufrible que conozco! _—_decía ella.

—¡Es una sorpresa saber que tienes vida social! _—_reponía él.

Hermione abrió su boca una vez más, lista para dar otro grito. Pero entonces la cerró, oprimió sus mandíbulas, y guardó silencio, mirándolo con odio. Draco estaba arrebatado. Esperaba con ansias el ataque de Hermione, quería que dijese algo para que él pudiera contestar, y que continuaran odiándose verbalmente. No era conciente de su expresión desquiciada ni de por qué ella no decía nada. ¿Por qué sólo continuaba mirándolo, con su nariz fruncida, respirando por entre sus labios abiertos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo hecho un desastre desprendiendo reflejos cobrizos con la luz de las antorchas...?

¿Y por qué de repente él sintió su boca tan seca?

Draco se dio vuelta de súbito. No podía ser... no otra vez... Definitivamente ese no era su día...

—¿Qué sucede aquí? _—_preguntó una fría voz. Snape acababa de abrir la puerta de su mazmorra y estaba observando a Draco y a Hermione, expectante y calculador. Todos los de Gryffindor excepto Hermione empezaron a hablar a la vez, explicando lo sucedido. Pero Snape los hizo detener con una mano y señaló a Draco_—_ ¿Qué sucedió? _—_le preguntó. Los Slytherins sonrieron triunfales, anticipando una victoria.

Draco había comprendido muy poco lo que había pasado. Notaba su sangre hirviendo y su corazón latiendo con furia. Su boca se había abierto y respiraba por allí con precipitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? _—_repitió Snape. Draco no estaba enterado de que todos lo miraban. Cerró sus ojos.

—Nada..._—_murmuró, y entró al aula, pasando junto al profesor, que lo miró alzando una ceja y luego volvió a la vista al resto de los alumnos, todos con los ojos dilatados por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor _—_sentenció. Sí, bueno... era de esperarse...

Snape cerró la puerta de la mazmorra cuando ya toda la clase estuvo adentro.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? _—_le preguntó Blaise a Draco en un murmullo. Él no respondió. Le hubiera gustado saber _qué_ responder, de todos modos... Pero estaba demasiado ocupado despreciando e insultando a Hermione internamente mientras ella se sentaba unas mesas a la izquierda, aun con aspecto furioso.

—Pasen sus trabajos hacia delante _—_ordenó Snape. Hubo un ruido general de pergaminos. Pansy tomó el suyo y el de Blaise y echándole una reprobatoria mirada a Draco se los pasó a Millicent Bulstrode en la mesa de adelante.

El profesor recibió todos los trabajos y los revisó superficialmente uno por uno, haciendo pequeñas marcas en una lista que tenía en su escritorio a medida que los pasaba. Cuando acabó, se quedó con la vista fija en un punto en su escritorio, aparentemente deliberando algo. Los alumnos comenzaron a impacientarse. Entonces el profesor se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de Draco.

—¿Hizo el trabajo, señor Malfoy? _—_le preguntó en un susurro. Draco suspiró.

—No_—_dijo. Snape mantuvo sus ojos sobre la coronilla de Draco por varios segundos. Luego volvió a su lugar, se sentó en su silla y apoyó su mentón en sus manos lazadas, permaneciendo en silencio por otro buen rato.

—Muy bien _—_comenzó con voz potente_—_. He decidido cómo será este año evaluativamente _—_muchos intercambiaron curiosas miradas_—_. Harán pociones de gestaciones prolongadas. Colocados de a parejas, deberán trabajar por lo que queda de año en una poción de preparación como mínimo de siete meses _—_hubieron murmullos de quejas. Snape no hizo caso_—_. Llevarán una bitácora donde irán anotando cómo evoluciona su pócima y qué pasos hicieron cada día. Será un trabajo duro y exhaustivo, y no quiero pociones menos que excelentes, y de grado de dificultad no menor que ninguna que hayamos trabajado anteriormente. Habrá mayor crédito extra mientras más complicada sea. ¿Alguna pregunta?_—_silencio_—_ Muy bien, entonces, estas serán las parejas _—_hizo un movimiento con su varita y la pizarra a su espalda se llenó con los nombre de los estudiantes puestos de a pares. Hubo un rato en el que cada quien se ocupó de buscar allí su nombre.

—No puede ser... _—_dijo Pansy con amargura_—_ ¿Por qué Snape me puso con Weasley? Con sus enormes manos romperá cada cosa que toque... Y ni habilidad para preparar pociones tiene... Seguro que no puede hornear ni un pastel de zarzamora... ¿Pueden creer mi mala suerte? _—_concluyó, esperando algo de solidaridad por parte de sus amigos. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos tenían sus ojos fijo en un punto en la pizarra. Pansy frunció el entrecejo y miró allí también. El _Malfoy_ en cursiva escrito en la pizarra, era separado con un simple guión del _Granger_.

Draco parpadeó. Giró un poco su cabeza hasta donde estaba Hermione, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Luego llevó sus ojos hasta Snape. El profesor lo miraba directamente, con sus palmas juntas y sus dedos índices estirados hacia su mentón. Parecía pendiente de cada reacción del muchacho. Pero él sólo alzó la ceja, despectivo.

¿Qué demonios pretendía Snape?

El profesor hizo otro movimiento con la varita y los nombres desaparecieron de la pizarra.

—Quiero que cada pareja tenga decidida qué poción elaborará para el próximo lunes _—_dijo_—_. Ahora, estos son los ingredientes y los pasos para la poción de hoy _—_y moviendo una vez más su varita, la pizarra volvió a llenarse.

_Poción Letárgica_, leyó Draco, encabezando la lista de ingredientes. No le vendría mal un poco de letargo, pensó, mientras sacaba su caldero.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—Malfoy, Granger... _—_llamó Snape dos horas después, cuando la campana anunciando el final de la clase había sonado. Draco miró a su profesor fríamente. Hermione, que se acababa de echar la mochila al hombro, frunció el ceño_—_ Quédense unos minutos _—_ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista de unos pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

Blaise y Pansy consultaron a Draco con la mirada. Él les hizo un gesto para que se fueran, y ellos lo hicieron. Harry y Ron, que ya habían llegado a la puerta, se acercaron a Hermione.

—¿Quieres que te esperemos? _—_le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No..._—_dijo ella, sonriendo para tranquilizarlos_—_ Mejor vayan al Comedor y guárdenme asiento... _—_Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Harry sonrió también.

—Te guardaremos asiento y comida _—_aseguró. Hermione rió.

—Señorita Granger... _—_apremió Snape. Draco ya estaba parado junto al escritorio del profesor, de brazos cruzados_—_ Si ya terminó de despedirse...

Hermione le dio la espalda, rodó los ojos, y se despidió de sus amigos con una mano. Luego se acercó hasta el escritorio, procurando guardar prudente distancia de Draco. El muchacho tenía la vista fija en un punto cualquiera en la pared, con una ceja alzada. Snape lo observó unos segundos.

—Quiero que ustedes dos trabajen en una poción especial _—_declaró entonces. Hermione abrió los ojos, interesada. Draco aun seguía muy resentido como para mostrar interés_—_. Ya que tú _—_siguió Snape dirigiéndose a Draco_—_ no has cumplido con el trabajo para hoy, necesitarás compensarlo de algún modo _—_Draco resopló. Qué tontería... Él jamás necesitaba compensar nada en Pociones..._ —._ Y, supuse, Granger, que ya que siempre estás queriendo resaltar y dejar bien en claro tu..._superioridad, _que te encantaría participar en algo así...

Ambos estudiantes observaron a su profesor con escepticismo. Snape pareció a punto de perder su impasibilidad.

—Tienen mi permiso para hacer alguna poción de algún libro de la Sección Prohibida _—_dijo entonces. Hermione alzó ambas cejas y murmuró algo así como _'vaya...'_. Draco descruzó sus brazos e interrogó a Snape con la mirada, pero el mago fingió no notarlo. Mojó su pluma en un tintero y garabateó un par de líneas en un pergamino_—_. Aquí tienen mi firma... _—_dijo entregando el pergamino a Hermione, y luego siguió escribiendo en otro trozo_—_ Y si bien la elección de la poción es libre, me gustaría que comenzaran buscando en... _—_le entregó el otro pergamino a Draco, y por unos instantes sus ojos hicieron contacto, y Draco supo que intentaba decirle algo_—_ este libro...

Draco llevó su vista hasta el pergamino.

_Pociones de Antaño_, leyó la apretada caligrafía de Snape. El muchacho frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su profesor. Snape tenía los ojos entornados, mirándolo. Draco parpadeó... ¿qué intentaba decirle...?

—¿Ya puedo irme? _—_preguntó la voz de Hermione. Snape cerró sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir ya los tenía sobre ella.

—Sí, Granger... vete... _—_le dijo. Hermione se volteó, y sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos salió por la puerta. Draco se había colgado la mochila hacia delante para poder guardar allí el trozo de pergamino con el nombre del libro y, muy convenientemente, para evitar mirar al profesor a los ojos. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero, la verdad, era muy cómodo estar enojado con él.

—Con su permiso, profesor... _—_dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Draco..._—_llamó Snape, interrumpiendo su salida. Draco giró la cabeza. El mago tenía una expresión casi de lástima. Eso enfureció al muchacho_—_ Sólo... espera..._—_dijo Snape. ¿Que esperara?

¿Que esperara qué? Ya sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro...

Pero aun así, Draco asintió.

—Muy bien _—_dijo, y abandonó el aula sabiendo menos de lo que sabía antes de entrar.

Caminó el primer tramo del pasillo cabizbajo, reflexionando. Era conciente de que Snape estaba enterado de lo había ocurrido en el verano, no había otra posibilidad. Entonces... ¿a qué se refería, qué debía esperar? Que la Oscuridad invadiera su cuerpo... Eso sería lo que sucedería... No tenía sentido...

Alzó su cabeza, suspirando frustrado, y vio a Hermione, un poco más adelante, caminando con sus puños apretados. Su abultada melena se balanceaba con cada paso que daba. Para tener pies tan chiquitos sí que caminaba rápido... Draco se halló a sí mismo apurando el paso, tratando de alcanzarla... ¿Y para qué? Merlín, había tantas preguntas sin respuestas, pensó, que una más no haría daño... Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta que daba a la escalera hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco se apuró aun más. Sentía repentina urgencia por impedir que Hermione saliera de allí sin saber que él estaba allí también. Los últimos pasos los hizo corriendo, y cuando llegó junto a la chica, ella ya había estirado una mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta. Draco oprimió la muñeca opuesta con sus dedos y la obligó a voltearse.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asombrados al verse de súbito prisionera, pero su expresión cambió a desprecio cuando vio quién era su captor.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? _—_le preguntó brusca. Draco apretó más la muñeca de Hermione. Ella suprimió un quejido de dolor. El muchacho abrió la boca, buscando qué decir.

—Debemos..._—_comenzó_—_ Debemos... la poción..._—_Maldición, qué imbécil se sentía... descargó su furia ejerciendo más fuerza con su mano, lastimando más a Hermione, quien sólo oprimió sus mandíbulas e impidió mostrar debilidad_—_ Debemos seleccionar la poción... _—_pudo decir al fin. Hermione tomó aire, temerosa de que al hablar soltara un gemido.

—Así es _—_dijo serena. Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Pensaba que era inmune a él? Retorció un poco la mano de Hermione, torciéndole el brazo. Ella cerró unos instantes sus ojos, húmedos.

—¿Y cuándo te parece que nos juntemos a elegirla? _—_preguntó con fría calma. Hermione tragó saliva.

—Tengo... toda la semana ocupada... _—_dijo con su voz algo entrecortada, pero aun sin demostrar flaqueza. Draco oprimió aun más. Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y respiró profundamente. Y allí estaba de nuevo aquel cuello tan...

—El fin de semana, entonces... _—_dijo Draco, y hasta él tuvo que admitir que esta vez exageró con la fuerza. Pero aun así ella no se quejó. De hecho, se irguió más que antes. ¿Por qué debía ser siempre tan perfecta? Draco la apretó un poco contra la puerta_—_ El sábado... _—_agregó. Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué debía hacer eso? Draco sintió su lengua inusualmente inquieta, así que acarició con ella la comisura de sus propios labios, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—El sábado estará bien _—_dijo Hermione con voz para nada afectada. Draco la observó unos instantes, aun con su lengua ocupada.

—El sábado a la tres _—_dijo Draco con voz exterior, y torció un poco más el brazo de Hermione. Ella volvió a tragar. El labio superior de la chica se había secado ante su abandono y la preferencia hacia su otro par, así que Hermione pasó por sobre él su lengua. Draco oprimió sus mandíbulas y la fuerza también lo acompañó en la muñeca de Hermione.

—El sábado... a las tres... _—_acordó Hermione. Le estaba costando mucho no demostrar dolor. Draco paseó sus ojos por su rostro. ¿Por qué simplemente no le pedía que la soltara? Él la hubiera soltado, entonces... pero siempre debía ser siempre la mejor... ¿Por qué no lloraba, no gritaba, no demostraba sufrimiento como en su sueño?

—Muy bien... _—_susurró Draco, y volvió a torcer el brazo de la chica, asegurándose que esta vez notara la diferencia. Y Hermione se quebró. Sólo un gemido. Un suave, pequeño y casi insignificante gemido.

Draco sonrió apenas de lado, aun mirándola fijamente. Hermione cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir de inmediato, posados sobre la mano del muchacho que aun sujetaba su muñeca. Draco llevó sus ojos hasta la boca de Hermione. Su labio inferior estaba increíblemente rojo, y el superior había vuelto a secarse. Estaba muy seco... él sólo quería verlo húmedo... Acercó su cuerpo al de ella y llevó su rostro hasta el de la chica. No podía soportar ver aquel labio tan seco y abandonado...

Sus labios se juntaron y esta vez Hermione no reprimió nada. Soltó montones de quejidos dentro de la boca de Draco e intentó liberar su muñeca para utilizar ambas manos para alejarlo. Pero Draco la oprimió más y la hizo golpear con violencia contra la puerta, aprisionando también su otra mano. Hermione notó cómo la lengua del muchacho entraba a su boca y se movía frenética, y comenzó a desesperarse. Pero quizá el sentirlo sonreír fue lo peor.

Draco movió un poco su cabeza y succionó el labio inferior de Hermione, aun sin retirar su lengua, saboreando todo a su paso. Ella intentó girar su rostro, pero entonces él utilizó sus dientes, mordiendo no muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente, haciéndole sangrar la parte interior del labio. Hermione cerró sus ojos y soltó un quejido especialmente sonoro. Draco volvió a sonreír y con su lengua junto toda la sangre que pudo, degustándola. Soltó un gemido de sádico placer. La humedad de la boca de Hermione era tan cálida que no quería abandonarla, pero también quería probar su cuello, así que abandonó ese sitio y bajó su boca. Y Hermione vio su oportunidad.

Uno de sus intentos por librarse dio resultado. Lo empujó con fuerza por el pecho, alejándolo, y sin que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, recuperó su otra mano y con ella lo golpeó en una mejilla.

Los ojos de Draco estaban desorbitados. Todo había pasado muy de repente. Un momento estaba a punto de probar aquel cuello, y al instante sentía una mano en su mejilla. Elevó su vista hacia Hermione. Ella tenía sus mandíbulas apretadas, sus mejillas coloreadas, un fino hilo de sangre chorreando de la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos entornados fijos en él. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpearlo? Recuperado su ímpetu volvió a la carga y otra vez la acorraló contra la puerta, sujetándola aun con más fuerza y haciendo una mueca de desdén. Hermione giró su rostro, sin borrar su expresión de odio.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, con su nariz pegada a un pómulo de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—¿Te das cuenta lo que me obligas a hacer, Granger? _—_le preguntó en un susurro. Ella pareció curiosa ante esta pregunta. Con lentitud lo miró a los ojos_— _Límpiate esa sangre _—_le ordenó Draco_—_, antes de que yo lo haga... _—_Hermione meneó la cabeza.

—¿A qué sabe la sangre impura, Malfoy? _—_preguntó desafiante. Draco sonrió perverso.

—Dulce_—_dijo. Hermione arqueó una ceja. Pasó su lengua por el rastro de sangre, con los ojos de Draco siguiendo cada movimiento. Entonces la soltó_—_ Sábado a las tres, Granger _—_recordó. Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego se volteó, y desapareció por la puerta.

Draco llevó una mano hasta la mejilla recientemente golpeada.

Mal... di... ción...

Odiarla, en proceso.

Sueños eróticos con ella, inevitables.

Demostrar su deseo de besarla... eso no estaba bien... No estaba bien _querer_ besarla en un principio. Besarla ya iba más allá.

¿Por qué Hermione Granger estaba metida en todos sus problemas?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

...y de repente, el dolor físico había pasado a un segundo plano, mucho más relegado por su confusión mental. Era Draco Malfoy. ¡_Draco Malfoy, _por Merlín! Jamás se había sentido tan intruso en su propio cuerpo, tan ajeno en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando...?

Bien, ya sabía _qué era _lo que le estaba pasando, sabía en qué se estaba convirtiendo (aunque, gracioso, no podía denominarlo). Pero no podía entender... Siempre había tenido tanto control sobre sí mismo... Siempre había sido tan frío y calculador... Y cuando se trataba de _ella..._

¿Era posible que en sólo una semana hubiera llegado a odiarla tanto más? Sí, lo era. Los cinco días le había escapado, no queriendo volver a perder el control. Y cuando la veía trataba de ignorarla, y era tarea complicada, de hecho. Su sola presencia era suficiente para que sus ojos viajaran a ella y para que sus recuerdos se detuvieran en el sabor de sus labios y en sus pequeños gemidos. ¿Tan empeñada estaba en hacerle la vida miserable?

Y la perspectiva de pasar toda una tarde con ella eligiendo una poción no era energizante, así que cuando entró a la biblioteca el sábado a las tres y diez, no tenía ningún apuro en llegar.

Hermione ya estaba allí. Había elegido una mesa bajo uno de los ventanales, bien alejada del escritorio de Madam Pince. Tenía montones de libros desparramados y estaba inclinada sobre un pergamino, escribiendo algo. Sí, bueno... no podía decir que eso lo sorprendiera. Draco ocupó una silla enfrentada a la suya.

—Llegas tarde _—_reprimió ella sin levantar la vista. Él rodó los ojos.

—Algunos de nosotros sí tenemos vida, Granger _—_terció. Hermione resopló. Mojó su pluma en un tintero y siguió escribiendo. Draco alzó una ceja_—_ ¿Piensas ignorarme? _—_le preguntó.

—Ya termino... _—_le dijo ella distraída. Draco soltó una risa despectiva. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó su mentón en su mano.

—¿Cómo está tu labio? _—_preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione frunció el entrecejo pero no detuvo su escritura. Draco sonrió aun más. Se acomodó, resignado a tener que esperar.

Una mancha de tinta en una mejilla de Hermione llamó su atención. Le causó gracia, en realidad. Los párpados de la chica se cerraban crónicamente, batiendo sus pestañas. Lindas pestañas. Su nariz se arrugaba de vez en cuando, y ella elevaba una mano para refregársela. Cada tanto se mordía el labio (qué remedio), y a veces sacaba su lengua y mordía la punta entre sus dientes. Creyó ver otra mancha de tinta en su labio superior, pero entonces advirtió que en realidad era un lunar. Jamás había visto a alguien con un lunar en un labio, y parecía tener por costumbre rozárselo con un meñique. Si Draco no hubiera estado absolutamente seguro de que _no_ lo hacía a propósito, la hubiera maldecido por gestar en él tantas cosas distintas. Pero, vamos... era Hermione Granger... no creía ni que conociera muchas de las cosas con las que él fantaseaba mientras ella simplemente rodaba su lengua por el interior de sus mejillas.

Hermione plegó su pergamino, tapó su tintero y suspiró, complacida con su trabajo terminado. Entonces reparó en Draco.

—Oh..._—_murmuró. Draco parpadeó. ¿Se había olvidado de él? Malhumorado comprobó su reloj. _Tres y cuarenta..._ ¿Había estado media hora sólo observándola?_ —_ Sólo puedo quedarme un rato_—_dijo Hermione indiferente, acomodando sus libros_—_. Prometí a Dennis que lo ayudaría con su tarea de Encantamientos.

—¿Quién es Dennis? _—_preguntó Draco, no interesado, en realidad. Hermione rodó los ojos y no contestó_—_ ¿Y por qué tú pones condiciones? Me tuviste treinta minutos aquí sentado y ahora dices que...

—No fueron treinta minutos _—_interrumpió ella fríamente.

—Contados por reloj _—_aseguró él, poniéndose a la defensiva. Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué no me avisaste? _—_le preguntó molesta comprobando su reloj. Draco abrió su boca.

—Yo no soy tu maldito despertador, Granger... _—_dijo. Sí, claro... por supuesto que iba a admitir que se había quedado soñando en vida viéndola pestañar... _—_Hermione se apresuró a guardar todos sus libros y pergaminos en su mochila_—_ ¿Qué demonios haces? _—_preguntó Draco cuando ella se levantó de la silla.

—Cuida tu lenguaje _—_le espetó Hermione_—_. Eres Premio Anual, ejemplo para el resto de los alumnos _—_Draco parpadeó totalmente incrédulo.

—Muy bien... _—_dijo conteniendo su ira_—_ ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué haces?

—Me voy _—_respondió ella_—_. Dennis ya me estará esperando...

—¿Y qué hay de la poción? _—_preguntó Draco, furioso. Hermione hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana... o empieza tú, si quieres... _—_dijo. Draco estaba anonadado.

—Granger..._—_balbuceó_—_ Eres... eres... ¿a quién se le ocurre tener un lunar en un labio? _—_Hermione llevó maquinalmente su meñique al lunar.

—Lidia conmigo, Malfoy _—_le dijo, depositando en la mesa el pergamino con la autorización de Snape_—_. O no. Como quieras. Yo me voy _—_y sin darle tiempo a reponer nada, se alejó de allí caminando rápidamente.

Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras la veía atravesar la puerta. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Tomó la autorización y se puso de pie haciendo mucho ruido con la silla. Se acercó al escritorio de Madam Pince, le entregó el pergamino, y luego de que la bruja lo revisara por lo menos por cinco minutos, se internó en la Sección Prohibida, en busca del libro aconsejado por Snape, _Pociones de Antaño_. Le pareció extraño que no tuviera autor, y sabía que así la búsqueda le sería mucho más engorrosa. Y así fue.

Casi media hora tardó en encontrar aquel sucio y pequeño libro, perdido entre monstruosos volúmenes de las _Enciclopedia de Pociones Ganjenas_, teniendo que nadar entre polvo y telarañas. Examinó el libro entre sus manos. La cubierta era de un cuero raído y café, sin más que el título escrito en la parte de arriba. El lomo estaba carcomido y no había allí ningún nombre que pudiera definirse como el del autor. Draco frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar a su mesa. Al menos sería una búsqueda corta, ya que no era un libro demasiado extenso.

Pasó las primeras hojas de introducciones, y tras leer la tercera poción superficialmente, ya estaba aburridísimo. ¿Acaso Snape pretendía que hicieran una poción para curar la piel de los cerdos? Aquellas pociones eran antiquísimas, utilizadas por magos del medioevo para simplificar su vida. Y, para empeorar todo, Hermione le había dejado esta tediosa tarea a él. Pues ya vería... Elegiría una poción en la que hubiera que usarse intestinos de cuervos, excremento de anguila y cosas tan asquerosa que ella debiera maldecir el momento en que lo dejó solo... ¿a quién engañaba?

Se dispuso a leer sólo los títulos de las pociones para ahorrar tiempo. Pero era tiempo desperdiciado, en realidad; los títulos eran tan ridículos que Draco sólo les hallaba comparación cuando leía de qué se trataba la poción, así que su brillante plan tenía algunas (por no decir varias) fallas. Resoplando, pasó una hoja más. Y sus ojos se dilataron.

_Draco Sangui ad Libitum,_ leyó al comienzo de una página especialmente oscura. Draco frunció el ceño, se acercó una vela al libro, y se abocó a la lectura.

_La poción conocida como Draco Sangui ad Libitum (traducida al inglés_ _como Sangre de Dragón a Elección), es una de las pociones más antiguas de las que se tienen registros. Las fechas más antiguas de las que se hablan con respecto a esta pócima datan de mucho antes de la caída de la dinastía secreta de Los Magos Guerreros de la Luz, comprobado, puesto que éstos fueron unos de los primeros en usarla._

_La poción consiste en elaborar una mezcla con ingredientes permeables y absorbibles, y cuenta con una parte muy inusual. No es una poción de conocimiento corriente, ya que en ella se emplea la sangre de Dragón en su décimo tercer uso, desconocido para la mayoría de los magos. El objetivo de la preparación es dotar a la sangre del sujeto que la utilice de propiedades únicas de la sangre de Dragón._

Draco tragó saliva.

_La creación de esta poción no es atribuible a alguien en particular, y de hecho no está comprobado que sea una poción existente, pues no se sabe de un solo caso en que Draco Sangui ad Libitum haya podido ser elaborada, o, en todo caso, sobrevivido a su uso. Hay, igualmente, testimonios escritos de miembros de los Magos Guerreros de la Luz que dicen haber utilizado con éxito la poción, pero no es asegurable._

_De todos modos, en la actualidad, esta pócima está prohibida por ley fundamental, debido a la excesiva complicación en su preparación, los ingredientes empleados (de los cuales la mayoría son imposibles de conseguir o bien no están permitidos ministerialmente), y a causa del peligro que significa la utilización práctica de la poción (hay que recordar que no ha sobrevivido ningún sujeto experimental), ya que quien la beba corre mayores riesgos, siendo como fin la mutación de todo su flujo sanguíneo a otro tan potente como el de un Dragón. _

_De igual forma, es inverosímil que Draco Sangui ad Libitum sea posible de elaborar, pero si lo fuese, estos serían los pasos e ingredientes:_

Los ojos de Draco viajaron como locos por lo que acababa de leer una y otra vez, y luego leyó los ingredientes. Su boca se había secado, igual que sus lagrimales, pues no había parpadeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía ser... Se detuvo en un pequeño recuadro en una esquina de la página.

_Draco Sangui ad Libitum, (también conocida como Ataque de Dragón, según dicen ciertos incomprobables documentos, debido a la violencia que empleaban los mutados por esta poción, ataques muy parecidos a los de los Dragones), fue muy popular durante la alta edad media, sobre todo entre los guerreros. Y entre estos guerreros se destacaban los del clan secreto Magos Guerreros de la Luz. _

_Estos magos tenían como postulado la Luz Contra la Oscuridad, y durante muchos siglos intentaron dominar el Ataque de Dragón, ya que era creencia popular que las propiedades de la sangre de Dragón eran tan fuertes y omnipotentes que podían acabar con casi cualquier cosa, incluyendo la Oscuridad._

Draco sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente. ¿Sería posible que fuera cierto...? Repasó la última frase,_incluyendo la Oscuridad..._ ¿podría ser que...? Una inconsciente sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. Si era verdad, si esa poción existía en serio... ¡Merlín! No podía ni terminar de pensarlo que su cerebro volvía a lo recientemente aprendido.

Soltó una nerviosa y solitaria risa mientras releía entrelíneas, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Un grupo de Hufflepuff en una mesa contigua lo miraron curiosos. Esto debía ser lo que Snape quería que hallase. Esto. Porque Snape sabía, estaba enterado... y entonces... entonces... ¿por qué? Dándole a conocer esto Snape estaba traicionando al Innombrable... ¿Lo estaba traicionando sólo por él? Por supuesto, Draco no podría preguntárselo, porque eso significaría delatarlo. Como fuere, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Así que salió de la biblioteca, subió a su Sala Común, dejó _Pociones de Antaño_ abierto en la página que contenía la poción seleccionada, y encima de ella dejó una pequeña nota.

_Tenemos la poción._

Luego de eso subió a su cuarto, feliz por primera vez desde el verano.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—¿Qué?_—_le llegó la voz de Hermione, cerca de una hora más tarde. Draco sonrió, reposado sobre el marco de la ventana de su habitación. Sí... algo así esperaba su reacción_—_ ¿QUÉ? _—_volvió a escuchar, ahora un grito mucho más demandante. Él no pudo contener una risa_—_ ¡Malfoy! _—_llamó Hermione, y Draco escuchó sus pasos, por lo general sutiles, ahora fuertes por la escalera_—_ ¡MALFOY! _—_y sin detenerse a golpear la puerta entró al cuarto del muchacho. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y apretaba en su mano la nota que él le había dejado.

—Granger..._—_dijo Draco fingiendo sorpresa_—_ No te escuché llegar... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estaba cambiándome?_—_estaba de excelente humor.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? _—_le preguntó Hermione, pegando el libro a la punta de su nariz.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Granger... _—_dijo Draco con voz empalagosa_—_ No querrás darle un mal ejemplo a...

—¡Malfoy!_—_gritó ella impasible_—_ Dime _qué_ es esto _—_Draco asintió. Abrió sus fosas nasales, tomó mucho aire cerrando sus ojos, y, como si estuviera asumiendo culpa por un asesinato, dijo:

—Un libro _—_Hermione volvió a gritar, usando varias palabras que no pondrían a McGonagall muy feliz. Draco no pudo más que disfrutar del espectáculo_—_ Ya, ya, Granger... _—_dijo al cabo de un rato con actitud apaciguadora, cuando Hermione ya casi no podía hablar por la cantidad de palabras que se arremolinaban en su boca_—_ Esa es la poción que haremos para Snape... _—_Hermione alzó una ceja.

—Sí... me pareció haber entendido eso... _—_dijo suavemente_—_ Lo que quiero saber es... ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?

—¿No es una poción lo suficiente complicada para ti? _—_le preguntó inocente.

—Malfoy, está prohibida. _Prohibida. _Pro-hi-bi-da. ¡Prohibi...!

—Ya... capté el mensaje... _—_interrumpió Draco.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que podemos hacer esta poción? _—_preguntó Hermione, blandiendo el libro en sus manos_—_ Los ingredientes que se usan son peligrosísimos y varios no permitidos, su elaboración está negada por ley fundamental, y es una poción de peligro mortal... Malfoy, es una locura...

—¿Asustada, Granger? _—_preguntó él desafiante_—_ ¿Te da miedo que exista alguna cosa que no puedas hacer? _—_los ojos de Hermione se dilataron apenas. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Tan fácil sería?

—No..._—_dijo Hermione luego de un rato, recuperando la cordura_—_ No, Malfoy, es imposible... No haremos esta poción.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque_no_ _—_respondió Hermione cortante. Dejó el libro sobre la cama de Draco y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Draco bostezó, aburrido, y se encogió de hombros. Bien, quizás ella no fuera a ayudarlo, pero ese no era motivo para entristecer. Había encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Por más que tuviera que trabajar él solo en aquella poción tan complicada, lo haría (sabía que podía), y vencería a la Oscuridad.

Se rascó la nuca maquinalmente. Un buen baño era lo que necesitaba. Se puso a tararear una canción (sorprendiéndose, ya que hacía meses que en su mundo estar tan feliz era inconcebible) mientras desabotonaba su túnica. Luego se sacó la camisa y se quedó sólo con los pantalones. Entonces entró a su cuarto de baño.

El constante repiqueteo de gotas de agua en la sala de las duchas le dio a entender que Hermione había tenido la misma idea, así que debería esperar a que ella terminase para bañarse. Se paró frente al lavabo y se sonrió en el espejo. Esa era una costumbre que había perdido. Acercó su rostro y examinó su reflejo. Estaba ojeroso, tenía ojos inyectados y casi no tenía color. Pero seguía siendo... si, por qué no... hermoso... Y su sonrisa era aun la más encantadora. Nadie podía discutir aquello.

Abrió uno de los grifos con la intención de lavarse el rostro, pero entonces escuchó un agudo grito proveniente del cuarto contiguo, y lo cerró de inmediato. Se había olvidado de que Hermione estaba metida en la ducha y de que las cañerías estaban conectadas. Por lo tanto, si abría en el lavabo el agua fría, Hermione se quedaba sin agua fría en la ducha. Sonrió malicioso. Abrió ahora el agua caliente, y la chica volvió a gritar, ahora con más estruendo. Draco rió por lo bajo y cambió los grifos.

—¡MALFOY!_—_gritaba Hermione desesperada_—_ ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL AGUA! _—_pero él no obedeció. Continuó divirtiéndose como niño_—_ ¡MALFOY, SI NO TE DETIENES EN ESTE INSTANTE SABRÁS A QUÉ SE REFIEREN CON LA EXPRESIÓN 'MUERTE SÚBITA'! _—_Draco rió aun más. Debía admitir que era graciosa_—_ ¡ES _SÚBITA,_ MALFOY!

El muchacho estaba sosteniéndose del lavabo para no caer debido a la repentina carcajada. _De veras_ estaba feliz... Los gritos de Hermione cesaron y Draco sintió un repentino escándalo en el cuarto de duchas. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y entró por allí la chica, envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca, con su pelo mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y brillantes gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto de cristal.

Draco se halló a sí mismo con la boca abierta, y pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo recobrarse de aquel shock.

—¿Qué crees que haces? _—_le preguntó Hermione bruscamente_—_ ¿Intentas que muera quemada o de una hipotermia? _—_Draco tragó saliva, recuperando su compostura, y sonrió de lado.

—Tienes muy desarrollado el sentido del tacto, Granger... _—_dijo_—_ ¿Quieres que te ayude? _—_preguntó estirando su dedo índice. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos. Draco frunció el ceño y elevó también el dedo mayor_—_ ¿Con dos? _—_preguntó sorprendido.

—Eres un imbécil _—_le dijo ella_—_. Un verdadero imbécil _—_Draco encontró hilarante la expresión de Hermione. Así que volvió a reír. Claro, como estaba hubiera reído con cualquier cosa. La chica dilató sus ojos al ver su reacción. Draco reía casi con violencia, a mandíbula batiente. Hermione se revisó a sí misma, comprobando que no fuera ella la causa de tal gracia. Pero cuando el muchacho se irguió, y siguió riendo, mirándola a los ojos, ella supo que su risa iba más allá de algo gracioso. Y sus ojos ahora eran claros, de un gris amanecido. Hermione creyó ver algo tras aquellas pupilas... Y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el domingo anterior...

_¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? _

No sabía qué podía estar queriendo decir con aquello... Juzgarlo... sólo había...

_Para ser alguien que sabe tanto, en realidad no sabes nada..._

¿Qué no sabía?

¿Acaso estaba ocultando algo aparte de la Marca en su antebrazo?

Y ahora estaba tan feliz... y Hermione no encontró nada maligno tras esa carcajada. Sentía que podía ver la falta de peligro jugueteando en su iris de plata. Entonces...

—De veras quieres hacer la poción... ¿verdad? _—_le preguntó casi con dulzura. Draco se incorporó del todo, ahogando el final de una risa con una tos. Mantuvo la sonrisa y la miró a los ojos mientras se enjugaba una lágrima.

—Sí..._—_dijo_—_ De veras... _—_Hermione asintió y se mordió el labio.

—Muy bien _—_aceptó_—_. Pero serán mis reglas, y tú obedecerás _—_Draco dejó que su boca se abriera y que su sonrisa se acentuara.

—¿En serio? _—_preguntó. Hermione le envió una gélida mirada.

—Sí_—_respondió_—_. Pero más te conviene comportarte _—_Draco se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Yo_siempre _me comporto... _—_aseguró. Hermione le dedicó una mueca irónica.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar de bañarme _—_y se volteó para regresar al cuarto de duchas. Draco pervirtió su sonrisa y llevó sus ojos instantáneamente hasta el borde de la toalla de Hermione.

—Deberías usar toallas más largas, Granger... _—_le dijo_—_ Y no es que me esté quejando... _—_Hermione se ruborizó y bajó una mano, queriendo cubrirse cualquier cosa que pudiera verse.

—Idiota..._—_murmuró antes de dar un portazo. Y Draco volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta... _—_se dijo sonriendo.


	5. Menesteres

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**_Sangre de Dragón _**

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo V: Menesteres**

Alegaría demencia temporal. Eso era lo que más se acercaba a lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué otro motivo, si no era aquél, había aceptado ayudar a un mortífago (porque no podía pensar en otro nombre para alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo) a preparar una poción prohibida? Era una estupidez. Aun ni sabía qué era lo que pretendía Draco con esa poción, y ella había aceptado ayudarlo, a un mortífago, a performar una poción que podía bendecir (o quizá maldecir, no estaba segura) a aquél que la bebiera con los atributos mágicos de una criatura tan poderosa como el Dragón... Mas, el simple hecho de haber encontrado esta poción parecía haberlo hecho enormemente feliz. Y, por lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, eso, en las ecuaciones de Hermione, no podía significar nada bueno: malos felices, igual, buenos infelices. Simple.

Pero... ¿estaba segura de que Draco era de los malos, estaba segura de que podía agrupar a todo el mundo en dos bandos, como en las caricaturas que veía cuando era niña? Si algo había aprendido en Hogwarts (además de todos aquello encantamientos, hechizos y transformaciones, mucho más que útiles), era que el mundo no se regía por sólo una línea que separaba a sus integrantes. Había visto algo en los ojos de Draco, algo que le aseguraba que no debía temer, que debía ayudarlo con la poción. ¿Y no había sido ella, acaso, la que siempre regañaba a Harry por dejarse llevar por presentimientos? Si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pretendía... Pero aun así... por algún extraño motivo, no podía evitar sentirse... en deuda con él. Y sabía lo ridículo que sonaba esto. Pero al ver cuánto se había molestado al saberla asustada de él, se sintió culpable. Si no le gustaba inspirar miedo ningún punto tenía ser mortífago.

Poco había avanzado con sus reflexiones cuando bajó a su Sala Común la mañana del domingo con varios libros, incluido _Pociones de Antaño_ bajo su brazo. Había estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones durante la noche, y había llegado a algunas conclusiones muy interesantes. Por un lado, ya estaba resignada a hacer la poción, aunque primero sometería a Draco a un sutil cuestionario. Por otro lado, y aunque se había sorprendido a sí misma planeando el itinerario de la preparación, ya tenía todo el proceso consumado en su mente.

Apoyó con fuerza todos los libros y trozos de pergamino con anotaciones en una mesa, haciendo que Draco, quien estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro de algo que Hermione determinó decididamente como extra escolar, tomara repentina conciencia de ella.

—Creo que ya tengo todo... _—_dijo Hermione sin mirarlo y sentándose en un sillón para poder revisar una vez más algunos de los libros. Draco parpadeó.

—Buenos días a ti también... _—_dijo sonriendo_—_ Oh, sí, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar, en inmejorable estado. Así es, creo que es un hermoso día, el sol está precioso. No, no, por favor, no puedo aceptar que me hagas masajes... al menos qué... ¿Masajes _dónde,_ exactamente...? _—_Hermione le envió una furiosa mirada que el devolvió con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Terminaste?_—_preguntó ella con frialdad_—_ ¿Ya podemos volver a una conversación entre dos homo erectus?_—_Draco llevó una mano a su boca en una actitud muy infantil.

—Dijo_erectus..._ _—_susurró dejando escapar una fingida risita con el sólo propósito de molestarla_—_ Masajes para los _erectus... —_Hermione rodó sus ojos.

—Me gustabas mucho más cuando estabas moribundo, Malfoy _—_dijo con crudeza_—_. ¿Vas a escucharme o debo interpreta que no estás interesado en la poción? _—_Draco dejó de reír de inmediato. Se irguió y adoptó una actitud seria. Hermione asintió satisfecha_—_. Bien_—_siguió_—_, estuve revisando la poción, y consulté algunos otros libros, más que nada para asegurarme de las precauciones que debemos tomar con los ingredientes. Bueno, según las cuentas que saqué, la gestación de la poción es de cinco mil cuatrocientas horas, es decir, siete meses y medio, así que se amolda perfecta a los pedidos de Snape.

—Lógico..._—_susurró Draco hablándose a sí mismo. Hermione lo miró suspicaz, pero pasó esto por alto.

—Además, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, que esta poción es _mucho_ más complicada que cualquier otra que podamos haber hecho_—_continuó Hermione_—_, así que tampoco habrá problemas con eso.

—Excelente..._—_volvió a susurrar Draco.

—Lo que me preocupa _—_dijo Hermione en un tono que alarmó al muchacho_—_, es qué dirá Snape cuando se entere de que estamos haciendo una poción prohibida _—_Draco sonrió, aliviado

—No habrá problemas con eso _—_aseguró. Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿No?_—_preguntó inocente. Draco meneó la cabeza.

—No sabrá qué poción estamos haciendo hasta que esté hecha _—_dijo_—_. Y para entonces, estará tan orgulloso que pasará por alto el hecho de que era... ¿cómo la llamas? Oh, sí... _porhibida..._ _—_sabía que poco de verdad había en todo aquello. Pero era lo único que podía decirle. Hermione continuó mirándolo con una ceja levantada, pero él pretendió que no la veía, quitando algunas arrugas de su túnica.

—Como sea... _—_dijo ella entonces volviendo su atención a los libros_—_ Revisé los ingredientes, y estoy feliz de anunciar que podemos encontrar casi todos en el despacho de Snape..._—_fue Draco quien alzó una ceja ahora.

—¿Y_cómo_ es que sabes eso? _—_le preguntó con una media sonrisa jugando entre sus labios. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que sepas que acabas de desperdiciar saliva, porque yo _no_ contestaré eso_—_dijo llanamente. Draco rió.

—_Touche...__—_dijo divertido. Era conciente de que no debería hacerla enojar en ese momento.

—Como iba diciendo... _—_continuó Hermione_— _Casi todos los ingredientes están a nuestra disposición (aunque deberemos obtenerlos de formas no muy aprobadas por mi parte lúcida). Lo único que nos hace falta son las escamas de Quimera y, como era de esperarse, la Sangre de Dragón. Y la verdad que no tengo idea de cómo...

—No habrá problema _—_interrumpió Draco_—_. Podremos conseguirlas fácilmente _—_Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo?_—_preguntó.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora _—_dijo_—_. Ya llegará a su tiempo.

—Muy bien... _—_siguió ella no muy convencida_— _De todas maneras no hay que agregarlas hasta que la poción esté ya muy avanzada, de hecho, la sangre es el ingrediente final..._—_Draco asintió_—_ Entonces, ya están arreglados los ingredientes... Falta discutir sobre dónde haremos la poción... pero, por supuesto, ya lo pensé yo sola, así que no habrá inconvenientes con...

—¿Dónde haremos la poción? _—_preguntó Draco emocionado, dejando caer el libro que aun sostenía en sus manos.

—Bueno, había pensado en que podíamos hacerla aquí, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era un lugar muy obvio, y que puede entrar cualquier profesor. Luego consideré algún aula abandonada, pero creo que sería imprudente dejar cocinándose una poción cuya preparación es punible por ley en algún lugar al que Peeves puede legar con facilidad...

—Inteligente observación...

—Así que supe que no nos quedaba más opción que la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco se irguió aun más y dilató sus ojos.

—¿Allí?_—_preguntó. Hermione asintió distraída, haciendo algunas anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Se te ocurre un lugar mejor?

—No, pero...

—Entonces arreglado _—_interrumpió ella_—_. Allí la haremos _—_Draco la contempló por unos momentos, con su boca aun abierta como la había dejado antes de que lo interrumpiera.

—Bien_—_dijo al fin.

—Bien_—_acordó ella_—_. Una última cosa. No puedes contarle a nadie que estamos trabajando en esta poción..._—_Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Y debo creer que tú no se lo contarás a Potter y a Weasley? _—_preguntó. Hermione dudó. La verdad era que se había estado debatiendo sobre este tema. Ya estaba ocultándoles tantas cosas... pero ni quería imaginar sus reacciones cuando supieran que estaba preparando una poción prohibida con Draco (descontando el agravante hecho de que aun ni siquiera sabían que era un mortífago). Así que finalmente había decidido no contarles. No creía que entendieran por qué es que había aceptado (ni ella lo entendía cabalmente). No iban a bastarles un montón de aseveraciones sobre que no había peligro en sus ojos... y, ahora que lo pensaba... sonaba bastante idiota... pero aun así, ya lo había decidido.

—Yo no se los contaré _—_dijo, de repente adoptando un aire seguro mientras se encogía de hombros. Draco pareció reacio a creerle.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó_—_ ¿Y qué piensas responderles cuando te pregunten sobre qué poción harás? _—_Hermione sonrió.

—Evidentemente, Malfoy, tú no has convivido seis años con esos muchachos...

—Gracias a Merlín... _—_susurró él desafiante. Hermione lo ignoró.

—Sí, quizás me pregunten sobre la poción, pero, créeme, puedo manejarlo _—_dijo. Draco mantuvo unos segundos de silencio.

—Bien... entonces... supongo que yo tampoco diré nada... _—_dijo. Ella lo miró sospechante.

—Debo saber que me estás mintiendo... ¿verdad? _—_le preguntó con aire casual. Draco la miró sorprendido.

—Claro que no... _—_dijo, fingiendo ofensa. Hermione le sonrió de lado.

—Admítelo. Apenas te encuentres con Zabini y con Parkinson les contarás todo y se reirán de mí a mis espaldas.

—Mira, Granger... si te digo que no lo contaré, _no_ lo contaré... _—_aseguró. Era verdad que al principio había mentido y que sí iba a contárselo a Blaise y a Pansy, pero, pensó, mientras Hermione lo observaba con sus sagaces ojos, que no era apropiado poner en riesgo lo que había conseguido_—_ Les diré que estamos haciendo una poción, sí, les diré que tú no querías al principio, sí, les diré que es una poción que _yo_ quiero hacer, sí, pero no les diré cuál poción...

Hermione calló unos segundos.

—Bien_—_dijo_—_. Creo que me arriesgaré a creerte..._—_Draco rodó los ojos.

—Gran voto de confianza... _—_Hermione se puso de pie.

—Entonces ya está todo previsto _—_dijo, y se encaminó hacia el agujero del retrato.

—¿Te vas? _—_le preguntó Draco sonando mucho más desesperado de lo que hubiera deseado. Hermione se volteó y lo miró confundida.

—Sí..._—_dijo_—_ ¿Acaso... quieres que me quede?_—_preguntó esto último sonriendo, como si aquella posibilidad fuera irrisoria. Draco se apuró a recoger el libro para evitar sus ojos.

—Pensé que comenzaríamos con la poción de inmediato, eso es todo _—_murmuró, herido en su orgullo.

—Pero no podemos empezar con la poción hasta no tener la aprobación de Snape _—_replicó Hermione.

—¿Qué no te dije que no debías preocuparte por Snape? _—_preguntó él con brusquedad. De repente se había enojado.

—No fueron esas tus palabras, no... _—_respondió Hermione, sin saber que, en realidad, no le convenía burlarse en aquel momento.

—No juegues, Granger _—_dijo molesto_—_. ¿Y a dónde debes ir tan de repente un domingo a la mañana, de todas formas?

—¿Te has vuelto un aficionado a mi vida? _—_preguntó ella con sorna. Si durante todos sus años en Hogwarts había mandado a Ron de paseo cada vez que pretendía controlarla, ciertamente no dejaría que lo hiciera Draco Malfoy.

Draco sintió la temperatura de sus mejillas elevarse apenas y oprimió los dientes.

—Ya quisieras, Granger... _—_dijo venenoso.

—Voy a desayunar con Harry y Ron, si tanto quieres saber... _—_comentó Hermione frunciendo un hombro_—_ Qué vida emocionante... ¿no crees? _—_continuó mofándose.

—Eres hilarante... _—_dijo él sarcástico. Ella le hizo una mueca y volvió a voltearse, lista para abandonar la Sala Común. Pero entonces se le ocurrió... ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—Malfoy..._—_llamó con voz tentativa, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible_—_ Sé que es improbable y todo, pero..._—_Draco alzó su vista hasta que sus ojos se juntaron, entonces Hermione tuvo un extraño presentimiento_—_ Pero... quizás Snape quiera... cuando ya esté lista la poción, quiero decir... quiera... alguna demostración práctica... _—_Draco continuaba observándola, como si aun no comprendiera a dónde quería llegar_—_ Quizás quiera saber si la poción funciona... quizás quiera utilizar un sujeto experimental, Malfoy... _—_Draco corrió sus ojos y se dispuso a ordenar unos pergaminos de la mesa.

—Ya veremos _—_dijo con simpleza. Hermione se mordió un labio.

—Y si llega a pasar... _—_continuó aprensiva_—_ ¿Quién sería el sujeto experimental? _—_Draco se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Ya veremos _—_repitió, con un tono mucho más monótono.

—¿No pretenderás... usarla tú? _—_preguntó ella en un susurro. Draco no respondió_—_ Malfoy... Respóndeme... ¿Eso es lo que quieres, por eso quieres la poción?

—Espero que sepas que acabas de desperdiciar saliva, porque yo _no_ contestaré eso_ —_dijo con una sonrisa, deseando romper la tensión. Pero Hermione no era fácil de distraer. Para nada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? _—_le preguntó acercándose y aferrando el borde del respaldo del sillón del cual se había levantado_—_ ¿Te das cuenta de que es una locura...? Usar esta poción es como beber veneno, Malfoy...

—No si está bien hecha, Granger... ¿Acaso dudas de tus habilidades en pociones?

—¡Esto ya no es un juego! _—_dijo ella, alarmada_—_ Ya no importa mi orgullo o como quieras llamarlo... No seré parte de esto si así es como pretendes que acabe...

—Vamos, Granger... No seas...

—Si quieres suicidarte, bien... _—_interrumpió ella algo histérica_—_ Pero no esperes que _yo_ colabore.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó_—_ ¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en la poción? _—_su mente había corrido para llegar a una hipotética respuesta a esta pregunta. Era un mortífago... ¡Un mortífago, Merlín! No era muy difícil deducirlo... ¿Y ella iba a ayudarlo? Pero entonces... ¿No sería acaso pan comido para Voldemort prepararla si así lo deseaba? O quizás era Draco el que quería utilizarla para su propio beneficio, más allá del Innombrable... Pero había algo que no cuadraba... Había algo que estaba mal...

Draco clavó sus ojos en los de la chica, tratando de encontrar alguna salida. Y de hecho la encontró, sin darse cuanta y aunque fue Hermione la que lo notó. Ella, una vez más, sintió esa extraña sensación de confianza despedirse por esos ojos grises. Y tuvo la certeza, aunque no sabía cómo, de que había algo más que Draco ocultaba, y que de todos modos estaría bien. Que todo iba a estar bien.

—Tienes otro secreto... _—_le dijo sin poder contenerse mientras su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Acaso pretendía que le respondiera, pretendía que compartiera con ella sus asuntos? Draco la miró, sumamente interesado.

—Cuando dices _otro,_ supongo que te estás refiriendo a... _—_y señaló con su índice derecho a su antebrazo izquierdo, donde aun permanecía aquel quemante dolor. Hermione dilató sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que hablara de ello con tanta soltura?

—Tú si que no eres prudente... _—_afirmó con total honestidad.

¿Estaba bien formalizar el hecho de que sabía que era un mortífago? Parecía que a él no le molestaba... Y ella había tenido la momentánea impresión de que su voz se había hecho amarga y de que sus ojos se habían apagado cuando se había referido a su Marca... Y, nuevamente sin saber por qué, estaba segura de que no tenía de qué preocuparse

—Mañana, luego de pociones... _—_dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo_—_ Entonces arreglaremos cuándo comenzaremos con la poción... _—_y desapareció tras el retrato.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El clima había empeorado considerablemente durante la noche. Oscuras nubes se amontonaban en el cielo que se veía en el techo del Gran Comedor cuando los alumnos bajaron a desayunar el lunes a la mañana, y un fuerte viento arremolinado hacía bailar las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido a lo lejos, más allá de la cabaña de Hagrid. La temperatura también había decrecido, y los tés y cafés calientes, junto con las abundantes tostadas, fueron más que bienvenidos, y más de un chistoso elevó su taza en parodia de un brindis hacia lo elfos domésticos (al mejor estilo Fred y George Weasley), haciendo que Hermione bufara molesta.

La bajada a las mazmorras no fue un aliciente al humor de aquellos que no gustaban de este drástico cambio climático. Allí abajo hacía mucho más frío, y, lamentablemente, como Ron recordó mientras se agrupaban las filas en la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, no contaban con las tostadas para levantarles la moral. Harry concordó agregando el inteligente comentario de que si se quería encontrar el lugar más frío del castillo deberían ir hacia donde Snape estaba, fueran las mazmorras o no.

Snape los hizo entrar y todos, Gryffindors y Slytherins, ocuparon sus lugares. Trabajaron durante toda la clase en un filtro de llanto colocados de a parejas. Hermione se pasó a la mesa junto a la de Harry y Ron y se agrupó con Neville, quien parecía más que feliz de contar con aquella compañera.

—No la arruines, Neville, que aun queda todo un año... _—_le advirtió Harry sonriendo, haciendo que Neville se sonrojara, Ron riera, Hermione le echara una reprochante mirada, y Snape le quitara diez puntos a Gryffindor.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que sonara la campana, el profesor se levantó de su escritorio.

—Quiero que cada pareja me pase el reporte de la poción que han seleccionado _—_dijo en su habitual tono áspero. De inmediato todos comenzaron a revolver en sus mochilas. Hermione se estiró para poder ver a Draco, quien estaba recostando su cabeza sobre un brazo y haciendo algunos garabatos sobre un trozo de pergamino; parecía no haber escuchado a Snape.

—¿No le entregarás a Snape el reporte? _—_le preguntó Ron a Hermione a su lado.

—No... no... Malfoy y yo debemos quedarnos luego para discutir algunos... Ron, tu poción está rebalsando... _—_Ron, quien se había olvidado de su caldero mientras se acercaba a Hermione, se volteó maldiciendo por lo bajo para arreglar el pequeño desastre sobre su mesa.

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos salieron, a excepción de Draco y Hermione, que se rezagaron a conciencia. Snape los contempló acercarse desde su escritorio, sin ningún amague de hacer nada.

—Disculpe por no entregar un reporte apropiado, profesor _—_comenzó Hermione, siendo ella la más experimentada cuando se trataba a interacciones con los profesores. Pero Snape estaba mirando fijamente a Draco, quien le sostenía la mirada, casi como si no necesitaran hablar. Hermione se mordió un labio y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Draco que manejara la situación.

—¿Seleccionaron ya una poción? _—_preguntó Snape, aun sin mover sus ojos.

—Sí_—_respondió Draco con voz fuerte. Guardaron silencio unos momentos.

—¿Puedo saber cuál poción? _—_preguntó nuevamente Snape.

—Preferiría que fuera una sorpresa _—_declaró Draco, calmo. Hermione tuvo la horrible impresión de que Snape no toleraría aquello, por lo cual se llevó una sorpresa cuando dijo:

—Muy bien. Entonces están exentos de presentar un itinerario.

—Muchas gracias, señor _—_dijo Draco. Y quedaron en silencio.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Eso era todo? No era posible... ¿No pensaba Snape interrogarlos sobre qué poción harían o algo...?

—Puede retirarse, señorita Granger _—_dijo Snape bajando su vista hacia los reportes de los demás estudiantes para acomodarlos. Hermione parpadeó. ¿La estaba echando? La estaba echando...

—Con permiso... _—_murmuró, y salió de la mazmorra.

Draco y Snape quedaron solos, aun en silencio, el profesor todavía con su vista baja.

—¿No te dio ningún problema? _—_preguntó Snape al cabo de un rato, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la puerta por la que acababa de irse Hermione.

—No más que lo normal _—_respondió el muchacho. Otra vez se hizo silencio por algunos segundos.

—Eso es raro... _—_comentó Snape_—_ Granger es extremadamente curiosa... _—_elevó sus ojos y los focó en los de Draco_—_ Me atrevería a decir, entonces, que tiene gran potencial para la Legilimancia... O por lo menos que es muy perceptiva... _—_Draco dudó.

—Es... posible... _—_dijo, sin darse cuenta de que una gran parte suya estaba segura. Snape asintió.

—Puedes retirarte, Draco... _—_le dijo_—_ Debo escribir a mi proveedor de ingredientes... _Sé_ que pronto me faltarán algunos...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—No te quedes allí descansando... _—_le dijo Hermione a Draco en un tono molesto.

—No estoy descansando, Granger, me estoy _preparando..._ _—_corrigió él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que en serio piensas hacer algo? _—_le preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa_—_ Al menos ponte a preparar el fuego... y asegúrate de que la temperatura sea de exactamente 89º, como lo dice el libro.

Draco suspiró y se levantó del gran almohadón bien mullido. Habían entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres media hora atrás, y Hermione ya estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Como había sido él el que había entrado primero, la habitación era como él la había pedido... o necesitado...

Espaciosa, de paredes altas que culminaban en un techo tipo cúpula con tragaluces por doquier, estaba pintada de un verde inglés con toques plateados (para variar). El suelo estaba cubierto con una elegante y mullida alfombra y había varios sillones, puffs y almohadones para descansar luego de lo que, pensó Draco, serían exhaustivas horas de trabajo. Hermione no había estado muy feliz al ver esto, pero peor fue su reacción al advertir que, al fondo de la habitación, había una gran cama de doseles cubierta con sábanas de seda, de tamaño matrimonial. Hermione le había enviado a Draco una mirada asesina, y el muchacho sólo se había encogido de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe... _—_había dicho inocente.

Lo necesario para hacer la poción (en _verdad_ necesario, no según los parámetros de Draco), ocupaba apenas una pequeña y poco iluminada esquina de la habitación. Allí encontraron un caldero de tamaño mediano, una tabla de madera, un cuchillo de plata, cucharas de roble, de bronce y de granito (específicamente indicadas), un mortero de abedul, un gotero de cristal, un embudo, un punzón, un frasco medidor y un termómetro de mercurio. Como aun no había podido robar los ingredientes del despacho de Snape, no podrían avanzar demasiado con la poción, así que Hermione había decidido que, al menos, comenzarían con los preparativos.

Ella estaba arrodillada junto al caldero, frotando el interior de este con una esponja humedecida con quimo de cuervo, el mejor antioxidante y repelente conocido, ya que las instrucciones de la poción explicaban claramente que el caldero debería estar impermeabilizado. Era una tarea bastante tediosa, ya que el quimo era mucho más espeso de lo que hubiera esperado y era difícil hacer que se adhiriera a la superficie.

Draco se echó al suelo junto al pequeño mechero y prendió el fuego con su varita. Entonces se estiró para tomar el termómetro. 106º. Se había pasado. Hizo otro movimiento con su varita para bajar la temperatura. 73º. Ahora le faltaba. Reprimiendo un bufido de exasperación volvió a usar su varita. 94º.

—Estúpida... cosa... _—_murmuró con los dientes apretados, conteniendo las ganas de largar su varita al demonio y haciendo con ella en vez otro giro. Escuchó un suave sonido tras él y miró sobre su hombro para encontrar a Hermione con una mano sobre su boca, disfrazando una risa con una tos_—_ ¿Debo interpretar eso como una burla? _—_preguntó molesto. Ella fingió una expresión seria.

—No, no... para nada... _—_aseguró_—_ Puedo ver que el mechero es un enemigo temible... _—_Draco rodó los ojos.

—Ven a hacerlo tú, a ver cuán bien lo haces...

Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero al final apoyó sus palmas en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba él, ignorando la asombrada mirada del muchacho ante su elección de modo de locomoción. Le quitó el termómetro de la mano, lo colocó en el fuego, frunció el entrecejo y tocó con la punta de su varita las llamas. Bajó un tanto su varita y Draco vio que los números en el termómetro disminuían hasta llegar limpiamente a 89º. Volvió a colocar el termómetro en la mano de Draco, le dedicó una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, y volvió gateando hasta el caldero.

—Presumida..._—_susurró él, aunque estaba bastante ocupado sacando provecho del original y bonito ángulo en que se había puesto la chica.

Con su tarea ya lista volvió a recostarse en el almohadón en el que había estado antes y se dedicó a observar a Hermione continuar con su trabajo. Por momentos ella hacía muecas de desagrado al percibir el fuerte olor del quimo, pero continuaba trabajando sin quejarse.

—¿No te da asco? _—_le preguntó curioso luego de un rato. Ella soltó un bufido despectivo.

—No soy una niña... _—_declaró.

—Sucede que _sí_ lo eres... _—_discutió Draco. Hermione hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, nunca deteniendo su trabajo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir... _—_dijo.

—Oh, sí... por supuesto... _—_dijo falsamente entendido. La verdad era que cada vez estaba más curioso. Hicieran lo que hicieran, fuere la materia que fuere, ella siempre se las arreglaba para ser la mejor. Le salían todos los hechizos, todos los encantamientos, podía manejar cualquier criatura _y_ podía hacer que el fuego se situara en 89º. Claro... él también podría arreglárselas para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas... ¿O no? Suspiró. Quizás simplemente no estaba en su sangre...

Sintió un horrible escalofrío al encontrarse pensando eso. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido algo así? No está en la sangre, no es el destino... Todas esa frases le recordaban el mismísimo motivo por el cual Hermione estaba agachada junto al caldero frotándolo con quimo de cuervo. ¿Y no había llegado acaso a la conclusión de que no existía tal cosa como el destino? Pero... ¿Podía estar seguro de que tenía razón? Era terrorífico, pero... ¿quién le negaba que en realidad _sí_ tenía su destino ya marcado, y que debería cumplirlo de todas maneras, Sangre de Dragón o no...? Quizás, después de todo, sí debería convertirse en mortífago y ser la mascota de Voldemort... ¿Cómo podía estar seguro?

Para evitarse seguir pensando esto volvió a posar sus ojos sobre lo único en la habitación que podría distraerlo: Hermione. Ella se había echado hacia atrás para descansar un poco, apoyando todo su peso en las palmas y echando la cabeza atrás con los ojos cerrados. Siempre parecía tener una respuesta a todo, pensó Draco, recordando las enésimas veces que le había hecho burla en alguna clase por su mano constantemente levantada. ¿Tendría respuesta para esto? Después de todo, era una simple pregunta, una inofensiva pregunta...

—Mh..._—_comenzó Draco, no muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema. Hermione, que aun no había advertido que pretendía hablarle, volvió a erguirse y se colocó el pelo tras las orejas, y Draco se halló a sí mismo incapaz de performar ningún sonido más que crónicos _mh_ o_ eh_. Ella, interesada, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sorprendente vocabulario... _—_le dijo. Draco carraspeó. Corrió su vista de ella y comenzó a jugar con una punta de su túnica.

—Granger..._—_dijo en una voz suave y profunda que tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

—¿Sí, Malfoy? _—_preguntó. Draco aguardó unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Tú... crees en... el... destino...? _—_inquirió, sin atreverse a mirarla y conciente de cuán estúpido debía de estar quedando. Hermione abrió apenas su boca, asombrada ante esta inusual pregunta. Bueno, era muy surreal que él le estuviera preguntando algo así... Balbuceó un par de veces.

—Bueno... no creo que el destino sea una fuerza _tan_ omnipotente como la profesora Trelawney nos quiere hacer creer... _—_dijo sonriendo, orgullosa de su sentido del humor. Pero Draco no rió ni sonrió, ni dio señal de entendimiento. Continuó con su vista baja, retorciendo un borde de su túnica en una mano. Parecía realmente preocupado por algo.

—Eso no ayuda mucho, Granger... _—_dijo. Hermione tomó aire.

—De acuerdo... _—_intentó_—_ Déjame ver... El destino, según la concepción universal, es una entidad inamovible e incambiable... ¿verdad? Existe toda esa tontería de que todos tenemos el destino ya escrito y todo eso... _—_Draco sintió un extraño sentimiento cálido al oírla referírsele como 'tontería'_—_ Pero, a mí entender, no puede haber algo tan constante en un mundo donde nada lo es _—_Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira..._—_siguió ella reanudando su tarea. El muchacho vio como un poco de quimo de cuervo se chorreaba por su muñeca mientras tomaba la esponja_—_ El universo está en constante cambio. Si has tomado astronomía lo sabrás. No hay nada estático en este mundo. Por lo tanto, es imposible que exista algo tan poderoso e invertible. Incluso Firenze dice que lo leído en los astros puede cambiar, y, aunque desde tercero que no curso Adivinación _—_hizo una mueca desdeñosa_—_, debo decir que prefiero a Firenze como... _vidente_ antes que a la profesora Trelawney... _—_Draco asintió unos segundos, pero luego, aun insatisfecho, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Entonces_no_ crees en el destino? _—_Hermione detuvo su mano dentro del caldero, pensativa, y dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Creo en las causas y consecuencias _—_afirmó_—_. Creo que la vida de un hombre está compuesta de causas y consecuencias. De incontables por qué y para qué. Uno no puede esperar que no haya consecuencias por sus acciones, y menos aun que esas acciones no tengan causas _—_siguió frotando el interior del caldero con la esponja_—_. Es una cadena... ¿entiendes? Es... sí, claro, todo lo que hacemos está determinado por algo... pero ese algo quizás sea nuestra propia voluntad... ¿no lo crees?

—Entonces..._—_dijo Draco lentamente, tratando de procesar todas sus palabras y llegar así a una conclusión final_—_ prefieres creer en el libre albedrío antes que en el destino...

—Pues, seguramente sabrás que el libre albedrío es nuestro móvil cotidiano... _—_dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicar que estaba hablando de algo bien sabido_—_ Y no creo que haya que dejar todo en manos del tan llamado destino...

—Así que... _—_siguió Draco, aun no convencido_—_ Apoyamos al libre albedrío y abucheamos al destino..._—_Hermione se mostró algo impaciente.

—No todo es tan terminante, Malfoy... _—_dijo, de repente incrementando la fuerza con la que frotaba el caldero_—_ Seguro, es escalofriante la idea de pensar que toda nuestra vida ya está planeada, _cada pequeña parte_. Le quita a uno las ganas de vivir... Pero tampoco se puede afirmar que todo lo que hacemos consta de nuestra propia voluntad...

—Es decir que crees en el destino... ¿_parcialmente_?_—_preguntó él, desesperándose al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en etiquetarlo y darlo por válido o no? _—_preguntó algo molesta_—_ Destino, destino... ¿No es sólo una palabra, después de todo?

—Eso es lo que yo digo... _—_murmuró él, alegre de que hubiera dicho eso. Ella no lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

—Es sólo una manera de llamarlo... _—_declaró mientras cambiaba de mano para que su diestra no se cansara tanto_—_ Es sólo un chivo expiatorio... ¿me explico? Es decir... '_Oh, Merlín... perdí el partido de Quidditch... Debió ser el destino...'_ U '_Oye, muñeca... tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos...' —_Draco soltó una risa y Hermione lo miró.

—¿Realmente te han abordado con _esa_ frase? _—_preguntó incrédulo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que se lo usa como excusa para justificar las derrotas o reafirmar las victorias _—_dijo Draco la observó en silencio mientras ella volvía a pasar la esponja a su mano derecha, resignada a que su zurda no era aprobable, y focaba toda su atención en su tarea. Entonces entendió que ya no hablaría. Pero a él aun no le había quedado del todo claro _cuál_ demonios era su certera posición en todo este asunto.

—Entonces..._—_dijo una vez más, cuidadoso de no exasperarla_—_ ¿Tú... _no..._ crees en el... destino? _—_Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos, suspirando, detuvo su tarea, y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos. Era evidente que estaba queriendo una respuesta tangible. Y era evidente lo que quería escuchar. Y, después de todo, era lo mismo que ella creía, sólo que (por una manía muchas veces fastidiosa) solía adornar las cosas.

—No, Malfoy _—_aseveró_—_. No creo en el destino.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, y al final sonrió.

—Bien_—_dijo_—_. Porque yo tampoco.

Hermione meneó la cabeza y continuó frotando el caldero. Este supuestamente simple trabajo le estaba costando más tiempo del esperado, el quimo había empezado a hacerle doler las fosas nasales por su fuerte olor, y además se le había chorreado por una muñeca, y resultaba desagradablemente frío. Para empeorar las cosas, Draco había decidido que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo era simplemente observarla, lo que molestaba a Hermione por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No piensas hacer nada más? _—_le preguntó al final, harta de sentir sus ojos sobre ella_—_ Porque, si no tienes nada que hacer, yo puedo darte algunas opciones... Me falta aun más de medio caldero por impermeabilizar, y, de veras, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo que vengas a ayudarme...

—_Adoro_ cuando pides ayuda... _—_dijo él mientras sonreía de lado y se arrastraba hasta ella. Se arrodilló frente a Hermione, con el caldero de por medio, y metió su mano en la cubeta con quimo y sacó de allí otra esponja.

—Así está mejor _—_aprobó Hermione, aunque ahora se complicaba aun más, ya que dos manos molestaban más de lo que hacían_—_ Mantén tu mano de tu lado..._—_reprendió Hermione palmeándole la mano con suavidad.

—Tú eres quien está cruzando límites... _—_se defendió Draco encogiéndose de un hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Estás dejando lugares sin cubrir...

—No he terminado con esos lugares, Granger, tranquilízate...

—Malfoy... Si no vas a hacerlo bien, dilo. El caldero debe quedar impermeabilizado al cien por ciento... _—_Draco rodó los ojos.

—Evidentemente estás estresada... _—_le dijo, quitándole la esponja de las manos_—_ Ya has trabajado. Deja que yo termine...

—No, claro que no... tú lo haces todo mal... _—_replicó Hermione, estirándose sobre el caldero para recuperar su esponja.

—Ya basta, Granger... _—_dijo él firmemente. No es que le preocupara el cansancio de la chica, sino su propia salud mental_—_ Vete a recostar sobre uno de esos útiles almohadones que yo, siempre tan genial y precavido, hice aparecer...

—Pero prométeme que no dejaras ni un milímetro sin cubrir..._—_pidió Hermione, aunque su tono fue imperativo.

—Sí, Granger... lo prometo... _—_Hermione asintió. No fue hacia alguno de los almohadones, sino que simplemente se dejó desplomar sobre un costado, suspirando cansada. Luego se colocó boca arriba y llevó un brazo hacia su frente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Y pensar que aun ni hemos empezado la poción... _—_dijo, pero más que decepción, lo que Draco percibió en su voz fue excitación. Sonrió resignado.

—Eres rara, Granger... _—_aseguró mientras mojaba su esponja una vez más.

—¿No somos todos raros a nuestra propia manera? _—_preguntó ella con un dejo de indiferencia.

—Tendré que concederte eso... _—_concordó Draco_—_ Pero digamos que tu manera de rareza es bastante particular.

—¿Debo sentirme halagada? _—_volvió a preguntar, aun sin abrir los ojos. Draco sonrió aun más y ladeó un poco su cabeza para verla a la cara.

—Allí tienes otra prueba... _—_dijo_—_ Las chicas comunes se sienten halagadas por el simple hecho de que yo las mire...

—Sí, bueno Malfoy... pensé que estábamos hablando en un promedio de gente medianamente normal e inteligente... _—_Draco parpadeó.

—Estás diciendo, corrígeme si me equivoco, que las chicas a las cuales les gusto (es decir... todas), son todas idiotas... _—_esperó a que Hermione dijera algo. Pero ella calló, con sus ojos aun cerrados, allí tendida plácidamente_—_ Te dije que me corrigieras si me equivocaba... _—_volvió a decir, deteniendo su tarea.

—Exactamente..._—_le dijo Hermione, dedicándole una irritante sonrisa_—_ Estabas en lo correcto... _—_Draco alzó las cejas.

—Creo que te olvidaste de endulzar tu té esta mañana..._—_dijo. Hermione rió, una risa suave y corta.

—No_todas_ son idiotas... _—_reconoció, colocándose de costado y apoyando un codo en el suelo y su cabeza en el correspondiente puño cerrado_—_ Pero debes admitir que la mayoría son, por lo menos, fastidiosas... _—_y no podía negarlo. Parvaty y Lavender eran sus conejillos de Indias.

—Bueno, sí... _—_aceptó Draco, dejando la esponja en la cubeta_—_ Pero, honestamente, no estoy demasiado tiempo con ninguna de ellas como para que lleguen a fastidiarme hasta el cansancio... _—_Hermione dilató sus ojos.

—¿Y debo entender que estás orgulloso de eso? _—_preguntó indignada. Draco se echó hacia atrás y recargó su peso sobre sus palmas, como antes lo había hecho Hermione.

—Cada uno debe saber lo que tiene, y es mejor que lo aproveche... _—_dijo con simpleza_—_ Tú sabes que eres buena con el estudio, las tareas, los trabajos... con la escuela en general, y vaya que le sacas jugo...

—Pero no lo puedes comparar... _—_dijo Hermione escandalizada_—_Son cosas muy distintas... Tú estás jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas... _—_Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente no entiende... _—_dijo_—_ Ninguna de las chicas con las que yo estoy me ama, Granger... Personalmente me aseguro de que ninguna de ellas tenga sentimientos profundos hacia mí (porque, ya sabes, se ponen molestas...). Así que las que pasan mi control de calidad, saben a lo que se atienen... _—_guardó silencio unos momentos_—_ Aunque claro... no puedo impedir que me encuentren fascinante en todos los sentidos... _—_agregó corriéndose innecesariamente el flequillo de la frente en una actitud muy arrogante. Hermione dejó escapar una risa despectiva.

—Sí, claro... _—_susurró, acomodándose para poder apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos, aun boca arriba. El caldero y el quimo habían sido totalmente olvidados.

—Sé que la verdad duele, Granger... _—_siguió él en un tono falsamente comprensivo_—_ ¿Pero por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te _mueres_ por ir a estrenar aquella cama _—_señaló con la cabeza la cama matrimonial al final de la habitación_—_ conmigo?_—_Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Créeme, Malfoy, hay tantas posibilidades de que tú y yo compartamos una cama como de que Snape le regale a Harry unos patines para Navidad.

—¿Sabes, Granger? _—_preguntó él, mostrándose dolido_—_ Sería más fácil que empuñes aquel cuchillo de plata y me lo claves directo en el corazón...

—¿E impedirles a todas las chicas que no te aman pero que te _desean_ que puedan conocer todos los aspectos de Draco Malfoy? _—_preguntó en un tono asombrado.

—Mh... es cierto... _—_reconoció él, pensativo_—_ Me debo a mis chicas...

—Por favor... _—_exclamó Hermione entre dientes. Se desperezó, aun recostada, y bostezó abiertamente. A los pocos segundos Draco la imitó, y se hundieron en un perezoso silencio. Ambos tenían su vista clavada en el techo, bien alto, en cuyos ventanales podía verse el cielo ya casi oscuro del todo. El único sonido que llenaba el lugar era el suave crepitar del fuego en el mechero.

Draco, algo aburrido, comenzó a contar las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo. Una, dos... ¿Así serían todas sus sesiones? Tres, cuatro... Era extraño que Hermione no insistiera con que continuaran trabajando. Cinco, seis... Estaba muy silenciosa... Siete, ocho... ¿Se habría dormido? Bajó su vista hacia la chica quien, efectivamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos flexionados y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración.

—Granger..._—_llamó Draco. Ella movió un poco sus párpados y murmuró algo incomprensible, pero siguió dormida_—_ Granger... _—_insistió, algo más fuerte. Sin respuesta otra vez. A regañadientes se arrastró hacia ella y le tocó un hombro con un dedo_—_ Granger _—_dijo esta vez bien potente. Hermione abrió los ojos, sin demasiadas ganas, era evidente, y lo miró reprochante.

—¿Qué?_—_preguntó malhumorada. Draco aplacó una sonrisa y agradeció no compartir con ella la habitación, si esos eran sus humores al despertar (aunque quizás compartir dormitorio con ella tuviera sus ventajas, también...)

—¿No deberíamos terminar con el caldero? _—_preguntó con inocencia. Ah, bueno... mal hecho... Hermione se irguió de repente, toda señal de somnolencia desaparecida, y abrió sus ojos como Draco no había visto a nadie antes. Comprobó su reloj de inmediato y dejó escapar un lamento al ver la hora.

—Malfoy, voy a matarte... _—_dijo, mientras gateaba una vez más sobre el caldero y continuaba con su tarea abandonada. Draco se acercó y continuó trabajando también.

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro ese asunto... _—_dijo_—_ ¿No íbamos a mantenerme vivo por el bien de la población femenina de Hogwarts? _—_Hermione bufó, pero decidió que, si quería terminar antes del siguiente milenio, era mejor dejar a Draco ahogarse en su ego.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Cuando terminaron de impermeabilizar el caldero ya había comenzado hacía rato la cena. Hermione, aun maldiciendo a Draco por lo bajo, guardó todos sus útiles en su mochila y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres caminando apurada. Draco la siguió.

—Granger..._—_la llamó mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado_—_ Estuve pensando...

—Te felicito... sé que duele la primera vez... _—_interrumpió ella, aun molesta.

—¿Qué sabes tú de primeras veces? _—_fue su mordaz respuesta, pero deseó no haber dicho aquello al ver la mirada que ella le envió_—_ Como decía... _—_se apresuró a decir_—_ Creo que sería bueno que hoy a la noche entremos al despacho de Snape a buscar los ingredientes y...

—¿Hoy a la noche? _—_volvió a interrumpir Hermione, deteniendo su marcha. Draco debió volver unos pasos cuando la sobrepasó.

—Sí. Y creo que sería bueno que...

—No lo haremos hoy a la noche, Malfoy... _—_él parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Por qué no? _—_preguntó.

—Porque es algo que debe planearse bien... _—_respondió Hermione impaciente. Draco sonrió, aliviado.

—No habrá problema... _—_aseguró_—_ Snape no nos atrapará _—_Hermione alzó las cejas, desconfiada.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque soy el maravilloso Draco Malfoy... _—_dijo él como si fuera una respuesta obvia. La verdad era que no tenía intenciones de decirle que Snape estaba esperando que entrara a su despacho, que prácticamente le había enviado una invitación, y que era probable que le sostuviera la puerta al entrar. Hermione continuó mirándolo suspicaz.

—No podemos hacerlo hoy, Malfoy... _—_dijo al fin.

—Si tienes miedo que te atrapen iré solo _—_dijo Draco, jugando un papel de maestro comprensivo. Hermione hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—_NO_ tengo miedo de que me atrapen _—_lo cual, por supuesto, era mentira.

—Entonces no veo qué problema habrá _—_dijo Draco con su sonrisa más encantadora. Claro que su sonrisa más encantadora no lo funcionaba con Hermione Granger.

La chica permaneció en silencio, considerando sus opciones.

—Bien_—_dijo al final_—._ Pero debemos hacerlo ahora, aprovechando que Snape está comiendo.

—Perfecto_—_acordó Draco_—._ Vayamos a la Sala Común a buscar mi mochila así podemos llevar todas las cosas de un solo viaje.

—De acuerdo _—_dijo Hermione, quien, en realidad, no se veía muy convencida.

Apuraron el paso por el corredor hasta llegar a una escalera. Bajaron y mantuvieron el mismo ritmo en el pasillo de abajo. Unos murmullos más adelante les dieron la pauta para saber que había alguien más adelante.

—No es bueno que nos vean... _—_murmuró Hermione. Draco puso una mano en su espalda y la obligó a seguir adelante.

—Sólo vamos inocentemente a cenar _—_dijo. Hermione hizo un brusco movimiento para quitarse de su espalda la mano del muchacho.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron de frente al grupo entero de chicas de séptimo de Slytherin, a excepción de Pansy.

—Draco..._—_saludó alegre Bianca Lastrone mientras se le acercaba casi a saltitos. Hermione alzó una ceja y contuvo una risa despectiva.

—Buenas noches, Bianca... _—_dijo él sin detener la marcha ni un segundo.

—¿Quieres ir un rato conmigo a nuestra Sala Común? _—_le preguntó Bianca sonriendo sugestiva. Draco la miró por sobre su hombro. Hermione ya había comenzado a bajar la siguiente escalera.

—Yo..._—_balbuceó él. Giró su cabeza para ver a Hermione_—_ No puedo... _—_le dijo a Bianca señalando a su compañera Premio Anual, y volvió a encarar hacia delante. Se ubicó junto a Hermione segundos después.

—¿Ella no te ama? _—_le preguntó Hermione socarrona. Draco se rascó la cabeza infantilmente.

—Ya no se sabe... _—_le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.


	6. El arte de olvidar y aprender nombres

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón **_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo VI: El arte de olvidar y aprender nombres**

Lo único bueno de tener Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ese día, pensaba Hermione, era la oportunidad de ver a Hagrid. Todos los terrenos estaban embarrados, caía una constante y molesta llovizna, y el viento pelaba la piel de lo helado que era. Y el único que sonreía cuando se ubicaron junto a su cabaña, era el profesor.

—Buenos días _—_saludó Hagrid alegre. Pansy fingió una risa incrédula.

—Serán para él... _—_susurró a Draco y a Blaise mientras daba otra vuelta a su bufanda.

—Hoy trabajaremos con los _belkriws_ _—_continuó Hagrid, haciendo oídos sordos_—_. No tendrán problemas con ellos, porque ya manejaron a los _belkriwinses_ sin mayores disgustos, así que estas preciosuras no deben representares mayor inconveniente... _—_palmeó un lado de una gran caja que contenía unas pequeñas criaturas parecidas a ratones pero con orejas largas y flácidas y ojos enormes y de aspecto aterciopelado tapados por tupidas marañas de pelo blanco.

—¿Y dónde tienen los colmillos afilados o las garras? _—_preguntó Blaise desconfiado.

—No seas tonto... _—_rió Hagrid_—_ Estos bebés no herirían ni a una mosca... Ahora, lo que harán será pelarles el lomo, que como ven tiene mucho pelo, y luego rasparán su piel para obtener un polvillo muy fino. Este polvo es muy bueno como abono para las plantas de raíces blandas, así que la profesora Sprout se pondrá muy feliz si le conseguimos mucho... _—_sonrió a la clase, como si lo más lógico fuera que todos estuvieran en éxtasis ante la perspectiva de aquello_—_ Ahora, colóquense de a parejas, de otro modo no alcanzarán los _belkriws_.

Los alumnos intercambiaron algunas miradas, y luego comenzaron a ponerse de a dos. Draco se volvió a Blaise y a Pansy.

—Bueno, tú vete con Bianca, así yo lo hago con Blaise _—_le dijo a la chica. Pansy parpadeó incómoda y miró primero al grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que estaban agrupadas y hablando serias señalándola, y luego a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo. Blaise la miró también y abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces_—_ ¿Qué sucede? _—_preguntó Draco sospechante. Blaise y Pansy dudaron, hasta que al final el muchacho, tomando una resolución instantánea, dijo:

—Lo lamento, mi amigo, pero no podrás contar con mi compañía el día de hoy... _—_sonrió y pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro del rubio_—_ Así que tendrás que trabajar con Pansy... _—_Draco parpadeó, sin notar que su amiga suspiraba aliviada.

—¿Y tú con quién lo harás? _—_preguntó algo dolido ante su súbito rechazo. Blaise acentuó su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por mí... _—_dijo con suficiencia_—_ Lo tengo todo bajo control... _—_y se acercó hasta donde estaba Hagrid, dejando a Draco interrogando a Pansy con la mirada, para que ella se encogiera de hombros_—_ Disculpe, profesor... _—_llamó. El gigante lo miró intrigado.

—¿Si?_—_preguntó.

—Pues verá, señor... _—_continuó, utilizando un tono lisonjero que impresionó (y enorgulleció, ya que él había sido el maestro) a Draco_—_ Sucede que los _belkriwinses_ me resultaron horriblemente complicados, y no quisiera que resulte igual con los _belkriws_, ya que parecen criaturas tan fascinantes... _—_Hagrid asintió encantado_—_ Así que me preguntaba si podría emparejarme con alguien que usted considere apto para esta tarea...

—Por supuesto _—_concedió Hagrid, casi saltando de la emoción_— _Hermione... Hermione, ven aquí..._—_agregó volviéndose a la castaña, quien rechinó sus dientes y le envió a Blaise una mirada furiosa. Blaise, por su parte, suspiró satisfecho con el resultado de su plan_—_ ¿Podrías trabajar con Zabini? _—_le preguntó Hagrid con los ojos brillantes. Hermione dudó por unos segundos hasta que, incapaz de negársele, dijo:

—Claro... será un placer...

—Excelente..._—_exclamó el profesor, y se encaminó junto a Parvaty y Lavender que parecían reacias de tomar a su criatura. Entonces Hermione se volvió a Blaise.

—Tú sí que sabes manipular, Zabini... —le dijo molesta inclinándose sobre la caja para tomar uno de los belkriws.

—¿Y qué esperabas? _—_preguntó él socarrón mientras se acodaba en el borde de la caja para sonreírle de lado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Claro..._—_murmuró entre dientes.

—Muy bien, escuchen aquí... _—_llamó Hagrid una vez que todas las parejas tenían su _belkriw—_ Es necesario no quede nada de ese polvillo en el lomo, porque durante el invierno impide el crecimiento de pelo nuevo, y estas criaturas no tiene el cuero muy grueso, así que es muy importante su pelaje. Asegúrense de limarlos bien.

Hermione se arrodilló con el _belkriw _en su regazo y lo acarició un poco para calmarlo, ya que estaba muy nervioso. Blaise se colocó a su lado de cuclillas.

—¿Tienes experiencia en esto de acariciar cosas peludas? _—_le preguntó el muchacho elevando las cejas y adoptando un aire inocente. Hermione apretó los labios y no contestó. La razón de por qué Draco y Blaise eran amigos... evidente. Al no obtener respuesta, él siguió hablando_—_ Digo, porque en el momento en que lo tomaste prácticamente se dejó desfallecer entre tus manos... Se... se derritió... _—_alargó un dedo para rozar la cabeza del _belkriw_, pero justo cuando lo tocó, unos agudos y diminutos colmillos se clavaron en la yema de su índice. Blaise quitó su dedo de inmediato e insultó a la criatura por lo bajo. Hermione rió.

—Por eso se dirá que los animales son el triple de perceptivos que los humanos... _—_dijo mientras el _belkriw_ se acurrucaba contra su pecho_—_ Aunque no es demasiado difícil contigo, Zabini...

—Esa cosa me hizo sangrar... _—_se quejó él mientras oprimía su dedo para hacer manar apenas una gotitas de sangre_—_ ¡Me sangra! _—_dijo ahora más fuerte colocando su dedo justo frente a los ojos de Hermione.

—Eres una niña... _—_rió Hermione_—_ Son sólo unos rasguños... Envuelve el dedo en tu túnica y dejará de sangrar de inmediato.

—¿Sólo unos rasguños? _—_preguntó Blaise indignado_—_ ¿Sólo unos rasguños? Granger... ¿Tienes_idea _de lo que valen estos dedos? Estos dedos han llegado a los lugares donde el sol no alumbra, _estas manos_ _—_elevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Hermione, como antes había hecho con su índice_—_, son un tesoro incalculable entre las chicas... _—_Hermione alzó una ceja_—_ ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas manos pueden hacerle a una chica?

—No, Zabini, no tengo idea, y honestamente no quiero tenerla... _—_dijo monótona. El _belkriwl_ había hundido su cabeza en uno de sus hombros_—_ ¿Acaso tú y Malfoy compiten diariamente para ver quién es el que puede sacarme de quicio más rápido? _—_Blaise hizo una especie de puchero y amagó a decir algo, pero al final cerró su boca, se encogió de hombros, malhumorado, y envolvió su dedo en un extremo de su túnica_—_ Pásame unas tijeras _—_le dijo entonces Hermione.

Lo difícil no era pelar al _belkriw_, ya que su pelaje en el lomo no era muy grueso, y no les hubiera costado más de diez minutos, de no ser por el pequeño inconveniente de que el_belkriw_ particular que le había tocado en suerte parecía terriblemente decidido a no dejar que nadie excepto Hermione lo tocara. Blaise se limitó, de ese modo, a permanecer a prudente distancia de su compañera, y a cumplir las indicaciones que esta le daba, aun mostrándose enojado con la criatura por el gran perjuicio causado.

Cuando Hermione tomó la espátula de madera para empezar a raspar el lomo del _belkriw_, Blaise, al parecer, juntó un poco de coraje y se acercó un tanto.

—Así que... _—_dijo, aparentando seguridad e indiferencia. Hermione no detuvo su tarea, pero le prestó atención_—_ Tú y mi Draco están trabajando en su poción..._—_la chica reprimió una sonrisa al oírlo referirse al rubio como '_mi Draco'_.

—Así es _—_constató. Blaise asintió.

—Claro, claro... _—_murmuró_—_ Y, por lo que pude ver, han estado trabajando en una atmósfera más bien pacífica... _—_Hermione dudó. ¿Sería_pacífica _la palabra?

—Podría decirse... _—_dijo.

—Es decir... _—_siguió él mientras le pasaba una bolsita de pana para que ella echara allí el polvo acumulado en la espátula_—_ No han tenido lo que se dice... grandes peleas o...

—Si Malfoy no se comporta como un cretino, yo estoy más que dispuesta a tener una relación civilizada con él_—_interrumpió ella limpiando el borde de la espátula con un dedo para que no quedaran restos de polvo_—_. Y, evidentemente, él está muy interesado en esta poción, porque se está comportando... bueno, no te voy a decir que está siendo un caballero... pero es bastante... tolerable..._—_concluyó luego de considerarlo unos instantes. Blaise volvió a asentir.

—Sí, es lo que imaginaba... _—_alardeó_—_ Sí... claro... _—_guardó silencio unos segundos_—_ Granger... _—_dijo entonces en un tono algo respetuoso_—_ Verás, qué memoria, la mía... He olvidado el nombre de la poción en la que están trabajando..._—_Hermione sonrió indetectablemente. Si Blaise pensaba que ese truco funcionaría con ella, pues estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Te has olvidado? _—_le preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Así es... _—_siguió él, envalentonado_—_ Draco me lo dijo, pero tengo tantas cosas en mente... Ya sabes... cosas del colegio... del estudio... _—_agregó en un desesperado intento por sonar más de su agrado. Hermione se volteó, pretendiendo que se acomodaba la túnica y soltó una suave risa.

—Oh... pero no veo por qué puede interesarte tanto, Zabini... _—_dijo con dulzura_—_ No es más que una tonta poción...

—Sí, lo sé... _—_replicó él_—_ Pero... pero... es sólo que no recuerdo... el nombre... _—_Hermione calló unos segundos. Era bueno saber que Draco había mantenido su promesa y no había contado sobre la poción.

—Sí que eres muy buen amigo, Zabini _—_exclamó ella siguiendo el juego_—_. Te preocupas tanto sólo por una poción...

—Así soy yo... _—_acordó_—_ Leal hasta el final..._—_Hermione lo observó con una sutil sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Se llama _Cerdus Alantis —_inventó entonces volviendo a raspar el lomo de _belkriw_. Los ojos de Blaise brillaron.

—Claro..._—_susurró_—_ ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? _—_Hermione se mordió el labio para no reír. Aquella era otra poción de _Pociones_ _de Antaño_, pero no era ni remotamente útil_—_ Sí y... oh, Granger... verás, jamás pude comprender del todo para qué era la poción cuando Draco me lo explicó... y pensé, ya que tú eres tan brillante e inteligente, que quizás lo haría si me lo cuentas... _—_se acercó para crear un tono cómplice y confidente_—_ Aquí entre nos, Draco puede ser bastante impreciso al hablar... _—_Hermione fingió una risa de entendimiento.

—Sé a qué te refieres... _—_dijo. Inconscientemente, estaba creándose un personaje que era muy parecido a Parvaty o Lavender_—_ Bueno, verás... se trata de una poción para curar la piel de los cerdos _—_y sonriéndole una vez más, volvió toda su atención al lomo del_belkriw._ La boca de Blaise se abrió en descreimiento.

—¿Para... curar... cerdos? _—_preguntó incrédulo. Hermione asintió con énfasis.

—Así es Zabini _—_le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos_—_. Vaya... deberé empezar a tenerte más lástima de lo usual ahora que sé que tanto te costó entender eso cuando Malfoy te lo contó... _—_se puso de pie, meneando la cabeza falsamente apenada, y se acercó a Hagrid para entregarle su bolsa ya repleta de polvo de lomo de _belkriw._

Blaise parpadeó un par de veces viéndola alejarse, y una parte de su cerebro deseaba aporrearlo mientras le preguntaba demandante en qué demonios estaba pensando al creer que podría engañar a Hermione Granger.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—¡No quiero tocarlo! _—_gritó Parvaty mirando horrorizada al pequeño _belkriw _que se retorcía a sus pies

—Tómalo por las orejas... _—_le repitió Hagrid una vez más, sin perder la paciencia.

—Ya oíste al gigante, Pansy _—_le dijo Draco a su amiga mientras le pasaba su criatura_—,_ por las orejas _—_Pansy alzó su labio superior en desagrado y aprisionó las largas orejas del _belkriw._

—Asco..._—_susurró. Draco tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar el pelo del lomo.

—No es más que un ratoncito... _—_le dijo algo distraído.

—Justamente..._—_replicó Pansy, poniendo tanta distancia entre su mano con las orejas y el resto de su cuerpo como era posible.

Draco sonrió permisivo y miró por sobre su hombro. Hermione estaba arrodillada acariciando a su _belkriw, _cargándolo como si fuera un bebé. Blaise estaba de cuclillas junto a ella y, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de la chica, estaba diciendo cosas poco agradables.

—Vas a cortarle una oreja... _—_le advirtió Pansy. Draco volvió a mirar a su propio _belkriw,_ cuyas orejas estaban peligrosamente cerca del filo de las tijeras_—_ Presta atención.

—Sí..._—_babluceó Draco_—_ Oye Pan... ¿por qué Blaise quiso hacer pareja con Granger? _—_preguntó luego con aire casual. Pansy se movió incómoda.

—No lo sé _—_dijo. Draco hizo un gesto curioso con las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que tú no quieres estar con Bianca? _—_preguntó de nuevo, sin darle importancia. Pansy dilató sus ojos y rió nerviosa.

—¿Por qué creerías eso? _—_el muchacho la observó con una ceja alzada.

—Pansy... ¿me vas a decir qué demonios está ocurriendo contigo y con el resto de las chicas, o me harás utilizar el Veritaserum? _—_la chica abrió su boca a aterrorizada.

—No serías capaz...

—Sabes que sí. Ahora, dime... ¿se pelearon o...? _—_dejó la pregunta inconclusa para que ella completara. Pansy frunció el ceño molesta.

—No es justo _—_sentenció_—_. Tú no quieres contarnos a Blaise y a mí sobre tu poción, pero me obligas a contarte mis secretos...

—Estoy preocupado por ti... _—_dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Pansy parpadeó y sonrió débilmente.

—¿De veras? _—_le preguntó tímida.

—Claro. ¿Qué sería del pobre de mí si te has peleado con ellas y yo tengo que soportarte todo el tiempo?_ —_Pansy bufó.

—Eres terrible _—_dijo, y luego dudó unos instantes_—_. Bueno, verás... es que... es que... las chicas han... notado, desde que empezó el año... oh, no Draco... no puedo decirte... _—_concluyó bajando la cabeza apenada.

—Pansy, sabes que tengo más de una táctica para hacer hablar a las personas. Sobre todo si esas personas son chicas _—_Pansy sonrió una vez más.

—Ese es el problema... _—_dijo con voz queda_—_ Tú y las chicas... ellas han notado lo extraño que te has comportado desde que empezó el año, y, por supuesto, vinieron a preguntarme qué era lo que te pasaba, pero yo no pude decirlo, así que me llamaron... traidora...

—¿Por eso están enojadas contigo? _—_preguntó Draco con brusquedad.

—¡NO QUIERO TOCARLO! _—_gritó Lavender, a su izquierda, poniéndose de pie de un salto y refregando sus manos contra su túnica, dejando a su _belkriw _tirado en el suelo.

—Así es... _—_respondió Pansy ignorando a la Gryffindor_—_ Y, además... parece ser que... me tienen inquina porque... bueno, ya sabes, porque soy tu amiga y tú estas conmigo... y por Blaise, también... dicen que tú y Blaise son los dos chicos más guapos de Slytherin _—_Draco asintió, sin dejar lugar a dudas_—_ y que yo los acaparo...

—Pero eso es una estupidez... _—_declaró Draco enojado.

—Y, hace un tiempo, cuando tú empezaste a actuar casi como lo hacías antes, ellas pensaron que te habían..._recuperado..._ Pero entonces advirtieron que sigues sin prestarle atención a ninguna...

—Sí, bueno... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... _—_replicó él poniéndose a la defensiva y recordando la poción que estaba cocinándose en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Eso es lo que ellas dicen... _—_siguió la chica_—_ Dicen que antes, tu prioridad siempre involucraba a alguna chica y poca ropa... _—_Draco sonrió pensando cuán bien lo describía aquello_—_ Y que, ahora, ya no se te ve con ninguna a excepción de mí y de... bueno, de Granger... _—_Draco dilató sus ojos y miró una vez más, automáticamente, sobre su hombro, donde Hermione estaba ahora pasando una espátula por el lomo de su_belkriw,_ que parecía estar sumamente feliz de encontrarse allí.

—Pero... pero eso es lógico... ¿verdad? _—_le preguntó a su amiga con un dejo de temor en su voz_—_ Quiero decir... es la otra Premio Anual y... y trabajamos juntos en una poción... ¡Compartimos una Sala Común...! _—_agregó desesperado al ver que la expresión de Pansy no cambiaba_—_ ¿Cómo pretenden no verme con ella?

—Bueno..._—_continuó Pansy tentativa_—_ Bianca dijo que hace un tiempo te encontró una noche, con ella, en un corredor, y que tú te negaste rotundamente a su... ¿cómo fueron sus palabras...? Ah, sí... a su _insinuación bien insinuante —_hizo una mueca de desdén_—_, y que estabas siguiéndola como si de ella dependiera tu vida..._—_Draco recordaba muy bien aquella noche; había sido cuando iban a robar los ingredientes del despacho de Snape.

—Pues... teníamos cosas que hacer... _—_dijo en una voz casi rogante, como si quisiera la aprobación de su amiga_—_ Íbamos a... teníamos cosas que hacer...

—A mí tampoco me gusta que andes con esa sangre impura..._—_reconoció Pansy_—_ Aunque entiendo por qué debes estar con ella... Pero ni Bianca ni ninguna de las chicas creen que haya excusa suficiente... Y... oh, Draco... todas se niegan a hablarme...

Draco contempló a la chica sintiendo una gran lástima.

—Lo lamento... _—_susurró_—_ Es... es todo mi culpa...

—No es tu culpa... _—_discutió ella_—_ No se puede hacer nada _—_quedaron en silencio, hasta que Pansy tomó conciencia de que su _belkriw_, olvidado completamente, se había dormido con las orejas en sus manos_—_ Mejor terminamos..._—_dijo sacudiéndolo un poco para que despertara.

—Renunciamos, Hagrid... _—_sentenció Parvaty mientras se ponía de pie con Lavender a su lado y dejaban a su _belkriw_ todavía retorciéndose en el suelo, aun con todo su pelaje intacto.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Señorita Granger:_

_Le informo que usted, junto con el otro representante del cargo de Premio Anual, Draco Malfoy, está citada en mi despacho a las 08:00 pm. del corriente día para discutir algunos asuntos concernientes a su desenvoltura en el cumplimiento de su título._

_Sin más, se despide_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione guardó el pergamino que le había llegado aquella mañana en el desayuno en su mochila y comprobó en su reloj que faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. Terminó de subir la escalera norte del corredor de las armaduras parlantes y lo recorrió rauda. Se le había hecho tarde, ya que se había abstraído del mundo mientras estaba en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo para Flitwick. Llegó al pasillo del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y advirtió de inmediato que Draco ya estaba allí, recargado contra una pared con sus manos en los bolsillos y bostezando sin reparos.

—Gracias al cielo... _—_exclamó derrochando alegría al verla acercarse_—_ pensé que debería enfrentar yo solito a McGonagall... _—_Hermione se apoyó en la pared enfrentada y dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—No hables de ella como si fuera un... algo temible... _—_reprimió cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, Granger, me extraña... _—_dijo con sorpresa_—_ ¿Acaso no has visto la cantidad de niños que le escapan cada vez que oyen sus zapatos acercarse? _—_Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró_—_ ¿Cansada? _—_le preguntó entonces con un dejo de interés. Hermione asintió.

—Me apresuré para acabar un trabajo para el profesor Flitwick, porque dijo que ya pronto comenzaremos con el encantamiento ensordecedor, y lo último que quiero es quedarme atrás..._—_dijo en un tono de entendida.

—Oh, no, claro que no... _—_dijo él. La miró unos instantes con las cejas alzadas_—_ Así que... _—_comenzó en un tono que, para Hermione, significaba que era hora de ponerse en guardia_—_ ¿Te divertiste hoy con Blaise? _—_la chica sonrió.

—Tu amigo es _casi _(y remarca bien esa palabra) tan insufrible como tú _—_Draco asintió.

—Aprendió del mejor... _—_dijo_—_ ¿Qué era lo que tanto hablaban? _—_preguntó una vez más, cuidando de no sonar curioso. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Le estaba comentando lo útil que es la poción en la que estamos trabajando para curar la gangrena de los cerdos... _—_dijo indiferente_—_ Sobre todo si manejas una granja y vives en el siglo XII, ya sabes... _—_Draco sonrió.

—Hablando de nuestra poción... _—_dijo_—_ ¿Te parece que esta noche vayamos a ver cómo sigue la ebullición de la gena de tritón? _—_Hermione negó.

—La revisé esta mañana, antes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _—_explicó_—._ Aun le faltan varias horas para que llegue al espesor especificado. Además, si no duermo bien esta noche mañana seré un zombi.

—Muy bien _—_aceptó Draco_—._ La controlaremos mañana antes del desayuno _—_Hermione asintió. La puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió y vieron salir por allí a una pequeña niña de primero, Gryffindor, y tras de ella a la profesora.

—...y yo me encargaré de hablar con Lembard... _—_le decía la bruja a la niña, que sollozaba tapándose los ojos con sus puños cerrados_—_ Ahora, deja de llorar, no es para tanto... _—_se volvió a Draco y a Hermione_—_ Oh, muy bien... _—_saludó algo cansada_—_ Por favor, espérenme aquí mientras escribo una carta... _—_y sin decir nada más, se internó una vez más a su despacho dejando a los adolescentes abandonados y sorprendidos. Hermione se volvió a la niña, que aun sollozaba.

—¿Qué sucede? _—_le preguntó inclinándose para verle la cara, y de inmediato debió contener una interjección de sorpresa. El pelo de la pequeña estaba cortado irregularmente, dejando varias partes de su cuero cabelludo visible y puntas terminadas en chanfle y diagonales. La niña corrió sus puños para revelar sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados_—_ ¿Cómo te llamas? _—_preguntó Hermione una vez más con aire maternal. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Draco había vuelto a recargarse sobre la pared y que tenía sus mandíbulas apretadas para no reír. La niña tomó aire un par de veces, aun sollozando.

—Lennimer Tucker... _—_dijo en un susurro. Hermione le sonrió y le elevó el mentón para verla mejor.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger... _—_le dijo.

—Lo sé... _—_dijo la niña secándose las lágrimas y sonándose la nariz con la punta de su túnica_—_ Eres la bruja con el cerebro más grande de todo el mundo... _—_bajó la cabeza_— _O eso es lo que dice Jigh Lembard... jero Jigh Lembard es un mentiroso... _—_soltó otro sollozo_—_ Pero yo sé que tú eres inteligente, y que eres Premio Anual, y que eres amiga de Harry Potter... _—_terminó con los ojos brillantes. Draco soltó una risa burlona.

—Así es... _—_dijo Hermione ignorando al rubio_—_ Ahora... ¿quieres decirme por qué estabas llorando, Lennimer?

—No me gusta mi nombre... _—_declaró la niña_—_ Quiero que todo el mundo me llame Lenni, pero Jigh Lembard siempre se burla...

—¿Por eso lloras? _—_preguntó Hermione. Lenni negó con la cabeza haciendo que su extravagante cabello se despeinara.

—No. Es que yo tenía mi cabello bien largo y brillante y siempre usaba dos trencitas y mi mamá me decía que mi cabello era muy lindo y siempre me peinaba y me trenzaba y lo acariciaba..._—_dijo, las palabras saliendo abruptas por su boca_—_ Pero ya lo tenía muy largo, y lo quería cortar, y entonces Jigh Lembard me dijo que usara unas tijeras especiales para cortar mi pelo y que quedara más lindo que el de Alaineè Leirônn, y... y entonces... entonces... _—_volvió a llevarse los puños a sus ojos y continuó llorando, más angustiada que antes.

—¿Las tijeras te cortaron mal el pelo? _—_preguntó Hermione comprensiva, dándole su pañuelo para que se sonara. Lenni asintió mientras su nariz hacía un ruido bien fuerte.

—Jigh Lembard es un mentiroso, y las tijeras se salieron de control y me dejaron el pelo horrible... _—_se lamentó.

—No tienes el pelo horrible... _—_le aseguró Hermione.

—Sí, está horrible _—_contradijo Lenni_—_. Está horrible, y Alaineè Leirônn se rió de mí, y ahora ningún chico querrá ser mi novio... _—_Draco de espaldas a la niña, sonrió de lado a Hermione.

—Pero eres muy pequeña para estar pensando en novios... _—_le dijo Hermione, ignorando momentáneamente a Draco, pero dispuesta a reprimirlo luego.

—No soy pequeña _—_discutió Lenni una vez más_—_. Y Alaineè Leiroôn ya está planeando cómo conquistar a Gary Dearnest, y es muy mala porque sabía que a_mí_ me gustaba Gary... _—_soltó un sollozo especialmente fuerte_—_ Y ahora Gary creerá que soy más fea que Mirtle la Llorona y no querrá ser mi novio porque el pelo de Alaineè es tan lindo y brillante... _—_Hermione suspiró y acogió a Hermione en sus brazos para que continuara llorando contra su pecho. Draco le envió una mirada cuestionante que ella pasó por alto.

—Pero Lenni... _—_le dijo Hermione con dulzura_—_ El cabello puede crecer... Y ningún chico vale la pena si lo único que le interesa de una chica es su cabello o cómo se ve... _—_el muchacho le alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Pero Gary también se rió cuando me vio así... _—_contó la niña con la voz ahogada desde el pecho de Hermione.

—Pues ríete tú también... _—_Lenni la miró interrogativa.

—¿Quieres que _yo_ me ría de mi pelo? _—_preguntó extrañada.

—Claro. Si tú te ríes de ti, los demás ya no tendrán de qué reírse... _—_Lenni parpadeó y la miró unos segundos.

—¿Y así ya no se reirán más?

—No. Además, no veo por qué estás tan preocupada por los chicos... _—_dijo Hermione sonriendo cómplice_—_ Por lo que me cuentas, ese Jigh Lembard está loco por ti..._—_Lenni se sonrojó y volvió a ocultar la cara.

—Claro que no _—_dijo_—_. Jigh Lembard me odia y yo lo odio a él.

—Eso es algo muy feo para decir... _—_susurró Hermione pasando una mano por el irregular cabello de la niña_—_ ¿Estás segura de que es esa la verdad? _—_Lenni asintió con ahínco, aun desde el pecho de Hermione_—_ ¿No lo quieres ni un poquito? _—_Lenni dudó, y al final alzó la cabeza.

—Bueno..._—_dijo algo cohibida_—_ Hay veces que me hace reír... y una vez le gritó a Alaineè Leiroôn cuando ella quería quitarme mi diario... y el otro día Manni Stewart me dijo que él le había dicho al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que él debía ser mi compañero porque íbamos a trabajar con unas criaturas muy feas y que debía protegerme... _—_Hermione sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? El único motivo por el cual te trata mal es porque le gustas, y, sí, seguro que se le pasó la mano con esta broma, pero apuesto a que está muy arrepentido, y tú no deberías ser muy dura con él... _—_Lenni amagó una sonrisa, mas desapareció sin haberse constituido.

—Pero seguro que igual piensa que estoy horrible... _—_dijo con pena.

—Pues yo creo que a él no le importa cómo se ve tu pelo..._—_le dijo Hermione.

—Pero se ve horrible... _—_insistió ella, mientras esbozos de nuevas lágrimas llenaban las esquinas de sus ojos.

—No se ve tan mal...

—Se ve horrible... Horribilisísimo... _—_Hermione volvió a sonreír y la volteó con suavidad para que quedara enfrentada a Draco.

—¿Crees que se ve horrible? _—_le preguntó. Lenni se sonrojó violentamente al verse frente a Draco Malfoy y viéndose así. Draco contempló a la niña y pasó sus ojos hasta Hermione, asombrado. No se esperaba esto...

—Eh..._—_balbuceó tras abrir y cerrar un par de veces la boca. Los ojos de Lenni seguían humedeciéndose ante la tardanza de respuesta. Hermione le envió al muchacho una significante mirada.

—¿Verdad que se ve hermosa? _—_apremió en un tono de advertencia. Lenni hizo un puchero.

—Bueno... no, honestamente... _—_dijo al fin Draco, con aire indeciso. Lenni soltó un grito amortiguado y salió corriendo para desaparecer por una esquina.

—¡Lenni!_—_llamó Hermione, pero ya era tarde. Entonces se volvió a Draco y se le acercó amenazante_—_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? _—_Draco retrocedió un tanto atemorizado; jamás había visto a Hermione tan enojada.

—Mira, Granger, evidentemente...

—¿Qué te costaba decir _'sí'_, Malfoy?

—Bueno, escucha... Tú no...

—¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es la autoestima para los niños en esa edad?

—No, Granger, escucha... _—_Hermione lo había acorralado contra una pared. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y hablaba con los dientes apretados. Era obvio que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo.

—Un simple _'sí'_, y habrías hecho a una niña muy feliz. Pero, no, Draco Malfoy, hacer feliz a alguien sin necesitarlo... por favor...

—¿Estás diciendo que debía mentir, entonces? _—_preguntó, ganando un poco de confianza.

—No mentir, trastornar un poco la verdad... _—_dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Granger, tenía el pelo de un puercoespín... _—_dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Y eso qué importa? La belleza va más allá de cómo tienes el pelo...

—Sí, bueno... claramente tenemos concepciones muy distintas de la belleza...

—Oh, sí, claramente... _—_aceptó ella enviándole una última mirada colérica. La puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall se abrió y la bruja asomó su cabeza. No se llevó mayor sorpresa al ver a los adolescentes inmersos en una discusión tan profunda que siquiera advirtieron su presencia. Carraspeó una vez para llamar su atención. Draco y Hermione cortaron su pelea de súbito y la miraron.

—Pasen_—_ordenó la profesora secamente.

Entraron al despacho, aun matándose con la mirada, y tras un gesto de la bruja ocuparon sendas sillas frente a su escritorio. La profesora se sentó en su lugar y los miró severamente por unos segundos. Hermione lamentaba que los hubiera descubierto en tan vergonzosa situación, y, al parecer, McGonagall también.

—Lo que acabo de presenciar confirma mis creencias... _—_dijo. Hermione se mordió el labio y Draco se cruzó de brazos en una actitud muy insolente.

—Por favor, profesora... _—_susurró Hermione_—_ Discúlpenos... Lamentamos que haya tenido que ser testigo de nuestro comportamiento... _—_Draco le dijo todo con una mirada: _'no hables en plural'_. La bruja calló unos segundos.

—La profesora Vector me comentaba el otro día... _—_dijo muy seria_—_ que durante una de sus clases, con los de tercero de Ravenclaw, notó algo muy curioso _—_Hermione asintió, interesada. Draco echó un tanto la cabeza hacia atrás para posar sus ojos en el techo_—_. Me dijo que todos, absolutamente _todos_ los alumnos se trataban por el apellido _—_guardó silencio, esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto_—_. Y, debo decir, no fue la única que lo ha notado. La verdad es el tratamiento de apellidos ha dejado de ser por cortesía y se ha convertido en algo cotidiano... En Hogwarts ya es raro escuchar los primeros nombres...

Hermione continuaba escuchando atenta, y Draco continuaba mirando al techo. Ninguno de los dos comprendía qué tenía aquello que ver con sus deberes de Premios Anuales. La profesora los observó por otro rato en silencio. Al final, destapó una lata con motivos escoceses, llena de galletas y la depositó frente a Draco.

—Señorita Granger, pídale al señor Malfoy que le pase las galletas _—_dijo. La boca de Hermione se abrió levemente ante aquella inusual orden. De soslayo, comprobó que Draco había llevado sus ojos hasta la profesora y que había fruncido el entrecejo.

—¿Disculpe...?_—_susurró la chica.

—Pídale al señor Malfoy que le pase las galletas _—_reiteró impasible. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Podrías... por favor... pasarme las galletas, Malfoy? _—_pidió al final, sintiéndose estúpida. La profesora centró su atención ahora en Draco, quien no había dado señales de participación. La bruja lo instó con una mirada y él, rodando los ojos, dijo con una voz fingidamente melosa:

—Claro, Granger, sírvete... _—_y le pasó la lata.

Hermione dudó, pero ante una nueva mirada de la profesora se sirvió una galleta. Draco volvió a apoyar la lata en el escritorio se cruzó de brazos nuevamente. McGonagall asintió.

—Como sospechaba... _—_dijo. Sin que ninguno de los adolescentes tuviera oportunidad de preguntar nada, ella ya había sacado su varita y había hecho sendos movimientos idénticos hacia sus gargantas. Los ojos de Draco y Hermione se dilataron ante esto, cada vez más confundidos, la chica aun tenía la galleta en su mano.

—Eh..._—_balbuceó Draco luego de varios segundos_—_ ¿Puedo tomar una galleta yo también? _—_la profesora lo ignoró.

—Señorita Granger, vuelva a pedirle al señor Malfoy que le pase las galletas. _—_Hermione asintió débilmente.

—¿Me pasas las galletas, _---_? _—_había abierto la boca. La había abierto y ella estuvo segura que había dicho _Malfoy._ Pero, por algún motivo, esa última palabra no se había escuchado. Volvió a intentarlo, pero _Malfoy_ seguía sin oírse. Se llevó una mano a la garganta e interrogó a la bruja con la mirada, pero ella miraba ahora a Draco, quien, a su vez, observaba a Hermione sin comprender por qué no había completado su pregunta.

—Respóndale, señor Malfoy _—_ordenó una vez más. Draco alzó una ceja.

—Por favor, sírvete, no queremos que pases hambre, _---_ _—_y, él también, abrió la boca, pero el _Granger_ no se escuchó jamás. Como Hermione, volvió a probar, en vano, por supuesto_—_ ¿Qué me hizo?_—_le preguntó a McGonagall, olvidando los buenos modales.

—Agradecería que mantuviera la compostura, señor Malfoy _—_dijo ella_—_. Mutis selectivo _—_Hermione soltó una exclamación.

—¿Mutis selectivo? _—_preguntó asombrada.

—Así es _—_respondió la profesora_—_. Ustedes, siendo Premios Anuales, deberían dar el ejemplo al resto del estudiantado, y no podemos permitir que incluso compañeros de la misma casa, del mismo año, se traten por los apellidos, así que debí tomar medidas.

—Pero, profesora... _—_intentó Hermione, pero la bruja la detuvo.

—Convoqué el mutis selectivo en ustedes, y ahora, para dirigirse el uno al otro, sólo podrán hacerlo con sus nombres de pila_—_ambos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué demonios...? _—_habló al fin Draco.

—El lenguaje, señor Malfoy _—_reprendió la profesora_—_. Ahora, hasta que esté segura de que se han acostumbrado a sus nombres, permanecerá el hechizo sobre ustedes. Luego lo removeré, y ya habrá cumplido su cometido.

—Disculpe, profesora, pero no creo que...

—No importa lo que crea, señorita Granger, sino lo que yo digo. Ahora, buenas noches. Debo trabajar _—_y los echó de su despacho.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron parados del otro lado de la puerta, aun sin caer en lo que había pasado. Hermione aun sostenía su galleta en la mano.

—No puede ser... _—_susurró.

—Vamos,_---_ Oh, claro... Vamos... _Hermione..._ _—_dijo Draco, evidentemente con esfuerzo_—_ A ti no te tocó la peor parte... _—_Hermione lo miró con distraída curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir, _---..._ _Draco? —_le preguntó vagamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos tú tienes una galleta...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Los bostezos siempre habían sido algo que intrigaba a Draco. La forma en que era casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se lo hacía, o cómo se humedecían todos, cómo los la mandíbula se abría tan grandes y se tomaba tanto aire de golpe... en fin... lo que sí sabía era que no le gustaba reprimirlos.

—¿Puedes apurarte? _—_le preguntó Hermione enojada mientras él bajaba la escalera hacia su Sala Común, bostezando_—_ Si quieres que pasemos a controlar la poción mejor que ya no pierdas tiempo.

—Ya... tranquilízate _---_ Oh, lo olvidaba... _Hermione..._tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Es tu exceso de confianza lo que te impide progresar _—_le dijo ella mientras atravesaban el retrato_—._ Buenos días, Van.

—Buenos días, señorita Hermione... joven Malfoy... _—_Draco hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la mano y siguió caminando.

—Lo siento, Van... estamos algo apurados... _—_siguió Hermione algo apenada_—_ Debemos... _—_se volteó a Draco que ya se había adelantado_—_ Hablamos luego..._—_Van la contempló un tanto suspicaz.

—Sí... últimamente siempre se van muy apurados... _—_comentó_—_ Veo que se han hecho buenos amigos... _—_Hermione soltó una risa, pero Draco se volteó de súbito y captó una sonrisa un tanto burlesca que el muchacho del retrato le dirigía.

—Somos compañeros en un proyecto de Pociones... _—_explicó Hermione.

—Oh... por supuesto... qué indiscreción la mía... _—_se disculpó Van con una reverencia, pero Draco estuvo seguro, porque ese era su terreno fuerte, de que no retractaba lo que había dicho.

—Hasta luego _—_se despidió la chica_—_. ¿Vamos?_—_le preguntó luego al rubio cuando llegó a su lado. Draco asintió y continuaron su marcha hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Era realmente malo el que todo el mundo creyera que él y Hermione tenían alguna especie de relación afectiva. Es decir, después de todo, ella _era_ una sangre sucia, y él Draco Malfoy, estandarte de la sangre más pura persistente. No sería hipócrita y diría que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, porque no era así. Aunque, debía admitirlo, el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo con ella despertaba ciertas envidias en varios muchachos, inclusive en sus amigos, y a muchos de ellos no les importaba la pureza de su sangre siempre y cuando llenara los sostenes tan bien como ella lo hacía. Pero, lo que a Draco lo motivaba a no dejarse llevar por los rumores, y lo que le daba el valor para continuar con ella a pesar de lo que la gente decía, era su fuerte tendencia a medir todo en pros y contras. Y el pro más grande que encontraba, y que arrasaba con cualquier patética contra, era el hecho de que Hermione era la única capaz de ayudarlo a preparar su poción salvadora. Y entonces, poco importaba su linaje. Además de que Potter y Weasley parecían sufrir en demasía cada vez que veían a su amiga con él. Magnífico extra.

—Supongo que a esto aun le faltan por lo menos otras veinticuatro horas para alcanzar el punto correcto... _—_dijo Hermione, una vez en la Sala de los Menesteres, inclinándose sobre el caldero.

—Volvamos mañana, entonces _—_opinó Draco. Hermione asintió.

—Pásame una cuchara _---..._ ¡Demonios, jamás voy a acostumbrarme a esto! _—_chilló perdiendo la paciencia. Draco sonrió.

—¿No ha pasado ni un día desde que te encuentras bajo el mutis selectivo y ya lo detestas, Hermione? _—_le preguntó burlón. Ella le hizo una mueca.

—Pásame la cuchara _—_dijo ahora más imperativa.

—Pásame una cuchara... ¿qué? _—_Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Pásame una cuchara, por favor.

—Pásame una cuchara, por favor... ¿qué? _—_la chica oprimió los dientes.

—Pásame una cuchara, por favor maldito patán insoportable _—_Draco rió y le alcanzó una cuchara.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? _—_preguntó_—_ Mi nombre es mucho más simple (y magnífico) que el tuyo, y yo ya estoy acostumbrándome _—_Hermione revolvió unos instantes la incipiente poción.

—Bueno, pues lo siento _—_dijo_—_. No puedo hacer _todo_ perfecto... _—_Draco dilató los ojos.

—Es bueno que lo hayas comprendido... _—_dijo, palmeando sus manos fingiendo euforia_—_ No eres perfecta. Hasta las chicas más hermosas padecen flatulencias _—_Hermione ya se había puesto de pie, y quedó a mitad de colgarse su mochila al oír aquello. Volteó lentamente hasta poder verlo a la cara, ceñuda.

—Esta declaración tan... _original..._ _—_dijo cauta_—_ ¿Acaba de ocurrirse de la nada a tu mente retorcida, o es algún tipo de analogía muy, _muy_, abstracta?_—_Draco le sonrió de lado por sobre su hombro mientras abría la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—Hace un par de años _—_comenzó_—_, con Blaise nos fuimos de vacaciones a Ibiza.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? _—_susurró Hermione mientras pasaba por la puerta que el muchacho le mantenía abierta. Draco continuó, pasando aquel comentario por alto.

—Nos hospedamos en un hotel (cinco estrellas, como no podía ser de otro modo) de uno de los amantes de una de las amigas de mi madre. El tipo tenía ascendencia latina... Creo que era Luis, o algo así... era algo amanerado, a decir verdad...

—Prométeme que esta anécdota tiene un propósito...

—Yo me quedé en la Suite Caronte, muy conveniente, como habrás adivinado. Bueno, debo decir que los servicios del hotel dejaban mucho que desear, pero la comida era bastante pasable, y lo que se llevaba las palmas eran las tertulias nocturnas. Ya sabes, los huéspedes se juntaban en el Salón para jugar a las cartas (vacié los bolsillos de más de un caballero escandinavo jugando con Blaise... los pobres diablos se quedaban sin Galeons...), para charlar de política (aburrido), o, simplemente... bueno, para empinar el codo... _—_hizo la mímica de estar bebiendo de una botella_—_ Allí tenían un riquísimo whisky de fuego. Me hice buen amigo del cantinero...

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con la flatulencia? _—_preguntó Hermione mientras bajaban una escalera.

—La paciencia es la virtud de los dioses, Hermione. Como iba diciendo, las tertulias no tenían pérdida, sobre todo cuando llegaba la hora del baile. El hotel tenía contratada a esta bailarina, una mujer joven, no más de veinticinco años, realmente hermosa. Cabe acotar que el motivo de que la tuvieran allí no era su talento para la danza, porque decir que tenía dos pies izquierdos es decir demasiado, así que Blaise y yo llegamos a la acertada conclusión de que sólo la mantenían por su amplia predisposición a usar faldas de largo igual al ancho de una bufanda... _—_se detuvo un momento y sonrió perverso mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo_—_ Podrías intentarlo tú también... _—_le dijo. Hermione bufó.

—Si esto tiene un punto, mejor que llegues a él rápido, antes de que tu lengua quede inutilizada.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, entonces, una buena noche, luego de treinta insoportables minutos (cuarenta si quieres exagerar) de la fase de conquista, logré llevar a esta muchacha a mi Suite. Bueno, comencé con unas suaves caricias por la espalda por debajo de su túnica, ya sabes, eso las...

—Puedo prescindir de los detalles _—_aseguró Hermione con una expresión de desagrado.

—Como gustes. Bien, entonces, luego de todas las cosas imaginables durante el proceso de las aves y las abejas, inevitablemente, me dormí junto a ella, y me imitó minutos después. Cerca del amanecer me desperté muerto de calor y muy sediento, así que me levanté y fui hasta el minibar en mi Suite y me serví un vaso de whisky de fuego...

—¿No le das tregua a tu hígado?

—Esta chica era de ese tipo de chicas a la que tú nunca esperas encontrarlas con un milímetro de piel celulitosa o con su cejas mal depiladas... por eso entenderás cómo me sorprendí. Allí estaba yo, con el vaso en mi mano, reflexionando sobre elefantes rosas, cuando escuché un sonido particular... una pedorreta, para ser más preciso, proveniente de la cama, donde aun ella dormía, y segundos después toda la habitación se llenó de un olor fortísimo como a huevos pasados... _—_soltó una risa_—_ La pobre chica estaba podrida...

—No es cosa de burla _—_reprochó Hermione mientras recorrían un pasillo en el tercer piso_—_. Todo el mundo tiene necesidades fisiológicas...

—Como sea, cuando le conté a Blaise al día siguiente casi escupe su café del desayuno. Pero me sobrepuse fácilmente de este incidente. Cerca del mediodía fui a la playa y trabé una fuerte amistad con unas encantadoras trillizas que de buena gana me llevaron a conocer su apartamento y me mostraron todas sus pequeñas diferencias físicas, en lugares bastante complicados de ver con ropas comunes... _—_concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha_—_ De cualquier modo, ahora ya se ha convertido en un clichè para Blaise y para mí la frase 'hasta las chicas más hermosas padecen flatulencias'_—_Hermione se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? _—_preguntó. Draco giró su cabeza para mirarla, aun sonriendo.

—¿Qué?_—_preguntó distraído. Hermione se detuvo y se colocó frente a él para impedirle el paso.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? La bailarina... ¿Cuál era el nombre de la bailarina? _—_Draco parpadeó. ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que se acordara de aquello? Frunció el ceño, memorizando.

—Mh... creo que era Mandy... o Mindy... o quizás Cindy... _—_se encogió de hombros_—_ No, no recuerdo.

—¿No recuerdas su nombre? _—_preguntó ella, ofendida en nombre se su género.

—Bueno, si sirve de algo, recuerdo cómo la llamé durante esa noche... _—_Hermione rodó los ojos y encaró la puerta hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Merlín..._—_exclamó molesta. Draco dejó que una sugestiva sonrisa llenara una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Ella también se acordó varias veces de Merlín estando en mi cama... _—_dijo, y la siguió a través de las puertas.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Hermione se encaminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco la contempló alejarse sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo. Hizo su camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y advirtió que Bianca y el resto de sus compañeras, excepto Pansy, tenían sus cabezas juntas y susurraban mirando en dirección a Hermione. Sin darle importancia a aquello, Draco se sentó junto a Pansy, quien tenía a Blaise a su otro lado.

—Buenos días _—_saludó alegre. Blaise reconoció el saludo elevándole su vaso de jugo, ya que tenía la boca llena. Pansy, por el contrario, lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Todas las mañanas tienes que entrar al Comedor con Granger?_—_preguntó.

—Pansy, vivo con ella, y el desayuno es a la misma hora para todos _—_dijo él algo impaciente_—_. Sería muy incómodo buscar un desvío sólo para no ir con ---... maldición, con Hermione... _—_su amiga alzó su labio superior.

—No puedo creer que esa vieja McGonagall te haya hecho eso... _—_dijo. Draco sonrió.

—Debo admitir que estos _muggles_ son muy originales con los nombres... _—_Pansy fingió una risa desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos_—_ ¿Te acuerdas del nombre de la bailarina? _—_preguntó entonces Draco, de repente intrigado, inclinándose delante de la chica para hablar con Blaise. Su amigo tragó un trozo de tarta con cierta dificultad y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué bailarina?

—Ya sabes... La del hotel en Ibiza... la rubia y alta de piernas largas... la del episodio oloroso... _—_agregó al ver que Blaise continuaba sin caer, más al oír esto, abrió sus ojos recordando y rió divertido.

—Oh... la bailarina... _—_dijo_—_ ¿Cómo olvidarla?

—¿Recuerdas su nombre, entonces? _—_preguntó Draco. Blaise lo miró como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias.

—¿Y cómo demonios lo recordaría? _—_el rubio suspiró aliviado.

—Eso es lo que yo digo... _—_Blaise se llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensativo.

—¿No era algo como... Mimi, o... o Sissi...?_ —_preguntó dubitativo.

—Yo creí que era algo como Mandy... _—_reconoció Draco. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mandy es la bailarina de Bristol.

—Claro que no... ella se llama Candy...

—¿Candy no era la chica del bar del club?

—No, Candy era la chica que _bebe_ en el bar del club...

—Ni hablar... ella se llama Tarly...

—¿Tarly no era la del casino?

—No. La del casino es Ivna... ya sabes, la amiga de mi hermana... La que está casada con Leroy Strotter... _—_Draco parpadeó, ya perdido entre tantos nombres.

—¿Era casada? _—_Blaise asintió_—_ Pues entonces se olvidó de mencionar aquel detalle cuando nos vimos la última vez... _—_su amigo rió y volvió a servirse tarta.

Pansy continuaba cruzada de brazos, mirando con expresión amarga al resto de sus compañeras de Slytherin, sentadas en la otra punta de la mesa.

—¿Te vas a comer tu tocino? _—_le preguntó Blaise. Ella no contestó, así que tanto Blaise como Draco pincharon sendos trozos de tocino del plato de su amiga y se los llevaron a su boca_—_ Ya... olvídalas...

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?_ —_preguntó histérica_—_ Son mis amigas... y las recuperaré como sea...

—Son una tontas _—_dijo Draco_—. _Si no saben apreciarte por lo que hay dentro tuyo en lugar de por tu cabello o de por cómo te ves, no te mere... _—_se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que estaba citando las palabras que Hermione le había dicho a aquella niña la noche anterior. Blaise y Pansy le echaron miradas curiosas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? _—_preguntó Pansy preocupada llevando una mano hasta su pelo. Draco se movió incómodo en el banco.

—No es nada... _—_murmuró_—_ No me hagan caso..._—_Blaise y Pansy alzaron las cejas.

—Como sea... _—_continuó Pansy_—_No me resignaré a dejar de tener amigas mujeres... estar rodeada de varones todo el día es cansador... así que tomaré cartas en el asunto para que me _rueguen_ que vuelva a estar con ellas.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? _—_le preguntó Blaise, que ahora estaba robando un pastelillo del plato de la chica. Pansy sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos peleamos porque tú le dijiste a Pearler Valmant que no debía salir conmigo porque tenía ladilla?

—Pero tuve razón en hacerlo... _—_saltó Blaise, defensivo_—_ El tipo era un patán...

—Sí, sí... lo sé. Pero al principio me enojé tanto que estuvimos más de una semana sin hablarnos... ¿recuerdas?

—Vagamente.

—Bueno... ¿Y recuerdas que nos amigamos a la mitad de un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, mientras alentábamos a Draco y abucheábamos a Weasley?

—Sí...

—Nos amigamos porque nos aliamos contra otro... ¿entiendes? _—_dijo Pansy sonriente_—_ Lo que debo hacer es buscar un enemigo que tengamos en común Bianca, las chicas y yo, así no uniremos contra él... _—_Blaise se mostró inseguro. Draco estaba ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, con la vista clavada en su plato.

—¿Un enemigo en común? _—_inquirió Blaise_—_ ¿El acné...?

—No..._—_dijo Pansy impaciente_—_ Granger... _—_Draco elevó sus ojos hasta la chica.

—¿Qué sucede? _—_preguntó con brusquedad.

—Que debo lograr que Bianca vea que hay algo que aun nos mantiene en el mismo bando _—_dijo ella con simpleza.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer con Hermione?

—Oh, Draco... ¿Por qué debes llamarla por su nombre frente a mí?

—Pansy... no sé si lo recuerdas, pero ella es mi compañera de Pociones... si llegas a hacerle algo te odiará más de lo que ya lo hace, y, sabes la manía que tienen los Gryffindors de meter a todos en la misma bolsa, se desquitará conmigo también... no puedo arriesgarme a que se enoje...

—No te preocupes, Draco... _—_dijo Pansy_—_ No haré nada que permita que ella te culpe.

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?

—No lo sé aun. Cuando vea mi oportunidad la aprovecharé _—_se puso de pie, ignorando las miradas protestantes de Draco, y se colgó su bolso_—._ Nos vemos en Defensa _—_dijo_—_. Debo ir al baño _—_y los dejó solos. Draco se volvió a Blaise.

—Va a arruinar la buena relación que tengo con _---_ ¡Merlín...! Con Hermione...

—Claro que no. _—_aseguró Blaise apurando el último trago de té.

—¿Qué quieres decir? _—_preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

—Quiero decir que Pansy está siendo muy ingenua _—_respondió. Draco frunció el entrecejo_—_. Si planea hacer algo en contra de Granger, por la que deberíamos preocuparnos es por Pansy. La pequeña Gryffindor puede llegar a ser temible si así lo desea.

Draco parpadeó. Y por más que durante todo el trayecto hasta el aula de Defensa intentó convencerse de lo contrario, debió aceptar que Blaise tenía razón.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El profesor Blake no estaba de buen humor ese día. Durante la clase obligó a los estudiantes a que lograran manipular correctamente la Maldición Maduradora, descontando cinco puntos a todo aquel que no lo hubiera hecho, y al finalizar las dos horas, la única que había logrado que su capullo se convirtiera en mariposa había sido Hermione. Todas las chicas de la clase se callaron el torrente de insultos que deseaban gritarle cuando el profesor la felicitó, sonriendo por única vez durante la clase.

—No sé qué se cree... _—_oyeron Draco, Blaise y Pansy decir a Bianca mientras observaba a Hermione abandonar el aula riendo con Harry y Ron_—_ Alguien debería enseñarle... Hacerle una Maldición Encogedora a su ego...

Draco captó el súbito brillo en los ojos de Pansy, y temió que creyera que la oportunidad de la que había hablado durante el desayuno fuera aquella.

Cuando salieron del aula, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban andando el camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Pansy sonrió de una forma que ni Draco ni Blaise había visto antes.

—Encoger su ego... u otra cosa... _—_la oyeron murmurar, y vieron que luego sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntaba a la Premio Anual.

Hermione se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué sucede? _—_le preguntó Ron deteniéndose a su lado. Hermione se llevó las manos al nudo de su túnica y lo desató con rapidez, dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

—¿Qué...?_—_preguntó ahora Harry, pero se interrumpió al ver cómo la túnica, tirada en el suelo, comenzaba a encogerse hasta desaparecer. Draco y Blaise miraron a Pansy, que sonreía algo desquiciada, y vieron que volvía a realizar el mismo movimiento de su varita hacia Hermione, quien se había volteado para ubicar el punto de su reciente ataque.

—Pansy..._—_reprimió Draco al ver la segunda Maldición Encogedora de su amiga chocar contra la camisa de Hermione. La Gryffindor volvió a apresurarse a quitársela antes de que se encogiera y oprimiera su cuerpo, lastimándola. Todos los alumnos que acababan de salir de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se quedaron congelados al ver a su Premio Anual femenina dejando visible su sostén. Muchos muchachos profirieron exclamaciones vulgares.

Hermione giró violentamente, tratando de precisar quién era su atacante, y detuvo sus ojos en Pansy, que elevó su varita una vez más, esta vez apuntando a su falda. Por tercera vez la castaña debió quitarse su prenda antes de que desapareciera, dejándola sólo con su ropa interior. Draco intentó volverse a Pansy para reprocharle, pero se encontró incapaz de quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Hermione. A su lado, Blaise dibujó una sonrisa grosera en su rostro.

Hermione había adoptado un tono mucho más fuerte que el del cabello de Ron al oír a varios Slytherin silbarle y gritarle cosas no muy educadas, y parecía que se hubiera quedado paralizada del miedo o la vergüenza. Harry se le acercó sin perder tiempo, se sacó su propia túnica y se la echó sobre los hombros.

—Vamos..._—_susurró, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de los varones. Pansy soltó una risa cruda.

—¿Has visto, Longbottom? _—_preguntó volviéndose a Neville, que tenía sus mejillas rosadas ante el espectáculo_—_ Así no tendrás que dejarle tanto a la imaginación por las noches...

Hermione se volteó de súbito y le envió una mirada venenosa. Podía meterse con ella... pero Neville era otra cosa...

—Estás muerta, Parkinson... _—_declaró adelantándose, haciendo caer la túnica con la que Harry acababa de cubrirla, olvidando que estaba en ropa interior, rodeada de gente. Pansy dilató sus ojos aterrorizada al verla abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¡Hermione!_—_exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, pero su amiga estaba muy ocupada tirándole del pelo a Pansy, quien se retorcía e intentaba librarse de ella.

—¡Pelea de gatos! _—_gritó una voz masculina, y todos rodearon a las chicas, tiradas en el suelo. El aire volvió a llenarse de exclamaciones, sobre todo cada vez que Hermione se colocaba en alguna posición particularmente reveladora. Pansy estaba claramente perdiendo la contienda, ya que era la que más gemidos de dolor soltaba. Hermione estaba como poseída. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas ni un segundo, tratando de infringirle a la Slytherin todo el daño posible.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? _—_preguntó una voz fuera de la ronda. Algunos se corrieron para que el profesor Blake pudiera pasar, pero ni la intromisión de un adulto logró detener la pelea. Los ojos del mago se dilataron al ver a las dos chicas, una en ropa interior, en el suelo, performando algún tipo de lucha libre.

—Profesor... deténgalas... _—_demandó Harry al ver que el profesor no hacía nada. Blake observó al muchacho con desdén, y luego volvió su atención a Hermione y Pansy. Luego de unos instantes elevó su varita y la apuntó hacia ellas, haciendo que se separaran y se colocaran de pie, bien alejadas entre sí.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione, quien tenía su pelo mucho más alborotado de lo normal, y pequeños rasguños en sus manos. El morocho volvió a cubrirla con su túnica.

Draco y Blaise se acercaron a Pansy, que estaba en muy peor estado que su rival: su pelo, que había estado liso y brillante esa mañana, no guardaba ningún patrón de orden. Le salía sangre de un labio, tenía profundas marcas en sus mejillas, y tenía feos rasguños en su cuello y rostro.

Blake las observó por unos segundos, comprendiendo lo sucedido al ver el más deteriorado aspecto de la Slytherin y las fachas de la Gryffindor.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin _—_sentenció. Nadie dijo nada. Hermione, respirando agitada, le echó una última mirada furiosa a Pansy, y se alejó caminando rápido. La pequeña multitud se disipó cuando el profesor volvió a internarse en su despacho.

—¿Estás bien? _—_le preguntó Draco a Pansy. Ella alzó su cabeza digna e intentó acomodarse el pelo.

—Perfecta_—_dijo_—_. Granger quedó peor que yo _—_Draco y Blaise se mordieron las lenguas.

—Te pasaste de la raya... _—_dijo entonces Draco. Pansy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Se lo tenía merecido _—_dijo mientras comenzaban a alejarse del lugar de la pelea_—_. Lo que me molestó terriblemente fue la actitud de Blake... ¿Por qué demonios le quitó veinte puntos a Slytherin y nada a Gryffindor?

—Porque es hombre y tiene ojos _—_respondió Blaise sonriéndole a Draco. Pansy gruñó enojada y se adelantó, pero Draco no pudo más que asentir, dándole la razón a su amigo.


	7. Apocalipsis now

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo VII: Apocalipsis now**

_Jueves 23 de Octubre, 7:42 am._

_Hermione:_

_¿Y tú eras la que no quería ser comparada con una niña? Pues déjame decirte algo: estás comportándote como una niña. _

_Vuelve a nuestra Sala Común, debemos continuar con la poción. Si quieres enojarte con Pansy, esa es cosa tuya y de ella, pero deja de evadirme._

_Draco_

_PD: Aparentemente tampoco podemos referirnos a nosotros por escrito de otra manera que no sean nuestros nombres de pila. Maldita McGonagall._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Jueves 23 de Octubre, 3:38 pm. _

_Draco:_

_Me encantaría que no insultes a la profesora McGonagall. Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con la 'inocente' broma de Parkinson, pero en este momento no quiero estar cerca de ningún Slytherin. No te preocupes por la poción; yo la estoy controlando periódicamente._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Jueves 23 de Octubre, 9:07 pm._

_Hermione:_

_Deja de ser tan infantil. No sé si lo has notado, pero no sólo los Slytherins comentan animadamente el incidente de tu ropa encogida. Estás siendo prejuiciosa. Incluso tu amigo Finnigan lo repite una y otra vez. Vuelve a nuestra Sala Común. Sé que en realidad no soportas dormir con Brown y Patil._

_Draco_

_PD: La niña con el pelo de puercoespín está usando un horrible sombrero con la intención de cubrir su cabello. ¿Lo habías notado?_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Viernes 24 de Octubre, 07:01 am._

_Draco:_

_Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te burlarás de mí siempre que encuentres oportunidad. Tú y Zabini fueron cortados por las mismas tijeras. Hasta que no esté segura de que se ha dejado de hablar del incidente, me quedaré en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lavender y Parvaty no son tan insoportables._

_Te agradecería si dejas de enviarme cartas vía lechuza, Harry y Ron se tornan insufribles._

_Hermione_

_PD: La niña tiene nombre: Lenni, y su sombrero no es horrible._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Viernes 24 de Octubre, 11:42 am._

_Hermione:_

_Si me pides que no me burle, no me burlaré. Me limitaré a cuestionarme mentalmente qué tipo de ropa interior llevas ese día. Y, discúlpame si no encuentro preocupante lo que pueda pasar por las mentes de Potter y Weasley._

_¡Vuelve a nuestra Sala Común! Me aburro de muerte..._

_Draco_

_PD: Tenías razón. El encantamiento ensordecedor de Flitwick es complicado._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Viernes 24 de Octubre, 10:55 pm._

_Draco:_

_¿Crees que tu comentario sobre mi ropa interior ayudó en algo? Tienes un serio problema mental._

_Hermione_

_PD: Me pareció que reconociste que te aburres en mi ausencia... ¿será eso posible?_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Viernes 24 de Octubre, 11:01 pm._

_Hermione:_

_Sí, me aburro sin ti. _

_Draco_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Viernes 24 de Octubre, 11:16 pm._

_Draco:_

_Lo siento por ti._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Sábado 25 de Octubre, 09:34 am._

_Hermione:_

_Su corazón es frío como el viento de la noche de Halloween... _

_La gente pensará que tenemos una relación romántica si seguimos mandándonos cartitas. Podrías perfumarlas y dibujarles corazones._

_Draco_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Domigo 26 de Octubre, 07:49 am. _

_Hermione:_

_Me retracto. Nadie pensará que tenemos una relación romántica. Al menos contesta mis cartas. _

_Draco_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Domingo 26 de Octubre, 02:26 pm. _

_Draco:_

_Hasta por carta eres insoportable._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Domingo 26 de Octubre, 06:18 pm._

_Hermione:_

_Estás siendo caprichosa. Quizás estés acostumbrada a que tus amiguitos te den todos los gustos, pero conmigo te irá mal si eso esperas._

_Draco_

_PD: Blaise te extraña. Le hizo a Pansy un pedestal por su travesura. Aun sonríe cada vez que te recuerda allí semidesnuda._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Domingo 26 de Octubre, 08:04 pm._

_Draco:_

_Puedes decirle a Zabini que se meta el pedestal donde le quede cómodo._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Lunes 27 de Octubre, 07:58 am._

_Hermione:_

_Vuelve._

_Draco_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Lunes 27 de Octubre, 1:43 pm._

_Draco:_

_No._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Lunes 27 de Octubre, 4:14 pm._

_Hermione:_

_Si no vuelves me veré obligado a recurrir a tu querida profesora McGonagall y decirle que no estás cumpliendo con tus deberes de Premio Anual._

_Draco_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_Lunes 27 de Octubre, 6:03 pm._

_Draco:_

_Ese fue un golpe bajo._

_Hermione_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione contempló alejarse a la lechuza que llevaba su última carta para Draco, y cuando ya se hubo perdido de vista, rodeando el muro del castillo, cerró la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo en la Torre Gryffindor, donde había pasado los últimos días. Suspirando, se sentó en el borde de la que había sido su cama los pasados seis años.

Sabía que su comportamiento no era calificable como maduro. Estaba actuando como una niña boba. Y no cualquier niña boba. De hecho, esta situación le hacía acordar terriblemente a otra que ya había experimentado, cuando apenas tenía siete años.

Había sido en su colegio _muggle_, en segundo año de primaria. Fue un día muy ventoso, durante la hora de Inglés. Ella estaba leyendo en silencio el pasaje del libro indicado, como la maestra lo había ordenado. Estaba sentada muy recta, con sus piecitos cruzados y toda su atención sobre el párrafo pedido. Y apenas se percató cuando uno de sus compañeros se sentó a su lado y le depositó de la nada un beso en su mejilla. Aun recordaba vívidamente las carcajadas que habían seguido a aquello. Ella se había levantado de su silla, llorando a lágrima viva, y había salido del salón, yendo a pasar el resto del día a la enfermería. Y los siguientes tres días se negó a ir a la escuela. Sus padres pensaron que debía estar muy enferma, porque su Hermione preferiría incluso perder un brazo antes de quedarse atrás con la tarea.

Y ahora estaba comportándose igual. Era conciente de que en realidad no debería estar enojada con Draco, y de hecho no lo estaba. Lo que temía era otro asunto. El rumor de que la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger se había paseado en ropa interior por el castillo parecía haber llegado a oídos de todos, y había muchas pruebas que lo confirmaban. Como cada vez que entraba al Gran Comedor y los varones prorrumpían en aplausos, o como que se cruzaba de brazos maquinalmente siempre que pasaba junto a algún grupo de muchachos, o como los castigos que ganaron Harry y Ron por defenderla de algunos chicos que habían inventado una canción no muy agradable sobre su incidente.

Y lo que realmente la aterraba era estar a solas con Draco. Porque... bueno... porque era Draco...

Hermione_no_ estaba pasando unos momentos tranquilos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Parvaty y Lavender. Al verla allí se sonrieron y se le acercaron.

—Hermione... ¿es verdad que Phion Walker te invitó a salir? _—_le preguntó Parvaty emocionada. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Phion Walker? _—_preguntó. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de impaciencia.

—Sí lo conoces... ese chico de Ravenclaw alto y guapo... _—_dijo Lavender_—_ Ya sabes... el que tiene tatuado un símbolo raro en su espalda... _—_Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿Y cómo sabría yo que tiene un tatuaje en la espalda?_—_preguntó. Parvaty y Lavender compartieron una risita.

—Pero sabes de quién hablamos... ¿verdad? _—_preguntó Parvaty.

—Emh... no... _—_respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Las otras rodaron sus ojos.

—Bueno... ¿te ha invitado a salir algún chico de Ravenclaw?

—No...

—Pues entonces lo hará pronto _—_afirmó Lavender_—_. Padma nos contó que Phion estuvo alardeando con algunos muchachos. Quiere invitarte a ir con él a Hogsmeade en la primera salida... _—_Parvaty tomó un almohadón de su cama y escondió allí su rostro.

—¡Qué envidia! _—_chilló con voz aguda. Hermione bufó y se levantó de su cama.

—¿Dónde vas? _—_le preguntó Lavender.

—A hablar con _---_... con Draco _—_dijo. Las chicas soltaron una exclamación empalagosa.

—Tienes tanta suerte... puedes llamarlo por el nombre y él te llama Hermione...

—¿No estaban babeándose por este Walker hasta hace un minuto?_—_preguntó molesta.

—Sí, pero Draco es mucho más guapo, y no hay ninguna regla que dice que sólo podemos babearnos por un chico... _—_Hermione suspiró exasperada.

—Mujeres..._—_murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

—¡Pero tú eres una mujer también! _—_le gritó Parvaty justo antes de que cerrara la puerta. En el rellano de la escalera había un grupo de chicos de quinto, subiendo hacia su dormitorio. Al oír el grito de Parvaty se quedaron quietos, mirando a Hermione.

—Tiene razón... _—_dijo uno de ellos, y los demás rieron.

Hermione pasó por su lado sin procurar no pisar algunos pies. Tomó a Crookshanks de unos de los sillones frente al fuego y abandonó la Torre Gryffindor.

El camino hacia su Sala Común se le hizo inusualmente largo. La verdad era que no tenía ningún deseo de llegar con Draco. Si ya de por sí bastante malo era ser el centro de los recientes rumores que circulaban por la escuela, ni quería imaginarse cuán horrible sería escuchar las mismas burlas que ya sabía casi de memoria de la boca de su siempre bien despreciada némesis. Y mientras bajaba la escalera hacia el sexto piso casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa sardónica en los labios de Draco, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, preludiando lo que sucedería cuando estuviera cara a cara con él.

—Oh... señorita Hermione... _—_saludó un sorprendido Van cuando vio a la chica acercarse a su retrato_—_ Hacía ya unos días que no nos honraba con su presencia... _—_Hermione se encogió de hombros frunciendo la comisura de sus labios.

—Supongo... ¿es esa tu manera de llamarme cobarde? _—_Van rió.

—Absolutamente no _—_dijo encantado_—_. Jamás podría llamarla a usted una cobarde... si me pregunta, la suya fue una decisión muy sabia _—_Hermione alzó sus cejas mientras sostenía a Crookshanks un poco más fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? _—_preguntó_—_ ¿Fue sabio abandonar mi Sala Común por temor a que _---_ Oh, bueno, tú sabes... a que Draco se burlara de mí?

—Precisamente. Yo, siendo un estandarte del legado Gryffindor, estoy bien al tanto de cuán... _incómodos_ podemos sentirnos alrededor de un pilar de Slytherin, y, por lo que tengo entendido, el joven Malfoy los representa magníficamente.

—De eso no hay duda... _—_intervino Hermione.

—Como ya he tenido el placer de contarle, yo fui el primer Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts _—_continuó Van_—_. Y tuve el infortunio de tener que compartir el puesto con, disculpe la falta de sutileza en la ironía, un Slytherin, Blader Nyugh Sjian Kriod.

—¿Cómo puede ser? _—_preguntó Hermione_—_ ¿Dos muchachos ocupando el puesto de Premio Anual? Creí que debía haber uno de cada sexo... _—_Van sonrió ante la indignación de la chica.

—Debe entender, señorita Hermione, que en aquella época no existía la igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer como la hay ahora. Por siglo y medio aproximadamente el cargo lo portaron siempre varones _—_Hermione se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda_—_. Como iba diciendo _—_continuó Van_—_, mi compañero era Blader Kriod. Siéndole honesto, nos despreciamos desde el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Él era todo lo que un Slytherin debía ser, y yo era el perfecto Gryffindor... espero que entienda que esto no es soberbia...

—Sí... calro... _—_dijo Hermione algo incómoda. Van asintió conforme.

—Bien. Entonces, siendo como éramos, resultó extraño este odio tan visceral. No sé si usted se habrá enterado alguna vez... _—_se detuvo paseando sus ojos por el rostro de Hermione_—_ Por supuesto que ya lo sabe... _—_se dijo entonces sonriendo ante su estupidez_—_ Quiero decir... imagino que sabe que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran los mejores amigos.

—Sí..._—_concordó Hermione sin querer darle importancia_—_ Sí, ya lo sabía... lo leí en algún lado.

—Claro..._—_susurró Van_—_ Muy bien. Actualmente, toda esta enemistad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins es tomada con la misma naturalidad que uno siente al ver caer las hojas de un árbol en otoño. Pero, en realidad, no debería ser así, siendo que los fundadores de dichas casas se profesaban tanto aprecio mutuo.

—Ahora que lo dices... sí, es raro... _—_dijo Hermione pensativa mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks tras las orejas.

—Muchos han clamado que esta rivalidad se debió a Blader y a mí_—_siguió Van_—. _Y es entendible que supongan eso.

—Oh... pero no pueden culparlos así... _—_dijo Hermione enfatizando su altruismo. Van sonrió y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, mirándola. Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa_—_ Bueno... _—_dijo entonces_—_ Emh... Rosas durazno... _—_Van amplió su sonrisa, pero antes de correr su retrato, dijo:

—Esta Sala Común es la que habitan los Premios Anuales desde que fue mi turno junto con Blader. Y, desde entonces, circula una frase entre sus habitantes _—_Hermione parpadeó y se inclinó un poco para oír a Van susurrar_—_: _'Aquí no importa tu nombre'._

El retrato se corrió, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, quien se había quedado estática dejando que aquellas palabras tuvieran sentido.

—Muy buenas noches, señorita Hermione _—_se despidió entonces Van haciendo su usual reverencia y perdiendo de repente su aura mística. Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero al final trepó por el hueco y entró a su Sala Común.

Le llevó muy poco tiempo encontrar a Draco. El muchacho estaba recostado en uno de los sofás, con sus pies sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y su cabeza descansando en un almohadón, un libro abierto sobre su pecho y una mano sobre la tapa del libro, sosteniendo una pluma que había goteado tinta y manchado su camisa, la cual estaba arremangada y con varios botones desabrochados. Su túnica yacía desprolija en el suelo, junto al sillón, y sobre una pequeña mesa la carta que ella le había enviado momentos antes. Draco estaba profundamente dormido.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo murmurar algo en sueños y rascarse su nariz con la mano de la pluma, trazando una línea de tinta en su mejilla. Dejó a Crookshanks sobre un sillón y se acercó a Draco en silencio y le quitó el libro._Encantamientos nivel siete_. Sí... ya esperaba que estuviera enfrentando algún problema con los encantamientos de Flitwick. Pasó las hojas del libro distraídamente, hallando anotaciones marginales. Le pareció bueno saber que Harry, Ron y ella no eran los únicos que las hacían. Habían dibujos de Pansy, casi todos tontos y sin sentido, una especie de lista con nombres de chicas, todos tachados a excepción del suyo propio (realmente decía _Hermione Granger, _por Merlín), cosa que creyó oportuno atribuirle a Blaise, y una seudo historieta que representaba a Draco tirando a Harry de su escoba.

Riendo resignada se inclinó una vez más a devolver el libro a su lugar, pero casi muere del susto al encontrar dos ojos grises abiertos y mirándola.

—¡Merlín,_---_¡ _—_pausó, furiosa_—_ ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puedo insultarte... _—_Draco parpadeó usando una expresión muy infantil, y señaló una manta doblada cerca de donde estaban sus pies.

—¿Me arropas? _—_preguntó haciendo un puchero. Hermione rodó los ojos y le revoleó el libro, aunque él lo pudo atrapar antes de que lo golpeara. Los reflejos de un buen Buscador...

—No debes hacer eso _—_dijo Hermione con firmeza mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—¿Hacer qué? _—_preguntó Draco irguiéndose y refregándose los ojos.

—Asustar así a las personas...

—Yo sólo abrí los ojos _—_se defendió Draco_—_. Además... _—_ahora le sonrió acusador_—_ Tú fuiste la que tomó un libro que _no_ te pertenecía sin consentimiento de su dueño.

—Sí, bueno... _—_dijo ella de inmediato_—_ Me pareció que era uno de mis libros... _—_Draco rió mientras se desperezaba.

—Deja el engaño a los Slytherins... _—_dijo_—_ La mentira no te sienta, Hermione...

Hermione desvió su vista. Se sintió de repente culpable al comprobar que Draco ya se había acostumbrado a su nombre. Ella aun seguía intentando el _Malfoy_ antes de recordar aquel maldito mutis selectivo. ¿Estaría esforzándose poco? Draco continuaba sonriendo con sus ojos fijos sobre ella. Hermione bufó.

—En este momento me sabes tanto a limón... _—_declaró, como si decir aquello fuera lo más normal entre ellos dos. Aunque Draco no parecía pensar lo mismo. Dilató sus ojos y alzó sus cejas al oírla.

—Imagino que habrá alguna explicación a tu súbito golpe de ingenio... _—_dijo. Hermione se mordió el labio. Realmente existía una explicación lógica hacia su ilógica sentencia relativa a las papilas gustativas, aunque no creía que fuera apropiado contarle a Draco. Pero el muchacho la estaba mirando expectante y cruzado de brazos, así que...

—Me sabes a limón porque eres ácido _—_dijo, esperando que esa explicación le bastara a Draco. Mas la expresión curiosa en su rostro no cambió_—_. Bien, mira... Desde que era pequeña tengo el hábito de relacionar a las personas con comidas... ya sabes, según su estado de ánimo o... o... ¿De que te ríes?

—De... de nada... _—_aseguró Draco ahogando su risa_—_ Continúa, por favor... _—_Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No hay nada para continuar. Eso es todo. Relaciono a las personas con las comidas según su sabor. ¿Feliz? Ya, anda, ríete._—_pero Draco no rió. Lazó sus manos sobre su regazo y adoptó una actitud interesada.

—No encuentro nada divertido en esto, Hermione _—_dijo imitando un tono académico_—_. Dime... ¿Acaso yo tengo gusto a limón todo el tiempo? _—_Hermione negó con su cabeza mientras se desperezaba.

—Usualmente sabes a menta... _—_dijo. Draco sonrió de lado.

—¿Sabías que la menta es un afrodisíaco? _—_preguntó_—_ Es un condimento muy sensual... _—_Hermione sólo rodó los ojos. Draco parpadeó_—_ Bueno, si quieres saberlo, en este momento tú me sabes a una jugosa costilla de cerdo_—_Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? _—_preguntó curiosa. Draco acentuó su sonrisa.

—Porque ningún hombre que se aprecie de serlo puede resistirse a una deliciosa, tierna y jugosa costilla de cerdo... y en este momento tú representas eso para los muchachos en Hogwarts.

Hermione sintió un súbito calor en sus mejillas. Por un instante había tenido la maravillosa impresión de que Draco en verdad no se burlaría de ella, pero había comprobado que su optimismo no estaba fundamentado.

—Lo sabía _—_dijo_—_. Sabía que no podrías resistirte a la tentación de burlarte.

—Me lo dejaste servido en bandeja, Hermione... _—_se excusó él_—_ No pude dejar pasar esta oportunidad... mira, lo siento... ¿bien? _—_agregó al ver que la chica continuaba ceñuda_—_ Realmente me alegra que hayas regresado... _—_Hermione dudó antes de dejar que una suave sonrisa llenara un lado de sus labios.

—Bueno... a decir verdad, si pasaba otro minuto escuchando a Parvaty y a Lavender hablar sobre cualquier cosa con piernas y pectorales me hubiera vuelto loca... _—_Draco rió.

—Entonces todos estamos felices... _—_dijo.

—Ve a decirle eso a Harry y a Ron. Deben cumplir detención con McGonagall por hechizar a unos chicos de Hufflepuff...

—Sí, sí... _—_interrumpió Draco fastidiado_—_ Ya escuché la maravillosa historia de la valentía de los dos Gryffindors que lucharon para defender tu honor... _—_hizo una mueca desdeñosa_—_ Muy conmovedor...

—Pues nada de esto hubiera sido necesario si a tu amiguita no se le hubiera ocurrido esa broma tan encantadora... _—_dijo ella alzando su cabeza. Draco fingió una risa incrédula.

—Discúlpame... pero creo que ya te has cobrado toda la venganza que podías..._—_dijo_—_ Pansy quedó hecha un desastre luego de tu asalto tan salvaje... y... ¿Cómo es que te llaman ahora...? Blaise me lo dijo anoche... _—_Hermione hizo un gesto de asco con su labio superior.

—_Minina... —_susurró. Draco volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto... _—_dijo alegre_— Minina..._ Como sea, Pansy ya pagó.

—Claro que no _—_contradijo Hermione molesta_—_. Mira todo lo que generó. ¿Tú crees que me bastarán algunos rasguños? _—_Draco guardó silencio por varios segundos.

—Créeme. Pansy está pagando caro lo que hizo _—_dijo al final. Hermione alzó sus cejas, pero no creyó conveniente presionar el tema.

—Mañana podemos ir a revisar la poción, si quieres... _—_dijo entonces en un tono mucho más servicial de lo que en realidad se sentía.

—De acuerdo _—_aceptó Draco mientras se ponía de pie_—_. Voy a cenar. ¿Tú ya comiste, Hermione?

—No, y estoy hambrienta... _—_respondió imitándolo.

—Después de ti, Minina, entonces... _—_dijo Draco mientras hacía un gesto hacia el retrato.

—Espero que haya pollo asado... _—_comentó ella, ignorándolo mientras atravesaba el agujero. Draco sonrió malicioso a la espalda de la chica.

—Yo espero que haya costilla de cerdo... _—_murmuró.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La mañana del día de Halloween amaneció de una manera que hubiera puesto orgulloso a cualquier amante de películas de terror de bajo presupuesto. Negras nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el cielo creando un espectáculo tenebroso aunque recién fuera de mañana. Un fuerte y salvaje viento soplaba furioso, trayendo el aroma a tierra mojada desde el norte, donde la lluvia ya se habría desatado, y cuando Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville, las primeras gotas caían en los terrenos.

—Día ideal para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... _—_dijo Hermione paseando sus ojos por el techo encantado_—_ ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? _—_le preguntó a Neville mientras se servía té.

—Dijeron que no desayunarían... Tienen mucho sueño. Volvieron muy tarde de su castigo anoche... _—_Hermione bufó.

—Honestamente... les digo una y otra vez que controlen su mal carácter..._—_refunfuñó. Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Feliz Halloween... _—_dijo una alegre voz a espaldas de Hermione, y cuando se volvió a ver encontró allí parado a Colin Creevey sosteniendo una flor algo marchita en su mano extendida. Hermione parpadeó.

—Gracias... pero... en Halloween no se regalan flores, Colin... _—_dijo mientras tomaba el obsequio de todas formas. Colin se apretujó entre ella y una chica de cuarto.

—No importa. Es un regalo para la Premio Anual más linda que conozco... _—_dijo descarado mientras se servía todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban. Hermione rió.

—¿Desde cuándo tú tan galante? _—_preguntó.

—Desde que Harry y Ron no están cerca... _—_respondió. Hermione meneó la cabeza permisiva y guardó la flor dentro del primer libro que encontró en su mochila.

—_Odio_ los días de lluvia con toda mi alma _—_sentenció Lavender mientras se sentaba junto a Parvaty frente a Hermione, quien intercambió una fastidiada mirada con Neville_—_. Hacen desastres con mi pelo... _—_agregó mientras se alisaba su cabello con una mano.

—Estás preciosa... _—_le aseguró Parvaty distraída, y luego se volvió a Hermione_—_ Hermione... ¿Draco y tú ya se amigaron?

—Jamás nos peleamos... _—_dijo Hermione alzando sus cejas.

—Sí..._—_dijo Lavender impaciente, olvidando su problema de cabello ante la perspectiva de un rumor_—_ Él estaba enojado contigo porque tú desapareciste de su Sala Común..._—_Hermione parpadeó.

—Me encantaría saber de dónde sacan su información..._—_dijo.

—Bueno, mira... _—_siguió entonces Parvaty_—_ Dicen por ahí que Draco se enojó con Parkinson luego de lo que hizo, pero que se enojó aun más al ver que por su culpa tú no querías hablarle... Dime, Hermione... ¿qué es lo que haces para tenerlo tan pendiente de ti? Como sea, también dicen que Draco se enojó contigo... y entonces... ¿es verdad que se estuvieron escribiendo cartitas? Bueno, al final parece ser que ya no estaba enojado con Parkinson porque, bueno, ya sabes, con lo que la pobre está sufriendo... y dicen que no pudo enojarse contigo porque...

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Parkinson exactamente? _—_interrumpió Hermione, tomando interés de repente. Draco le había dicho hacía unos días que estaba pagando caro lo que había hecho, pero aun no entendía qué había querido decir. Sí, era verdad que Pansy estaba algo mustia últimamente, pero no sabía por qué. Parvaty y Lavender reprimieron un suspiro de exasperación.

—Hasta_yo_ lo sé... _—_intervino Colin sonriente.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué te atacó Parkinson en un principio?_—_preguntó Lavender. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es... Parkinson... _—_respondió no muy segura. Lavender rodó sus ojos.

—Todas las chicas de Slytherin están celosas de ti porque pasas tanto tiempo con Draco _—_dijo entonces_—_. Pero también estaban enojadas con Parkinson, Bianca Lastrone a la cabeza...

—Esa perra... _—_acotó Parvaty.

—...porque es la mejor amiga de Draco y... ya sabes... ella no les quiere decir qué es lo que le sucede a Draco desde que comenzó el año... está raro... ¿tú no sabrás qué le pasa, Hermione? Bueno, no importa ahora... Entonces Lastrone y las demás estaban enojadas con Parkinson, entonces la muy estúpida de Parkinson intentó recuperar su amistad atacándote a ti, pero no contó con que esto pudiera empeorar las cosas...

—¿Cómo las empeoró? _—_preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, ahora, luego del incidente, de repente eres el centro de atención de todos los muchachos, y esto no se puede decir que les agrade a Lastrone y las otras... Se enojaron mucho más con Parkinson porque fue todo su culpa... y ahora Parkinson anda como paria..._—_concluyó Lavender con un escalofrío.

—Es amiga de ---... de Draco y Zabini... _—_recordó Hermione, guardando la calma ante el cada vez más molesto mutis selectivo. Parvaty se encogió de hombros, despectiva.

—No digo que ser amiga de dos chicos como esos no tenga sus ventajas..._—_dijo_—_ Pero... ¿te imaginas no tener ni _una_ amiga mujer...? _—_volteó su rostro hasta Lavender_—_ Creo que yo moriría... _—_dijo abrazándola.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro a la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy estaba sentada en una punta, junto a Draco y a Blaise quienes parecían tratar de animarla, pero ella sólo apoyaba su mentón en una mano y miraba con una mezcla de odio y amargura al resto de chicas de séptimo. Una extraña sensación llenó el pecho de Hermione. No podía ser lástima... ¿o sí...? Ella jamás había tenido amigas mujeres, descontando a Ginny, pero siempre había sido perfectamente feliz con Harry y Ron. Claro que Pansy no estaba acostumbrada a estar todo el tiempo con varones... Suspiró mientras untaba manteca en una tostada. Bien, quizás se lo tenía merecido...

Quince minutos más tarde Hermione emprendió el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid junto a Neville; Harry y Ron no habían bajado aun. Anduvieron cabizbajos para que la suave pero constante llovizna no mojara sus rostros, cuidando de pisar el menor barro posible. Cuando se acercaron, Hermione notó que el huerto de calabazas aun no había sido cosechado.

—Buenos días, Hagrid _—_saludó Hermione cuando llegó junto al profesor, quien los esperaba fuera de su cabaña_—_. Las calabazas están muy lindas... ¿pero no las tendrías que haber cosechado ya? Deben estar listas para el banquete de esta noche...

—Sí, bueno... _—_dijo Hagrid algo incómodo mientras ayudaba a Neville a desenredarse de su propia túnica_—_ Cuando lleguen todos explicaré... ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

—Llegarán en cualquier momento... _—_respondió ella estirando su cuello para ver las puertas del colegio. Efectivamente, los dos muchachos estaban bajando las escalinatas de entrada.

—No pude desayunar nada... _—_se quejó Ron cuando él y Harry llegaron junto a Hermione_—_ Me muero de hambre..._—_Harry secundó a su amigo. Hermione abrió su mochila y sacó de allí una servilleta doblada de la cual extrajo varias tostadas y panquecitos y se los entregó. Ellos los aceptaron sin preámbulos y los engulleron de inmediato.

—¿Así que comiendo en clases? _—_preguntó una voz fría. Lo tres voltearon y se encontraron a Draco cruzado de brazos, negando con la cabeza_—_ Voy a tener que tomar medidas... _—_dijo tocando con un índice su insignia de Premio Anual. De no haber sido porque Harry y Ron tenían sus bocas llenas, se hubieran ganado muchas más detenciones.

—Yo les di la comida _—_dijo Hermione sin darle importancia. En realidad estaba entretenida viendo a Pansy, sola, apoyada contra la cerca el huerto de calabazas_—_. No molestes...

—Muy buen día para ti también, Hermione... _—_gruñó Draco rodando los ojos, y se dio vuelta para unirse con Blaise, quien saludó a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

—Vienen de a camadas... _—_comentó Ron cuando pudo tragar de una vez. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el lado de Pansy. Sabía que si Harry o Ron supieran que estaba sintiendo algo de piedad por ella debería soportar el ya conocido sermón de que no debe sentir lástima por las personas que no la merecen y todo eso, así que se reservó sus pensamientos para ella sola. Es decir, aun la detestaba, más aun recordando lo que le había hecho, pero, aun así...

—Muy bien... _—_llamó Hagrid para obtener la atención de la clase mientras se refregaba las manos_—_ Hoy vamos a tener una clase especial. Ahora, escuchen. Yo sé que ya han estudiado los Unicornios, pero, verán, cuando llueve mucho, ellos salen de lo profundo del bosque, porque se vuelve una ciénaga, así que están dando vuelta por los límites, aquí cerca, y me pareció una tontería no aprovecharlo. Además, están en plena época de apareamiento, así que podremos explorar un lado fascinante de estas criaturas... _—_varias chicas soltaron exclamaciones emocionadas_—_ Muy bien... pero... _—_continuó Hagrid, y el tono que empleó funcionó como una alarma para los alumnos_—_ Bueno...bien... sólo... sólo las chicas trabajarán con los Unicornios... _—_se detuvo cauto, como esperando ver alguna muestra de decepción por parte de los varones, pero ninguno dio señal de malestar_—_ Ya saben... están más a gusto con ellas...

—¿Quién no? _—_preguntó Balise por lo bajo, y todos los muchachos Slythrein rieron.

—Así que los muchachos pueden ayudarme a cosechar las calabazas..._—_continuó Hagrid con más potencia, y ahora sí, se oyeron murmullos malhumorados masculinos_—_ Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, chicas, ustedes colóquense de a dos mientras voy a buscar los Unicornios... _—_Hagrid se alejó chapoteando entre algunos charcos hasta el bosque.

Hermione se inclinó sobre su mochila para darle una leída rápida al capítulo de su libro que hablaba sobre Unicornios para no correr ningún riesgo. Cuando se irguió, sintió de repente una ambiente tenso en el aire. Miró curiosa, y comprobó que todos los ojos estaban fijos en algún punto detrás de ella. Se volteó también, y comprendió. Allí estaba Pansy, aun sola, cruzada de brazos y con su rostro encarando al suelo, pero era evidente que estaba sonrojada. El resto de las chicas de Slytherin ya estaban colocadas de a parejas, echándole miradas burlonas. Y fue casi palpable la lástima que inspiraba Pansy.

—¿Con quién hará pareja? _—_oyó Hermione que Lavender susurraba al oído de Parvaty. Bianca Lastrone soltó una risa socarrona al ver como una gota de lluvia especialmente gorda caía en la cabeza de Pansy.

—Aquí están... _—_anunció Hagrid mientras arrastraba delicadamente con unas correas de cuero a algunos Unicornios_—_ Bien... ¿Ya están de a parejas? Parkinson... tú..._—_Pansy elevó su cabeza lentamente e intentó sonreír.

—Profesor..._—_dijo con una voz falsamente firme

—¿Si?_—_preguntó Hagrid distraído, desenredando unas correas que se habían anudado.

Hermione se mordió el labio. No era justo que Pansy estuviera tan miserable y tan inspiradora de piedad. Maldijo su sentido empático. Suspiró, resignada y molesta consigo misma. Bien, ya habría tiempo de sermonear su parte altruista. Además, sus pies ya la había conducido junto a Pansy.

—¿Te parece que trabajemos con éste, Parkinson? _—_le preguntó oprimiendo levemente sus dientes sin siquiera mirarla, mientras tomaba una de las correas que Hagrid acababa de desanudar. Hermione estuvo segura que, a excepción de Hagrid, todos los ojos estaban dilatados y posados en ella. Eventualmente debería hacerlo, así que alzó su vista y la focó en Pansy, quien la miraba como si hubiera hablado algún idioma extraño. Pero al final, miró por sobre su hombro hacia las chicas de Slytherin, todas con idénticas miradas de incredulidad, y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre Hermione.

—Sí... por qué no... _—_dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y se alejó junto a Hermione para atender a su Unicornio.

Hagrid concluyó su tarea, feliz, y volvió su atención a la clase.

—Muy bien... _—_exclamó_—_ Ahora debemos comenzar con... ¿qué sucede? _—_preguntó preocupado al advertir la expresión de sus alumnos. En ese momento se escuchó un fortísimo trueno que sobresaltó a todos.

—Esto sólo podría haber ocurrido en Halloween... _—_le susurró Blaise a Draco, mientras ambos miraban a Hermione y Pansy, cada una a un lado del Unicornio, acariciando su crin.

—Hay cosas con las que no hay que meterse... _—_agregó Draco fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Tétrico..._—_añadió Blaise, imitándolo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

—Así que... dime, Pan... ¿Cuándo tendrán Granger y tú su noche de chicas? Ya sabes... podrías pintarle las uñas, y ella podría trenzarte el cabello... _—_Pansy gruñó.

—Granger_no_ es mi amiga, Blaise _—_aseguró. Salieron junto a Draco del aula de Encantamientos mientras el profesor Flitwick aun gritaba las instrucciones para los deberes.

—¿Cómo qué no? _—_continuó Blaise, alegre_—_ Se las veía tan contentas junto a su Unicornio... Hasta podrían adoptarlo, que sea el recordatorio del día en que sellaron su amistad y...

—Sólo acepté trabajar con ella para no quedarme sola... _—_interrumpió Pansy_—_ Fue únicamente utilitario...

—Sí... quizás de tu parte... ¿Pero qué hay de Granger? Aun no entiendo cómo fue que consideró siquiera ser tu pareja...

—Seguro que le di lástima... _—_susurró Pansy, alicaída, pero de repente cambió su actitud y pareció furiosa_—_ ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida? Luego de lo que le hice se cree en condiciones de tenerme pena... no... seguro que tiene algún plan... sí, eso... seguro que quiere vengarse... No podría ser de otra forma... es decir, sería tan ingenua... tanta bondad sería insoportable, de otro modo...

—Pero no te quejaste en Cuidado... _—_recordó Blaise.

—Sí, bueno... _—_farfulló Pansy_—_ Al fin y al cabo, fue la primera vez que gané puntos para Slytherin en esa clase...

—Y se veían tan lindas juntas... _—_dijo Blaise soñador. Pansy rodó sus ojos.

—¿Puedes hacerlo callar, Draco? _—_preguntó volviéndose al rubio, pero Draco parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado: estaba escarbándose una oreja con su dedo meñique, haciendo sopapa, ladeando la cabeza y contorsionando su rostro, como si le doliera. Pansy suspiró_—_ ¡Draco! _—_llamó más fuerte. Draco se sobresaltó y la miró enojado.

—¿QUÉ?_—_preguntó en un tono mucho más alto de lo normal. En la clase de Flitwick habían utilizado el encantamiento ensordecedor, y, por una detestable cosa llamada azar, Draco había sido elegido como sujeto de pruebas. Aun tenía sus oídos medio tapados, y había que gritarle para que escuchara.

—Odiaré a Flitwick hasta que nos enseñe el contra hechizo... _—_dijo Pansy.

—¿Crees que puedas, ya sabes, ahora que son tan amigas, organizar algún encuentro privado entre la Minina, tú y yo? _—_preguntó Blaise pensativo, ajeno a los problemas auditivos de Draco.

—Y también te odiaré a ti, Zabini... _—_agregó Pansy, apurando el paso y alejándose.

—¡Bueno... no importa si tú no estás presente...! _—_le gritó Blaise_—_ ¡Granger y yo y un juego de sábanas de seda...! _—_pero Pansy ya había doblado una esquina, perdiéndose de vista_—_ ¿Crees que pueda llegar a aceptar el hecho de que existe gente sin malicia en su interior? _—_preguntó entonces, volviéndose a Draco.

—¿QUÉ?_—_preguntó Draco, aun escarbando su oreja.

—Olvídalo..._—_murmuró Blaise.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ese día le había dejado a Draco mucho para pensar, y aun no había terminado.

Decir que la actitud de Hermione lo había sorprendido era no hacerle justicia a la expresión _'sorprendido'._ Desde que había vuelto a su Sala Común, había dejado bien en claro cuánto la aborrecía. Claro que, a riesgo de sonar traidor, sabía que Pansy se tenía bien merecido todo el odio que ella pudiera profesarle. Entonces... ¿por qué fue que, siendo que incluso él aceptaba que era correcto que la odiase y que se regodeara en su sufrimiento, ya que Pansy jamás había dado ni el más mínimo signo de la más pequeña simpatía por ella, Hermione la había ayudado de esa forma, sin siquiera pretender crédito por ello? Era, sin exagerar, sumamente surreal.

Y sabía que nada tenía que ver, como Pansy conformaba su costado egoísta, con alguna venganza tramándose en la mente de Hermione. No podía decir que la conocía demasiado, pero sabía que así no era su modus operandi. Claro, esto le llevaba a suponer que la generosidad (o estupidez) de Hermione llegaba a límites casi desquiciados. Ah... cuán a menudo la ingenuidad supera el rencor...

Y, para empeorar las cosas, Draco aun no había logrado destaparse sus oídos.

El banquete de Halloween daría inicio en cualquier momento, y aun no había tenido oportunidad de bañarse luego de la húmeda y embarrada clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (¡donde, por si fuera poco, lo obligaron a recoger calabazas...! Merlín... ¿dónde iría a parar el mundo?), así que se apuró por los corredores hasta su Sala Común, pretendiendo poder ducharse antes de que el banquete comenzara.

—Rosas durazno _—_le dijo a Van cuando llegó al retrato, aun con un dedo en su oído. Vio que Van le sonreía enigmáticamente, pero que el retrato permanecía quieto_—. _Rosas durazno _—_repitió entonces con firmeza. Van no movió el retrato.

—Buenas noches, joven Malfoy _—_saludó con la fingida cortesía que solía usar con Draco, enojando al rubio mucho más que si fuera grosero. La voz de Van era grave y profunda, y a Draco le costaba apenas escucharla a pesar de su momentánea sordera_—_. Clima encantador para la noche de Halloween... ¿Concuerda?

—Sí, sí... concuerdo... déjame entrar _—_dijo Draco impaciente. Pero Van lazó sus manos tras su espalda y aspiró hondamente hasta inflar su pecho ornamentado con los colores de Gryffindor.

—Noche magnífica para cosas inusuales... _—_comentó entonces usando un tono más bajo, pero aun audible para Draco. El muchacho rodó sus ojos.

—Oh, sí, mucho misterio... _—_dijo mordaz_—_ Me muero de impaciencia por presenciar la Navidad con comentarios tuyos... ¿Qué será? _'Magnífica noche para intercambiar obsequios'_ _—_Van amplió su sonrisa.

—La señorita Hermione ya ha bajado al Comedor... _—_dijo entonces corriendo el retrato. Draco, a pesar de que al fin había obtenido lo que quería, alzó una ceja y miró a Van, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa saber cada paso de Hermione? _—_preguntó molesto. Van parpadeó.

—Sólo creí conveniente que lo supiera... Además... sabrá disculparme, encuentro fascinante el horario de la señorita Hermione _—_concluyó con una reverencia, manteniendo su cabeza gacha. Draco colocó un pie en el retrato.

—¿Sabes? Es patético _—_dijo antes de entrar_—_ que la aceches así...

—No fue mi intención que infringirle celos, joven Malfoy..._—_susurró Van aun con su cara hacia el suelo, pero Draco pudo saber, porque era algo que él hacía, que estaba sonriendo.

—No estoy celoso... _—_dijo de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que no... _—_accedió Van. Otro trueno resonó contra las paredes del castillo. Van elevó sus ojos y los paseó por el techo, como si pudiera ver desde allí el cielo nocturno_—_ Pero, joven Malfoy... _—_dijo, volviendo a sonreírle_—_ no se olvide que es Halloween...

Draco rodó sus ojos y atravesó el hueco. Una vez dentro de su Sala Común, se quitó su túnica y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones, junto a su mochila. Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio mientras desabotonaba su camisa, la cual dejó entonces sobre su cama. Entró al baño saltando en un pie, sacándose sus zapatos, que quedaron uno en cada punta del cuarto. Entonces bajó una mano hacia el cierre de sus pantalones, mientras con la otra giraba el picaporte de la puerta hacia el cuarto de duchas.

Por un momento pensó que había atravesado alguna puerta que lo llevaba hacia otro mundo, hacia el Cielo, quizás. Pero entonces comprendió, para su sorpresa y estado abrumado, que Van le había mentido, y que Hermione no había bajado al cenar aun. De hecho, estaba frente a él, acabada de salir de la ducha, desnuda y luchando por alcanzar una toalla antes de que los ojos de Draco pudieran ver demasiado.

Y pensar que Draco había creído que ese día no podría volverse más extraño...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione había tenido un día bastante pacífico, descontando que debió evadir a Harry y a Ron (y a casi todo el colegio) cuando pretendían que les explicara qué extraño virus la había llevado a hacer pareja con Pansy Parkinson en la clase de Hagrid.

—Sería un buen comienzo si _yo_ lo supiera primero... _—_le había dicho a Ginny justo antes de separarse de ella un rato antes del banquete para darse una ducha.

Van se había mostrado mucho más elocuente que nunca cuando atravesó su retrato, y había hablado en acertijos, lo que le hacía recordar vagamente a los Centauros. Y eso, sumado a los esporádicos y fuertes truenos y relámpagos, le dieron la extraña impresión de que unas fuerzas superiores estaban conspirando para darle en la noche de Halloween una sorpresa de última hora.

Claro que jamás creyó que la sorpresa implicaría a Draco entrando en el cuarto de duchas justo cuando ella estaba saliendo.

Había oído ruido en el cuarto de baño de Draco, pero no se preocupó, sabiendo que antes de entrar, si era eso lo que pretendía, tocaría la puerta, como las normas que habían establecido (y cualquier norma de comportamiento decente) implicaba. Por eso es que fue enorme su sorpresa al ver el picaporte girar, previendo lo que sería un momento poco menos que desastroso.

La mente de Hermione, trastornada y pensando a gran velocidad, decidió que lo más conveniente para hacer era lanzar un grito de advertencia, porque la toalla estaba a una distancia que aseguraba que la rapidez con la que la tomaría no igualaría a la rapidez con la que Draco terminaría de abrir la puerta y la encontraría desnuda. Así que, entrenada durante seis años, dejó que su boca se abriera y sus pulmones se llenaran, y se preparó para gritar el nombre que tan acostumbrada estaba a gritar:

—¡_---_!

Y malditos sean McGonagall y el mutis selectivo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco aun estaba sosteniendo el picaporte en una mano y la otra aun estaba en el cierre de sus pantalones, a medio bajar. Toda la escena se le presentaba como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si tuviera un viejo amigo entre los encargados del paso del tiempo, y que, afectivamente, le hubiera dicho:

—Tómate tu tiempo. No hay apuro. _—_Y Draco no quería más que hacer caso. Dos ojos le parecían de repente muy poco.

Lo que tenía frente a él no podía calificarse precisamente de terreno nuevo para él, porque si a algo estaba más que acostumbrado era al cuerpo femenino. Y aun así, sockeándolo incluso más que la magnífica visión, sus mejillas se entibiaron. Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había abochornado por un motivo parecido, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era un recuerdo de sus diez años en el que una amiga de su madre se había aparecido en su Mansión para cenar con una túnica que estaba compuesta casi únicamente por el escote.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, oprimiendo con fuerza un picaporte, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El cuerpo de Hermione era mucho más armónico de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Desde su cuello tierno, que tantos pensamientos suyos había ocupado, hasta sus piernas torneadas y delicadas. Sus curvas eran desesperantemente dramáticas, cada una empezando y terminando con la misma rotundidad. Draco sabía que tendría un físico privilegiado, pero nada en sus provechosos años de experiencia con mujeres lo hubieran preparado para ver tal magnificencia cortesía de Hermione Granger.

Su cabello chorreante se pegaba a su rostro, mucho más rojo que el de Draco, cosa entendible, y goteaba sobre sus suaves hombros dándole un aspecto de Sirena. Pero Draco no podía recordar ninguna Sirena que le provocara aquello. El aire estaba inundado de vapores olorosos, algún aroma que Draco pudo identificar como jazmín y quizás miel. Los ojos de Hermione estaban mucho más claros de lo normal, tal vez contrastando con su intenso tono de piel y sus negras pestañas. Sus labios desatacaban de su bonito rostro, generando en Draco algún tipo de magnetismo que poco tenía que ver con imanes.

Todo era, en conjunto, una escena ridículamente perfecta.

Y de repente, el extraño hechizo se rompió, como si hubieran sermoneado al amigo de Draco encargado del tiempo, y todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Hermione alcanzó la toalla y se cubrió sin perder ni un instante más.

—¡DRACO!_—_gritó, sin intención de ocultar su furia_—_ Maldito desvergonzado... ¿por qué demonios no golpeas?_—_sus mejillas eran de un rojo mucho más intenso que la sangre. Draco parpadeó y abrió su boca, pero entonces comprobó que no era capaz de hacer ningún sonido, a excepción de un gemido gutural. Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron como platos al oírlo, y Draco sintió una renovada oleada de calor_—_ ¡FUERA! _—_gritó entones Hermione, y Draco, tragando saliva, obedeció.

Hermione suspiró hondamente y se sentó en la un pequeño taburete, colocando una mano en su pecho donde su corazón latía a inmensa velocidad. Esa había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de toda su vida. Su respiración era tan agitada como si hubiera corrido varias millas, y sentía tanto calor que, si no hubiera tomado repentina fobia a las duchas, hubiera vuelto a ducharse con agua helada. Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que, en el cuarto contiguo, aun apoyado contra la puerta, había alguien que sentía exactamente lo mismo, aunque por motivos que, debido a las diferencias de sexo y papeles ocupados en el reciente incidente, eran muy distintos.

Abajo, en el Gran Comedor, el banquete ya habría comenzado. Pero nadie, a excepción de Draco y Hermione, sabía que el verdadero Halloween acababa de tener lugar en el baño de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.


	8. Karma chameleon

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo VIII: Karma chameleon**

Draco creía que era seguro afirmar que estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

En cuanto a asuntos escolares, estaba mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Ya había superado cualquier dificultad que Flitwick pudiera ofrecerle (no sin intensas prácticas en la que poco era lo que oía), y había masterizado todo cuanto otro profesor enseñara, llegando a niveles preocupantes. Los profesores muchas veces juntaban sus cabezas para cuchichear esta nueva cara de Draco, sorprendidos de la mejor manera. Predeciblemente, el único que no participaba era Snape.

Pero más allá de los asuntos académicos, Draco parecía haber llegado a un punto en su vida en el que todo estaba bien. Si bien a principio de año había creído que le sería muy difícil jugar al Quidditch, comprobó cuán equivocado estaba. Las pocas prácticas que había tenido hasta el momento habían sido fantásticas, y lo habían dejado muy conforme con sus jugadores (y con él mismo, por qué negarlo… era el alma del equipo).

Pansy parecía haber superado sus problemas con Bianca y las otras, como si al fin hubiera entendido que no las necesitaba para ser feliz. Claro que Draco creía que mucho tenía que ver con el hecho de que Pansy hubiera compartido muchas otras clases con cierta Premio Anual Gryffindor, aunque ella no lo admitiese, y aunque él, por temor a perder parte de su soberbio cabello, tampoco.

Y Blaise era… bueno, Blaise… nunca presentaba dificultades, más bien era la personificación al estilo de vida despreocupado.

—_Carpe Diem. —_se le había dado por decir esos días. Por supuesto, McGonagall no había tomado aquellas palabras tan bien como Draco cuando Blaise entregó un trabajo con sólo ellas escritas.

Pero, sin ninguna duda, lo más gratificante de todo era que la Oscuridad dentro de su cuerpo parecía haber detenido su curso. Draco no se consideraba una autoridad en este campo (sí, bien… era genial en casi todo, pero esto sería demasiado), más creía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que había dejado de sufrir los insoportables dolores en su antebrazo, ya no padecía de ataques de frío o calor, y tampoco tenía aquellos alarmantes sueños. Y según él mismo había deducido, podía atribuir estas mejoras al hecho de estar combatiendo al problema.

Antes de descubrir la poción, cuando las esperanzas de liberarse de la Oscuridad eran nulas, la desidia y apatía de Draco sólo funcionaban como un aliciente para su maldición. Pero ahora, ahora que sabía que había posibilidades de salvarse, ahora que esas posibilidades eran concretas y estaban en ese momento sedimentando en un caldero en la Sala de los Menesteres, estaba bien.

Sí. Draco estaba bien.

No iba a negar que aun sentía cierta molestia en su antebrazo o que había momentos en que su sangre parecía mucho más espesa de lo normal. Pero, a pesar de eso, estaba bien.

Y en aquel momento de su vida sólo tenía un pequeño problema, gratificante, en cierto modo.

Lo que realmente lo hacía sentir orgulloso (aunque no era difícil que un Malfoy sintiera tal cosa), era cómo estaba yendo su relación con Hermione. Aun recordaba vívidamente la noche en la que la encontró desnuda en el baño, y, si bien al principio creyó que por tercera vez en el año ella le escaparía abandonando su Sala Común, no fue eso lo que sucedió.

La halló en su Sala Común, la mañana siguiente, dándole los últimos retoques a alguna tarea, y cuando se saludaron, Draco se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí mismo como el más cohibido. Se había sonrojado y al intentar hablar había balbuceado incoherencias.

Pero ninguno de los dos mencionó el episodio de la ducha, y sellaron una especie de acuerdo tácito que establecía que jamás lo harían. Y Draco, no queriendo hacer algo que lograra que el desarrollo de la poción amainara, lo siguió al pie de la letra.

Claro que esto _no_ significaba que no reviviera la escena en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez… Aun le costaba trabajo asimilar tanta belleza. ¿Cómo era que había pasado seis años desapercibida cuando tenía muchas cosas (y una oleada de calor llenaba su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba) que resaltaban tanto? La imagen de Hermione, desnuda, con su piel cabello chorreante y pequeñas gotas de agua corriendo por su dorada, tersa y suave piel, se había incrustado en su cerebro y amenazaba con quedarse allí para siempre. De hecho, cada vez que Draco intentaba admirar a alguna otra chica, esa bendita imagen se aparecía como si alguien la proyectara en su cabeza.

¡Era una pesadilla! No entendía cómo o por qué, siendo que había visto mucho más de cerca (y siendo más partícipe) escenas similares, estaba ejerciendo sobre él tanto control. Blaise aun sonreía al recordarla en ropa interior, pero, pensaba Draco, no tenía ni idea de cuánto le faltaba por ver.

Muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a Hermione fijamente, mientras ella sólo leía o escribía, ajena a los pensamientos de Draco que serían perturbadores para su inocente mente virgen, y no podía evitar sentir esa ya usual atracción magnética hacia sus labios. Merlín… ¿se estaba volviendo loco o eran más tentadores cada día? Y había vuelto a tener excitantes sueños con ella como única protagonista… a Draco le daba asco su estado. Se estaba comportando como un inexperto y estúpido púber que tiene sueños húmedos sólo por ver alguna foto en una de esas revistas. Y Draco no había sido así desde… nunca había sido así…

Así que, si en aquel momento tuviera que hacer algún pedido a las fuerzas supremas, ya sabía cuál sería: que Hermione de repente contrajera alguna peste y que quedara deforme para que no fuera tan tentadora e irresistible.

Bien, sí… admitía que era extremista.

Más allá de los sobresaltos corporales (y más de una vez aquello era literal) que Hermione provocaba, Draco debía admitir que con ella pasaba ratos decentemente amenos (que era lo más que su honra le permitía decir, aunque quedara corto). Y no podía dejar de estarle agradecido, porque sabía que sin ella la poción jamás se hubiera encaminado. Y ahora estaba encaminada. Iba sobre rieles, a decir verdad. Pocas dificultades habían enfrentado hasta el momento, más que nada porque los ingredientes utilizados eran bastante nocivos, pero, fuera de ello, estaba yendo perfecta. Ambos eran de lo más competentes en Pociones, así que nada había que temer.

En cuanto a eso, por lo menos…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El plasma de retícula madura era uno de los elementos más inflamables con los que debían trabajar. Pero el ácido de Ahenjo era peligrosísimo para la dermis. Y esos eran los dos ingredientes con los que debían continuar ese día.

—Tú ponte los guantes _—_le dijo Draco a Hermione revoleándolos apenas habían entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres_—_. Yo me encargaré de alivianar el plasma, y no corro riesgo de tocarlo. El ácido, por otro lado…

—¿Estás insinuando que soy torpe? _—_le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa asomándose en su boca.

—Me ofendes… _—_rebatió Draco_—_ Sólo intentaba ser un caballero.

—Lo sé _—_reconoció ella_—_. Lo lamento. Muchas gracias por pensar en mi seguridad antes que en la tuya. Pero debo insistir en que los uses tú. Si el plasma se mezcla con los vapores de la poción…

—Kaboom…_—_completó él.

—Exacto. Úsalos tú _—_Draco la enfrentó cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero _—_dijo_—_. No correré el riesgo de que te quemes y deba oírte llorar si el ácido te toca_—_Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Draco, no seas infantil _—_le dijo. El incidente de la ducha había funcionado como un estimulante para que aprendiera a tratarlo por el nombre. Método mucho más óptimo que cualquier detestable mutis selectivo. Por suerte, McGonagall, al ver que ya se habían acostumbrado (aunque ignorando las circunstancias) lo había retirado_—_. Yo soy mucho mejor que tú en Pociones, no me pasará nada _—_Draco soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—¿_Tú_, mejor que _yo_ en Pociones? Merlín, Hermione, eres hilarante… No usaré los guantes.

—Yo tampoco _—_Draco la contempló unos segundos con una ceja alzada, hasta que al fin de encogió de hombros.

—Como gustes _—_dijo, y ambos se arrodillaron a cada lado de la mesa de trabajo, comenzando con su tarea. Ninguno llevaba los guantes.

Hermione tomó el cuchillo de plata y comenzó a cortar los Ahenjos volcando su ácido en un frasquito de vidrio. Draco pasó todo el plasma a un recipiente y lo revolvió unos segundos.

—Aliviánalo con aquel brebaje _—_le dijo Hermione señalando un frasquito_—_. Lo hará menos volátil.

—Lo sé _—_dijo él sin alzar su vista_—_. Y tú no te olvides de raspar los bordes para que caiga todo el ácido.

—Lo sé.

—Y trata de no dañar tu bonita piel… _—_agregó Draco en un susurro. Hermione soltó una suave risa.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un buen rato, cada uno concentrado en su parte. Draco más de una vez debió ventilar el plasma cuando comenzaba a humear más de la cuenta. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el cuchillo de Hermione contra la tabla de cortar y la poción hirviendo un poco alejada.

Draco estaba terminando de darle al plasma el espesor indicado cuando escuchó a Hermione proferir un suave quejido. Elevó la vista y la vio presionando su dedo índice izquierdo en la otra mano.

—Te dije que usaras los guantes… _—_le dijo con aire reprobatorio mientras se corría a su lado para auxiliarla_—_ Este ácido es muy peligroso y no podemos recurrir a Madam Pomfrey porque es un ingrediente prohi…

—No me quemé con el ácido… _—_interrumpió Hermione llevándose el dedo a la boca para chuparlo. Draco frunció el entrecejo_—_ Me corté con el cuchillo… _—_explicó ella entonces a regañadientes. Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Te cortaste?

Hermione asintió, y Draco sonrió. Estaba trabajando con uno de los ingredientes más peligrosos que existían y, en vez de lastimarse con él, se cortaba con un cuchillo… ¿Qué tan adorable era eso? Además, con sus cejas alzadas y su dedo aun en su boca, succionando para hacer fluir sangre, a Draco le representaba una imagen tanto provocativa como tierna.

Tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione entre las suyas y le hizo estirar los dedos.

—Creo que ahora sí puedo decir que eres torpe… _—_dijo. Hermione se sonrojó, más que por el comentario porque Draco estaba sosteniendo su mano.

El muchacho quitó con su pulgar los restos de saliva que habían quedado en el índice de Hermione. No era una tarea que tardara más de cinco segundos, pero, curiosamente, a Draco le tomó bastante más. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que el tono escarlata de la chica iba aumentando a medida que más tardaba en liberar su mano.

—¿Duele?_—_preguntó en un susurro. Hermione negó con la cabeza_—_ Cuán valiente… _—_Draco tocó el corte con la punta de su varita y la herida se cerró al instante_—_ ¿Le ponemos alguna bandita con dibujitos de ositos? _—_le preguntó sonriendo. Hermione sonrió también y rodó los ojos_—_ Al menos debería darte una paleta por ser una paciente tan buena…

—Pues quizás acepté una paleta _—_dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego.

—Oh, pues quizás yo te la dé… _—_replicó Draco. ¿Demostraba que estaba completamente enfermo el que encontrara insinuaciones eróticas en una simple plática sobre paletas?

Hermione asintió, aun sonriendo, pero Draco pudo saber que estaba incómoda. Y descubrió, cuando ella bajó su vista hacia su mano, aun apresadas en las de él, que ese era el motivo. Sintiéndose un idiota, la soltó de inmediato y volvió a su lugar.

—Y procura no lastimarte más… _—_le recomendó entonces.

—No mi Capitán _—_bromeó ella haciendo un saludo militar.

—Podría acostumbrarme a ese apodo… _—_comentó él pensativo.

—Pues no lo hagas… _—_repuso Hermione.

—Sí… lo supuse…

Aproximadamente dos horas más tarde se colgaron las mochilas al hombro y abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres. Por gracia divina, no hubo ningún otro accidente.

—El ácido debe funcionar como un decantador para el plasma _—_decía Hermione mientras andaban por el corredor del séptimo piso_—_, así que debemos despreocuparnos por el momento.

—_Adoro_ cómo suena el _despreocuparnos_ saliendo de tus labios…_—_dijo Draco. Hermione rió, sin saber cuánta verdad había en aquello.

—Como si no tuviéramos suficientes cosas ya de que sí preocuparnos _—_dijo deteniéndose mientras intentaba guardar un último libro en su ya cargadísima mochila.

—Tú eres la única que se preocupa tanto _—_le dijo Draco deteniéndose a su lado y sosteniendo el libro mientras ella hacía lugar junto a los otros.

—Oh… pero yo creí escuchar por allí que Draco Malfoy se había convertido de repente en el alumno modelo _—_dijo alzando sus cejas, provocante.

—Sí, bien… _—_replicó Draco cohibido_—_ Me va bien en algunas materias… ¿y qué? Además… ¿notaste que Pansy también está mejorando mucho?_—_preguntó con la intención de desviar la atención. Hermione asintió mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para que la tarea se le hiciese más fácil.

—De veras que sí. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tuviera tan buenas aptitudes.

—Y adivina todo eso gracias a quién… _—_dijo Draco, ahora adoptando él el tono provocativo. Hermione sacudió una mano para restarle importancia.

—El hecho de que hayamos compartido un par de clases no significa nada_—_dijo tomando el libro de las manos de Draco y guardándolo en la mochila.

—Sí, claro… _—_masculló él reprimiendo una sonrisa_—_ ¿Vamos a comer directamente o pasamos por la Sala Común a dejar las cosas? _—_Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Debo desviarme hacia la Pajarera _—_explicó. Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora?_—_preguntó_—_ ¿No puede ser mañana? Ya es muy tarde…

—Podría, pero quisiera que la respuesta me llegue mañana… _—_dijo ella reabriendo la mochila, inconforme con cómo habían quedado los libros. Draco alzó una ceja suspicaz.

—¿Tan importante es esa carta?

—Mnh…_—_respondió Hermione distraída buceando en su mochila. Draco bufó y se la arrebató de las manos. Si quería algo bien hecho, debía hacerlo él mismo…

—¿Y para quién es? _—_preguntó una vez más con falso (aunque convincente) aire casual.

—Victor Krum _—_contestó Hermione quitándose algo de pelo de la cara.

Draco no dijo nada de inmediato. No sabía qué decir, en realidad (cosa rara en él, locuaz como era), así que continuó reacomodando los libros, seguro en su refugio.

No era que estuviera celoso de que Hermione le escribiera a Krum, porque_no_ estaba celoso. Pero… aun así, le molestaba de alguna manera. Quién sabe si por culpa de ello no descuidaba la poción... Sí, eso... No estaba bien que tuviese tiempo para algo tan trivial e insustancial cuando tenía a cargo cosas mucho más importantes... Elevó apenas sus ojos para mirarla.

—Ese tipo es más idiota de lo que parece... _—_susurró.

—Victor_no_ es un idiota _—_rebatió Hermione con raigambre.

—No fue mi intención insultar a tu novio _—_dijo Draco, de repente notando cuán fácilmente detestables resultaban esos libros. Cuán fácilmente se los podía apretar, romper...

Hermione hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

—Victor no es mi novio... _—_dijo divertida. Draco alzó una ceja.

—Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan... _—_recitó. Hermione rió abiertamente.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso...

—¿Por qué no? _—_preguntó él receloso. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Es tan empalagoso que mi páncreas ruega por piedad.

—Bien, sí... pero no puedes negar que hubo algo entre ustedes _—_dijo. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Algo..._—_dijo vagamente misteriosa_—_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que sea un idiota?

—Oh, vamos... _—_rumió Draco impaciente_—_ El tipo es una superestrella del Quidditch internacional, un ídolo popular, con admiradoras por doquier, y se sigue escribiendo con la misma chica por tres años... Sólo se me ocurren dos posibilidades: o es un idiota, o está muy enamorado de ti _—_las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron al instante.

—Sólo somos amigos _—_aseguró bajando la vista. Draco guardó el último libro en la mochila.

—Es un idiota _—_resolvió como si tal cosa.

—_No_es un idiota _—_objetó Hermione enojada.

—Entonces está enamorado de ti _—_Hermione se mordió el labio y jugueteó con su dedo en la palma de la otra mano, nerviosa. Carraspeó un par de veces, pero jamás contradijo aquello.

Draco frunció el ceño y levantó la mochila para contemplar el trabajo terminado. Hermione estiró un brazo para tomarla, pero él volvió a bajarla y la abrió una vez más. Sacó todos los libros y los fue apoyando en el suelo hasta dejarla vacía. Hermione torció su boca confundida, pero no dijo nada; por algún motivo, el cartel_'genio trabajando, no molestar'_, parecía aparecérsele delante.

—Causó una gran sensación... ¿sabes? _—_comentó Draco con la voz algo forzada. Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Qué cosa? _—_Draco tardó en contestar. Metió un par de libros en la mochila y casi de inmediato los sacó otra vez para remplazarlos por otros. Un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff dobló por una esquina y pasó junto a ellos, mirando curiosos a sus Premios Anuales a la hora de cenar arrodillados en el suelo rodeados por una pila de libros y forcejeando con una mochila que junto a ellos quedaba diminuta.

—¡No hay nada que ver aquí! _—_les gritó Draco disgustado_—_ Circulen... _—_los Hufflepuffs apuraron el paso, asustados, y desaparecieron por la esquina opuesta_—_ Krum, interesándose en ti. Causó una gran sensación_—_Hermione, que hasta hacía unos segundos había tenido sus labios apretados para evitarse reír ante la descarga de Draco de su malhumor, causado por una mochila rebelde, con un grupo de subordinados, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de qué hablaba.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó por decir algo. Ya había discutido este tema incontables veces en su pasado.

—Sí... pero él jamás hablaba sobre el tema... ¿recuerdas que los de Durmstrang estaban con los Slytherin? Bien, él siempre se negaba a contestar las preguntas que se le hacían...

—Más le valía _—_interrumpió Hermione.

—... pero todos suponíamos... _sabíamos_, mejor dicho, que tratándose de ti tendría suerte si dejabas que te tomara la mano.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso? _—_preguntó Hermione, debatiéndose entre ofenderse o no. Draco bufó. Sabía que estaba presionando demasiado las cosas, pero... debía saber...

—Quiero decir que lo tuviste en ascuas todo el tiempo. ¿Verdad?

Debía saber...

—Quiero decir que él te estuvo cortejando y tú sólo le sonreías. ¿Verdad?

Debía saber...

—Quiero decir que él confesó su amor abiertamente y tú no dejaste que te besara. ¿Verdad?

Debía saber...

La boca de Hermione estaba abierta, demostrando toda su indignación. Draco había cesado su tarea y tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Y qué si así fue? _—_preguntó Hermione desafiante. Draco fingió un gruñido despectivo, pero, por algún motivo, sintió de repente tan liviano como había quedado el plasma luego de pasar por sus manos.

—¿No le diste ni un beso? _—_inquirió aparentando incredulidad. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué importa eso? _—_evadió.

—Seguro que no... _—_dijo Draco volviendo a guardar algunos libros, súbitamente radiante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos.

—Hermione..._—_comenzó Draco en un tono de _'no puedo creer que deba explicarte esto'—_ Soy Draco Malfoy _—_Hermione ahogó un grito de exasperación_—._ De hecho..._—_agregó él pensativo_—_ me sorprendería que ya hubieras tenido _un _beso... con cualquiera...

Oh... si las miradas mataran...

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto... _—_dijo Hermione con una voz tan fría que extrañó a Draco, quien alzó sus cejas, interesado.

—¿Debo suponer, entonces, que _sí_ has tenido tu primer beso?_—_Hermione elevó su mentón con elegancia.

—Sí.

Y el pecho de Draco se hizo pesado de nuevo.

—Por supuesto... _—_murmuró rasgando la mochila sin proponerse tanta fuerza repentina_—_ Debí imaginarlo... ¿Con quién fue? Quizá Potter... o Weasley... Longbottom, tal vez...

Hermione tenía sus mandíbulas tan apretadas que era un milagro que no rechinaran.

—Tú_—_dijo en un helado susurro perfectamente audible.

La expresión de Draco sólo era comparable con la hipotética expresión de Snape si Luna Lovewood le regalase bombones para San Valentín. Sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas y sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían inconscientemente. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir.

Él_no_ se había olvidado de aquel beso. Era cosa imposible olvidar la humedad de sus labios, lo acogedor de su boca, la impertinencia de su lengua... y más difícil era olvidarlo siendo que la tenía a su lado todos los días, recordándoselo, y siendo que, hasta la fecha, ella había sido la última chica a la que había besado: no había tenido cabeza para esas cosas últimamente, el departamento de chicas había quedado marginado por el momento (¿y por qué, entonces, sólo pensaba en repetirlo con Hermione?)

Pero lo que no podía creer era el hecho de que ella lo tuviera en cuenta. Draco hubiera pensado que lo borraría de su memoria, y que, en un futuro, cuando su hija le preguntara sobre los besos en su juventud, ella obviaría ese olímpicamente, como si jamás hubiese existido. Y sin embargo lo recordaba. Lo recordaba y para ella era su primer beso. Lo tenía rotulado como su _primer _beso...

Un inusual y desconocido sentimiento de culpa embargó a Draco. Él le había dado su primer beso, y había sido a la fuerza, además. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Era un... un ultrajador... un agraviador... un... un asalta labios vírgenes... Oh, Merlín... ya estaba delirando...

Y entonces, experimentó algo que distaba bastante de la culpa. Un calor que recorría sus piernas y se detenía en su entrepierna, acomodándose allí. _Él le había dado su primer beso..._ El pensar en que había sido él quien acariciara esos labios antes que nadie, el único en el mundo que los había probado... era excesivamente... estimulante.

Tragando saliva sonoramente, guardó por fin los libros en la mochila apresuradamente, haciéndolos entrar a presión.

—Debes comprar una mochila más grande... _—_dijo tras carraspear para comprobar la normalidad de su voz mientras se ponía de pie y se la entregaba_—_ O no llevar tantos libros juntos... _—_agregó mientras se alejaba caminando rápido.

—¿No irás a cenar? _—_le preguntó Hermione.

—Debo hacer una escala _—_respondió sin siquiera voltearse justo antes de doblar una esquina. Y recurrió a sus recuerdos de los últimos seis años para atinarle al baño de hombres más cercano.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Filete marinado, carré de cerdo, pollo al champignon, pastel de carne... nada de eso lo convencía. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo algo dulce. Corrió su plato hacia delante y descansó su codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano, olvidando todas las normas de etiqueta inculcadas en él desde que era un embrión.

—¿No vas a comer? ­_—_le preguntó Pansy a su lado. Draco hizo un gesto de imprecisión.

—Esperaré a los postres _—_Blaise pinchó un trozo de carne con su tenedor y lo introdujo entero en su boca.

—Eew..._—_chilló Pansy haciendo una mueca de asco_—_ eso es muy desagradable, Blaise... ¿No quieres que la próxima, para ahorrar tiempo, vez te traiga la vaca viva y entera y las comas así? —Blaise, ignorándola, tragó con dificultado y se volvió a servir.

Draco bostezó aburrido y tomó un poco de jugo de su vaso justo cuando alguien se sentaba frente a él, quitando de su lugar a una niña de segundo.

—Malfoy_—_saludó a Draco.

—Nott_—_reconoció el rubio. Nott alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado. ¿Qué acaso _todos_ los Slytherins debían copiar _sus _gestos? Incluso Snape lo hacía a veces... Merlín... si balaran sería todo más simple.

­_—_Escuché por allí que Granger te mandó a ver las estrellas..._—_dijo Nott sugerente.

—¿De veras? _—_preguntó Draco sin alarmarse en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, de veras... Con los muchachos estábamos preguntando si habrías perdido tu toque... ya sabes... _'ninguna chica se me resiste...'_ Pero, al parecer, aun lo tienes... al parecer incluso la sexy sangre sucia terminó sucumbiendo...

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? _—_preguntó Draco con una ceja levemente alzada. Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí y allí... _—_dijo vagamente_—_ Dime... ¿es verdad? _—_Draco rodó los ojos_—_ ¿Es tan apasionada en la cama como lo es en las clases?

—¿No tienes nada más emocionante que hacer? _—_preguntó Draco enfadado.

—Vamos..._—_instó Nott_—_ No queremos saber nada fuera de lo normal... sólo dime, en promedio, cuántas veces por noche te deja...

—Hola..._—_llamó Pansy furiosa sacudiendo una mano frente a Nott_—_ Representante del género femenino _justo aquí_... ¿Podrías tener más tacto?_—_Nott le hizo una mueca de burla y continuó hablando con Draco.

—¿Es cierto? _—_el rubio suspiró tratando de mantener la calma. Miró a Nott, sonriente y expectante.

—Un caballero nunca cuenta... _—_dijo. Nott dejó escapar un alarido mezcla entre victoria y extrañeza.

—Como si eso te hubiera importado antes... _—_masculló antes de levantarse y alejarse de allí. Draco volvió a su posición anterior una vez más.

—Maldito perro... _—_le dijo Blaise golpeándole un brazo con bastante fuerza, haciendo que Draco se olvidara de la gracia que le había causado que lo llamara de esa forma_—_ ¿Así que estás tomando el tour completo de Granger? _—_Draco se frotó el lugar golpeado_—_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no pasó nada entre él y Hermione... _—_dijo Pansy justo antes de llevarse el vaso con jugo a sus labios. Draco, cuya primera reacción había sido sonreír ante el desliz de su amiga al usar el nombre de Hermione en lugar del apellido, frunció el entrecejo al captar enteramente el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_desafió, y de inmediato notó cuán infantil había sonado. Pansy, por otro lado, sólo frunció un hombro.

—Porque es Hermione Granger _—_dijo_—_, y tú eres Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? _Podría _pasar algo si _yo_quisiera...

—¿Pasó algo? _—_preguntó Pansy paciente.

—No... -dijo Draco a regañadientes.

—¿Y tú quisieras que pase algo? _—_preguntó ahora Blaise, suspicaz. Draco le envió una mirada de reproche por haber atacado su punto débil de los últimos tiempos. Traición de amistad, le llamaban... Refregó su nariz nervioso con una mano e hizo un sonido evasivo con su garganta.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? _—_preguntó Pansy cruelmente, insensible ante la incomodidad de Draco. ¿Qué acaso no conocía el propósito de un sonido evasivo? La palabra _evadir_ debería aparecer en su mente... Merlín... con amigos como estos cualquier enemigo estaba de más...

Blaise y Pansy estaban uno a cada uno de sus lados, esperando su respuesta, sin dejar pasar ninguno de sus gestos que pudieran revelar algo.

—Bueno..._—_comenzó Draco lentamente, procurando no mirar a ninguno de los dos y no hablar de más_—_ Últimamente... he debido admitir que... ya saben... que es... no sé... que es... linda... _—_cuán paradójico era que aquello, siendo verdad, estuviera tan alejado de lo que en verdad sucedía.

Blaise y Pansy soltaron sendas risas empáticas.

—¿Has admitido que es linda? _—_preguntó Pansy meneando la cabeza divertida_— _Nadie puso en duda aquello... _—_Blaise se llevó una mano al corazón con un espasmo de sorpresa.

—Pansy, querida... Avísame antes de decir cosas como esas... ¿Quieres que me dé un ataque? _—_Pansy rodó los ojos_—_ Draco, mi amigo _—_agregó luego, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del otro_—_, no es preocupante que admitas que Granger es _linda_... De hecho, sería preocupante que_no_ lo hicieras cuando todos los muchachos (y ahora Pansy, bendita sea), lo tienen ya tan asumido...

Draco guardó silencio algunos segundos. Si ellos supieran...

—Sí... es cierto... _—_murmuró. Pansy asintió conforme y Blaise lo palmeó en la espalda, aprobando su resolución, y ambos continuaron comiendo.

Si ellos supieran...

Los postres aparecieron unos minutos después y una vez más Draco se halló en un dilema.

—Puedes comer más de un postre... ¿sabías? _—_dijo Blaise al notar la indecisión de su amigo. Draco hizo un gesto para que se callara y continuó observando los postres. Había, por un lado, pastel de chocolate. Lo había comido enésimas veces, pero aun así continuaba encantándole. Pero no era eso, no. No era lo que estaba buscando. Ya lo había intentado un día, en su Sala Común, tras comer una Rana de Chocolate.

—¡Chocolate!_—_le había gritado de repente a Hermione con un golpe de inspiración súbita. Hermione había saltado en su sillón y se había volcado tinta encima.

—¿Qué?_—_había preguntado molesta.

—Me sabes a chocolate... _—_había explicado Draco.

No se había resignado (y no pensaba hacerlo) a no determinar el sabor asociable con ella, siguiendo los parámetros de su retorcido sistema de gustos y personalidades. Hermione estaba segura de que él era menta, así que él encontraría el suyo, aunque fuera difícil. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que era uno dulce.

—¿Por qué chocolate? _—_había preguntado Hermione. Y Draco había dudado. ¿Por qué chocolate? A él le gustaba... ¿qué más debía saber? Entonces recurrió a lo que jamás le había fallado: su lado sugestivo.

—Porque el chocolate le gusta a todo el mundo... _—_había dicho sonriendo tentador mientras se lamía un dedo con restos de la Rana de Chocolate_—_ Y si alguien lo ofrece nadie puede decir que no... _—_Hermione había sonreído incrédula.

—Y supongo que también soy excelente para recobrarse de un ataque de Dementores... _—_había dicho.

—No conozco _todos _tus atributos..._ —_había replicado Draco, pero había quedado claro que el chocolate no era su sabor.

Junto al pastel había una fuente con pudín de vainilla, y, si no lo hubiera probado ya, hubiera dicho que era perfecta. Una noche en la que Draco no podía dormir, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar, y se detuvieron, como pasaba siempre en esos días, en Hermione. Y, sepa Merlín por qué, la imagen de Hermione cubierta en pudín de vainilla había aparecido en su mente (quizás tuviera algo que ver a una fantasía recurrente bastante similar, pero quién era él para afirmarlo...). Y todo encajaba estupendamente.

Así que había golpeado a la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione siendo cerca de las tres de la mañana. La impaciencia puede ser tanto una virtud como un defecto...

Hermione había abierto la puerta bostezando y restregándose los ojos. Al ver a Draco allí parado había mirado su reloj.

—Malfoy..._—_le dijo, utilizando éste en lugar del nombre como cada vez que estaba enojada_—_ ¿Qué quieres a estas horas de...?

—Vainilla_—_había dicho Draco emocionado sin dejarla acabar. Hermione había fruncido el entrecejo bostezando otra vez.

—¿Vainilla?_—_Había preguntado_—_ ¿Quieres vainilla?

Pero Draco había perdido conciencia del mundo cuando el cuello de los pijamas de Hermione (que no eran más que una camisa holgada) se había caído, dejando ver todo un hombro con una fina tira de sostén como único contraste con el uniforme tono dorado de su piel.

—Mnh..._—_había balbuceado, y tras sopapearse mentalmente había tragado saliva y agregado_—_: tu sabor es la vainilla _—_Hermione había rodado los ojos y cruzado sus brazos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Olvidemos por un instante que estoy furiosa porque me despertaste a estas horas por tal tontería... ¿por qué vainilla? _—_había dicho. Y Draco había dudado una vez más. Era mucho más fácil saberlo estando solo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, y el hecho de tenerla allí delante, viéndose tan sensual sin proponérselo, no lo simplificaba.

Porque no podría simplemente decir _'vainilla, porque es suave, grácil, se ve siempre apetitosa, tiene un sabor característico y un aroma que se incrusta en tus fosas nasales. Va perfecta para un día de sol al aire libre o para un día de lluvia, llevándola contigo bajo tus sábanas, y se siente extraordinaria tanto en tus manos como en tu boca'_. Así que, en lugar de eso y echando a perder su costado poético, había dicho:

—Porque... es... mh... rica...

—Buenas noches, Draco _—_había dicho entonces Hermione cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Y así como esas hubieron varios intentos, pero Draco no podía determinar cuál era el sabor de Hermione. Y era frustrante, porque estaba seguro de que había uno, un sabor especial. Y muchas veces sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua (sin hablar metafóricamente), pero nunca podía precisarlo.

Suspirando, paseó la vista por los postres que quedaban, y sus ojos se detuvieron en un recipiente con merengue. No había probado el merengue aun... recogió un poco en un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Era una consistencia espumante y muy fluida. Su lengua corría con suma docilidad por él... y Draco se imaginó la misma docilidad con su lengua recorriendo el cuello de Hermione... y por qué no más abajo también...

Relamiéndose y terminando de tragar, volvió su cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Esta experiencia gustativa había despertado su impaciencia. No halló a Hermione en ningún lugar en su mesa, pero entonces la vio, a punto de atravesar las puertas de salida del Gran Comedor, con la Weasley menor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco pasó una pierna por sobre el banco y se paró apresuradamente, tropezándose al tener la otra pierna aun del otro lado. Por suerte, años de jugar Quidditch lo prepararon para aquel momento, y evitó la caída con bastante más gracia de lo que alguien normal lo hubiera hecho. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por allí rieron deleitadas, y Draco no podía culparlas. Un accidente así en alguien como Longbottom quedaba torpe; en alguien como él quedaba lindo.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.

—¿Dónde vas? _—_le preguntó Blaise cuando Draco comenzaba a alejarse hacia las puertas por donde hacía unos segundos había desaparecido Hermione. Draco hizo un gesto indescifrable con la mano, sin detener su marcha.

Encontró a Hermione ya un poco alejada en el pasillo, aun con la chica Weasley.

—Hermione..._—_llamó, y ambas se dieron vuelta. Al ver que era Draco, Hermione comenzó a acercarse.

—¿Sucede algo? _—_le preguntó al ver su expresión impaciente. Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces notó que aun no estaban solos, así que miró a Ginny, parpadeando, esperando que ella comprendiera. Y ella comprendió. Rodando los ojos y ya dándose vuelta, le dijo a Hermione:

—Te espero arriba...

—Bien_—_dijo Hermione. Draco esperó a que Ginny se alejara.

—Creo que ya lo descubrí... _—_dijo entonces sin poder contener la emoción, susurrando quién sabe por qué.

—¿Descubriste qué? _—_preguntó Hermione curiosa, acercando y susurrando también, creando un clima cómplice e íntimo. Draco sonrió.

—Tu sabor.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera o hiciera nada, a excepción de la sonrisa de Draco. Luego Hermione resopló fastidiada.

—¿Continúas con esta bobería? _—_le preguntó elevando sus ojos al cielo en exasperación.

—Es_tu_ bobería _—_le recordó Draco_—_. Tú eres la excéntrica a la que se le ocurre pensarle un sabor a la gente...

—No le _pienso_ un sabor... Si el sabor viene, bien... si no, _no importa..._ Merlín... Jamás debí habértelo contado... Ahora me sabes intensamente a ajo, porque eres tan insistente e insoportable como el aliento que te deja _—_Draco alzó sus cejas.

—¿Por qué a ti te sale tan fácil? _—_preguntó decepcionado_—_ Hace _semanas_ que intento hallar tu sabor, y tú piensas uno distinto cada día, y con relaciones fantásticas...

—Es que soy _fabulosa_... _—_bromeó Hermione recargándose contra una pared. Y con una sonrisa tolerante, preguntó_—_¿Cuál es mi sabor? _—_Draco también sonrió y tomó aire.

—Merengue_—_dijo.

—¿Por qué merengue?

Y Draco se dio cuenta, una vez más, que se había olvidado por completo que no podía decirle la relación que su mente pervertida había tramado. Pasó el peso de un pie al otro, nervioso.

—Porque... mh... bueno... es... _—_Hermione rió.

—Déjame adivinar _—_pidió_—_. Porque puedo ser italiana, francesa o suiza, o quizás porque puedo ser a punto nieve..._—_Draco hizo un mohín de incomprensión_—_ O tal vez porque puedes dar vuelta u recipiente lleno de mí y, si estoy bien hecha, no me caeré, desafiando todas las leyes de gravedad... sin contar que cualquier torta adornada conmigo se ve siempre deliciosa...

—Ya entendí _—_farfulló Draco malhumorado_—_. No hace falta tu sutil sarcasmo o tus ostentaciones de erudición culinaria... _—_Hermione volvió a reír.

—Sigue intentando _—_le dijo alegre mientras comenzaba a alejarse_—._ Al menos me haces reír... Hasta luego, Draco...

Draco hizo una especie de puchero y se apoyó en la pared donde había estado Hermione, viéndola alejarse. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, suspiró rendido.

Salsa picante... sí... ¿por qué no? Y Hermione, a lo lejos, recogió su pelo y lo corrió todo hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto buena parte de su cuello. Y Draco tragó saliva.

Quizás fuera más acertado sal, tequila y limón...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Un trozo de pergamino en blanco siempre funcionaba como un estimulante para Hermione. Era como el pintor con un lienzo nuevo, y de hecho, si el resultado final no era el esperado, su carácter era tan frágil como el de un artista.

-Aquí voy... -susurró tras desenrollar el pergamino, y se inclinó para escribir el título del trabajo para McGonagall.

Ella y Harry eran unas de las pocas personas en la biblioteca y, aunque era desalentador para la chica el saber que casi nadie se tomaba el trabajo escolar en serio, se le hacía mucho más fácil trabajar en compañía de pocos.

Abrió el primer volumen de Transformaciones Avanzadas y comenzó a leer la introducción a las transformaciones multiformes. Harry, frente a ella, apoyó su cabeza en un puño y se quedó así, sin hacer nada. Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¿No vas a trabajar? -le preguntó.

-No -respondió Harry con simpleza.

-Harry... debes hacer la tarea...

-Sí... debería... ¿verdad? -preguntó él sonriendo.

-Y aun así no lo harás... ¿cierto? -dijo Hermione, enojada.

-Nop.

-¿Y qué harás cuando McGonagall pida los trabajos? -Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione resopló, masculló algo como _'el síndrome de Fred y George'_ y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino copiando del libro.

Harry se acomodó más en su lugar para observarla, sólo para mirar cómo la pluma se deslizaba sobre la rugosa superficie del pergamino. Y esto, entendiblemente, irritaba a Hermione. ¿Sólo se quedaría allí, viéndola escribir un trabajo que, si todo salía como ella lo había planeado, llegaría al metro de pergamino?

-¿No piensas hacer nada? -le preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado demandante. Pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa de Harry ante la predicha reacción de su amiga. Hermione meneó la cabeza y continuó escribiendo.

Harry inclinó su silla sobre las patas traseras, aun sonriendo, y siguió mirando a Hermione, anticipando cuándo sería su siguiente estallido. Pero, mucho más atrás de la chica, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y lo desviaron de su propósito.

Draco acababa de entrar por allí y, casi como si se tratara de un depredador oliendo a su presa, sus ojos se dirigieron sin dudarlo hacía Harry. Éste también fijó su vista sobre el rubio, ambos en actitudes frías y calculadoras. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa, nunca desviando la mirada. Harry se irguió en su silla. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder... o así parecía. Un segundo antes de doblar para internarse en un corredor de estanterías, Draco parpadeó, y cuando abrió sus ojos los tenía posados sobre Hermione, quien, tan concentrada en su trabajo, no había notado nada.

-Ya que tienes una existencia poco productiva... -le dijo a Harry con su usual tono fastidiado de 'no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo'- ¿Podrías traerme el segundo volumen de estos libros? -le preguntó sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Harry sumiso.

-Por allí -respondió ella señalando el pasillo por el cual se había metido Draco. Comprobado: si el destino se personificara sería Maquiavelo. Como un perro entrenado a obedecer apenas escucha una orden, Harry se puso de pie, y Hermione sonrió conforme ante la excelente predisposición del muchacho a servir de ayuda.

Harry se metió por entre las estanterías, preparado para una confrontación. Draco ya estaba allí, parado frente un aparador, pasando sus ojos por los libros. No detuvo su búsqueda cuando advirtió a Harry, y tampoco lo hizo cuando éste se paró a sólo unos pasos de distancia, colocándose en la misma posición que él.

-¿Necesitas un mapa, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry en un tono cortés, cruzándose de brazos y buscando el libro que Hermione le había pedido. Draco elevó una mano y sacó un libro inclinándolo de lomo para ver la cubierta.

-¿Necesitas un babero, Potter? -preguntó usando el mismo tono mientras devolvía el libro a su lugar- Lo único que lograrán tú y Weasley mirándola tanto es conseguirle un mal de ojo...

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo Harry con firmeza.

-Por supuesto que no -concedió Draco con molesta aquiescencia-. Es asunto de Hermione... ¿verdad? -Harry soltó una especie de gruñido, y Draco sonrió- Oh... lo olvidaba... Supongo que no te gusta que la llame así... -Harry no dijo nada, sino que oprimió sus mandíbulas, conteniendo su ira. Draco hizo una mueca con la comisura de sus labios, como de lamento- No hay nada que pueda hacer, Potter... ya sabes, órdenes de McGonagall.

Harry giró para enfrentarlo, listo para insultarlo o lo que fuere, pero sus tentativas fueron interrumpidas al oír su propio nombre.

-Harry... -llamó Hermione desde el comienzo de la estantería. Se estaba acercando con el primero de los volúmenes abierto en sus manos, leyéndolo- Olvida el volumen dos... necesito el tres, en realidad. Aquí dice que el segundo sólo abarca la transfor... Oh... Hola, Draco -saludó cuando levantó la vista y lo encontró allí. Miró fugazmente a Harry, suspicaz. Draco sonrió, notando por el rabillo del ojo la cara de fastidio del otro muchacho al oír a Hermione llamarlo así.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione -saludó alegre vocalizando en un sugerente susurro el nombre-. Veo que comenzaste al fin el trabajo de Transformaciones.

-Así es... -confirmó ella cerrando el libro y colocándose el pelo detrás de una oreja- Mientras antes lo tenga listo, mejor.

-¿Y ya terminaste el de Flitwick? -preguntó Draco fingiendo sumo interés, aunque toda su atención estaba en Harry, cuya cara cada vez se ensombrecía más al ir progresando la conversación entre los restantes.

-Lo terminé esta mañana -explicó Hermione con aire cansado.

-Ese trabajo te tuvo preocupada todo el fin de semana -dijo Draco. Hermione asintió marcadamente.

-Cuando lo terminé sentí que me sacaba un peso de encima...

-Yo ya lo terminé también -siguió Draco, aunque aquello no era del todo verdad-. Si quieres, a la noche, podríamos compararlos -ofreció. Harry, olvidado por completo por su amiga, rodó los ojos. Merlín... qué derroche de adulación...

-Me encantaría -dijo Hermione radiante.

-Arreglado -pactó el Slytherin. Luego se inclinó apenas para leer el título del libro de Hermione, y entonces se estiró y tomó de la parte superior de la estantería el volumen tercero de dicho libro- Transformaciones Avanzadas, volumen tercero, Transformaciones multiformes... -leyó de la cubierta- ¿Harás tu ensayo sobre las multiformes? -preguntó mientras se lo entregaba.

-Qué perspicaz... -masculló Harry molesto.

-Sí... sobre transformaciones multiformes -respondió Hermione, ignorando a Harry y sonriéndole a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo. ¿Qué más podía uno pedirle a la vida?

-Ya veo... -dijo Draco sonriendo también, aprovechando que Hermione no podría saber el verdadero motivo de su sonrisa (que mucho tenía que ver con el tono casi morado en el rostro de Harry)- Bueno, Hermione, debo irme. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós -se despidió ella.

Cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron detrás de él, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que le gustaban más que hacer enojar a Harry, y una de ella era hacerlo enojar jugando con flores de su jardín.

Pagaría varios Galeons por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Merlín... su cara cuando ella lo llamó Draco o cuando él le ofreció revisar el trabajo esa noche (la palabra noche siempre tiene más de una connotación cuando hay involucrada una chica linda) había sido impagable. ¿No era acaso su mejor amiga? Claro que sí. ¿Y qué hacía entonces sonriéndole a su rival declarado? Eso aplastaba la moral de cualquiera, y el que Harry tuviera la moral aplastada bastaba para que el humor de Draco fuere de maravilla por el resto del día.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar por el corredor, sin negarle al mundo el espectáculo de su sonrisa. Oh, sí... todo Hogwarts conocía esa sonrisa. Y cuando veían a Draco Malfoy sonreír así, sabían que no le había ido tan bien a alguna otra persona en el castillo, o que su lista de conquistas aumentaba en uno (en dos si había sido un día bueno).

Y quizás, si se apuraba, podría concluir el asunto con broche de oro: arriba, en su Sala Común, tenía el trabajo para Flitwick casi terminado (sí, había mejorado, pero los milagros toman tiempo). Si comenzaba a trabajar en él hora, podía terminarlo antes de que Hermione subiera y así podrían revisarlo como lo había propuesto. Sin dudar en su decisión, Draco corrió el último tramo de corredor, y para cuando dobló en la esquina su velocidad era tanta que no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien.

-Señor Malfoy -reprimió la voz de una enojada McGonagall-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre correr así por los pasillos? Se supone que debería estar controlando que este tipo de comportamiento no tenga lugar en el colegio...

-Realmente lo lamento, profesora -se disculpó con su voz más lisonjera-. Es que tengo a la mitad el trabajo que usted asignó, y no puedo esperar para ir a terminarlo... -la profesora mostró una expresión de incredulidad y cruda extrañeza.

-¿Mi trabajo? -preguntó- Es recién para el otro lunes.

-Oh, sí... lo sé. Lo anoté en mi organizador.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Es que encuentro tan fascinante todo lo que usted enseña que no tenía intención de retrasarlo ni un día -dijo Draco dilatando sus ojos en lo que sabía era una perfecta expresión de júbilo. La bruja alzó sus cejas sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto -afirmó Draco en un tono bien hermionesco-. Es que la admiro tanto, profesora... -se acercó un poco y sonrió de lado- Por más imposible que esto suene, se pone usted más hermosa cada día -la profesora oprimió sus labios y reanudó su marcha, hábil al reconocer cuando una plática ya se había desvirtuado.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy -dijo con su usual frialdad, haciendo resonar sus zapatos en los vacíos corredores. Draco sonrió aun más.

-¡Pero debería intentar soltarse el rodete de vez en cuando! -le gritó- ¡Ya sabe, dejar sus cabellos sueltos y salvajes! -sabía muy bien por quién lo decía- ¡Mucho más sexy! -Oh, sí...

La profesora McGonaggal giró sobre su eje para mostrar su semblante severo.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin -sentenció con fría cólera, pero Draco pudo notar el tono rosado en sus mejillas. Volviendo a reír por lo bajo, continuó su marcha.

Ya había llegado al cuarto piso cuando escuchó una aguda voz que canturreaba, y divisó a Peeves flotando en el medio del aire. Estaba escupiéndole muy atinadamente a los retratos en las paredes, cuyos ocupantes intentaban refugiarse en los marcos vecinos.

-¿No sería más divertido si le escupes a la gente de verdad? -le preguntó Draco como si nada, deteniéndose a observar como un grupo de bailarinas de can can intentaban entrar al cuadro de una catedral (los pintores del Renacimiento no eran adeptos a la anatomía, evidentemente). Peeves hizo una pirueta en el aire y lo miró por entre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo a ti? -preguntó maligno. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si no le tienes demasiado cariño a tu lengua... -dijo. El poltergeist hizo una mueca de entendimiento y le escupió a un mago con túnicas orientales, quien gritaba cosas en japonés.

-Las personas de verdad son más quejosas -explicó Peeves con voz chillona-. Más quejas significan más sermones. Más sermones significan menos diversión para Peeves.

-Lógico -concordó Draco asintiendo. Peeves contuvo el último escupitajo y miró a Draco con una ceja alzada y el buche lleno. Tragó haciendo mucho ruido, y le preguntó:

-¿Y tú por qué tan feliz? -no estaba en su naturaleza el ver a alguien alegre y no tratar de remediar aquello.

-Digamos que estoy teniendo un buen día -Peeves frunció su nariz con asco justo en el momento en que unos gritos se comenzaban a escuchar al final del corredor. El poltergeist sonrió con malicia.

-Parece que hay alguien a quien no le está yendo tan bien... -dijo, y con un suave _plin_ desapareció.

Draco apuró el último tramo, de repente urgido por saber quién estaba en apuros, y cuando dobló la esquina encontró a un grupo de niñas de primero de Gryffindor. Tres de ellas rodeaban a la otra, aparentemente intentando quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza, un sombrero casi tan horrible como el de la profesora Sprout, y Draco reconoció a la cuarta niña como Lenni, la pequeña que había tenido aquel desafortunado percance con las tijeras.

-Sólo queremos ver cuánto te creció el pelo -le decía una de las chicas tironeando del sombrero. Ninguna había notado a Draco.

-Ya basta... no quiero... -se resistía Lenni con voz llorosa.

-Ya sabemos que está horrible... -insistía la otra- ¿Qué importa si lo vemos otra vez o no?

Y Draco sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer se debía a haber pasado tanto tiempo con Hermione, y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado de tan excelente humor. Como fuere, el antiguo Draco estaba muriendo. Le dejaría sus túnicas de seda a Blaise y su colección de Galeons antiguos a Pansy... no... los gastaría en maquillajes...

Con paso rápido se acercó hasta el grupo de niñas y sin que ninguna lo advirtiera antes de llegar, colocó sus manos bajo los brazos de Lenni, en sus axilas, levantándola y liberándola del forcejeo. Soltando una convincente carcajada, la hizo girar en el aire.

-¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de todo Hogwarts? -preguntó antes de besarla sonoramente en la mejilla y dejarla una vez más en el suelo. El rostro de Lenni era fácilmente comparable a un tomate. Pero uno de esos tomates bien rojos, ideales para las ensaladas, sobre todo en verano. Draco notó que las otras niñas tenían sus ojos desorbitados y sus bocas abiertas, azoradas, lo cual se acercaba bastante a lo que el rostro de Lenni mostraba, así que le guiñço un ojo imperceptiblemente, invitándola a acompañarlo en su charada.

-B... bien... -balbuceó ella, mucho más inexperta que él en el negocio de los engaños. Draco se llevó una mano al corazón, adolorido.

-¿Sólo bien? -preguntó anhelante- Oh, Lenni... sé que no debo albergar esperanzas contigo, siendo que te encuentras tan por arriba de mí y que estás en la flor de tu juventud y yo entrando a la adultez... pero, por favor, dulce Lenni, no me quites el placer de oír tu melodiosa voz...

Sip. Sin duda las habilidades histriónicas eran unas de las tantas de las de Draco.

Lenni rió, aun algo cohibida.

-Si quieres puedo cantar... -bromeó. Draco festejó su broma sonriendo- Estoy bien, gracias -aseguró luego.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando eres tan preciosa como tú? -preguntó Draco estirando una mano hasta su sombrero. Lenni le envió una mirada suplicante y negó con su cabeza, pero el muchacho le sonrió para darle seguridad- Confía en mí -le dijo sin hacer sonido, sólo moviendo los labios.

Las otras niñas se pararon en puntas de pie, cada vez más asombradas, para ver mejor. Lenni cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras Draco quitaba su sombrero. Su pelo había crecido bastante desde la última vez que él tima vez que él lo había visto. Ya no se le veían partes del cuero cabelludo, y, si bien aun seguía desparejo, la diferencia ya no era tan notoria.

Draco escuchó que las otras tres niñas se reían por lo bajo, con las manos en sus bocas.

-Vaya que estás bonita... -dijo Draco despeinando con sus dedos el flequillo de Lenni. Las risas cesaron de inmediato- Sólo tú puedes estar tan linda sin siquiera peinarte a la mañana... -Lenni mantuvo sus labios formando una mueca de escepticismo, hasta que, siguiendo el juego, dijo:

-Es que mi pelo es hermoso por naturaleza... -quizás fuera por el aire arrogante que había utilizado, pero Draco, por un instante, tuvo la impresión de estar oyéndose a sí mismo. Rió, mitad sorprendido mitad orgulloso, y giró su cabeza para mirar a las otras niñas.

-¿No está preciosa? -les preguntó. Los rostros de las niñas adoptaron un fuerte escarlata. Compartieron unas miradas nerviosas y al final, la que parecía la líder, dijo:

-Sí... Lenni, estás muy linda...

-Dime algo que no sepa... -replicó Lenni pomposamente. Draco asintió en aprobación.

-Saben quién soy yo... ¿verdad? -preguntó una vez más a las niñas. Las tres asintieron sin dudarlo- Bien -dijo Draco-, porque, no sé si lo sabrán, pero tomo muy personal cualquier cosa que le ocurra a Lenni. Y, ya que ustedes son sus compañeras, me encantaría que me avisen si alguien la molesta... ya saben... para tomar medidas... -las niñas dilataron sus ojos, horrorizadas.

-Nadie la molestará -aseguró la líder.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo Draco-. Y no sólo por mi -las niñas lo miraron curiosas-. ¿Escucharon sobre la pelea entre Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson? -asintieron- ¿Y vieron cómo quedó Pansy? -asintieron otra vez. Draco sonrió de lado- ¿Y no saben que Hermione también se toma muy a pecho lo que le ocurra a Lenni? Por lo que tengo entendido, está dispuesta a repetir una pelea así por defenderla... -una de las niñas se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito.

-Nosotras... nosotras nos encargaremos de que nadie la moleste... -dijo la del centro.

-Muy bien -acordó Draco. Se volvió para mirar a Lenni, que sonreía altiva con una ceja alzada a las otras. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa pequeña en Gryffindor cuando era más que evidente que pertenecía a Slytherin? Esa expresión prácticamente era un calco de las suyas...

Draco la alzó una vez más por los brazos y volvió a besarla en una mejilla, y ella, ya falta de vergüenza por completo, lo besó también.

-Nos vemos luego, preciosa -se despidió él.

-Sí... quizás tenga tiempo para ti... -replicó Lenni. Draco rió encantado. Si alguna vez necesitaba compañía para algún engaño, sabía exactamente a quién recurrir.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Era tan genial... No podía ser tan fantástico... Ser tan magnífico debería ser punible por ley.

Draco dejó sobre la mesa el trabajo que acababa de terminar y se permitió un gran bostezo como premio a su grandeza. El trabajo le significaría un Sobresaliente seguro, y lo había hecho en sólo una hora. Y, lo que era mejor, podría mostrárselo a Hermione. Aun no estaba seguro si tomar una actitud humilde para que ella lo felicite con una de sus sonrisas tan bonitas, o si tomar una actitud presumida para que ella se moleste. Y estar molesta le sentaba muy bien... Pero Draco ganaba de cualquier forma. Nada podía arruinar ese día.

El agujero del retrato se abrió dándole paso a Hermione. Draco se sentó derecho y puso su mejor sonrisa. La chica fue a sentarse directamente al sillón enfrentado al suyo. Tenía una curiosa expresión. Cruzándose de brazos lo miró inquisitivamente unos segundos y Draco, paranoico de repente, comenzó a repasar sus últimas acciones, temiendo haber hecho algo que ella pudiera reprochar. Por eso suspiró aliviado al verla sonreír al final. Y él también volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué? -preguntó en tono juguetón. Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa, mordiendo la punta de su lengua.

-Me crucé con Lenni cuando venía hacía aquí... -dijo. Draco dilató sus ojos, entendiendo. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? Si todo salía bien, Hermione estaría tan orgullosa por su buena acción que lo recompensaría con un striptease... bien... era un hecho: había llegado la hora de poner límite a sus fantasías.

-¿De veras? -preguntó echándose para atrás y juntando las manos en su nuca.

-De vearas -confirmó Hermione-. Y, por lo que entendí, estas perdidamente enamorado de ella y harías cualquier cosa para que nadie la moleste -Draco se rascó la cabeza, riendo.

-Los niños de hoy en día... -comentó.

-Y, aparentemente, lo demostraste defendiéndola frente a las otras niñas.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes cuán magnánimo soy... -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se sacó sus zapatos y subió sus pies al sillón, abrazando sus rodillas y descansando allí su cabeza, nunca dejando de mirar a Draco. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, entonces ella suavizó su sonrisa.

-Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste... -dijo con una voz tan dulce y profunda que por un instante Draco dudó que fuera un sonido humano. Y, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, debía desviar la mirada; tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Fue una tontería -se sorprendió diciendo. ¿Tontería?_Fue una tontería_... ¿y qué había pasado con el plan de dejar que Hermione lo alabara? _'Lo sé, preciosa, comienza por la camisa'_, debería haber dicho.

-No fue una tontería... -contradijo Hermione- Lenni estaba muy contenta... me pidió que te diera las gracias... _'dile que ya no usaré el sombrero'_, me dijo, _'y que si esas chicas vuelven a molestarme las dejaré sin pelos a ellas...'_ -Hermione rió- La influenciaste demasiado... creo que ya tienes una enamorada más.

-Sólo fue lógica -dijo Draco, procurando no encontrarse con sus ojos-. Eran tres contra una. Si me ponía de parte de las tres sólo fastidiaría a una. Pero si me ponía de parte de Lenni habrían sido tres víctimas. Pura lógica utilitaria de Slytherin -Hermione sonrió escéptica mordiéndose el labio.

-Pues me alegra que supieras contar, entonces... -dijo. Draco tragó saliva. Debía calmarse. Debía mantenerse tranquilo. Debía controlar su respiración... Sólo había sido un comentario sobre sus aptitudes matemáticas... sólo un tonto comentario... no tenía por qué excitarse por un simple comentario...- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Perfectamente -respondió él recobrándose de inmediato. Los Malfoys siempre habían sido de cicatrización rápida. Pero debía evitar la zona de peligro. Evitar que pudiera parecerle irresistible. ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando todo lo que hacía la hacía irresistible? Y entonces vio su trabajo de Encantamientos recién terminado- ¿Quieres darle una leída a mi ensayo? -preguntó arrojándoselo. Hermione, tomada por sorpresa, lo abarajó en el aire.

-Claro... -dijo, y hundió su mano en su mochila- Ten el mío -dijo entonces, y lo arrojó con menos puntería de lo que lo había hecho Draco.

-Veo que el deporte no es lo tuyo... -comentó burlón.

-Qué primicia... -replicó ella sarcástica mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

Draco vio como sus ojos se movían por las primeras líneas, olvidándose por completo que se suponía que debería estar leyendo el trabajo de Hermione.

La chica frunció su entrecejo, poniendo el mismo semblante concentrado que mostraba siempre que leía. Y era como si no fuese leer para ella. Era como si pudiera ver algo más allá de las letras, algo que los demás mortales que leían lo mismo que ella no pudieran apreciar. Como si allí pudiera encontrar la verdad del Universo. Debía ser agotador tener esa carga sobre los hombros. Pero ella parecía disfrutarlo... Y Draco no estaba seguro si el motivo por el cual no podía dejar de mirarla era ese, o si tenía algo que ver con... mh... otras cosas...

-Vendería mi alma a Morgana sólo para saber cómo demonios haces eso... -dijo él, sin notar que su voz había sido jadeante. Hermione continuó leyendo.

-¿Cómo hago qué? -preguntó con aire ausente. Draco debió demorar su respuesta cuando la chica rozó distraídamente uno de sus labios con un dedo.

-Cómo... cómo puede ser que disfrutes tanto la lectura... -dijo sin ser muy conciente de sus palabras. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que será la costumbre... Draco, este trabajo está muy bien... -dijo de súbito mirándolo una vez más- Está excelente... -Draco alzó sus cejas. Sí, claro, ya sabía que su trabajo estaba excelente, pero jamás hubiera esperado oírlo directamente de ella.

-¿De veras? -preguntó nervioso. Hermione asintió con fervor.

-Está muy bien hecho... muy completo y... y está enfocado tan originalmente... es sumamente imaginativo... -volvió sus ojos al pergamino para continuar leyendo. Draco sonrió.

-¿De verdad... de verdad te gusta? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí -aseguró Hermione radiante. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con el sistema cardíaco de Draco? Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Bien... lo haría. Su día había sido perfecto. No podía salirle mal esto ahora. Ese era el momento. Lo había pensado por mucho tiempo y, si iba a hacerlo, mejor aprovechar su buena racha.

-Hermione... -llamó. Ella corrió sus ojos por el pergamino, evidentemente hasta llegar a un punto, y entonces lo interrogó con la mirada- Hermione... este fin de semana... eh... bueno, ya sabes... es decir... claro que lo sabes... eres... eres Premio Anual... como yo y... y yo también lo sé... pero no por ser Premio Anual... es decir, no sólo por ser Premio Anual...

Que alguien le hiciera el Avada Kedabra en _ese... instante_... ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Merlín... ¿Acaso era un estúpido novato? Había hecho aquello millones de veces. No podía ser tan complicado. Tomó aire.

-Este fin de semana es la primera excursión a Hogsmeade -dijo.

-Lo sé. Soy Premio Anual -dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ese había sido un golpe directo al orgullo de Draco.

-Sí, claro... -dijo- Justamente, ya que tú y yo somos Premios Anuales... bueno... ya sabes lo... lo... _alocados_ que están todos últimamente... -_¿alocados?_ Sería mejor para toda la raza humana si era ubicado en una colonia de gigantes. Allí por lo menos su verbosidad no daría pena.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Bueno... quiero decir que siendo la primera salida y todo eso... ya sabes... los alumnos se... se ponen eufóricos... -gracias a Merlín por ese golpe de ingenio oratorio.

-Es verdad -reconoció ella.

-Entonces... -continuó él envalentonado- Yo pensé que podríamos patrullar las calles... es decir, sé que es día libre para nosotros también pero... podríamos hacerlo... por el bien de Hogwarts... -decir eso era menos patético que directamente pedirle de salir... ¿o no? Merlín..._¿Por el bien de Hogwarts?_

-¿Patrullar las calles?

-Sí... ya sabes... que andemos por allí, controlando que nadie se meta en problemas... podemos ir a los lugares más concurridos... a Zonko o a Honeydukes... -cuán conveniente. Recordaba un callejón oscuro junto a Honeydukes. Ideal para encuentros privados.

-¿Sabes, Draco? -dijo Hermione pensativa- Es una buena idea... es una excelente idea... –Draco-uno, estúpidas maniobras para que fracase-cero.

-Entonces... ¿quieres? -Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Me encantaría... -dijo- Pero... -y el contador se igualó de repente- Pero... bueno, tú lo dijiste... es la primera salida y...bueno... iré con Harry y Ron... tú entiendes... es una especie de tradición...

Draco dejó que las palabras resonaran en su cabeza. _Con Harry y Ron..._

-Ya veo -dijo fríamente.

-Realmente lo siento -se se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Es una muy buena idea en serio... pero... podemos patrullar por separado. Yo vigilo con Harry y con Ron y tú con Blaise y con Pansy... Así tendremos un radio de control más amplio.

¿Radio de control? Merlín... ¿A quién demonios le importaba el estúpido radio de control?

-Sí... lo que sea... -masculló Draco poniéndose de pie- Me voy a la cama.

-¿No leerás mi trabajo? -le preguntó Hermione al notar que ni siquiera lo había abierto. Draco no contestó. ¿Cuál era el punto? Por supuesto que estaría perfecto. Estaría perfecto y ella obtendría su enésimo Sobresaliente y el fin de semana pasearía con sus idiotas amigos por las calles de Hogsmeade y reirían y harían bromas y seguirían con su maldita tradición y ella ni siquiera notaría que él no estaba allí y... Demonios... ¿Cómo podía ser tan desesperantemente ingenua? Como si lo único que en realidad quisieran Potter y Weasley no fuera buscar la oportunidad de husmear bajo su falda...

Era de veras una inconsciente. Siempre lista a criticar la debilidad académica pero ella misma era tan ignorante en algunas cosas... ¿Por qué no abría sus bonitos ojos y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Su inocencia podía llegar a ser tan molesta... Seguro que incluso Lenni se daba más cuenta que ella...

Después de todo... ¿por qué querría él ir con una niña como Hermione? Podía ir con cualquier otra chica. Cualquiera. ¿Por qué se molestaba en perder el tiempo con ella? Podía ir con sus imbéciles amigos y tomarse todas las cervezas de manteca que quisiera... ¿quién la necesitaba? Por supuesto que él no. Para nada. Pero aun así... ¿cómo había tenido el tupé de negarse? Era imposible... ¿Qué no sabía que cualquier otra chica hubiera matado por que la invite a salir Draco Malfoy? Y ella, ella de todas las personas, se había negado. Él la había invitado y ella había nicho que no. Pocas personas podían decirle que no a él, y ciertamente Hermione Granger no era una de ellas. Era una estúpida sangre sucia, al fin y al cabo... ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que una sangre sucia hiciese? O... era su orgullo lo que estaba dañado. Y Draco no dejaría que su orgullo fuera herido impunemente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Te dormiste enojado -le dijo Pansy a Draco escudriñando su rostro. Draco sacó los útiles de su mochila y los dejó con fuerza sobre su mesa del aula de Defensa.

-¿Y cómo puedes tú saber que se durmió enojado? -preguntó Blaise curioso. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

-Porque tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos opacos -explicó-. Y esta pequeña arruga aquí, en la comisura de sus labios... ¿ves?

-Oh, sí... ¿Y eso quiere decir que se durmió enojado?

-¡No soy un maldito... maniquí! -gruñó Draco quitando las manos de sus amigos de su rostro.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta? -inquirió Pansy como si nada.

-Calma, amigo. Dime... ¿con quién estás enfadado?

-¡Dejen de asumir que estoy enfadado! -ordenó Draco... enfadado.

-No será con la adorable criatura con la que compartes Sala Común... ¿verdad? -preguntó Blaise. Draco soltó una exclamación de incredulidad.

-Como si me importara... -dijo. Hermione entró en ese momento al aula junto a Harry y Ron, quien parecía estar contando una historia muy interesante a juzgar por el rostro de ella- Como si pudiera importarme en lo más mínimo... -repitió Draco sin advertir que el trozo de pergamino que apretaba en su mano se arrugaba por la repentina presión. Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

-Buenos días -saludó el profesor Blake unos minutos después mientras acomodaba su maletín en el escritorio-. Debo decir que estoy muy conforme con su desempeño en las últimas semanas. Hubieron varios casos muy satisfactorios, y la mayoría de ustedes ya domina todas las maldiciones vistas hasta el momento -Neville se encogió en su asiento junto a Harry-. Pero ahora las cosas se complicarán -guardó silencio para mirar a la clase severamente-. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consisten las maldiciones sensoriales? -la mano de Hermione se elevó de inmediato. Draco oprimió sus mandíbulas conteniendo la ira- Señorita Granger -dijo Blake señalándola.

-Las maldiciones sensoriales son aquellas que atacan alguno de los sentidos vitales -dijo-. Por lo general las utilizan magos tenebrosos como medida de tortura o coerción, y si bien son controlados por ley, su castigo no es tanto como el de las maldiciones imperdonables. La que se relaciona con el sentido del tacto tiene una excepción, y se la permite usar a los sanadores para tratar heridas de la dermis que sean muy dolorosas. De todas maneras, las maldiciones tienen distintos grados, así que puede llegar a causar desde una simple descomposición hasta la pérdida total del sentido en cuestión.

-Excelente -aprobó Blake-. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor -Draco rodó los ojos.

-Por favor... -murmuró.

-¿Algo más para agregar, señorita Granger? -Hermione asintió.

-Como es fácilmente deducible, son cinco las maldiciones sensoriales. Pero también suele relacionárselas con una sexta, la llamada Pérdida del sexto sentido, o Finite Ánima, la quita del alma. Tiene un efecto claramente similar al del Beso del Dementor, pero esta maldición permite la posibilidad de conservar el alma.

-Perfecto -dijo Blake-. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, sabiendo esto, podremos...

-¿Y por qué se la llama 'Pérdida del sexto sentido'? -preguntó Draco con un dejo de desdén en su voz, observando a Hermione con altivez. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, evidentemente sin comprender la actitud del muchacho. Miró al profesor, pidiendo permiso tácito para responder. El mago asintió sin perder tiempo; pasaba sus ojos de Hermione a Draco muy interesado.

-Porque se considera que la posesión del alma es el sexto sentido -explicó ella sonriendo, tratando de suavizar la expresión de Draco. Pero al ver que su rostro continuaba frío, borró sus sonrisa, preocupada.

-¿Se considera? -preguntó él burlón- ¿Quién lo considera? -Hermione parpadeó sin entender qué era lo que sucedía. Giró su cabeza hacia Harry y Ron, quienes estaban ambos mirando a Draco como si debieran hacer mucho esfuerzo por no hechizarlo.

-Los... los autores de los libros... -dijo Hermione. Draco sonrió satírico y meneó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto... -dijo- Los libros... ¿De dónde más sabría Hermione Granger algo? -Hermione sintió como si alguien le hubiera volcado un balde de agua helada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Draco? Las chicas de Slytherin soltaron unas risitas amortiguadas, pero Blaise y Pansy parecían comprender tanto o menos que Hermione. Blake se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó su mentón en una mano, como si estuviera presenciando algún espectáculo muy entretenido.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? -preguntó Draco con voz falsamente dulce- ¿Tú crees que el alma es el sexto sentido? -Hermione dudó.

-Sí... -respondió. Draco forzó una risa incrédula. Harry y Ron oprimieron sus varitas en sus bolsillos.

-No me extraña... -comentó Draco- No se puede esperar demasiado de alguien que no se ha criado como nosotros. Cualquier cosa que lea para ella será cierta -Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso realmente había dolido.

-Eres un idiota... -dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué no cierras esa boca, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry enojado.

-¿Por qué no me obligas? -retó Draco alzando una ceja. Harry y Ron hicieron el amague de levantarse, pero Hermione los sostuvo por los brazos. Desesperada, miró al profesor en busca de ayuda, pero Blake no parecía querer detener la escena. Entonces Hermione obligó a sus amigos a mantenerse quietos, y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Mirando a Draco con una mezcla de asco y orgullo, le dijo alzando la cabeza:

-Tal vez yo no me crié en tu mundo; pero me imagino que debe ser mucho más vergonzoso para ti, habiendo nacido y crecido en él, que alguien como yo sepa más de él que tú.

El salón se sumió en un dramático silencio. Todos los ojos estaban posados en Draco, quien tenía los músculos de su rostro contraídos y su boca levemente abierta en señal de indignación. Luego de unos segundos, Blake se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por el frente de la clase.

-Las maldiciones sensoriales están en la categoría de las reguladas -dijo como si jamás hubiera sido interrumpido-. Ahora, quisiera que abran su libro en el capítulo correspondiente y lean la teoría.

Nadie se movió. Todos aun miraban fijamente a Draco, esperando que su furia estallara en cualquier momento.

-Ahora -apremió Blake. Hubieron otros instantes iguales, hasta que finalmente toda la clase había abierto su libro, aun echándole vigilantes miradas a su Premio Anual. Pero, no importa cuánta tarea mandara Blake, nada impidió que Draco mantuviera sus ojos entrecerrados sobre Hermione por el resto de la hora.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La última vez que Draco había odiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento se había conseguido una Marca Tenebrosa, ahora apreciable en su antebrazo izquierdo.

No podía ni siquiera armar una frase coherente e insultante en su cerebro; ni todas las palabras del mundo comenzarían a expresar toda su ira. ¿Cómo era que se había atrevido a humillarlo de esa manera, frente a todos sus compañeros? Durante todo el resto del día las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza. Las había dicho con tanta soltura...

No tenía ningún derecho... ¿Quién se creía que era? Una maldita sangre impura insultando a un sangre pura, a, probablemente, la persona con mayor estirpe sanguínea (tanto en cantidad como en cualidad) en todo ese asqueroso lugar... No tenía perdón. Y abochornarlo así, como si ella estuviera en condiciones de señalarlo con el dedo acusador... simplemente le hervía la sangre cada vez que lo pensaba. Y esto había generado otro problema.

Sus pensamientos de naturaleza no del todo pacífica habían producido un extraño efecto sobre su sangre. La oscuridad parecía fortalecerse con el odio y la furia, y su brazo dolía como los mil demonios, tanto que Draco debió cancelar a la mitad su entrenamiento de Quidditch, no pudiendo aferrarse ni siquiera al palo de su Saeta.

Y podía sentir la Oscuridad por sus venas como si se tratara de un veneno a punto de hacer efecto, y entonces entraba en un círculo vicioso: mientras más cólera sentía contra Hermione, más oscura notaba su sangre, y mientras más oscura su sangre, su actitud se hacía más salvaje, y la odiaba cada vez más, y su mente planeaba una vendetta trágica para la pequeña impertinente.

Porque eso era lo que ella era. Ella, que si el Universo siguiera las normas establecidas desde un principio no debería estar allí, ella, que si permanecía allí era sólo por el capricho de un viejo demente, se creía capaz de humillarlo a él... Era mucho más de lo que su ser puro podía concebir.

Por eso fue que, sin poder soportar más su tortuosa guerra fría, se encaminó al castillo sin ducharse, dejando a su equipo confundido en los vestuarios. Porque Hermione había entrado a la boca del Dragón. Y este Dragón tenía hambre.

-Rosas Durazno -le dijo a Van cuando llegó junto al retrato. Van alzó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Podría ser que le ocurra algo, joven Malfoy? -preguntó. Draco ni se molestó en contestar. Sabía que contaba con un poder extraordinario, y, en ese momento, no le importaba que dicho poder le diera asco. Fulminó al estúpido entrometido con su mirada, sintiendo como si sus ojos pudieran aterrarlo hasta la muerte. Y Van lo sintió también, porque, tras palidecer de repente, corrió el retrato sin una palabra más.

Draco entró y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Hermione sin perder ni un segundo. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría, pero sí sabía que quería ponerla en su lugar, que obtuviera su mal karma, hacerla sufrir todo lo que pudiera... y la violación a su intimidad parecía un buen comienzo, así que abrió la puerta sin tocar previamente.

Hermione estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, sin su túnica y con ambas manos en su camisa, desabrochándola, habiendo ya dejado libres varios botones. Al oír abrirse la puerta elevó la vista alarmada, y al ver a Draco allí su reacción instantánea fue comenzar a abotonarse su camisa otra vez.

-¡Draco! -le espetó molesta- De veras sería mucho más conveniente si tocas antes de... -pero de repente se vio interrumpida cuando Draco se le acercó con furia y, apresándole ambas muñecas, la acorraló contra la pared más cercana con excesiva violencia- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó Hermione haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra el marco de la ventana. Draco inhaló varias veces, cuadrando su ira.

-Yo lo intenté, Hermione... -dijo con voz cargada de rencor- Yo lo intenté... de veras creí que podría... -se detuvo bajando la cabeza un instante. Aun estaba sudado por el entrenamiento de Quidditch, y su flequillo goteaba sobre su frente inclinada- Estábamos llevándonos bien... ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella- Draco, realmente me estás hartando... suéltame de una vez. Esto ya no es simpáti...

-¿Simpático? -interrumpió él con un nuevo ataque de furia, presionándola aun más contra la pared. Hermione dilató sus ojos, súbitamente aterrada- ¿Crees que esto es simpático? Yo... yo no entiendo cómo... cómo es que tú... -soltó una triste risa, bajando y meneando la cabeza otra vez, dejándola por varios segundos. Hermione contempló su nuca totalmente ofuscada, olvidándose que debía intentar zafarse- Todo iba bien... -siguió entonces Draco, descansando su frente en un hombro de Hermione. Su voz tenía un dejo de nostalgia- Todo iba bien... hasta que tú decidiste arruinarlo... -la oprimió una vez más contra la pared, haciéndola soltar un suave gemido.

-Me estás lastimando -le dijo Hermione tratando de sonar firme.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? -repitió él con falsa preocupación- Pues adivina qué, preciosa... Puedo lastimarte... -y se pegó más contra su cuerpo sólo por el placer de sentir sus senos contra su pecho. Una perversa sonrisa llenó sus labios.

-Te lo advierto, Malfoy -dijo Hermione-. Si no me sueltas en este instante...

-¿Llamarás a tus amiguitos para que te salven? -preguntó burlón- ¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? Tú no puedes hacer nada contra mçi. Cometiste un gran error el día de hoy. Porque tú no eres nada. No tendrías ni que estar en Hogwarts. No mereces nada y, por sobre todas las cosas, no significas nada para mi.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada respirando agitadamente. Le hubiera dicho tantas cosas... Pero los ojos de Draco la obligaban a quedarse callada , eventualmente, a girar su rostro hacia un costado, incapaz de soportar su mirada por más tiempo.

-No eres más que una asquerosa y sucia sangre impura -siguió Draco, alzando su labio superior-. No tienes derecho a enfrentarte a mi. Porque no llegas ni a mis tobillos, Hermione... ¿Te crees mejor que yo sólo porque puedes responder a unas estúpidas preguntas? Merlín... Tú no eres nada... -se detuvo, observando el enfurecido rostro de Hermione- ¿Quieres saber lo único que eres para mi? -preguntó- ¿Quieres saber lo único que generas en mi? -Hermione tragó saliva, y Draco volvió a sonreír. Sin previo aviso, oprimió su pelvis contra la de Hermione, para que ella pudiera sentir la presión en sus pantalones. Hermione, reconociendo inmediatamente qué era aquello, abrió enorme su boca tomando una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que sus mejillas hacían un raudo degradé hasta llegar al escarlata. Draco rió.

-¿No lo sabías? -le preguntó- ¿Lo ves...? Te crees tan inteligente... y eres tan ingenua... -bajó sus ojos por su cuello hasta posarlos en el escote de la camisa a medio desabotonar, donde tenía una visión bastante buena de sus pechos- Tan ingenua...

Hermione, tomando conciencia de su situación desventajosa, hizo de repente un intento por zafarse con más ímpetu que los anteriores, pero a Draco no le fue complicado controlarla.

-Es tan tierno que creas que puedes conmigo... -susurró. Se lamió los labios y llevó su boca hasta una oreja de la chica- Pero no puedes... -volvió a susurrar, haciendo que a Hermione se le erizaran los pelos de los brazos.

Draco bajó un poco más su cabeza, lo suficiente como para que sus labios llegaran al cuello de la chica. Hermione hizo un sonido de protesta al hallarse súbitamente siendo besada bajo su oreja. Protesta que Draco pasó por alto, por supuesto.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -demandó Hermione retorciéndose bajo el agarre del muchacho.

-Yo lo llamo besar... -dijo él, justo antes de succionar una porción de piel cercana a la quijada. Hermione contuvo otro quejido de dolor.

-Déjame... -le dijo ella. Draco rió.

-¿Y por qué crees... que tendría que hacerte caso? -preguntó entre besos- ¿No sabes... que puedo hacer lo que quiero...? -y en venganza a su atrevimiento mordió el cuello de Hermione con bastante fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de la suave piel entre sus dientes. La chica ahogó un grito.

-Por favor... -pidió- Ya basta... -Draco se separó y la miró a los ojos. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Así deben ser las cosas... -dijo. Dejó que su respiración chocara contra los labios de Hermione- Tú ruegas... y yo... si lo deseo... concedo...

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y oprimió sus labios para que no temblaran.

Draco volvió su boca al cuello de Hermione y pasó sus muñecas a una misma mano, y subió la otra libre hasta el otro lado de su cuello. Trazó un camino con sus labios hasta el mentón de Hermione, donde la mordió con suavidad antes de pasar a su boca.

Hermione no podía decir que aquello la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, y cuando Draco literalmente la obligó a abrir su boca oprimiendo sus mandíbulas con la mano que no la sostenía, ella no puso resistencia, y dejó que la lengua del muchacho explorarar abertamente.

Draco gimió suavemente. Era como si una gran, larga y ardua búsqueda hubiera llegado a su fin. Su mente gritaba eureka, y se consideró idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Lo había tenido frente a sus narices todo el tiempo.

Miel.

Indudablemente, innegablemente, deliciosamente, el sabor de Hermine era la miel. Y era desconcertante cuán claro lo veía ahora. Todo su ser estaba rodeado por un aura de miel. Sus ojos color miel, su pelo haciendo juego, su piel dorada... y ahora su boca...

La suavidad de sus labios era increíble, como si estuvieran forrados con las mejores sedas de China. Su lengua era tibia y apresable, y debió contenerse para no morderla. Pero... pero la dulzura de su boca era... era adictiva... Draco no sabía cómo hacer para obtener más, porque nada era suficiente.

Cambió de posición su cabeza varias veces, buscando el mejor ángulo. Llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca de Hermione, obligándola a girar su cabeza y a hundirse en el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno violento. Era desesperante. El sabor de Hermione era tan intenso que ya no bastaba. Casi podía sentir la miel entre sus lenguas. Era sumamente erótico... no bastaba... debía obtener más...

Bajó su mano por el costado del torso de Hermione, acariciando el lateral del pecho con su pulgar, y siguió camino abajo por las caderas y más allá, hasta llegar al final de la falda. Posó la mano sobre un muslo de la chica y la subió lentamente hasta ubicarla firmemente en su trasero. Hermione volvió a retorcerse, pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo como para notarlo.

Cada vez más desesperado, aumentó la intensidad del beso, haciendo que la espalda de Hermione se lastimara contra la pared. Sus pantalones cada vez estaban más apretados, y necesitaba sentir su miel... Volvió a subir su mano y sin perder tiempo terminó de desabotonar la camisa de Hermione con un tirón. Varios botones saltaron al piso. Tenía puesto un simple sostén blanco con bordados de flores en los costados. Inexplicablemente, Draco encontró aquello estimulante.

-Merlín... -susurró antes de volver su boca al cuello y de subir su mano hasta el seno más cercano.

Hermione contuvo su respiración. Trató de girar su torso para que la mano de Draco saliera de allí, pero esas no parecían ser las intenciones del muchacho. Draco volvió a succionar en su cuello, utilizando todos sus recursos para obtener más.

¿Obtener qué, realmente?

¿Quería que Hermione lo besara a él también?

¿No sabía que eso no pasaría?

¿No sabía que acababa de darle a Hermione el segundo beso de toda su vida?

Una corriente de sangre helada llenó sus venas de repente, y Draco olvidó por un instante qué era lo que sucedía. Se olvidó de por qué había estado tan enojado con Hermione, se olvidó por qué había querido hacerla sufrir... de lo único que era conciente era de la dulce sensación en su boca, del riquísimo sabor que se filtraba por su garganta...

¿Qué tipo de persona era? Le había robado el primer beso (por más clichè que sonara, había sido así), y ahora la había besado por segunda vez... Y estaba oprimiendo sus muñecas con terrible fuerza... le estaba haciendo daño... y tenía su mano sobre su pecho... Nada justificaba aquello... Era una horrible sensación... Como maltratar una criatura tan pura como el Unicornio...

Sin saber que estaba experimentando remordimiento por una de las primeras veces en su vida, Draco aflojó su cuerpo y lo despegó del de Hermione, dándole libertad de movimientos. Pero aunque ya hubiera tomado contacto con su parte moral, separar sus labios de la piel de Hermione parecía tarea imposible. Era culpa de esa fuerza magnética que tantas veces lo había vuelto loco.

Pero entonces no necesitó pensar más en ello. Un terrible y agudo dolor se apoderó de su entrepierna cuando Hermione, haciéndose cargo de la situación y viéndose de repente libre, golpeó con una rodilla las partes nobles del recientemente arrepentido.

Draco gimió lastimeramente y sostuvo su zona adolorida con ambas manos. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, temeroso de que su hombría corriera riesgo si se escapaba alguna inevitable lágrima, se dejó caer al suelo, colocándose en posición fetal. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus lagrimales no lo traicionarían, abrió sus ojos y miró a Hermione, de pie a su lado. Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de ira y lástima. Se abotonó rápidamente la camisa (con los botones que aun quedaban), y con voz increíblemente natural para lo ocurrido, le dijo:

-Desearía ignorar que no eras tú realmente el Draco de recién. Desearía ignorar que no actuabas a conciencia. Desearía ignorar... desearía no saber... que no eras tú. Porque entonces podría odiarte sin reparos...

Draco volvió a cerrar sus ojos, conteniendo el dolor. Intentó hablar, llamarla, mas sólo pudo lograr otro quejido. Pero ella debía entender...

Hermione pasó un pie por sobre su cuerpo hobillado y luego el otro, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió de la habitación.

Y Draco se quedó sólo y adolorido, preguntándose cuándo la miel se había vuelto tan peligrosa, y maldiciendo el momento en que había aceptado que Pansy le hablara sobre una cosa llamada karma.


	9. Economía de palabras

**Definitivamente me encanta escribir este fic.**

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews. Me abruman con sus halagos. Me había propuesto responderlas por mail, pero se me hace terriblemente complicado. Pido disculpas por la falta de feedback. Prometo ir haciendo lo que pueda por contestar algunas, por lo menos.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by_ Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo IX: Economía de palabras**

El piso se estaba poniendo insoportablemente frío, y su trasero ya estaba perdiendo su forma tantas veces alabada por tantas bocas femeninas. El corredor estaba oscuro, haciendo juego con su estado de ánimo. Y tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero no podía irse a dormir aun. Primero porque eran recién cerca de las siete de la tarde. Y segundo porque Blaise aun estaría despierto, y lo último que quería era volver a ser interrogado con preguntas a las que tendría que evadir.

Había sido el turno de Draco de esconderse.

Luego del encuentro con Hermione, cuando al fin había podido levantarse y andar, había abandonado su Sala Común. Y no había vuelto a pisarla desde entonces. De día andaba pululando por el castillo, evitando los lugares concurridos, como paria de aquí para allá. Esperaba a que ya fuera tarde, cuando ya estuvieran todos dormidos en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y entonces iba a dormir allí, en la cama contigua a la de Blaise. Y se despertaba antes que nadie y salía. Porque cuando esa noche Blaise y Pansy le habían preguntado qué había sucedido, se halló a sí mismo incapaz de contarlo. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Pero tampoco era capaz de enfrentar a Hermione.

Se había comportado como basura. ¿Cómo hacer para enfrentara luego de lo ocurrido? No podía fingir que nada había pasado, como lo había hecho ella luego de que él la viera desnuda. No creía ni que pudiera volver a hablarle. Se daba asco. Puro asco.

Y ella seguía con su vida como si nada. Seguía viviendo en su Sala Común, y seguía asistiendo a las clases. Y no daba señas de que algo hubiera ocurrido. Y las pocas veces que se cruzó ella apenas si lo miraba. Esa indiferencia era mil veces más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Draco no podía culparla. Entendería si lo odiaba. Él mismo se odiaba en ese momento. Se odiaba porque había arruinado todo cuanto había conseguido progresar. No sabía a qué se debía, pero el saber que había una gran distancia entre ellos lo hacía sentirse más apático que jamás antes en su vida.

Cada vez que la veía caminando por algún pasillo sentía una horrible sensación de culpa. Y no sabía qué hacer para arreglar las cosas. Hermione usaba bufandas, cosa no muy necesaria, ya que aun no habían llegado los días tan fríos como para que su uso fuera un requerimiento. Pero Draco sabía que su intención era cubrir las marcas que él había dejado en su cuello. Y Hermione se las arreglaba para ocultar bastante bien cualquier otra marca que él pudiera haber dejado; Draco, quien en otro tiempo se hubiera considerado un excelente actor y mentiroso, no era tan bueno como ella a la hora de fingir.

¿Cómo podría volver a mirarla a los ojos? No podría. ¿Cómo hacer para que ella supiera cuán arrepentido estaba? Claro... es fácil pensar que un simple _'lo siento'_ arreglaría las cosas. Pero era mucho más complicado que eso. En muchos niveles.

Le daba vergüenza estar en una misma aula con ella. Saber que estaba sentada a pocos metros de él. Saber que sus muñecas tendrían moretones causados por sus fuertes manos apresándolas. Saber que ella había aceptado ayudarlo. Que ella había puesto sus prejuicios a un lado. Que no había hecho juicios de valor apresurados. Que lo había aceptado... y que él, por unos estúpidos y enfermizos celos, la había maltratado de tal forma.

Por supuesto que Hermione había hecho lo que debía. Nada le era reprochable. Decirle que no cuando la invitó a Hogsmeade, haberlo puesto en su lugar en la clase de Defensa, golpear sus testículos de una forma que a Draco le hizo preguntarse si no lo habría hecho ya antes... Había estado en todo su derecho. Y ahora también tenía derecho a no querer volver a hablarle.

Y, lamentablemente, el saber eso no hacía a Draco sentirse ni un poco mejor.

Cerró un poco más su túnica alrededor de su cuello. El corredor era sumamente inhóspito para un atardecer de otoño avanzado. Tampoco iría a cenar esa noche. Era viernes, y todos se tomaban su tiempo en las cenas de los viernes. Draco no quería cruzarse con nadie. Así que debía deambular hasta que fuera seguro entrar a su antiguo dormitorio Slytherin.

Jamás había tenido ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de andar por el castillo. Era su lugar, por naturaleza, y podía andar cómo, cuánto y por dónde quisiera. Y ahora se sentía como la criatura más insignificante y con menos beneficios que cualquier otra en la escuela.

La pared era dura e incómoda contra su espalda acostumbrada a los mejores sillones y sillas de brabén. Tenía sus rodillas flexionadas y sostenidas con sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba gacha, haciendo que lo único que viera fuera la oscuridad que sus piernas encerraban contra su pecho. Y sólo se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado cuando pudo divisar unos pequeños pies que se situaron justo frente a él.

Suspirando resignado, sabiendo que alguna vez llegaría el momento en que debiera confrontar nuevamente a las personas (aunque más de una vez había considerado convertirse en ermitaño), levantó la vista para encontrar un par de cejas fruncidas haciendo equipo con un par de ojos que lo miraban severos. Era Lenni.

La niña estaba allí parada, de brazos cruzados y aspecto juzgante, con el flequillo que apenas cubría su frente cayéndole sobre su rostro, ensombreciendo su semblante y dándole un aire de adulto inalcanzable.

Draco olvidó preguntarse qué demonios hacía allí, en un corredor de los subsuelos a esa hora ya avanzada una pequeña novata de Gryffindor, y en lugar de eso le devolvió la mirada, esperando que dijera algo. Pero no decía nada. Sólo lo miraba acusadora. No había forma de que ella supiera. No podía saber. Y Draco se sintió amenazado por una niña.

Lenni abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, sacar al muchacho de su silenciosa tortura. Pero tras pensarlo mejor, la cerró nuevamente y bajó la cabeza meneándola, sonriendo con algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Eres un idiota... -dijo entonces, con una honestidad brutal y desconcertante para él. Draco alzó sus cejas, sorprendido.

Muy pocas mujeres se habían ganado el derecho de insultarlo. Una, inevitablemente, era su madre. Haberlo cargado durante nueve meses en su vientre y haber soportado un trabajo de parto de seis horas (o eso es lo que ella decía... probablemente exageraba. O probablemente ni se acordaba. Probablemente estaba ebria durante el parto. O quizás le había pagado a otra bruja para que albergara su feto...) había asegurado su patria potestad y con ella una reserva de insultos de por vida. Otra era Pansy, a quien de nada valía coaccionar para que no lo insultara, porque eso sólo generaba más insultos. Y por supuesto estaba Hermione. ¿Cómo negar que lo insultara cuanto quisiera?

Pero..._¿Lenni?_ Eso era otra cosa. ¿Dejar que una niñita llorona con mal cabello de Gryffindor lo llamara un idiota? Ese era un motivo válido para que se enojara. O eso hubiera hecho si no hubiera sabido que la pequeña tenía mucha razón al llamarlo así.

-Lo sé -dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Tenía bien merecido eso. Lenni pateó su pantorrilla para que volviera a mirarla. Y Draco hubiera protestado si no hubiera sabido que, también, se merecía _eso_. Una vez más alzó su cabeza. Lenni había descruzado sus brazos y lo miraba inquisitoria.

-¿Sabes por qué dije que eres un idiota? -preguntó. Draco asintió apesadumbrado. Apoyó su frente en una rodilla.

-Porque hice enojar a Hermione -Lenni dio un pequeño paso y se sentó a su lado, estirando la túnica en su regazo.

-No fue ese el motivo -dijo. Draco giró su cabeza para mirarla de costado.

-¿No? -preguntó confundido. Lenni negó.

-No -respondió. Ahora ya no tenía el aire severo, sino más bien pensativo-. Si fuera que Hermione está enojada no me haría problema. Porque sé que ella puede encargarse perfectamente de los que la enojan... –Draco se permitió sonreír evocante.

-Es verdad... -dijo. Lenni copió su posición, plegando sus rodillas y metiendo sus manitos entre estas, y posó sus ojos por el techo, cavilando.

-No... yo no diría que Hermione está enojada... -Draco la miró de lleno, dilatando sus ojos, esperanzado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó- ¿Hermione no está enojada conmigo? -Lenni alzó una ceja y lo miró con desdén.

-De_veras_ que eres idiota... -dijo antes de volver a elevar su vista. Bien, Draco se lo merecía, pero dos insultos tan seguidos...

-¿Qué es lo que tú sabes, exactamente? -preguntó él. Lenni aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Nada -dijo-. Pero creo que hiciste algo malo. Y que eso había afectado a Hermione. Y tú mismo me lo confirmaste al estar tan... así... -hizo un gesto vago hacia todo su ser- Y puedo ver que estás arrepentido... ¿Tengo razón? -Draco suspiró y volvió a ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Sí... Lenni, hice algo muy malo... y soy un idiota y Hermione debería estar furiosa conmigo...

-Eso te lo haría todo muy fácil... -opinó ella sabiamente. Draco forzó una risa.

-No lo creo... -dijo.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó Lenni. Lo golpeó en un hombro con un codo para que la mirara- No me gusta que no me miren cuando hablo. Ahora, escucha, a ver si puedo lograr que entiendas... -¿Nadie tenía ni la más mínima consideración con su ya de por sí lastimado ego?- Hermione no está enojada. Yo diría que es más bien... no lo sé... triste... -Draco frunció el entrecejo. _¿Triste?_

-¿Triste? -preguntó. Y el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento se agrandó. Malditas sean todas las mujeres y su maldita intuición femenina...

-Sí... triste... decepcionada... -continuó Lenni reflexiva- Como si hubieras hecho algo tan, tan malo... no... no sólo malo..._inesperado_... sí, eso... como si no hubiera esperado lo que sea que hayas hecho... ¿entiendes?

-Eso creo...

-Y eso es millones de veces más peor...

-No se dice más peor -corrigió Draco algo ausente-. Es una redundancia.

-¿Una_qué_?

-Redun... no importa... -bajó aun más la cabeza y junto las manos en su nuca soltando un gruñido- Estoy perdido... ¿por qué me siento peor al saber que está triste? Es decir... a mí me sería mucho más complicado si estuviera enojada... pero... aun así...

-¿Todos los varones son así de estúpidos y lentos? -preguntó Lenni sacudiendo sus manos, impaciente. Draco abrió la boca ofendido.

-¿Todas las niñitas son tan entrometidas e insolentes? -contraatacó. Lenni rodó los ojos.

-Escucha -dijo-. Mi mamá tenía una pequeña cajita de música donde guardaba unas joyas que habían sido de mi tatarabuela o... o algo así... ¿bien? -Draco alzó una ceja, mirándola desorientado.

-Bien... -corroboró, sin saber qué podía tener que ver eso con su dilema.

-Bueno, y mi mamá siempre me decía que no podía tocar esas joyas. Que eran muy importantes para ella y que no quería que nada les pasará porque algún día serían mías y que luego yo debería dárselas a mi hija. Y entonces yo le preguntaba qué pasaba si no tenía hijas, pero ella siempre se hacía la tonta y no respondía... Los adultos suelen hacer eso cuando no saben qué contestar...

Draco se encontró a sí mismo mirando a la pequeña con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios...?

-... Pero a mí me encantaban esas joyas, porque eran tan hermosas... entonces un día, cuando mi mamá no estaba, abrí su cajita y me puse todas las joyas. Y estaba preciosa, te lo puedo asegurar. Parecía una princesa. Pero mi mamá volvió temprano y me atrapó con las manos en la masa... -era un final predecible...

-Y se enojó y puso el grito en el cielo y no pudiste jugar con tus muñecas por cuatro meses... -dijo Draco. Lenni lo fusiló con la mirada.

-Sólo tengo _una_ muñeca. Y no. No fue eso lo que pasó. Aunque lo hubiera preferido. Mi mamá se entristeció, porque la había desobedecido cuando ella me había dicho una y otra vez lo importante que eso era para ella. Y estaba triste, muy triste... y saber que ella estaba triste era más feo que cualquier otro castigo que pudiera haberme dado... ¿Tú no sientes que saber que Hermione está triste es más feo que cualquier reto que pueda darte? -Draco lo consideró sólo unos segundos.

-Definitivamente... -acordó al fin. Guardó silencio por unos instantes- ¿Y cómo hiciste tú para que tu mamá no estuviera más triste? -Lenni sonrió.

-Le dije que lo sentía y que no volvería a hacerlo más... -Draco asintió, comprendiendo.

-Lógico... -masculló- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo...? -la niña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no le pides perdón? -preguntó. Draco frunció una comisura de sus labios y negó con su cabeza.

No podía sólo decirle _'Hermione, lamento haber estado a punto de violarte. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer'_. Eso no serviría. En muchos sentidos. Por empezar, Hermione no tendría por qué creerle. Además, por decirlo de algún modo, la frase _lo lamento_ no era de las que más fáciles salían de la boca de Draco...

-Si fuera otra chica cualquiera sólo le regalaría una flor y la llevaría a mi habitación y... -se detuvo, mirando de soslayo a Lenni que lo miraba curiosa e ingenua- Y le... mostraría mi... -carraspeó- mi colección de piedras... y sonreiría y ella me perdonaría de inmediato... pero con Hermione... es tan complicado... -Lenni asintió, aparentemente entendida.

-No le gustan las piedras... -dijo. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante el paralelismo bien armado por la falta de conocimiento y la inocencia de la niña.

-Algo así... -dijo- ¿Qué puedo hacer...? -Lenni frunció el entrecejo, pensando.

-Bueno... -comenzó- ¿Recuerdas a Jigh Lembard, el tonto que me dio las tijeras que dejaron así a mi cabello? -sostuvo un mechón de su flequillo entre dos dedos. Draco asintió- Bien, yo estaba furiosa con él. De veras que sí. Lo hubiera matado con mi propias manos. Pero entonces Hermione me dijo que probablemente no lo había hecho a propósito y que tratara de no seguir enojada con él. Pero él no me pedía perdón, y yo me desesperé. Hasta que un día, en Pociones, cuando yo aun usaba el sombrero para cubrir mi pelo, Snape me dijo que me lo quitara. Y lo hizo de puro malo que es, porque _sabía_ por qué lo usaba. Entonces yo le dije que no, que prefería dejarme el sombrero puesto. Y él me dijo que si no me sacaba el sombrero tendría una detención. ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero entonces Jigh sacó un sombrero de su mochila y se lo puso, y le dijo a Snape que si me daba detención a mí también se la diera a él. Y Snape lo hizo. Pero a mí no me importó, porque ya no estaba enojada con Jigh. Y esa noche, en la cena, dejé que sentara junto a mí y le regalé todas las verduras que no me gustaban.

Draco desfrunció el ceño lentamente cuando Lenni dejó de hablar. La niña tenía la vista perdida y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces... -comenzó Draco- Tú dices que si yo... si hago algo así... ella... Hermione me perdonará... -Lenni lo pensó unos segundos.

-No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, y no sé qué es lo que pretendes hacer para arreglarlo... Lo único que digo es que a veces una acción dice más que mil palabras. Y esa frase la aprendí de Hermione. Pero... -frunció la comisura de sus labios- No lo sé... ¿Cuán malo fue lo que hiciste? -Draco meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Muy malo...

-Pero estás arrepentido... ¿verdad?

-Mucho. Fui un completo cretino, y lo sé -Lenni descansó su cabeza en un hombro de Draco y suspiró. Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo, algo paranoico.

-Si en verdad es así... -dijo Lenni- A la larga algo bueno tiene que sucederte... Si estás arrepentido y ella lo sabe... creo que entonces no habrá problema...

Draco dejó que las palabras de la niña de once años llenaran su cabeza. Y descubrió que eran muy sabias, y, milagrosamente, muy ciertas. Ahora sólo debía esperar tener suerte y actuar... Claro que aun no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía hacer...

Se desperezó abiertamente y bostezó a sus anchas.

-¿No tendrías que estar cenando en este momento? -le preguntó a Lenni mientras se ponía de pie. Lenni tomó la mano que Draco le ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar cenando también? -replicó.

-Pregunta justa... -concedió Draco- Sí, debería...

-Yo también debería... -el muchacho se cruzó de brazos para observarla. Lenni tampoco tenía ningún interés en entrar al Gran Salón...

-Bueno... -dijo Draco- .Yo pensaba ir a cenar directamente a las cocinas. Ya sabes, hay una excelente atención y tienes para comer cualquier cosa que quieras... -Lenni dilató sus ojos emocionada.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a las cocinas? -preguntó admirada. Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Y con quién crees que estás hablando? Ahora... yo pensaba ir solo... -Lenni abrió su boca expectante- Pero quizás acepte compañía... -Lenni soltó un grito de alegría y saltó a los brazos de Draco.

-_¡Vamos!_ -chilló- ¡Vamos a las _cocinas_! -Draco parpadeó algo asustado y elevó sus brazos para que la niña no pudiera colgarse de ellos.

-Tranquila... -dijo- Si quieres andar conmigo por los corredores el comportamiento desastroso queda anulado -Lenni se quedó quieta de inmediato, aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y pegó sus bracitos a los costados de su torso, como para demostrarle lo bien que podía estar recta. Draco asintió conforme-. Vamos -dijo, y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo comenzó a andar.

-¿Me llevas en tus hombros? -le preguntó Lenni trotando a su lado; las piernas del muchacho eran mucho más largas que las de ella.

-No presiones a tu buena fortuna... -le respondió Draco. Lenni rió. Pero Draco, mirándola de reojo y detestando esta nueva faceta suya, soltó un bufido de resignación y sacó una de las manos de sus bolsillos, y sostuvo la pequeña mano de Lenni que colgaba a su lado. Lenni no dijo nada, pero su paso se hizo más rápido- Considéralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Por más que había pasado buena parte de las dos horas siguientes en las cocinas con Lenni, Draco aun no se sentía seguro como para irse a dormir. Viernes a la noche y con la perspectiva de la primera salida Hogsmeade al día siguiente... lo más seguro era que Blaise se quedaría hasta la medianoche sacándole el dinero a los más jóvenes jugando al póquer... Pero, cuando Lenni cabeceó por tercera vez y sus ojos se cerraron mientras el tenedor con puré se le caía de las manos, Draco supo que era hora de mandarla a la cama.

Se despidió de ella unos pisos más arriba, recomendándole que no se quedara dormida en los pasillos porque Peeves estaba muy inquieto, y entonces la encontrarían al día siguiente con bigotes dibujados. Lenni rió y se despidió con la mano, bostezando. Y Draco volvió a quedarse solo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, pensando. ¿Qué hacer para que Hermione lo perdonara? No podía planear uno de esos encuentros románticos que planeaba con otras chicas... Simplemente no funcionaría con ella. Muy bien... ¿qué era lo que más amaba Hermione? Fácil. Pero... ¿qué iba a hacer? _'Buen día, Hermione, te compré una biblioteca'_. No._Podría_ hacerlo, pero... no... Aunque eso lo había hecho considerar aquel lugar como buen escondite para matar el tiempo hasta poder irse a dormir. Después de todo... ¿quién estaría en la biblioteca a esas horas?

Hermione. ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado?

Cuando su mano se había estirado para abrir la puerta, descubrió que alguien le había ganado del lado de adentro. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole el paso a quien sea que fuera a salir. Y cuando vio a Hermione, cargando una pila de libros, entornando la puerta con un pie, contuvo el impulso de echarse a correr.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en notarlo. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no dejar caer los libros. Miraba hacia el interior de la biblioteca, como si hubiera dejado algo allí. Y cuando al fin vio a Draco, sus ojos se abrieron apenas, sólo como si encontrara algo sorprendente el que Draco estuviera allí a esas horas.

-Hola, Draco... -saludó con una distante frialdad. Si al menos le dijera Malfoy... si al menos le gritara... Draco abrió y cerró su boca compulsivamente. La tenía allí... debía hacer algo... Hermione sacudió su cabeza para sacarse el pelo de los ojos, incapaz de usar sus manos, y volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Estaba ignorándolo.

-Hermione... -comenzó Draco. Pero comenzar era fácil. ¿Cómo seguiría?

-Hermione... -dijo una voz distinta desde la biblioteca. Draco dio otro paso atrás, confundido, mientras Ron atravesaba la puerta por la que Hermione acababa de salir.

-No hables tan alto, Ron... -le dijo Hermione. Pero su amigo pelirrojo estaba demasiado interesado mirando a Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó increpante. Draco pasó sus ojos de Ron a Hermione. Se encogió de hombros.

-Nada... -dijo. La puerta volvió a abrirse y ahora fue Harry el que salió.

-¿Qué ocu...? -se detuvo al ver al intruso- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-No estoy haciendo nada, Potter... -dijo con voz monótona. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró fugazmente a Hermione- Ustedes ya se iban... yo estaba entrando... -y dio un paso hacia delante para pasar por el medio de Harry y Ron hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Qué diablos estás planeando, Malfoy? -le preguntó Ron. Oh no, Weasley... en alguna otra ocasión sí los habría enfrentado. Pero lo último que quería en ese momento eran más problemas.

-Déjenme pasar -dijo con voz firme al ver que los otros dos muchachos habían juntado sus hombros para impedirle el paso.

-No me gusta nada cómo te estás comportando... -dijo Harry. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Déjenlo pasar -fue Hermione la que habló ahora. Draco giró su cabeza para mirarla, pero ella ya se había volteado y se alejaba con paso decidido. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, y luego comenzaron a seguirla.

-Esto no ha terminado... -le dijo Ron por sobre su hombro.

-Te estaremos vigilando... -agregó Harry imitando a su amigo.

Y Draco no lo dudaba. Pero, el ver a Hermione alejarse, sin voltear ni una sola vez, sin despedirse, como si jamás se hubieran cruzado, era mucho más preocupante que cualquier amenaza que nadie pudiera hacerle.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Buenos días -saludó Draco cuando se ocupó su lugar entre Blaise y Pansy en la mesa de Slytherin en el desayuno del día siguiente. Luego de que Madam Pince lo encontró durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa y usando dos sillas para evitar que las piernas le colgaran, había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar de ocultarse.

-¿Tú escuchas a alguien, Pan? -preguntó Blaise haciéndose el tonto, jugando a ese infantil juego de _'no te escucho porque estoy enojado contigo'_- Me pareció escuchar que alguien que definitivamente no es mi mejor amigo y a quien definitivamente no escucharé nos había dado los buenos días... -Draco y Pansy compartieron una rodada de ojos y el rubio se alegró de no hallarse solo contra ellos dos.

-Buenos días, Draco -saludó Pansy-. ¿Cómo estás? -Draco se encogió de hombros y frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-He estado mejor...

-Pansy... Ya que tú no tienes ningún cuidado y hablas con cualquier cretino que nos escapa y nos evade... ¿por qué no le preguntas tú por qué demonios se estuvo portando como un idiota estos días?

-Blaise... ya basta... -saltó Draco- Mira, sé que estás enojado y...

-Caramba... el viento se parece alarmantemente a la voz de uno que solía ser mi amigo pero que perdió ese título recientemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco? -preguntó Pansy ignorando al otro muchacho. Draco focó su atención en ella. Suspiró.

-Hermione está... _enojada_ conmigo... -Blaise forzó una risa despectiva.

-Debe ser contagioso...

-¿Está enojada por lo que pasó en Defensa el otro día? -volvió a preguntar Pansy. Draco dudó.

-Algo así... -respondió al final. No quería contarles la historia entera.

-Pues está en todo su derecho a estar enojada -dijo Pansy serenamente.

-Lo sé... -susurró Draco, y apoyó su frente sobre su plato vacío.

-¿Y por qué nos evadiste a Blaise y a mí?

-Porque sé que ustedes me iban a sermonear por lo que hice...

-¿Y no arreglaste las cosas con Hermione? -Draco negó con su cabeza haciendo que su plato se moviera- ¿Le pediste perdón?

-Bueno... estoy en eso... -Pansy lo observó valorativamente por unos segundos. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia Blaise, quien miraba a Draco ceñudo. Blaise la interrogó con la mirada, y Pansy hizo una entendible seña hacia Draco. Blaise negó. Pansy asintió. Blaise volvió a negar. Pansy volvió a asentir y lo miró amenazadora. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Er... Carpe Diem... -le dijo a Draco palmeándolo en la espalda. Draco levantó la cabeza y lo contempló alzando una ceja. Pasaron varios segundos luego de esto último, y ni Blaise ni Pansy creían que eso hubiera ayudado.

-Lo intentaré... -dijo al final Draco. Sus amigos asintieron suavemente. Terminaron el desayuno en silencio.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco caminó con Blaise y Pansy por las calles de Hogsmeade la mayor parte de ese soleado día. Habían accedido a pasear por las zonas menos concurridas en respuesta a que Draco había accedido a ir; la opción de quedarse en el castillo semidesierto era muy tentadora.

Anduvieron por las callejas más solitarias y menos conocidas, que jamás habían visitado ninguno de ellos. Evitaron a toda costa el centro, la calle principal donde se ubicaban los negocios más populares, y Blaise le advirtió a Draco que le debía una bien grande, y que las próximas vacaciones iban a su cuenta. Draco sabía cuán exagerado era aquello, pero no podía negarse.

Se sentaron en el pórtico de una pequeña casa cuyo frente daba a un callejón frío, húmedo y nada frecuentado, y cuando el viento se había vuelto muy frío e invitaba a entrar a algún negocio cálido, Blaise y Pansy fueron a Las Tres Escobas a comprar cerveza de manteca y la llevaron a su guarida.

Pansy se arriesgaba de vez en cuando y seguía haciendo preguntas comprometedoras para Draco. Y ante la falta de respuestas se abocó la mayor parte del tiempo a pensar formas en que Hermione lo disculpara. Aunque era muy complicado, le decía a su amigo a cada rato, si no le decía qué era lo que había hecho. Pero más allá de todo eso, era inútil. Draco no creía que planearlo fuera a funcionar. Por algún motivo sabía que no sería tan fácil. No serviría. Y lo desesperaba pensar que jamás encontraría una solución.

Blaise estaba contando sobre una ocasión en que había utilizado unos métodos muy persuasivos para que una chica no estuviera enojada con él luego de descubrir que la noche anterior había salido con su hermana. Pero tanto Draco como Pansy lo escuchaban a medias, sabiendo que aquello quedaba fuera de discusión tratándose de Hermione. Y justo en el momento en que Blaise llegaba a la parte emocionante, donde sus manos hacían su magia particular, Draco vio en una de las calles lindantes al callejón, a Harry, Ron y Hermione, caminando despreocupadamente y sin que su conciencia los obligue a esconderse.

Pansy, al ver que Draco miraba con tanta atención hacia aquel punto, miró también. Y cuando vio a Hermione, empujó a Draco de un hombro obligándolo a que se ponga de pie.

-Ve -le dijo. Blaise, ajeno a todo aquello y dolido ante la falta de entusiasmo de sus amigos mientras él contaba una aventura excesivamente interesante, estiró su cuello para ver qué era lo que había causado tanta conmoción.

-No lo sé... -dijo Draco inseguro. ¿Era miedo lo que sentía?

-Ve -repitió Blaise. Ahora serio con su expresión de mejor amigo. Esto envalentonó a Draco, pero...

-Está con Potter y Weasley...

-Dile que debes hablarle en privado...

-¿Y crees que eso será inteligente? Sacarán sus varitas y me mandarán a la enfermería... ¿Cómo crees que dejarán que _hable en privado_ con su amiga?

-No seas cobarde -ordenó Blaise. Se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Pero...

-Si no vas tú... -continuó Blaise poniéndose de pie y estirándose- me obligarás a ir a mí -miró a Pansy de reojo-. Además... -pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro de la chica- Esta muñeca y yo queremos estar solos... -Pansy rodó los ojos. Draco sonrió.

-Sí, Draco, _por favor_... -dijo Pansy fingiendo una voz anhelante- Vete así Blaise puede despojarme de toda la ropa y hacerme las mismas cosas que le hizo a esa chica de la que hablaba...

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando a Blaise. Elevó su dedo índice en advertencia.

-Que yo no me entere... -le dijo.

-Carpe Diem, mi amigo... -dijo el otro. Draco volvió a sonreír permisivo mientras se volteaba.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione sacó de una de las bolsas que Ron estaba cargando el libro que hacía sólo unos minutos había comprado. _Imagine, la magia de la imaginación_. El tendero se había reído cuando se lo había pedido, diciendo que hacía años que tenía ese libro y que jamás nadie lo había comprado. Que lo había traído a su tienda por encargo de un mago anciano y excéntrico, pero que el viejo nunca había ido a buscarlo, y afirmando que probablemente había muerto en el ínterin. Hermione, algo molesta ante la falta de tacto del hombre al hablar de tales cosas, lo había comprado, más que por el libro en sí por el hecho de que en la cubierta hubiera una foto mágica de John Lennon. _Eso_ era una rareza.

-Quiero imaginarme que no te pondrás a leer ahora... -le dijo Harry quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Harry... devuélveme eso... -protestó ella- Sólo quiero ojearlo un poco...

-Lo estuviste ojeando tres horas en la librería... -replicó Ron mientras metía el dedo índice en su frasco de jalea para sacar los últimos restos. Hermione se paró en puntas de pie para intentar llegar al libro que Harry sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-Exagerar es una mala costumbre... -le dijo a Ron. Los dos muchachos soltaron una carcajada al verla estirarse, prendiéndose de la camisa del morocho.

-Estamos paseando, Hermione... -le dijo Harry- Puedes leerlo cuando volvamos... Anda... ven, te invito otra ronda de cervezas de manteca...

-Pero_dame... mi... libro._.. -dijo ella colocando una mano en un hombro de Harry para no perder el equilibrio en sus puntas de pies. Harry se vio de repente amenazado ante esta nueva e inteligente idea de Hermione, así que pensando rápido, le arrojó el libro a Ron quien, preocupado por no desperdiciar nada de su golosina, debió hacer una pirueta muy graciosa para atraparlo.

-Oh... cuán infantiles... -dijo Hermione molesta mientras se acercaba ahora al pelirrojo- Dame el libro... -le ordenó extendiendo una mano. Ron sonrió de lado.

-No creerás de veras que te será tan fácil... -y volvió a pasarle el libro a Harry.

-Vamos, Hermione... si puedes si quiera tocar el libro no sólo te lo devolveré, sino que te compraré todos los libros que quieras... -le dijo Harry atrapando el libro. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y permaneció quieta entre sus amigos, tratando de recobrar la compostura que todo aquel asunto le había robado.

-Es un juego tonto... -declaró- Denme mi libro.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos? -preguntó Ron colocándose junto a Harry. Hermione rió, como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido estúpida.

-Porque son mis mejores amigos y yo soy irresistiblemente adorable y ustedes me aman más que a cualquier otra cosa... -dijo en un tono casual, lazando sus manos tras su espalda. Harry y Ron se miraron alzando sendas cejas.

-¿Y...? -preguntó Harry instándola a seguir. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Y si no me lo dan no los ayudaré con sus ensayos de Pociones... -dijo molesta.

-Hubieras empezado por allí... -dijo Ron. Harry se acercó y le entregó el libro.

-Gracias -dijo ella con sequedad. Les dio la espalda y abrió el libro, dispuesta a ignorarlos por un buen rato.

-_Hermiiooonee..._ -llamó Harry desde atrás en un tono cantarín.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella por sobre su hombro. Los dos muchachos se colocaron frente a ella y se apoyaron contra la pared de una de las casas que había allí.

-Sabes que el que te diéramos el libro tiene más que ver con lo que dijiste al principio que con los ensayos... ¿verdad?

Hermione volvió a voltearse, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Claro que lo sé... -dijo pasando las hojas- Yo _soy_ adorable...

-Y nada infantil... -agregó Ron mientras comenzaban a andar nuevamente.

-¡Oye! -se quejó la chica.

-Y de mucho ánimo lúdico... -añadió Harry.

-Bueno, sí...

-Y sobre todo considerada...

-¿Qué no lo soy...?

-Jamás dejaría abandonados a sus amigos por un estúpido libro...

Conque de eso se trataba...

-Bien, bien... -accedió cerrando el libro con un fuerte ruido- Ustedes ganan.

-Claro que... -dijo Ron pensativo, mirando al cielo- Si no te molestara que mientras tú lees el libro nosotros visitemos ciertos sitios a los que a ti no te gusta ir...

-¿Quieren ir a Zonko? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí pero... pero, claro... La señorita Premio Anual aborrece todo lo de aquel lugar... -siguió Ron encogiéndose de hombros- Así que no hay forma de que podamos ir...

-Al menos que encontremos a alguien quien la entretenga mientras nosotros estamos allí... -dijo Harry circundando a Hermione reflexivamente. Hermione esperó paciente al desenlace de la comedia que sus amigos estaban presentando.

-Alguien con quien esté cómoda...

-Alguien que la haga reír...

-Alguien en quien podamos confiar...

-Pero que no dude en mandarlo a volar en cuanto regresemos nosotros...

-Exacto...

-Alguien como John Lennon... -concluyó Harry golpeándose una palma con el otro puño. Ron abrió la boca, sonriendo, para decir algo, pero de repente la volvió a cerrar y miró a Harry extrañado.

-_¿John Lennon?_ -Harry rodó los ojos y señaló el libro de Hermione- ¿El libro tiene nombre?

-No, Ron... el tipo de la tapa... era un... Olvídalo... Hermione... ¿te molesta que vayamos a Zonko y al negocio de Quidditch mientras tú lees tu libro? -ella lo consideró por unos segundos.

-Está bien... -acordó- Pero deben prometerme que no harán nada que yo no haría...

-Y tú debes prometernos que mientras estés sola no encontrarás a un príncipe azul y te olvidarás de nosotros... -dijo Ron.

-¿De ustedes o de los ensayos de Pociones?

-Bueno... de ninguno... -Hermione rió.

-Pasaré a buscarlos en un rato... -se despidió, y emprendió camino, calle abajo, hasta el único lugar donde sabía que podría leer tranquila en todo Hogsmeade.

La Casa de los Gritos.

La leyenda tras los gritos en la casa aun seguía circulando por el pueblo, y algunos mitómanos seguían afirmando que algunas noches aun escuchaban ruidos desde el interior. Hermione, sabiendo la verdad que ocultaban aquellos alaridos, agradecía aquello, porque era agradable tener un lugar tan silencioso dentro del alboroto continuo que una salida a Hogsmeade significaba.

Hizo el camino despacio, con el libro abierto en sus palmas y leyéndolo mientras se acercaba. Cuando llegó sólo levantó apenas la vista, como para reconocer el lugar, y se apoyó contra la cerca que delimitaba la casa.

El libro había resultado ser más de autoayuda que de magia, y la estaba aburriendo más de la cuenta. Lo único que valía la pena eran las frases de personajes célebres al pie de cada página, y era sólo por eso que no había cerrado el libro y lo había guardado en su mochila. Bueno, eso y, no era muy feliz admitiéndolo, tenía una especie de manía que la obligaba a terminar cualquier libro que empezara. Además, ese no era muy largo... podría terminarlo antes de volver al castillo.

Con una renovada determinación, sostuvo las solapas con más ímpetu y pasó la hoja para darle lugar al capítulo tercero.

Fue entonces cuando algo cálido y peludo rozó su tobillo.

Hermione, habiendo vivido ya más de seis años en el mundo mágico, llevó una experimentada mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica y miró sin perder tiempo hacia el lugar donde había sido 'atacada', previendo el encuentro con algo peligroso.

Pero aquello no era peligroso para nada.

Un pequeño gatito de no más de dos meses de edad estaba parado precariamente sobre sus patas traseras, con sus patas delanteras sobre la pierna de Hermione. Tenía sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y el ronroneo se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

-Aww... -exclamó Hermione, deleitada, mientras se bajaba de la cerca y se arrodillaba junto al gato. Era blanco y negro, con los intervalos de colores en formas parecidas a cuadrados. Su rostro era bastante alargado y sus orejas estaban caídas, flácidas, como si hubieran nacido sin cartílago. La nariz era asombrosamente cómica, de un rosa intenso y con las ranuras enormes- ¿Qué haces aquí solito? -le preguntó Hermione acariciando su cabeza- ¿Dónde están tu mami y tus hermanitos?

-No creo que te conteste... -dijo una voz desde algún lugar a sus espaldas. Hermione cerró sus ojos, reconociéndola de inmediato.

Draco se acercó caminando lentamente, hundiendo la hierba con sus caros zapatos con cada paso que daba, y cuando llegó junto a Hermione, se recargó en la cerca donde había estado ella con elegante pereza.

-No hubieras sobrevivido al Romanticismo -afirmó Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo.

Draco no dijo nada. Permaneció callado, observando cómo Hermione acariciaba al afortunado animal. Ella, por su parte, no daba muestras de desear iniciar una conversación, ni siquiera los cien motivos de por qué Draco Malfoy era el mayor imbécil del Universo.

De hecho, ajena a los pensamientos de Draco, Hermione estaba teniendo suficientes problemas al intentar ignorarlo. Por suerte tenía al gato. El animal se había acurrucado en su regazo, aun ronroneando, y luego había apoyado sus patitas delanteras en el pecho de Hermione, llevando su rostro hacia el de la chica y refregándolo allí. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Eres muy cariñoso... ¿verdad? -preguntó en un murmullo.

-Cariñosa -dijo Draco, desechando cualquier intento de Hermione por pretender que no estaba allí. Procurando utilizar un tono de voz molesto, Hermione cambió de estrategia.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó.

-Es gata, no gato -explicó Draco simplemente.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tiene tres colores. Los de tres colores son hembras.

-No tiene tres colores -replicó Hermione, feliz de contradecirlo, de que no siempre tuviera razón-. Es blanco y negro. Monocromático.

-¿Te importa si te corrijo? -inquirió Draco. Hermione levantó la vista para enviarle una mirada extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco ya había dado un paso hacia delante.

Hermione sintió un urgente deseo de moverse, y ovilló su cuerpo, como si estuviera apunto de recibir un ataque. Draco pareció sentirlo, porque se heló a la mitad, como si lo hubieran petrificado de repente. Pero entonces se colocó en cuclillas junto a ella, y ocultando deliberadamente sus ojos tras su flequillo, señaló una pequeña mancha gris que el gato tenía en su oreja derecha.

-Tres colores -dijo. Su voz sonaba apagada y distante-. Hembra.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y lo observó sin reservas. Cómo los mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente y cubrían sus ojos, cómo su mano no había abandonado a la súbitamente sabida gata, como su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba a lo largo de su garganta una y otra vez, tragando saliva. Esperando que hiciera algo. Que no fuera un cobarde. Y Draco no lo soportó más.

Tomando aire imperceptiblemente y oprimiendo sus mandíbulas, subió su cabeza y, rompiendo todas las barreras que su resistencia y su temor habían creado, encontró sus ojos grises con los de color miel de Hermione.

Y por un instante creyó que podría. Era tan sólo abrir la boca y dejar escapar dos palabras. Pero Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, y sus ojos estaban firmes. Y Draco hubiera deseado que gritara en lugar de que lo mirara así. Como si fuera un deudor. Y demonios que lo era. Pero no facilitaba las cosas. Comenzó a sentirse sin aire, y sentía que la sangre se agrupaba en sus labios. Sabía que era el castigo por creerse con derecho a mirarla. No podía mirarla aun. Y tampoco podría decirlo.

Y entonces fue salvado por unas pequeñas patitas que se apoyaron en su torso.

Cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose el trasero contra el suelo, y colocó sus palmas para evitar que su espalda corriera la misma suerte. La gata había cambiado el regazo de Hermione por el de Draco, y estaba abriéndose camino para poder llegar hasta su rostro.

Draco alzó sus cejas algo sorprendido y utilizó una mano para desprender las uñas de la gata de su túnica.

-No, no... -le dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado como su padre aquella vez que él, con sólo siete años y toda la emoción que ello conlleva, había llevado un gatito que había hallado jugando en el jardín de su casa a su padre, y que el mago había hecho despachar por sus sirvientes. Draco jamás había sabido lo ocurrido con su gatito, pero a medida que iba creciendo, estaba más y más seguro que el cloroformo había tenido mucho que ver- Vuelve con Hermione...

-¿No te ensuciarás las manos con un gato de la calle? -le preguntó Hermione. Su voz era normal, pero Draco sabía que sus intenciones no. Y dolía.

-No soy bueno... -dijo bajando sus brazos, rindiéndose en la lucha- con los animales... -la gata trepó un poco más por el pecho de Draco y, al fin alcanzando su objetivo, refregó su rostro contra el del muchacho.

-Ella no parece pensar lo mismo -dijo Hermione, aun con tono frío. Draco subió una mano tentativa y la posó en la cabeza del animal, palmeándola con cuidado. El ronroneo volvió a aumentar. Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa, traicionando su orgullo. Hermione lo advirtió de inmediato.

-¿Estabas... -preguntó él pausadamente- leyendo? -Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco -no tenía por qué ponerle las cosas más simples. Draco asintió, reconociendo su respuesta.

La tarde ya había empezado a caer, y el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, más allá de las construcciones del pueblo. Un viento algo más frío que antes estaba soplando, y se filtraba por las rendijas de las ventanas de La Casa de los Gritos, dando impresión de que se estuviera quejando. Quizás para ella también era una agonía aquel silencio, pensó Draco.

-Tus amigos tienen una forma muy curiosa de divertirse... -dijo él cuando ya no pudo reprimirse. Hermione lo miró extrañada- Quitándote los libros y eso...

Hermione dejó que su labio inferior se separara del superior. Varias cosas:

_1._Había estado espiándola.

_2._¿Quién se creía él para juzgar las formas de diversión de otros?

_3._Había estado _espiándola..._

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su largo cabello ondeara por su espalda.

-Es un juego inocente -dijo lacónica-. Al menos es una diversión sana.

Draco reconoció la indirecta y la aceptó estoicamente.

La gatita se había adormecido con su cabeza apoyada en el pliegue de un brazo de Draco. El muchacho continuaba acariciándola, preguntándose si se animaría a decir lo que tanto él como Hermione sabían, pero que en el momento en que se vocalizara agrandaría la distancia entre ellos.

-Hermione... -dijo al fin decidiéndose- Sabes... sabes que debes dejar a la gata aquí... ¿verdad?

Allí estaba otra vez. Draco Malfoy y su maldito estilo de vida a la _pro domo sua..._

Hermione oprimió sus labios, sabiendo que responder muy rápido sería poner al descubierto su enojo. Y no estaba bien darle al rival algo de dónde aferrarse. ¿Y por qué le molestaba pensarlo como un rival?

-No sé dónde está su mamá... -dijo evitando que su voz saliera muy cavernosa- No sé si... es muy pequeña... -Draco guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Hay... hay muchos perros por aquí... -dijo- Lo más probable es que a su madre la haya matado un perro...

El pecho de Hermione comenzó a subir y a bajar rápidamente cuando su respiración se hizo pesada.

-Es probable... -dijo. Su voz había temblado. Y pensó que ya había pasado, que ya no había riesgo. Y entonces una renovada oleada de furia la golpeó con tremenda fuerza- ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? -preguntó. Su intención había sido sonar fastidiada, con malhumor quizás. Pero se encontró a sí misma debiendo bajar su cabeza cuando sus ojos se humedecieron sin previo aviso, y su tono había sido de súplica. No era una llorona. Era conciente de que había animales que morían todos los días.

Mas Draco sabía que aquello poco tenía que ver con la gatita huérfana que dormitaba en sus brazos.

Hermione aguardó. A que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan complicado? Aguardó. Pero cuando su puño subió hasta su nariz para limpiársela con el dorso de la mano y evitar así que cualquier paso mal dado pudiera delatarla, se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse.

Draco se paró también, tomado por sorpresa. Aquello no estaba saliendo como él lo hubiera esperado. La gata se despertó de repente al caer pesadamente al suelo en el momento en que el muchacho abandonó su posición.

-Hermione... -llamó Draco apurándose tras ella.

-Déjame en paz Draco... -le dijo ella virando de súbito para ocultar su rostro de los ojos de él. Su voz había sido ahogada. Como un sollozo.

-Aguarda Hermione... -insistió él, y la tomó de un brazo para hacer que la enfrentara. Y entonces se encontró mirando las mejillas de Hermione surcadas por lágrimas, y Hermione se soltó con un gruñido amortiguado, y la furia contenida por su ser racional se vio libre y de la mano con su parte salvaje.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? -le preguntó gritando, haciendo grandes espasmos con sus brazos- ¿QUÉ _DEMONIOS_ QUIERES, MALFOY?

Draco bajó sus manos hasta dejarlas colgando a los costados de su cuerpo. Hermione se adelantó y lo empujó por el pecho.

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN CÍNICO? -continuó gritando, haciendo a Draco dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás con cada débil empujón. Y Draco se dejaba llevar. Dejaba que le gritara, que lo empujara, que lo insultara... Si tan sólo eso hubiera hecho que alguno de los dos se sintiera mejor... - ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? -concluyó Hermione, esta última pregunta en un tono más demandante. Draco negó con su cabeza.

-Nada... -susurró, sonando extremadamente tranquilo en contraste con el tono tan alto de Hermione. Ella hesitó, con su boca entreabierta, si seguir derrochando cuerdas vocales o volver a sus cabales; la simple respuesta de Draco la había sacudido. La primera opción le parecía más cansadora. Y ya no tenía ganas de fingir.

-¿Por qué haces esto...? -continuó entonces, bajando su rostro y ocultándolo con sus manos- ¿Por qué _me_ haces esto? -una marcada arruga apareció entre las cejas de Draco, y una dolorosa opresión en algún lugar en su pecho.

-Hermione... -dijo en un murmullo casi mudo, y se acercó para que sus manos pudieran llegar a los hombros de la chica. Y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo la atrajo hacia él y la encerró en un abrazo, oprimiendo sus ojos e ignorando el viento que cada vez soplaba más furioso, como un vocero personal de Hermione.

Ella lo empujó con débil fuerza, tratando de soltarse, dejando escapar sollozos medio reprimidos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con sus puños cerrados en el pecho- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No lo sé... -murmuró él. Y era una de las cosas más ciertas que había dicho jamás. Aumentó la fuerza de sus brazos para que las manos de Hermione quedaran inutilizadas, y entonces ella cedió ante la insistencia del muchacho y ante su propia falta de fortaleza, y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Draco, donde siguió llorando en silencio. Se mordió el labio, y su sed por entender no estaba saciada.

-_¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?_ -le preguntó en un susurro, las palabras ahogándose en la tela de la túnica con los colores de Slytherin. La respuesta era necesaria.

Draco la separó, alejándola con suavidad por los hombros, para poder mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo explicarle...? Era el momento ideal... ¿Por qué no lo decía?

-No... -susurró él también.

Hermione había mantenido sus manos elevadas, pegadas contra su propio pecho. Draco tomó una entre sus propias manos. Por qué, no sabía. Pero lo hizo. Y cuando Hermione soltó un suave gemido sintió que su alma caía a sus pies. Vio que la muñeca de la cual la había tomado tenía moretones y marcas casi imperceptibles.

Llevó sus ojos hasta el rostro de Hermione, y la miró implorante. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con sus labios algo separados y respirando por allí irregularmente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus párpados relajados. Era como si lo invitara a que la convenciera de creer lo que él ya sabía. Como si quisiera creerle. Draco, entonces, llevó la mano de Hermione hasta sus labios. Lentamente. Dándole tiempo a retirarla si ella lo deseaba. Pero no lo hizo. Y Draco besó su muñeca en todos los lugares lastimados que encontró.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir... -aseguró. Y esto también era verdad. Podría haberlo jurado. Pero sonar tan dramático sería contraproducente.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló levemente y nuevas y escasas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, hasta que ella utilizó su otra mano para quitarlas. Y Draco supo que ese era el momento.

-Hermione...

Y el que no lo dijera no fue culpa esta vez de su falta de coraje o determinación.

Potentes ladridos comenzaron a escucharse, acercándose desde los senderos que rodeaban La Casa de los Gritos. Y antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, tres enormes perros habían llegado hasta allí, y habían rodeado a la gatita.

-¡No! -chilló Hermione, y olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa hizo un corto trote hasta los animales e intentó alejar a los perros con no muy acertadas patadas.

-Hermione... -llamó Draco acercándose también- Sal de allí...

-La van a... matar... -jadeó Hermione, tratando de alzar a la gata. Pero era más que complicado. Tenía el lomo arqueado y los pelos erizados, colándose tanto por entre las piernas de Hermione como por las patas de los perros, lanzaba maullidos de temor que la hacían escupir con cada uno de ellos, y sus uñas estaban en guardia y preparadas para atacar a cualquiera que intentara tocarla.

Los perros giraban en torno a Hermione, tratando de apresar a la gata con sus hocicos bestiales.

-_Ven aquí_ -ordenó Draco al ver lo peligrosos de ellos eran.

-No voy a dejar... que la maten... -replicó Hermione enojada. Y cuando una dentadura canina se cerró peligrosamente cerca de una de las piernas de la chica, Draco supo que ya no era hora de pedir, sino de actuar. Acercándose sin temor tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la corrió del campo de batalla, atrayéndola hacia él- Déjame... -le dijo ella tratando de regresar.

-¿Quieres que te lastimen? -le preguntó Draco enojado, sacudiéndola para que lo mirara.

-¿Y tú quieres que la maten? -contraatacó ella, enojada también, pero con ojos brillantes y húmedos- Haz algo... -Draco dudó. Miró nuevamente hacia los perros, que cada vez cerraban más el perímetro donde tenían encerrada a la gatita. Ella era pequeña y se escapaba con habilidad por entre sus patas. Pero no sabía si podría seguir por demasiado tiempo más...

Tomando una resolución inmediata, sacó su varita y la apuntó con seguridad hacia el grupo de animales, utilizando el encantamiento aturdidor. Pero el hechizo no golpeó contra un perro como él lo había previsto, sino contra la hierba, en el lugar exacto en que sólo milésimas de segundo atrás había estado la gata. Hermione ahogó un grito y bajó la varita de Draco con una mano.

-La vas a golpear... -le dijo. ¿Qué demonios pretendía que hiciera entonces? Los animales se movían muy rápido, y parecían haber llegado a un punto en que adivinaban los movimientos de la felina. Cuando Draco vio que uno de los perros bajaba su hocico hacia la gata, sabiendo lo que pasaría entonces, tomó la nuca de Hermione con una mano y ocultó su rostro en su propio cuello, para que no lo presenciara.

Y un agudo maullido rasgó el aire.

-_¡No!_ -volvió a gritar Hermione, intentado librarse de Draco, pero él la hizo voltearse y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola con él- ¿Está bien? -preguntó Hermione desesperada. Era su propia fuerza la que mantenía su cabeza oculta ahora- ¿No le pasó nada? -Draco miró por sobre su hombro. Los tres perros habían desaparecido, pero sus ladridos se escuchaban a la distancia. En el lugar donde habían estado peleando, la hierba estaba manchada de sangre.

-Sí... -dijo Draco, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Sí, creo que... que se subió a un árbol y... y escapó... creo que está... que está bien...

Hermione subió una mano y oprimió la tela de la túnica de Draco del pecho, volviendo a sollozar. Sabía que era mentira.

Cuando entraron a una de las callejas céntricas, ella se separó, secándose los ojos con su túnica. Draco la observó recargarse contra una pared y colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, bajando la cabeza y tomando aire.

-Cuán intenso... -comentó Draco, tratando de alivianar las cosas. Hermione no respondió. Su respiración seguía siendo rauda- Seguro que está bien, Hermione... -dijo él. No era muy bueno con estas cosas. Recordaba el día que el perro de Pansy había muerto. Era un pastor inglés de más de quince años, viejo y arruinado. Era su hora, no había nada más que hacer. Pero Pansy lloró y lloró. Y Draco sólo la palmeaba en su espalda, sintiéndose torpe. Claro que Pansy entonces tenía doce años...

-No importa... -dijo de repente Hermione. Alzó su rostro y mostró sus ojos hinchados. No era sólo por la gatita que estaba llorando- Ahora ya se convirtió en uno más de los gatos muertos en las calles... ¿verdad Draco? Otro sucio gato de la calle menos... -lo crucificó con su mirada, entornando los ojos. Draco ladeó su cabeza y suspiró en un ruego.

-Jamás fue eso lo que quise decir... -se defendió. Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a emprender la marcha, adentrándose en la calle principal- Hermione... -llamó Draco. Todo arruinado. Una vez más.

Y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla ya había entrado a Zonko, donde Draco vio, por la ventana, que la recibían Harry y Ron.

-Maldición... -dijo por lo bajo. Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a andar, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, sin devolver ninguno de los saludos que muchachos alegres y chicas esperanzadas le dirigían.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione se recostó en su cama, boca abajo, y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

La sensación de frescura que sólo un baño recién dado puede dar se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Girando su rostro hacia un costado, quitó con una mano la toalla que aun envolvía sus cabellos y la revoleó hacia la silla que acompañaba su escritorio. Varias gotas de agua mojaron las sábanas de su cabecera.

No se molestó en peinarse.

Ese había sido un día largo. Y le alegraba que hubiera acabado. Le alegraba haber podido inventar una excusa y saltarse la cena.

Suspirando, estiró un brazo y tomó de su mesita de luz un rollo de pergamino y su tintero con su pluma. Desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a releer su ensayo de Pociones, necesitado de cambios y correcciones. Apoyó un codo en su almohada y su mentón en el puño, cuidando que su pelo mojado no corriese la tinta. La tarea era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían _no pensar_. Pensar podía ser extremadamente complicado.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y miró por sobre su hombro, como si la pared pudiera hacerse invisible y pudiera ver quién había llamado. Pero no era necesario. Era Draco. Debía ser Draco. Era el único aparte de ella que estaría allí a esas horas. Y no estaba muy segura de si quería verlo. Lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade más temprano aun estaba muy fresco en su memoria como para que se lo recordaran ya.

Decidió ignorarlo. Hacerse la dormida. Pero hubo otro golpe en la puerta, y Hermione lo pensó dos veces. O no, en realidad, porque casi de inmediato bufó molesta y dijo con voz fastidiada:

-Adelante -antes de que la puerta se abriera ya había vuelto sus ojos al pergamino. Distinguió el sonido de las bisagras al cerrarse y del picaporte al volver a su lugar original, pero pasaron varios segundos y no oyó nada más.

Que hablara él. Él había entrado. Él quería hablar. Que hablara él.

Destapó su tintero y mojó allí la pluma. Tachó varias palabras en un mismo párrafo y siguió leyendo más abajo. Y su reloj seguía marcando los segundos.

¿Por qué no decía nada?

Su curiosidad estuvo a punto de vencer a su enojo, y cuando ya había apoyado la pluma sobre el pergamino para girar su cabeza, oyó los inconfundibles pasos de alguien caminando por la mullida alfombra de su habitación. Y lo siguiente que vio fue que un libro caía sobre su almohada. Pero aun no levantó la vista.

-Te lo habías olvidado en La Casa de los Gritos -dijo Draco. Su voz era suave.

Hermione guardó el libro bajo su almohada y articuló un seco_gracias_. Continuó leyendo. Draco ya se iría. Ya le había dado el libro.

Volvió el silencio.

¿Por qué había vuelto a La Casa de los Gritos? No era que él se hubiera olvidado nada allí. ¿Acaso sólo quería disfrutar del sadismo de saber que una inocente gatita había muerto allí, o había ido a recuperar su libro? Ambas opciones eran tentadoras para Hermione a la hora de elegir cuál creer.

Se dio cuenta que intentar concentrarse sabiendo que Draco estaba de pie a los pies de su cama no era sencillo. Y de hecho, Hermione comprobó que había leído la misma oración sin hallarle ningún sentido.

-¿Sólo has venido a darme el libro? -preguntó entonces, tapando su tintero.

-Sí... -dijo Draco. Había algo en su tono que le hizo pensar a Hermione que se estaba burlando- Y además, había alguien que quería verte...

El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció mientras, al fin, giraba la cabeza para dirigirle a Draco una mirada de extrañeza. Y sus ojos se dilataron de repente.

Draco tenía en brazos, dormida, a la pequeña gatita blanca y negra. Estaba completamente sana, a excepción de un vendaje bastante grande en una de sus patas traseras.

Hermione soltó una exclamación de júbilo y ternura al tiempo que se volteaba sobre las sábanas para poder llegar hasta el animal. Draco se sentó a los pies de la cama para que ella pudiera acariciarla.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó la chica en un susurro, como si temiera despertar a la herida, mirando a Draco intensamente. Una de sus manos ya acariciaba la cabeza de la gata- Pensé que la habían matado... -Draco sonrió.

-Yo también lo pensaba -reconoció, frunciendo un hombro, como si le avergonzara decir aquello.

-¿Y cómo la hallaste, entonces? -volvió a preguntar ella, sin poder evitar sonreír también. Draco dudó antes de responder.

-Volví a La Casa de los Gritos... -dijo- para recoger tu libro... -se detuvo, mirando Hermione cauteloso. Ella alzó las cejas al oír aquello. Era desestresante poder creer eso- Y entonces escuché un débil maullido. Y la encontré subida en un árbol. Después de todo no te había mentido... Se pudo escapar de los perros... -Hermione mantuvo sus ojos sobre Draco un buen rato, frotando la cabeza de la gata ahora despierta y ronroneante. El muchacho parpadeó más de la cuenta, sin saber qué más hacer, no muy seguro de si devolverle la mirada o no. Pero entonces Hermione bajó su cabeza hasta juntar sus labios con el lomo de la gata.

-Eres una minina suertuda... -le dijo en un balbuceo como el que se usa con los bebés.

-Sí que lo es... -apoyó Draco, acariciándola él también ahora- Cuando la hallé tenía una herida bastante fea en su patita, pero la envolví de inmediato con mi pañuelo. Y cuando llegué al castillo le pedí a Madam Pomfrey que la curara. Me dijo que no había ningún hueso roto y que no debía preocuparme.

Hermione se corrió el pelo cuando unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la gata. Se mordió el labio, aun sin poder borrar su sonrisa, y la acarició tras las orejas. Se sentía raramente como si de repente todo estuviera bien. Pero entonces...

-Draco... -dijo, su voz triste y apagada. Él no contestó. Esperó a que siguiera sola- ¿Por qué la trajiste? Sabes que no puede quedarse...

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ahora Draco, un poco a la defensiva.

-Tú sabes por qué no... -respondió ella, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro puntiagudo del animal- Un alumno no puede tener más de una mascota... y yo ya tengo a Crookshanks y...

-¿Y quién dijo que la traje para ti? -inquirió Draco. Hermione casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su pregunta.

-Pero... -comenzó ella sin comprender, levantando la vista- Tú dijiste que... yo no sabía que tú... _¿Tú?_ -Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Creí que ya era hora de que me consiga una mascota. Ya sabes, Blaise no puede ocupar ese cargo y el de mi mejor amigo al mismo tiempo... -bromeó. Hermione dejó que las puntas de sus labios se curvaran para arriba, a punto de sonreír.

-¿Te quedarás con la gata? -le preguntó. Sonaba demasiado surreal para que fuera cierto. Draco dudó unos instantes.

-Eso es lo que le diremos a McGonagall... -dijo- Pero por supuesto que no dormirá en mi cama... además, lo más probable es que esté más cómoda aquí... -y palmeó las sábanas de la cama de Hermione. Hermione alzó sus cejas y respiró profundamente, previendo una exaltación de alegría.

-¿De veras? -le preguntó. Su rostro debía de verse muy gracioso, tratando de evitar la sonrisa y haciendo esfuerzo por no olvidarse de respirar.

-De veras -aseguró Draco, sin reprimir el regocijo que le significaba ver el resultado de todo aquello. Los ojos de Hermione centellaron.

-Bien... -dijo en un tono que intentó ser indiferente. La gata salió de los brazos de Draco y se acomodó en el regazo de la chica, como más temprano lo había hecho- Hay que pensarle un nombre... -dijo Hermione acariciándole la barbilla y tomando por sorpresa a Draco.

-Sí... claro... -farfulló. No podía decir que supiera cómo proceder con este tipo de cosas. Hermione levantó a la gata por las patas delanteras y examinó su rostro detenidamente, como si pudiera hallar el nombre grabado en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

-Podríamos llamarla Lucky (N/A suertuda, afortunada). Ya sabes, tuvo tremenda suerte al salvarse de esos perros... -Draco asintió, tratando de no reír- Pero es un nombre _terriblemente_ trillado... ¿No lo crees?

-Ehm... sí... -respondió él, desorientado al verse de repente consultado sobre algo (una de las pocas cosas en el mundo) de lo que no tenía idea. Hermione hizo un puchero al oír su lacónica respuesta, pero pensó que no valía la pena discutir por ello, así que continuó observándola.

-_Chessboard_... -dijo de súbito, evidentemente emocionada. (N/A Tablero de ajedrez. Diccionario E/I Lianis™)

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco. Seguro que había oído mal.

-Chessboard... ¿no lo ves? Queda perfecto... -Draco alzó una ceja mirando a Hermione, esperando que riera que le dijera que era una broma.

-Prefería Lucky... -dijo entonces, al ver la seriedad, irónicamente, del asunto.

-Oh... cállate... -le espetó Hermione sin dejar que la falta de entusiasmo de Draco obnubilara el de ella- Es perfecto. Es blanca y negra, con manchas cuadradas, como un tablero de ajedrez. Es ocurrente y muy divertido, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga -se volvió a la gata y rascó su cabeza-. Hola Chessboard... -saludó alegremente- Espera a que conozca a Crookshanks... -le dijo a Draco sonriendo sin ningún reparo.

Draco dudaba que ese gato salvaje y ya muy viejo fuera a estar feliz con una intrusa acaparando la atención de su ama, pero prefirió dejar que Hermione lo descubriera por su cuenta. Frunciendo el ceño, colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Chessboard para mirarla. Sus orejas caídas, su nariz puntiaguda y bien rosa, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si estuviera pastando...

-Parece una vaca... -declaró. Hermione corrió a la gata, molesta.

-No parece una vaca... -contradijo- No lo escuches, Chessie, no eres una vaca... -pero Chessboard se había bajado de sus brazos y había llegado rengueando hasta Draco, colocando sus patas delanteras en su pecho y maullando mucho más que antes. Draco dilató sus ojos y miró a Hermione, esperando que ella le dijera qué hacer, o que eso era algo normal y que se quedara tranquilo. Pero Hermione parecía tan confundida como él. ¿Sería posible que...?

-_¿Vaca...?_ -probó Draco. La gata volvió a maullar. Draco rió- Confirmado... -dijo- Prefiere ese nombre antes que Chessboard..

-Claro que no... -discutió Hermione- Ya verás... Ven aquí Chessboard... Chessie... -llamó chasqueando sus dedos sobre su regazo para que la gata regresara allí. Draco sonrió divertido- Ven Chessboard... ven niña... Chessboard, ven aquí... -pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que un ladeo de cabeza de la gata, como si no entendiera lo que quería. Hermione bufó- Ven... _Vaca_... -dijo a regañadientes. Y entonces la gata volvió a maullar y se acercó hasta Hermione, enroscándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Hermione hizo otro puchero.

-Creo que no quedan dudas... -dijo Draco, acariciando a Vaca en su cabeza. Hermione le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Pues yo seguiré intentando con Chessboard. La pobre merece tener un nombre decente... -y bajó su mano para unirla a la de Draco en las atenciones hacia la gata.

-Como gustes... -dijo Draco inmutable, aun sonriendo.

Quedaron en silencio, ambos sentados en la cama, con sus pies colgando hasta el suelo. Vaca había empezado a ronronear una vez más, y el tranquilizante sonido cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Por la ventana el cielo se veía oscuro y limpio, con blancas estrellas resaltando en el mar de azul.

Draco no se había ido. Eso significaba sólo una cosa.

Hermione no tenía nada para decir. Y tampoco quería. Mas sí quería que él dijera aquello. Y sabía que él también quería. Pero había algo mucho más grande y coaccionante que el hecho de saberlo o no de por medio. Así que era su humildad lo que estaba a prueba. Y su coraje. Porque requería mucha valentía de su parte. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. No quería hacer nada. Debía ganárselo solo.

La mano de Draco en el lomo de la gata se acercaba peligrosamente a la de Hermione, quien, o no se daba cuenta, o, y pensar esto era reconfortante para el muchacho, no le importaba. Y él continuó, con lentos círculos por sobre el pelaje de Vaca, subiendo su mano hasta la cabeza, donde sus dedos rozaban las flácidas orejas, hasta la base de su cola, larga y enroscada contra sus propias patas.

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que su mano pasaba por algún lugar aun cálido, donde la mano de Hermione había estado instantes atrás. Estaba esperando una señal. No podía dejar que pasara de ese momento. Y cuando sus meñiques se tocaron, apenas la punta del dedo, Draco dejó de respirar por lo que pareció una eternidad, con todo su mundo conocido obligándolo a dejarse ser, por una vez en su vida.

-Lo siento...

Las palabras sonaron como si no lo hubieran sido. Como si hubieran sido extensiones del pacífico viento que bailaba del otro lado de los paneles de las ventanas. Como si hubieran estado implícitas en la simple estadía. Como si hubiera sido una verdad desde hace mucho sabida y gloriosamente reinventada.

Era curioso.

No parecía que hubieran sido dos palabras. Habían sido dos mil para Draco. Dos millones. Y ahora su garganta estaba serena, en paz consigo misma.

La respuesta de Hermione no llegó nunca. Pero él sabía que estaba oculta detrás de esa imperceptible sonrisa que sus labios habían dibujado y que la penumbra de la habitación había fallado en ocultar. No hacía falta aclarar demasiado.

Es fácil comenzar a arreglar algo roto; sólo hay que levantar los trozos del suelo. Lo complicado viene cuando hay que unirlos. Sería un trabajo difícil para Draco. Pero, por suerte, Hermione estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Y cuando cerca de media hora después, tiempo en el cual no se dijo nada más, Hermione recostó su cabeza en la almohada, dormida, con Vaca sobre su pecho, Draco se levantó en silencio de la cama, y cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a ninguna de las dos.


	10. Comienza la cocción: esporas de postre

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by_ Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo X: Comienza la cocción: esporas de postre**

Draco dio otra vuelta a su bufanda mientras su entrecejo se fruncía aun más. Si ya de por sí detestaba los invernaderos de día, llegó a la conclusión de que los _odiaba_ de noche. El lugar era frío, húmedo, oscuro... ¿Qué es lo que veían de emocionante en todo aquello las demás personas que allí estaban?

Pasando su peso de un pie al otro para asegurarse que su sangre no dejara de llegar hasta allí, le envió a Hermione, de pie a su lado, una mirada asesina como único método para descargar su enojo. Pero él había sido el verdadero culpable por haberse dejado convencer por ella de ser parte de aquella actividad de ánimos escolares.

Serían en total veinte las personas que se habían agrupado en el invernadero cinco esa noche. Formaban una gran ronda en torno a una pequeña mesa de madera sobre la cual descansaba un biombo de cristal, dentro del cual se hallaba una planta con sólo un brote. Una flor de proporciones bastante más grandes que una flor normal, que estaba cerrada. La profesora Sprout tenía su raído sombrero en sus manos y lo giraba, visiblemente emocionada, sin quitar sus ojos del biombo.

Draco estiró su mano izquierda para ver su reloj, y al comprobar que eran ya más de las dos de la mañana maldijo para sus adentros. Dio un paso disimulado hacia Hermione, hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que sólo debió inclinar apenas su cabeza para murmurar en su oído.

-¿Puedes explicarme otra vez qué estamos haciendo aquí? -Hermione, quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando aquella extraña flor casi con tanta pasión que la profesora Sprout, sufrió un pequeño sobresalto al oír a Draco. Giró imperceptiblemente su cabeza para susurrarle en respuesta. El clima del lugar era casi sagrado como para quebrarlo con simples palabras.

-Te lo dije ya millones de veces... -le dijo impaciente por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? -le preguntó Draco bastante molesto- ¿Sabes que tuve práctica de Quidditch y que ayer a la noche me quedé despierto hasta tarde haciendo el estúpido informe que McGonagall nos pidió sobre las irregularidades de los alumnos? Y aun así, estoy aquí. Así que lo mínimo que merezco es que me expliques qué demonios estamos esperando.

Hermione le sonrió a Hannah Abbot, de pie a poca distancia de ellos, ya que los estaba observando curiosa, y luego se volvió a Draco para enseñar una expresión mucho menos agradable.

-Presta atención -comenzó-. ¿Ves la planta que está dentro del biombo? -elevó apenas su dedo para señalar- ¿La planta que ninguno de los presentes, excepto tú, evidentemente, ha dejado de contemplar anhelante y que está ubicada justo en el centro del lugar, la planta que es el único motivo de esta...?

-Sí, Granger, ya la vi... -interrumpió Draco- Ya sé que nos reunimos para ver esa sosa planta...

-No es sosa... -se quejó Hermione en un susurro tan frenético que varios profesores voltearon a mirarla. Ella les sonrió condescendientemente y esperó que volvieran su atención al biombo antes de seguir- Esa planta se llama _Ckelebana__Anagallis Perennius_. Es originaria de los países de Latinoamérica. Es extremadamente rara y muy buscada por todos los botánicos, ya que su forma de reproducción no es lo que se dice normal. Sólo una de cada treinta _Ckelebanas_ da semillas, así que puedes imaginarte por qué hay tanta emoción alrededor de esta...

-Gracias por aclararme todo eso... -le dijo Draco sarcástico- Sé que esos datos fascinantes salvarán mi vida algún día... -Hermione le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber entonces?

-Quiero saber qué demonios estamos esperando aquí...

-Si me hubieras dejado terminar podría habértelo explicado sin necesidad de tu hermosa demostración de tus habilidades sátiras... Ahora, escucha. La _Ckelebana_ no tiene un ciclo de brote normal. Florece sólo una vez al año, cuando se cumple exactamente un año desde que se plantó. La profesora Sprout consiguió la semilla el curso anterior, y llevó la cuenta minusiosamente. Si los cálculos están correctos, lo cual no dudo, esta _Ckelebana_ florecerá en unos minutos.

Draco guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara. Seguramente había más. Ese no podía ser el único motivo por el cual seguía despierto luego de un día infernal, encerrado en un invernadero. Pero al ver que Hermione no siguió hablando, lo hizo él, en un susurro contenido:

-¿Es decir que estamos aquí sólo para ver una flor?

-¿Sólo para ver una flor? -repitió Hermione si poder creer sus palabras- Draco... ¿te das cuanta de lo afortunados que somos al poder apreciar el florecimiento de una _Ckelebana_?

-Obviamente no...

-¿Sabes que poquísimas personas tiene ese privilegio? Cuando leí de la _Ckelebana_ hace ya... no lo sé... creo que cinco años, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que jamás podría ver una, y ahora tener esta oportunidad... es... maravilloso...

-Creo que nuestro concepto de maravilloso no es muy parecido... -dijo Draco.

-Oh, Draco... ¿No lo entiendes? -preguntó Hermione casi jadeante. Quizás había sido por su tono de voz. Quizás había sido por cómo sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Quizás había sido porque era tarde y ya no tenía ganas de pelear. Por algún motivo, Draco de repente quiso dejarse convencer de que la _Ckelebana_ era tan grandiosa como ella lo decía. Escuchó paciente- Las fotografías y los dibujos que hay de las _Ckelebanas_ florecidas son realmente extasiantes. Pero leí que no son nada comparados a cuando se la ve en persona... Se dice que es como presenciar un nacimiento... es ser testigo de... de un milagro... ¿Crees que puedes darle una oportunidad? -esta última pregunta la hizo volteándose completamente, enfrentando a Draco de lleno. Sus manos estaban lazadas, como si estuviera rezando.

-Supongo... -respondió él, siendo aquello lo único que pudo articular. Hermione sonrió mordiéndose el labio, y volvió a mirar al biombo, más emocionada que antes. Y Draco aprovechó haber sido puesto a un lado para volver a respirar.

El invernadero se había vuelto, de repente, mucho más agradable. O por lo menos así lo sentía él, debiendo quitarse su bufanda ante una improvista oleada de calor.

Pasó sus ojos por todos los presentes. El único que no parecía encantado de estar allí era Snape, quien tenía su cabeza gacha y sus brazos cruzados. Y Draco sabía que debía estar dormitando. El resto de los profesores se mantenían rectos y seguros, a excepción de Sprout, que debió sentarse en una destartalada silla para no desmayarse.

Habían también varios alumnos, la mayoría parejas, por lo que vio Draco. Una pareja de séptimo de Hufflepuff, una chica de quinto de Gryffindor tomada de la mano con uno de sexto de Ravenclaw, y una pareja de sexto también, pero esta vez de Slytherin. Aparte de ellos sólo estaban Neville, quien jamás se perdería de algo relacionado a Botánica, y Ernie Macmillan, siempre dispuesto a quedar bien ante los ojos de los profesores y, sabía Draco, de Hermione.

-¿Por qué hay tantas parejas? -preguntó Draco inclinándose una vez más para susurrar en la oreja de Hermione. Ella dio una mirada general para comprobar que nadie estuviera mirando.

-Dicen que las parejas que presencian el florecimiento de una _Ckelebana_ son felices eternamente... -murmuró. Draco pudo adivinar, por el tono de su voz, que Hermione creía tanto en eso como creía en la profesora Trelawney- Claro que lo que en verdad ocurre es que la flor libera unas esporas que trabajan en las hormonas, haciendo que las emociones se exalten...

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho...? -dijo Draco mirando de arriba abajo a Ernie. El prefecto de Hufflepuff lo notó de inmediato y fijó sus ojos en el biombo, cuidando de no desviarlos.

-Oh, por Merlín... -jadeó la profesora Sprout levantándose de su silla y señalando al biombo con un dedo tembloroso. Todo el lugar fue recorrido por una ola de exitación. La _Ckelebana_ había comenzado a moverse muy débilmente. Draco observó a todos, preguntándose que debía hacer a continuación. Pero ninguno parecía prestarle demasiada atención a nada más que a la flor.

-Draco... -susurró Hermione casi sin aliento. Y Draco sintió la mano de la chica prendiéndose de los bordes de las mangas de su túnica. El muchacho llevó sus ojos súbitamente dilatados hacia el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con torpeza. Hermione le sonrió fugazmente y miró a la _Ckelebana_ de inmediato, para darle a entender que mirara también. Aunque Draco jamás pudo hacer aquello.  
Hermione tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus pestañas negras haciéndole una sombra natural. Su nariz estaba arrugada por su continua sonrisa, y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, conteniendo su euforia. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros con pequeñas ondas, y enmarcaba su rostro ovalado. La luz perlada de la luna se filtraba por los vidrios del invernadero y rebotaba contra su piel dorada, dándole un aspecto de criatura divina. Y sus ojos centellaban, fijos sobre la _Ckelebana_.

Draco creyó que sus pulmones de repente se habían obstruido con algo. El aire no parecía ingresar a su cuerpo. Todo transcurría como en un sueño. Los movimientos eran en cámara lenta. Sus piernas se habían vuelto súbitamente pesadas.

Los labios de Hermione se separaron para dejar escapar un gemido de admiración, que se unió al gemido de todos los demás que sí estaban prestando atención. Draco sólo fue mitad conciente del flash de alguna cámara de fotos. Fue sólo mitad conciente del alboroto que se armó. Fue sólo mitad conciente de que la profesora McGonagall le pasaba a la profesora Sprout un pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas de felicidad. Y sólo fue completamente conciente de Hermione.

-¿No fue increíble? -le preguntó ella instantes después, girando su cabeza para mirarlo. Draco parpadeó y abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces. ¿Qué cosa había sido increíble? Oh, claro... la _Ckelebana_.

-Sí... -farfulló- Fue muy... muy... interesante... -Hermione soltó una risa y se alejó precipitadamente al ver a Flitwick frente a ella.

-Profesor... ¿Cree que podría darme algunas copias de las fotografías que tomó? -escuchó Draco que le preguntaba.

Todas las personas dentro del invernadero habían sido testigos de algo más allá de lo ordinario.  
Y Draco, aunque no había visto florecer a la _Ckelebana_, también.

Veinte minutos más tarde, luego de que ya se hubiera discutido a fondo sobre todo lo discutible, y luego de que todos hubieran intercambiado opiniones sobre la _Ckelebana_ florecida, emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

Hermione se despidió de Neville en el cuarto piso y continuó su camino con Draco hasta su Sala Común. La chica aun seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y continuamente repetía que eso sería algo que jamás se borraría de su mente.

-Es que es realmente hermosa... -dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas para poder observar a Draco enteramente. Parecía que tuviera kilos de cafeína en su organismo- Creo que no podré dormir en toda la noche...

-Pero mañana hay clases... -le recordó Draco, hablando por primera vez desde que abandonaron el invernadero.

-Sí, lo sé... es una forma de decir... Oh, Merlín... Harry y Ron no saben de lo que se perdieron...

_Harry y Ron. Harry y Ron._

Draco estaba harto de oír hablar de Harry y Ron. Pero había aprendido a calmar sus celos. Debía calmar sus celos.

-¿Por qué no vinieron? -preguntó casualmente. Hermione frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-No son muy adeptos a lo que se llama el espíritu escolar...

_Mantén la calma. Mantén la calma..._

Inútil.

-Ya veo... y como te quedaste sin acompañantes me pediste a mí que te acompañara... Muy utilitario de tu parte, Hermione... -ella soltó una fresca risa que molestó a Draco. ¿Por qué se reía de algo tan serio como aquello?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -le preguntó Hermione alegre- A ellos los invité luego de que te invité a ti...

Un momento...

_Un momento..._

-¿Me invitaste a mí primero? -preguntó Draco sorprendido. Hermione asintió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- _¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué _qué_?

-¿Por qué me invitaste a mí primero? -repitió. Había algo en aquella oración que sonaba mal. Algo estaba mal- ¿Te querías reír de mí al verme cayendo dormido sobre el piso del invernadero?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué, entonces? -Hermione continuó caminando, lazando sus manos tras su espalda, obviamente demorando la respuesta- Hermione... -apremió Draco andando a su lado.

-¿Pretendías que una pobre e indefensa doncella como yo regresara sola desde los confines de los invernaderos hasta su Sala Común a estas altas horas de la noche? -preguntó, llevándose una mano al pecho- Necesitaba de alguien que me escoltara... y siendo que tú vives conmigo, pues...

-Oh, por favor... -dijo Draco, escéptico- Como si no supiera de sobra que anteriormente has recorrido el castillo por las noches... -Hermione le sonrió y continuó caminando, adelantándose.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? -le preguntó sin voltearse.

-¿Y por qué piensas que estuve acribillándote a preguntas? -inquirió Draco fastidiado. Hermione lo miró por sobre su hombro, ceñuda.

-¿Por qué siempre transformas todo en una discusión? -preguntó, ahora molesta.

-¿Yo? Yo no discutí en ningún momento... -se defendió Draco frunciendo un hombro como cualquier niño lo hubiera hecho. Hermione bufó.

-Oh, claro que sí... tú con tu tono burlesco y sarcasmo agresivo... ¿Por qué te es tan complicado hablar sin dobles sentidos? -la boca de Draco se abrió, indignado y algo dolido al saber que aquello era bastante cierto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú con tu tono de _'yo estoy bien y tú estás mal'_ vuelves loco a cualquiera... haces que el sarcasmo sea el único método de defensa...

-No hay nada de qué defenderse... -replicó Hermione acalorada.

-¿Nada? Contigo alrededor todo se vuelve una continua evaluación...

-Y contigo alrededor todo se vuelve una pelea...

Draco se detuvo, llevándose una mano al rostro y refregando sus ojos, suspirando.

-Mira... es tarde, me estoy muriendo de sueño, y por lo que veo, tu humor no es el mejor en estos momentos...

-Yo estaba de perfecto humor... -contradijo Hermione, ácida- Tú me hiciste enojar...

-Tú fuiste la que prácticamente me amenazó para que viniera a esta estupidez de esa... ridícula flor... -Hermione contrajo su rostro, ofendida, tomado el insulto hacia la Ckelebana como personal- Y ahora resulta ser que sólo lo hiciste porque sí... que no tenías un motivo real...

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos fijos sobre Draco.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te invité? -Draco retrocedió, súbitamente nervioso.

-Sí... -balbuceó. Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos, escaneando el rostro del muchacho.

-Porque sabía que sería una experiencia única en la vida, y pensé que te gustaría. No pensé que te fuera a molestar. Mi intención no fue hacerte perder el tiempo. Lo siento.

Mh... debía haber escuchado mal. Y aun así... ¿Qué pasaría si la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba en ese mismo momento, en ese corredor desierto, a las tres de la mañana?

-¿Pensaste que... que me... que me gustaría? -repitió. Hermione elevó su mentón con dignidad.

-Sí. Creí que tú lo apreciarías -descruzó sus brazos, y de repente se vio tan nerviosa como Draco-. Pensé que lo disfrutarías...

Sin dudas, algo sonaba extraño en todo aquello.

-Yo... -comenzó Draco. Las palabras se agrupaban en su boca, todas ansiosas de salir. Pero a la hora de hacerlo, ninguna daba el primer paso- Yo lo... quiero decir... yo sí lo disfruté...

-Pues déjame decirte que no se nota... -declaró ella, firme. Draco negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-Fue... -dijo con su voz más baja y profunda, sus ojos fijos sobre Hermione- Fue... hermoso... -Hermione parpadeó inocente, y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿De veras? -preguntó en un susurro. Draco asintió. Ahora se sentía culpable de no haber visto el florecimiento de la_Ckelebana_, cuando ella lo había invitado especialmente para eso.

Hermione se mordió el labio, algo incómoda, y continuó caminando. No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al retrato y debieron darle a Van la contraseña.

Crookshanks estaba dormido sobre uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego, y Vaca estaba de pie en el suelo, tratando de cazar la cola del gato mayor, moviéndose perezosa por el aire. Hermione los saludó a los dos, rascando sus cabezas, y luego subió con Draco la escalera hacia los dormitorios.

-Buenas noches... -le deseó Draco cuando llegaron al rellano que dividía las escaleras.

-Buenas noches... -repitió ella. Draco se volteó, y ya había puesto un pie en el siguiente peldaño cuando sintió una tibia mano sobre su mejilla derecha, atrayendo su rostro hacia abajo. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que Hermione depositaba un sutil beso sobre su mejilla izquierda, para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba, entrando a su habitación.

Draco mantuvo su boca abierta por varios minutos, con sus ojos fijos en el lugar en que había visto el último trozo de túnica de Hermione desaparecer.

Debía conseguir más de esas esporas...

Rascándose la cabeza bastante confundido, continuó su camino hasta su dormitorio. Se sacó sus ropas descuidadamente, dejándolas esparcidas por el suelo, y se puso los pantalones de sus pijamas, dejando su torso desnudo. Tras una pequeña escala por el baño, se acostó en su cama, sabiendo que no tardaría hasta quedarse dormido.

Todo el asunto de ser Premio Anual... peor, todo el asunto de ser Premio Anual junto con Hermione era más que agotador. No sólo debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, sino que debía hacerlas bien. Excelentes, más del agrado de ella. Y no podía olvidarse de la carga monumental que llevaba sobre sus hombros: _Draco Sangui ad Libitum_. La poción estaba consumiendo la mayor parte de sus energías. Con todo esto, era un verdadero logro el que hubiera llegado en pie hasta su cama.

Su mejilla aun le ardía en el sitio donde Hermione lo había besado. ¿Había sido besado así alguna otra vez? Claro que recordaba otros besos... muchos... muuuuchos... (aunque no recordaba exactamente con quiénes habían sido), pero... oh... qué demonios... estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar. Su mente empezó a divagar, mientras se dormía gradualmente, viendo imágenes realmente extrañas, mezclando partes de la realidad con las que su subconciente le hacía creer como ciertas.

-Draco...

Y allí estaba. Alguna parte maligna de su cerebro le hacía creer que Hermione estaba del otro lado de la puerta, llamándolo. Merlín... necesitaba dormir. Rápido.

-Draco...

¿Era su subconsciente? Bueno... ¿qué importaba abrir los ojos, sólo para asegurarse? Claro que le costaba bastante aquella ordinaria tarea. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, suprimiendo un bostezo, esperó algún otro sonido que corroborara sus sospechas. Y entonces escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante... -dijo incorporándose en la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se despidió de Hermione en las escaleras? Y lo más alarmante... ¿qué podría querer ella, llamando a su habitación tan tarde?

La puerta se abrió y Draco debió cubrirse los ojos cuando un potente haz de luz le inundó la cara, recortando la silueta de Hermione. A duras penas distinguió que aun llevaba puesta su ropa. Tanteando, sacó su varita de bajo su almohada y con un simple movimiento la luz regresó al lugar. Tras otros pocos segundos de acostumbramiento ante esta nueva situación, Draco preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede? -y, deleitado, comprobó que Hermione tenía su rostro sonrojado, y que sus ojos evitaban (aunque no lo hicieran muy bien) su pecho. Bueno, era entendible incluso en ella. Draco sabía que sus pectorales eran siempre bien apreciados por las chicas. Bostezó a sus anchas, para que su torso se liberara más de las molestas sábanas y así Hermione pudiera tener una mejor visión de toda su gloria y esplendor.

Hermione vagó la vista por la habitación, recientemente iluminada, más que claramente cohibida.

-Lamento... lamento haberte despertado... -dijo con voz algo más aguda de lo normal- Sé que... que estabas muy cansado y que... bueno, que ya te hice perder tiempo y...

Era tan adorable cuando balbuceaba... seguro que cuando le dio aquel beso (estimulada por las hormonas de la _Ckelebana_, obvia y lamentablemente), no había evaluado la posibilidad de volver a verlo esa misma noche, sabiendo que pasarían varias horas que la prepararían mentalmente para enfrentarlo. Y allí estaba, con sus manos lazadas tras su espalda, rehuyendo... no sólo sus ojos...

-Hermione... -interrumpió Draco su intento de excusa. Ella se calló de súbito y oprimió sus labios, como si acabara de decir algo que no debía- No sucede nada. Ahora dime... ¿qué necesitabas? -ella tomó aire y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno... Draco... tengo un problema...

Diablos. Si Draco hubiera tenido un Galeon por cada vez que una chica se le había acercado con esa frase, asegurando que encontrarían la solución a su problema en su habitación, Draco tendría... bueno, muchos más Galeons de los que ya poseía. Claro que con Hermione no debía hacerse ilusiones. Aunque si por él fuese...

-¿Qué problema? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño, utilizando su tono de voz más honestamente preocupado. O lo más honestamente preocupado que le salía a las tres y media de la mañana.

-Es... en... en mi habitación...

_Draco Malfoy Inc. Presenta..._

_Ecuaciones de una mente pervertida:_

_Habitación Tres y media de la mañana Hermione y un 'problema' Draco, da como resultado 'X' (donde X representa las fantasías del último término en cuestión)._

¿Sería posible...?

No...

No. Seguía soñando.

-¿Qué sucede en tu habitación?

Hermione meneó la cabeza y suspiró resignada.

-Peeves -Oh, si... por supuesto...

Peeves.

_¿Peeves?_

_X Peeves da como resultado E S C A L O F R Í O S . . ._

-¿Peeves?

-Sí, él... bueno, está allí y... y no se quiere ir, y no puedo cambiarme porque... bueno, porque está allí... Y tampoco creo que se vaya a ir sin hacer escándalo para dejarme dormir...

Sin problemas. Él podía hacerle un lugar en su cama con mucho gusto. A Hermione, claro está, NO a Peeves...

-Y, yo pensé que quizás... si no es mucha molestia, que podrías ayudarme a sacarlo de allí...

¿Su mente de veras estaba tan podrida? Pobre Hermione... necesitada de una verdadera solución y él sólo fantaseando con una escena digna de una de esas novelas que leía su madre... (que, él sabía, no era más que pornografía disfrazada con palabras pomposas y exuberantes).

Se dio cuenta que había permanecido callado por varios segundos, sin quitar sus ojos de Hermione y pasando su lengua por sus labios. Debía ser desconcertante para ella, y evidentemente así era a juzgar por su curiosa expresión. Draco carraspeó, sintiendo un súbito calor en las mejillas, y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Seré tu rescatador esta noche... -dijo, y forzó sus labios a que formaran una sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió también, tomando una punta de su falda y haciendo una reverencia adorable.

-¿Tienes como costumbre rescatar damiselas en peligro a altas horas de la noche?

-Define 'costumbre'... -fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué de repente estás tan atento y caballeroso? -le preguntó Hermione, suspicaz- ¿Debo tener miedo?

-¿Y por qué crees eso? -ella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra una pared, con sus manos tras la espalda.

-El altruismo no es una característica muy fuerte en ti... -Draco alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué asumes que te ayudaré sin esperar nada a cambio? -Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -fue Draco quien se encogió de hombros entonces.

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Ya me cobraré el favor... -acentuó su sonrisa- con intereses... -Hermione meneó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

-Si es así, Draco, ni te molestes en salir de la cama, porque no pienso darte... nada... -más rubor apareció de repente en sus mejillas. Draco se incorporó aun más, estudiándola detenidamente.

-¿Estoy volviéndome loco o Hermione Granger acaba de hacer una insinuación de carácter sexual? -Hermione dilató sus ojos mientras su boca se abría varios centímetros.

-Claro que _no_ -contradijo acalorada-. Acabo de rechazar una insinuación de carácter sexual.

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que fui yo el que hizo la insinuación? -preguntó. Esto se estaba poniendo muy divertido.

-Algo... algo así... -respondió ella. Pobre niña. Lo más probable era que desease salir corriendo de allí en ese momento.

-¿Y por qué crees que esa fue mi intención? -Hermione parpadeó varias veces.

-No... no lo sé...

-Yo sólo dije que me lo cobraría... ¿por qué diste por sentado que aquello incluía algo que tuviera que ver con sexo?

-¡Tú fuiste el que dijo lo de 'carácter sexual' primero! -chilló Hermione.

-Sí, pero yo lo dije dando a entender que habías sido tú la que lo había insinuado...

-Lo cual era mentira... -Draco volvió a sonreír.

-De acuerdo... -dijo- Supongamos que te creo... dime... ¿habrías aceptado la insinuación si la hubiera hecho? -Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No te congraciaré con una respuesta -dijo.

-Mh... buen síntoma... por lo menos no es un no directo... -comentó Draco. Corrió las sábanas de su cama totalmente para ponerse de pie, y debió hacer mucho esfuerzo par no reír cuando notó cómo Hermione volvía a bajar la vista, creyendo que quizás su desnudez se extendía a las regiones más australes de su cuerpo también- Estoy decente en mis partes inferiores... -le dijo entonces, disfrutando aquello como hacía mucho que no disfrutaba nada- Claro que si me prefieres de otra forma... -y tomó la punta del cordón que ataba sus pantalones.

Hermione lo miró echando chispas por sus ojos, con sus mejillas completamente teñidas.

-¿Sabes qué, Draco Malfoy? Realmente te odio -Draco sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Bien... -dijo, y estiró una mano para despeinar a Hermione en su coronilla- El sentimiento es mutuo... -continuó caminando, procurando ser él quien precediera la marcha. Si bien los pantalones de sus pijamas no eran tan apretados como los del uniforme escolar, sabía que aquellos marcarían muy bien cualquier cosa que tuvieran para marcar (lo cual era mucho). Y Hermione se lo merecía, después de todo.

Sentía los ojos de la chica clavados en su espalda descubierta, y su ego creció enormemente. Eso era demasiado tentador como para no aprovecharlo...

-Estoy pensando en hacerme un tatuaje... -dijo, sin detenerse o voltearse.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella modestamente interesada.

-Sí -respondió él-. Uno aquí... -estiró una mano para tocarse la parte superior de un omóplato- Una leyenda...

-¿Y qué diría? -Draco la miró por sobre su hombro, sonriendo insinuante.

-_Mira cuanto quieras._

Estaba seguro de que si Hermione no hubiera sido tan educada y civilizada, hubiera tenido una demostración gratuita de cómo podía hacerlo sufrir mientras hacía un recuento verbal de todos los insultos conocidos. Pero, en vez de eso, sólo lo miró, altanera, y dijo:

-Camina.

Bueno... si ella lo pedía...

-¿Quieres que sacuda mi trasero un poco más?

-_Sólo_ camina –qué divertido.

-Escúchame -dijo Draco cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione-. Pase lo que pase allí adentro, déjame ser a mí el que maneje la situación -Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó paranoica- ¿Qué es lo que puede llegar a pasar?

-Nada... no debes preocuparte... -la tranquilizó Draco- Es sólo que quizás mis... formas de operar no son lo que se dicen..._ortodoxas_... ¿comprendes?

-¿Por qué de repente siento que sería más inteligente de mi parte no dejarte entrar? -Draco hizo un gesto con su mano desvalorizando esa idea y entró a la habitación.

Peeves estaba flotando en el aire delante de una cajonera, dejándoles una no muy agradable vista de su trasero. Prácticamente tenía su cabeza metida dentro de uno de los cajones, y cuando escuchó la puerta apenas si los miró por entre sus piernas. Draco le hizo a Hermione una seña para que permaneciera callada.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante? -le preguntó a Peeves caminando hacia él, como si no hubiera nada raro en aquella situación. Por toda respuesta, Peeves lo miró, sonriendo maligno mostrando sus dientecitos, y le arrojó al rostro unas bragas rosas. Draco las atrapó antes de que se cayeran y las examinó placenteramente mientras una sonrisa igual a la del _poltergeist_ aparecía en sus labios. Hermione se adelantó, gruñendo furiosa y le sacó la prenda a Draco de sus manos. Luego se encaminó rauda hacia el cajón y la guardó allí, quitando a Peeves con un empujón, y cerró el cajón con un movimiento de varita.

-_Está de mal humor..._ -canturreó Peeves, revoloteando alrededor de ella.

-Por supuesto que estoy de mal humor -aceptó Hermione-. ¿Quién no estaría de mal humor contigo molestando en su habitación? -Draco suprimió la sonrisa en su boca cuando Hermione se volteó para mirarlo- Y se suponía que tú ayudarías, no que te convertirías en su cómplice... -le reprochó, haciendo un desesperado gesto hacia Peeves. Draco suspiró.

_'Es que tu ropa interior me dejó sin habla...' _Eso hubiera sido verdad.

-_Métodos poco ortodoxos... _-le recordó entre dientes. Y eso era pura patraña- Bueno, Peeves... -continuó, ahora dirigiéndose al _poltergeist_- Voy a tener que pedirte que te retires... -Peeves frunció su nariz.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz chillona.

-Porque Hermione debe cambiarse -explicó. Peeves volvió a sonreír marcadamente.

-¿Y por qué crees que vine en un primer lugar? -esta vez, Draco no se molestó en ocultar la gracia que el comentario le había causado, pero cuidó de no cruzar sus ojos con los de Hermione, sabiendo que no vería nada agradable.

-Muy bien, Peeves... por supuesto que yo entiendo lo que quieres decir... pero lamento informarte que no puedo dejar que te quedes... -Peeves soltó un grito de protesta.

-Yo pensé que tú de todas las personas serías más comprensivo... -chilló. Draco debió morderse la lengua para no decir cuánto lo comprendía en realidad- Iba a lograr que se diera un baño, estúpido monigote...

-Ni en sueños, Peeves... -contradijo Hermione acalorada, adelantándose otra vez. Draco la alejó fácilmente con sólo un brazo.

-Hermione, preciosa... -le dijo, ignorando la cara de desconcierto de la chica ante ese apodo- Está bien darse un baño de vez en cuando... son las normas de higiene básicas. Incluso Blaise sabe que debe bañarse por lo menos una vez al mes...

Peeves soltó una risa chillona y se puso a patalear en el aire. Hermione bufó.

-Adelante... incentívalo a que siga... -dijo a Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces no te irás, Peeves? -preguntó Draco haciéndose oír por sobre la sobre actuada carcajada del _poltergeist_. Peeves negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Draco se encogió de hombros y frunció la comisura de sus labios- Hice lo que pude... -dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-¿Lo que pudiste? Draco, prácticamente lo invitaste a que se quedara... -Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros. Por supuesto que podría hacer que Peeves se fuera si en verdad lo quisiera, pero tenía frente a él una oportunidad única- ¿Y qué haré, entonces? -preguntó Hermione angustiada. Draco guardó silencio unos segundos, considerando las posibilidades.

-Bueno... para empezar -comenzó. Peeves había comenzado a revolotear por el aire, dormitando-, toma tu pijama y ve a cambiarte al baño.

-¿Y qué hay con Peeves? -volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Yo controlaré que se quede aquí... ¿verdad que sí, Peeves? -dijo con voz infantil- ¿Verdad que serás un buen chico? -Peeves le sacó la lengua sonoramente, dejando escapar varias gotas de saliva. Hermione contempló a Draco unos instantes, con sus cejas alzadas, preguntándose si aquello era seguro o no. Al final, rodando los ojos, se dirigió a uno de los cajones y sacó de allí un bulto de ropa.

-Asegúrate de que no deje esta habitación... -dijo a Draco señalando a Peeves. El muchacho asintió. En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, Peeves voló como un bólido hasta el picaporte, posicionándose para ver por la rendija de la cerradura, pero no pasó ni una milésima de segundo que ya había sido levantado desde la parte trasera de su cuello por una mano de Draco.

-Oh, vamos... suéltame... -ordenó en un chillido- la chica ya no está aquí... ¿con quién te haces el buenito ahora? -Draco rodó los ojos y lo arrojó, alejándolo de la puerta- Vamos... mira, hagamos un trato... tú me dejas mirar y yo te cuento todo con increíbles detalles... -Draco fingió una risa. Como si en verdad lo necesitara...

Un par de minutos después la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y Hermione entró una vez más a la habitación. Draco alzó una ceja al verla.

-¿No tienes pijamas normales? -le preguntó. Llevaba una camiseta de lo que Draco reconoció como un equipo de fútbol, un deporte _muggle_, que apenas si le cubría el trasero. Hermione, preocupada, se revisó a sí misma mirándose el cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó consternada. Draco suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Mira... por más que a mí me encante que uses prendas tan libertinas, podrías cuidar de no usarlas cuando estamos tratando que este -señaló a Peeves, quien hizo una reverencia y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione- deje de comportarse como un depravado... -Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a examinarse, más afligida aun.

-_¿Libertina?_ -preguntó desesperada- ¿Para tanto? Sólo se me ven las piernas...

_¿Sólo...?_ Oh, Merlín...

-Como sea... vamos... - le dijo Draco señalando hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde? -inquirió ella, no muy segura si confiar en él o no. Draco se adelantó y abrió la puerta, instándola a que saliera con una mano. Hermione lo hizo, no del todo convencida, y Draco cerró la puerta cuando él estuvo del lado de afuera también.

-A mi dormitorio -dijo entonces. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló con las cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué? -preguntó él impaciente.

-¿La sutileza pasó de moda? -Draco bufó.

-_Tú_ dormirás en mi dormitorio, Hermione... -explicó- Yo dormiré en el tuyo, así Peeves no te molestará -Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, bastante cerca de la comisura, dudando.

-¿Por qué me dejarías dormir en tu dormitorio? -preguntó, algo escéptica. ¿Por qué? Oh, por nada... sólo para que sus almohadas se impregnaran con su perfume... Draco se consideraba un erudito en el campo de perfumes femeninos, pero le costaba horrores identificar el de Hermione. Así que:

a) usaba un perfume _muggle_ extremadamente vulgar y barato, por lo tanto su refinada nariz no lo reconocía, o

b) no usaba perfume y lo que Draco olía cada vez que la tenía cerca era su aroma natural.

En su interior, Draco rogaba que fuera la primera opción. No lo haría verse tan patético, por lo menos. Pero por supuesto que sería la segunda. No sería extraño. Por más que resultara increíble que tan dulce aroma no costara montañas de Galeons. Maldita Hermione. Ojalá pasara más de un día sin bañarse.

-Bueno, mira... si no quieres dormir en mi dormitorio sólo dilo... -dijo Draco, frunciendo un hombro en lo que esperaba fuera una actitud de niño tierno y herido. Hermione negó con la cabeza, abriendo mucho sus ojos, y Draco hizo difíciles maniobras para no sonreír- Y yo no destruiré tu cuarto tampoco...

-No es que desconfíe de ti, Draco... pero... no lo sé... -Draco tomó aire, armándose de paciencia.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? -Hermione calló unos segundos, meditando.

-Podríamos llamar a algún profesor...

-Sí, claro... Hermione, se acostaron hace apenas media hora, no creo que ninguno se vaya a poner muy feliz si vamos a despertarlos ahora... -razonó Draco. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cuestionadora?- Además -continuó, reacio a perder esta oportunidad-, imagínate cuán decepcionada estaría McGonagall si se enterase de que su alumna favorita no puede encargarse de un _poltergeist_... -Hermione dilató sus ojos, indignada.

-Sí que puedo... -afirmó- es sólo que... estoy cansada y... -Draco se permitió una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que puedes... -concordó- Pero de allí a que McGonagall lo crea... -Hermione frunció su nariz y colocó sus manos en las caderas, observando a Draco por un buen rato.

-Bien... -aceptó al fin, derrotada. Draco asintió y le hizo un gesto con su brazo, invitándola a continuar caminando hacia su propio dormitorio. No se perdería en esta ocasión el placer de tener el puesto estratégico detrás de ella, porque, a decir verdad, no tenía nada en contra de los pijamas de Hermione.

-¿Así que Liverpool, eh? -le preguntó tras leer el escudo de la camiseta, mientras andaban por el estrecho corredor- Creía que serías más del tipo del Manchester... -Hermione lo miró por sobre su hombro con una expresión que connotaba puro desconcierto.

-¿Tú, el mayor anti-_muggles_ del colegio, descendiente de una familia con alto linaje sanguíneo, sabes de fútbol, el deporte_muggle_ por excelencia? -preguntó en un tono fingidamente de asombro.

-Ja, ja, Granger... no sabía que aspirabas al título de Reina del Sarcasmo... -Hermione rió.

-¿Puedes culparme, Malfoy?

-El que encuentre toda la cultura _muggle_ colosalmente inferior no significa que sea un idiota y que no sepa nada de ella... -dijo Draco. Llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio y él la abrió, sosteniéndosela para que entrase- Tú misma lo dijiste, el fútbol es el deporte más popular entre los _muggles_, tendría que vivir dentro de una sartén para no conocerlo...

-Mh... es bueno que lo reconozcas... -opinó Hermione, sentándose en los pies de la cama de Draco- De cualquier modo... ¿qué es eso de que creías que sería del tipo del Manchester? -Draco frunció la comisura de sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la ventana.

-No lo sé... no daba la impresión de que fueras el tipo de chica que apoya a un equipo de una ciudad como Liverpool... ya sabes, una ciudad dura, de marineros y portuarios...

-En Manchester también hay puerto... -le recordó Hermione.

-Lo sé... pero además de puertos hay galerías de arte y museos y una orquesta y bibliotecas...

-También en Manchester... -volvió a acotar Hermione. Draco bufó.

-Bueno, Hermione, lo lamento... no sé por qué, pero te creía más del tipo de chica Manchester... -ella volvió a reír.

-Liverpool es una ciudad más brusca que Manchester, eso es verdad... -aceptó.

-Sí... brusca... -continuó Draco- con los desembarcos de los brutos irlandeses a cada minuto... -Hermione hizo un sonido de incomprensión.

-Creo que te quedaste atascado en la mitad de siglo equivocada... -bromeó- Si tanto quieres saber, la verdad es que mi papá se crió en Liverpool, y es un terrible (no exagero con el adjetivo) fanático de dicho equipo. Así que, cuando estuve en condiciones de elegir, se me presentaron dos opciones: o era del Liverpool, o iba buscando otro lugar donde pasar la noche... -Draco soltó una involuntaria carcajada- Bueno... no fue para tanto... Pero digamos que es una obligación Granger. Creo que mi papá se frustró al tener una hija como primogénito... mi primer regalo de cumpleaños fue un balón de fútbol...

-Qué historia tan triste... -dijo Draco llevándose una mano al pecho. Hermione rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Pero, más allá de la locura de mi padre, yo tengo decisión propia. Amo a Liverpool por ser la cuna de los Beatles... -observó a Draco con curiosidad- ¿Conoces a los Beatles?-Draco fingió una risa burlesca.

-Por supuesto que sí... George Harrison era mago... -Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendentemente y juntó sus manos en su pecho.

-_¿De veras?_ -preguntó sin aliento.

-No -respondió Draco, y se largó a reír ante la cara de la chica. Hermione hizo un puchero y le arrojó un almohadón a la cara.

-Idiota... -masculló- A ver... ¿Qué otras cosas _muggles_ conoces?

-Montones... -mintió él con presunción. Hermione apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo expectante.

-Sorpréndeme... -pidió. Oh, por Merlín... Podía sorprenderla cuantas veces quisiera... ¿De qué estaban hablando? Oh, cierto... los muggles...

-Bueno... -comenzó, estirando su dedo pulgar para comenzar una cuenta- Ehm... conozco... el fútbol...

-Ya lo habías nombrado...

-Sí, claro... -pasó una mano por su cabello, haciendo tiempo- Ehm... Los Beatles... -levantó el dedo índice. Hermione sonrió.

-Ya los habías nombrado... -Draco contuvo un gruñido.

-Bueno... mnh...

¿Qué demonios sabía él de los _muggles_? Nunca le habían importado absolutamente nada... maldición... si hubiera sabido que llegaría un momento en que le importaría tanto no admitir frente a alguien (frente a Hermione) que no sabía nada de los _muggles_, hubiera dejado que Pansy le mostrara esa estúpido ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja en el cual hacían un recuento de los _muggles_ más atractivos...

-Eh... conozco a... a este actor... ¿cómo era su nombre?

-¿Un actor? -preguntó Hermione, bastante admirada.

-Sí... uno... no lo sé... con... la nariz y... -comenzó a hacer gestos bastante imprecisos con sus manos señalándose la cara- y los ojos...

-Bueno, esos son datos definitorios... -dijo Hermione- ¿No recuerdas si tenía una boca también? _Eso_ resolvería el problema...- Draco le hizo una mímica de risa y continuó pensando.

-Tenía un nombre gracioso...

-¿Es británico? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí... -respondió Draco- El pobre tenía aspecto de idiota... -Hermione suspiró.

-Draco, para ti casi todos tienen aspecto de idiota... ¿Era joven?

-Bastante...

-¿Cómo lo conoces? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-Lo vi en Corazón de Bruja... -contestó con aire ausente, tratando de recordar, pero se sobresaltó al oír la inesperada risa de Hermione- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

-¿Lees Corazón de Bruja? -Draco dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás y frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto que _no_ -respondió con ímpetu- Pansy la lee... ella me la mostró...

-Ough... hubiera sido tan tierno de otra forma... -se lamentó Hermione, sólo para molestarlo- Ya sabes... el lado femenino de Draco Malfoy...

-¿Y este es el lado comediante de Hermione Granger? -parodió él, malhumorado. Hermione rió una vez más y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos. Draco continuó pensando mientras se rascaba el cuello distraídamente- ¿Cómo era el nombre del maldito actor? -se preguntó a sí mismo- Creo que era algo como... Grand, o... o...

-¿Grant? -intentó Hermione, alzando sus cejas- ¿_Hugh_ Grant?

-Ese... -confirmó Draco- Hugh Grant... -suspiró victorioso- Hasta nombre de idiota tiene... -Hermione arrugó su nariz y frunció sus labios, haciendo un gesto de desagrado- Y, a juzgar por esa cara -continuó Draco-, puede decirse que ese tipo no te gusta demasiado, por más que haya quedado entre los diez _muggles_ más deseables... según los redactores de Corazón de Bruja... -se apresuró a agregar. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras exactas.

-Es que... -comenzó, no muy segura- tiene... tiene la cara como de vela derretida... -los ojos de Draco se dilataron al oír aquella original descripción. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Hermione en silencio, arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella entonces encogiendo un hombro. Draco frunció el entrecejo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, pensándolo mejor, y en su lugar sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

-Estás loca... -susurró. Hermione infló su pechó, satisfecha.

-Gracias... -dijo, y miró su reloj- Será mejor que me acueste de una vez, de otra forma mañana me quedaré dormida en las clases...

-Es verdad... -concordó Draco, de mala gana. Hermione se arrastró por sobre las mantas de la cama y se acostó, ocupando el lugar que Draco había ocupado un rato antes. Se tapó y acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza.

-Draco... esta cama es realmente confortable... -dijo, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose un poco más, disfrutando la comodidad de su cuerpo.

-_¿Mnh?_ -balbuceó Draco. La visión de Hermione acostada en su propia cama, con sus cabellos desparramados por entre sus sábanas, sus ojos cerrados y esa suave sonrisa en su rostro, habían sido suficientes para quitarle la habilidad del habla momentáneamente (o quizás de por vida, quién sabe...).

-Tu cama... -repitió Hermione- es muy cómoda...

-Sí es... es muy cómoda... -confirmó torpemente. Pero, por más cómoda que fuere, sabía que la noche siguiente se le haría muy larga y tortuosa.

-De todos modos... -dijo Hermione, pensativa- ¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí? No me hubiera perdido aunque viniera sola... -Draco cruzó un brazo por el frente de su pecho para rascarse la parte trasera de un hombro, nervioso.

-Vine para... para... -con un golpe de inspiración súbita, se adelantó hasta su cama y tomó uno de los almohadones que allí habían- Para buscar mi almohadón... no puedo dormir sin él... -Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿De veras?

No.

-Sí. Bien... que descanses... -le deseó, y sostuvo la manija de la puerta listo para cerrarla en cuanto saliera.

-Muchas gracias, Draco... -le dijo Hermione sonriendo. Draco parpadeó. Seguro que era el cansancio y todo eso pero... ¿qué era lo que se decía en estos casos...? Oh, sí...

-De nada... -masculló, y salió de la habitación. Se apoyó con cuidado contra la puerta recién cerrada, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro. Ya no tenía tanto sueño... Debía comenzar a ponerle un límite a su falta de control en situaciones como aquellas...

Peeves seguía en el dormitorio de Hermione cuando Draco regresó, aun flotando en el aire y usando como una suerte de sombrero un sostén de la chica.

-¿Ya has regresado tan pronto? -le preguntó a Draco cuando éste entró- ¡Qué decepción! Creí que serías más inteligente y que...

-Peeves -le dijo Draco, con total calma, sacando su varita y apuntando al_poltergeist_ con ella, su otro brazo colgando al costado de su cuerpo, sosteniendo aun su almohadón-, una palabra más y créeme que lo lamentarás -y estirándose apenas un poco le quitó el sostén de la cabeza.

Peeves se alejó revoloteando haciendo una mueca bastante fea, y continuó flotando por los alrededores. Draco, decidido a no dejar que él le hiciera perder tiempo, resolvió ignorarlo mientras arrojaba el inútil almohadón al suelo. Se acercó a la cama, abrió las mantas, y sin demasiados preámbulos se recostó, apoyándose en sus codos, boca arriba.

-Tú eres aburrido... -le dijo Peeves entonces- me largo...

-Adiós -se despidió el muchacho sin darle importancia. Peeves una vez más le sacó la lengua, y desapareció con un suave ruido.

Draco suspiró otra vez más y paseó sus ojos por la habitación. En la mesita de luz de la cama de Hermione había una pequeña montaña de libros, a los que ella llamaría de lectura liviana para leer por las noches. Pero Draco no creía que tuvieran nada de livianos, a juzgar por los títulos complicados que tenían. Colgadas prolijamente en el perchero junto a la puerta, habían varias túnicas y capas, y algunas camisas del uniforme. En el escritorio, un rollo de pergamino estirado, con algún trabajo a mitad de hacer, y junto a éste, dentro de su estuche particular, estaba la insignia de Premio Anual de Hermione.

Draco sabía cuán cuidadosa era Hermione con sus cosas. Pulía su insignia muy seguido y la mantenía siempre en su lugar. Y él debió hacer esfuerzo por recordar dónde la había dejado cuando se la había quitado al bañarse esa tarde...

Eran muy distintos. Cualquier cosa dentro de esa habitación lo confirmaba. Era realmente un milagro que hubieran logrado llevarse bien. Pero, resolvió Draco mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba para dormir, él bien podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de milagros.

En el momento en que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, Draco pudo sentir el característico aroma de Hermione, y la maldijo hacia sus adentros. Era muy extraño estar acostado en su cama. Las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas. Quién sabe si en épocas de calor, alguna noche agobiante, Hermione no habría dormido allí mismo con poquísima ropa. Esa cama también era muy cómoda, y con ese último pensamiento, sin que siquiera lo notara, Draco comenzó a adormecerse.

El sueño era uno de esos en los que uno sabe que está soñando, y aun así lo encuentra perfectamente natural. No era más que él mismo, caminando por el corredor del séptimo piso y entrando a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Hermione arrodillada junto al caldero, usando su camiseta del Liverpool, revolviendo la poción. Y cuando ella vio a Draco, le sonrió e hizo una seña para que se acercase.

-¿Trajiste las esporas? -preguntó, estirando una mano para invitarlo a que se sentara junto a ella- Nunca podrás adivinar mi perfume si no las traes...

-Tuve que sacar a Peeves de tu cuarto -respondió Draco, colocándose en cuclillas a su lado. Hubo entonces un golpe en la puerta y ambos miraron hacia allí.

-¿Le dijiste a Peeves que estaríamos aquí? -preguntó Hermione.

-No... -dijo Draco, y abrió los ojos para notar que esa última palabra la había dicho realmente, y que estaban tocando la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione. Refregándose los ojos miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que se había acostado.

-Draco... -llamó en un susurro la voz de Hermione desde el pasillo.

-Pasa... -dijo Draco con voz ronca, irguiéndose una vez más. La puerta se abrió apenas y se asomó por el hueco la cabeza de Hermione- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Draco. Hermione se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y era evidente su vergüenza.

-Lo siento Draco... -comenzó. Dio un paso hacia delante- Estoy tan apenada... debes pensar que soy una tonta y que no pienso en ti y en que estás cansado... oh, debes creer que soy una egoísta... pero mi intención no es...

-¿Qué sucede? -volvió a preguntar Draco, manteniéndose paciente. Hermione lo miró y tomó aire.

-Peeves está ahora en tu dormitorio... -dijo. Draco le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, asegurándose de que aquello no fuera una broma. Al final, al comprobar la veracidad de lo dicho, se echó hacia atrás, recostándose de nuevo con una mano sobre sus ojos, y rió por lo bajo- ¿Qué es gracioso? -preguntó Hermione, acercándose un poco más. Draco continuó riendo, meneando la cabeza.

-Vamos a tener que poner en marcha el plan B... -dijo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es el plan B? -Draco se puso de pie y sacó de la cama algunas mantas.

-Toma todas las mantas y almohadas que puedas. Tendremos que dormir en los sillones de abajo...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione desesperada- ¿En los sillones?

-Sí. Y no critiques mis brillantes ideas. Vamos, si te portas bien dejaré que apoyes tu cabeza en mi pecho.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

No habían conseguido dormir ni una hora entera. Primero porque, sin que se dieran cuenta, pasaron largo rato sumergidos en una discusión sobre quién ocuparía el sofá más mullido, que luego derivó a quién usaría la manta más abrigada, pasando por cuál de los dos era el más friolento, que los llevó a hacer, sepa Merlín por qué, una lista de qué llevarían si debieran pasar un tiempo en una isla desierta. Luego de que Hermione hiciera un recuento de elementos extremadamente útiles, como una brújula o una carpa, Draco, dándole una mirada incrédula, sólo dijo:

-¿Y por qué tantas porquerías cuando con tu varita sola estás salvada? De hecho, una simple aparición y todo estaría resuelto... -Hermione había rodado los ojos para luego decir:

-Este juego jugado con magos pierde toda su gracia...

Una vez resuelto el asunto de los lugares (ambos en un sillón individual distinto, quedando los sofás olvidados, como pasaba con la mayoría de las cosas por las que discutían), no pasó más de un minuto desde que se dieron las buenas noches por tercera vez (aunque ya se iba haciendo de mañana), cuando a Draco se le ocurrió pedirle a Hermione otro almohadón, y cuando ella se lo pasó, lo golpeó con él sin querer en la cabeza, lo cual, por supuesto, generó una salvaje pelea de almohadas, almohadones, frazadas, y al final, cortesía de Draco y sacando a Hermione de sus casillas, agua.

Y en el momento en que su improvisado intento de prosas escatológicas (una vez más, idea de Draco) estaba llegando a su fin, mientras el cielo comenzaba ya a aclarar, ambos se quedaron dormidos, Draco en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre alguna túnica arrugada cuyo dueño quedó incierto luego de que el lugar se convirtiera en un campo de batalla, y Hermione, finalmente, en el sofá más mullido.

Cerca de una hora después Draco despertó con un desesperado grito de Hermione que clamaba algo así como que llegaría tarde a Runas Antiguas o quién sabe qué estupidez, poco importante para el muchacho en aquel momento. Y en vez de hacerle caso se acomodó un poco más en el ya de por sí incómodo suelo. Pero cuando le cayó un chorro de agua en el rostro, proveniente de la varita de Hermione, se levantó de un salto con un insulto en los labios.

Luego de que Hermione le explicara que lo había mojado sólo para que despertara y no porque quería continuar con su guerra de hacía un rato, Draco subió a cambiarse y entonces los dos abandonaron su Sala Común, dirigiéndose cada uno a su primera clase, resignando el desayuno de ese día.

-Te ves horrible -fue el saludo de Blaise cuando Draco se sentó junto a él en el aula de Encantamientos-. ¿Qué no dormiste en toda la noche? -Draco, por toda respuesta, le envió a su amigo una mirada que era bastante interpretable como _'vuelve a usar esa lengua y juro que te la arranco'._

Draco se quedó dormido más de una vez en el transcurso de las clases de la mañana, y, como tenía increíble hambre al no haber desayunado, fue al Comedor en el almuerzo, con el plan de comer a sorprendente velocidad para luego irse temprano al aula de Transformaciones y dormir allí un buen rato antes de que McGonagall llegara.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el Comedor junto a Blaise, quien decidió acompañarlo para copiarse de Draco la tarea que no había hecho, la voz de Hermione llamándolo desde algún lugar a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó cuando la vio acercarse corriendo, excitada. Demasiado excitada para haber pasado una noche tan mala como la de él...

-Draco... hola Blaise... -saludó distraída al notar al otro Slytherin sonriéndole radiante- Draco, Pansy me contó que te quedaste dormido con Flitwick...

-Sí... -afirmó Draco, Hermione miró su reloj, aparentemente apurada.

-Bueno, ten... -y le entregó un pequeño frasquito con una sustancia amarillenta. Draco alzó una ceja, cuestionándola con la mirada- Poción revitalizante... -le dijo ella algo impaciente.

-Excelente... -exclamó Draco- Es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento...

-Sí, sí... lo sé... yo también debí tomar un poco... Porque... bueno, con Flitwick no hay demasiados problemas... pero McGonagall no te lo hará tan simple si te duermes en su clase...

Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, pero entonces miró a Draco más detenidamente, examinándolo

-Una cosa es estar cansado... -dijo, y estiró una mano para acomodarle unos mechones de pelo algo parados, sin prestar atención a la cara desconcertada de Blaise o a varios pares de ojos que los miraban desde distintas partes del Gran Comedor- pero otra muy distinta es estar desprolijo porque sí...

Draco dejó que Hermione lo peinara, frunciendo la nariz y haciendo una mueca bastante parecida a la que haría un niño cuando su madre lo manda a lavarse las manos.

-Listo, como nuevo... -dijo Hermione, y acomodó brevemente la corbata del uniforme de Draco (sin sospechar que él se la desacomodaba adrede)- Bueno, hasta luego Draco... -se volvió a Blaise, que volvió a sonreírle mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, quizás esperando un poco de las atenciones dadas a su amigo. Hermione sólo apretó sus labios y le dijo:

-Emh... ¿Blaise...? Tienes... -señaló imprecisamente a la boca del muchacho- algo entre los dientes... -y se dio vuelta, regresando a la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a Blaise con sus mejillas sonrosadas y a Draco riendo.

-No es gracioso -le dijo Blaise cuando entraron al aula de Transformaciones cinco minutos después.

-Sí que lo es... -contradijo Draco- Bastante hilarante a decir verdad... -Blaise rodó los ojos, aun escarbando sus dientes con una uña.

-Como sea... ¿vas a decirme de una buena vez qué fue lo que sucedió a la noche que los mantuvo a ti y a nuestra graciosa y ocurrente Princesa Gryffindor (quien, por cierto, no tiene consideración por el orgullo ajeno) al parecer demasiado ocupados como para dormir? -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... -Blaise alzó las cejas.

-¿Y_esto_ o _aquello_ tienen que ver con algo que pudiera interesarme?

-No lo sé... -dijo Draco, pensativo- ¿Te interesa el fútbol? -Blaise hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿El qué? -preguntó. Draco se sentó en un escritorio, totalmente renovado tras beber la poción.

-Olvídalo... -Blaise se sentó en el escritorio de adelante, dado vuelta para continuar mirando a su amigo.

-_¿Fútbol?_ -preguntó emocionado- ¿Así es como lo llama ella? -Draco sonrió, resignado.

-Sí, Blaise... por supuesto... -y sacó de su mochila la tarea de McGonagall, esperando con ella distraer a Blaise por un buen rato.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El desayuno del sábado recibió a la mesa de Gryffindor con una sorpresa, aunque no se podía afirmar si desagradable o no. Cualquiera que mirara desde lejos, hubiera apostado su cabeza a qué allí habría algo interesantísimo, que le quitaría la seguridad a cualquier aventurero. Los cinco muchachos de séptimo, más Colin Creevey, estaban todos arrodillados en los bancos, juntando sus cabezas en torno a un recipiente donde había aparecido una sustancia desconocida para todos.

-Creo que es una especie de vudú o algo así... -opinó Dean inclinando el recipiente para comprobar la contextura de la mezcla. Ron se estiró por sobre la mesa y se lo quitó de las manos para examinarla más de cerca.

-Tiene un aspecto asqueroso... ¿será para comer realmente? -dijo poniendo una cara de asco, para que no quedaran dudas de que decía la verdad. Harry fue el siguiente en tomar el recipiente, con una actitud más valiente que el resto de los muchachos.

-Ron, pásame la cuchara... voy a servirme... -dijo. Todos los demás contuvieron el aliento.

-Harry... no deberías comer esta cosa hasta que no sepamos qué es... -le dijo Seamus, intentando quitárselo de las manos.

-Sí, Harry... -apoyó Colin- Mejor espera a que llegue Hermione... ella sabe de todo. Le preguntaremos primero.

-¿Qué le preguntarán a quién? -inquirió la voz de Hermione desde atrás. Todos se volvieron para mirarla mientras la chica se sentaba junto a Harry.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó Ron, colocándole el recipiente con la misteriosa sustancia justo bajo sus narices. Hermione sintió un fortísimo olor en sus fosas nasales y se echó hacia atrás con una exclamación de desagrado.

-Sea lo que sea no debería estar al alcance de los seres humanos... -dijo, alejando el recipiente lo más que podía.

-¿Tú no sabes? -preguntó Neville angustiado- Y si ella no lo sabe... ¿quién lo sabrá? -preguntó volviéndose a sus amigos.

-_Uh... Cárbido molido..._ -exclamó Parvaty emocionada, junto a Dean, tomando el recipiente. Muchas bocas se abrieron en descreimiento. Que Hermione no supiera algo ya era bastante. Pero que Parvaty lo supera en su lugar...

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó Ron desconfiado, viendo como Parvaty le mostraba la mezcla a Lavender. Parvaty rodó los ojos.

-En el verano anterior lo probamos con Padma en Canadá. Es excelente para la limpieza de cutis... -agregó volviéndose a Lavender. Todos suspiraron tranquilos al comprobar que el derroche de sabiduría de parte de Parvaty sólo estaba relacionado con, como Ron le diría luego a Harry, 'asuntos femeninos'- Hay algunos que incluso lo comen.. ¿Pueden creerlo? Mh... quizás pueda guardarme un poco para usar esta noche... -continuó Parvaty, comenzando a revolver en su bolso en busca de algún lugar donde guardar la mezcla.

-Parvaty, no -le dijo Hermione con firmeza, alejando el cárbido molido de la chica-. No puedes llevarte la comida de la mesa por este tipo de motivos tan estúpidos...

-Vamos, Hermione... no seas tan mala... -dijo Lavender, curiosa por probar este menjunje milagroso del que su amiga le hablaba.

-No -reafirmó Hermione-. Si a la noche sobró un poco pueden pedirlo en las cocinas. Pero hasta entonces, el... umh... ¿cárbido? Sí, el cárbido molido se queda aquí.

-Oh, pero Hermione... -saltó Colin con fingida dulzura- ¿No ves que estas dos realmente necesitan una buena limpieza de cutis? Mira... a Parvaty le salió una espinilla justo en la punta de la nariz... -una carcajada general llenó el aire mientras Parvaty sacaba de su bolso un pequeño espejito para revisar su nariz.

-Pequeño estúpido... -farfulló.

-No hay problema, linda, no tienes nada... -le aseguró Lavender, preocupada. Sabía que nadie hacía bien al meterse con estos temas tan delicados con respecto a Parvaty.

-Ja, ja, sí, claro... festéjenle la broma al pequeño chistoso... -lloriqueó Parvaty, al ver que los demás aun reían.

-Vamos... -le dijo Hermione conciliadora, estirándose por sobre la mesa para acariciar su mano- Sabes que en realidad ese... mejunje no sirve para nada... y no tienes una espinilla...

-Sí que sirve -contradijo Parvaty acalorada-. Hizo maravillas con Padma y conmigo...

-Y eso es mucho decir... -le susurró Colin a Hermione en el oído. Hermione procuró no volver a reír.

-Por favor, Parvaty... la mitad de estas cosas son patrañas para ganar oro... dime... ¿cuánto te salió el cárbido molido allí en Canadá? -Parvaty, sonrojándose, demoró la respuesta.

-Tres Galeons y once Sickles el frasquito... -dijo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron, incrédulo- ¿Por esta porquería que los elfos domésticos te sirven de almuerzo?

-No es una porquería... -discutió Parvaty una vez más, ofendida- Es excelente... de hecho... -le sonrió a Hermione con descaro- Podríamos dejar que nuestra Premio Anual lo pruebe y que ella decida por nosotros...

-No gracias -dijo Hermione sin inmutarse.

-Oh... pero yo creo que te encantará, Hermione... -insistió Parvaty, y antes de que nadie lo advirtiera, sacó su varita de dentro de su bolso y apunto con ella el recipiente con el cárbido molido. Hermione dilató sus ojos y elevó un dedo amenazante mientras todos los demás de echaban hacia atrás precavidos y contemplaban con aprensión la varita de Parvaty.

-Parvaty, ni se te ocurra... -le advirtió Hermione. Pero la chica sólo acentuó su sonrisa y meneó su varita, produciendo que varias exclamaciones escaparan de varias bocas.

Hermione, como en cámara lenta, vio cómo una bola de la horrorosa mezcla salía disparada del recipiente y se precipitaba hacia su cabeza. Y, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma ante la inesperada velocidad de reacción y movimientos, se echó hacia un lado, cayendo parcialmente sobre Colin, y el proyectil le pasó junto a su cabeza, salpicando apenas su oreja.

Mantuvo su cabeza gacha unos segundos, esperando aun un segundo ataque. Tenía su frente apoyada contra un hombro de Colin y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sin siquiera notarlo, en una actitud sumamente infantil. Con lentitud los abrió, y tomó conciencia de qué las risas, el murmullo de la charla y los ruidos de los cubiertos contra los platos habían cesado.

Curiosa, elevó la vista. Parvaty, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Neville, todos sentados frente a ella, tenían sus ojos, completamente dilatados, clavados en algún punto tras su espalda. El rostro de Neville estaba muy pálido, y parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Cambiando la curiosidad por el miedo, Hermione pasó su vista hacia Harry y Ron, quienes estaban mirando hacia el mismo lugar que los del grupo enfrentado, con ambas cejas alzadas y los labios apretados. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban mirando hacia allí, con expresiones muy parecidas en sus rostros. Y, por lo que Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, en las otras mesas también.

Tragando saliva, sin saber muy bien qué esperar, volteó su cabeza.

Draco estaba parado allí, más pálido que Neville. La asquerosa bola de cárbido molido que Parvaty había hecho volar estaba toda desparramada en su pecho, dando el efecto de que se hubiera manchado (en increíble cantidad y modo) al comer. Justamente ese día había elegido para pasearse sin su túnica, por lo que, contra el blanco inmaculado de su camisa del uniforme, el repulsivo tono verdoso de la mezcla tenía un aspecto mucho más pútrido aun.

Draco tenía su cabeza inclinada casi contra su pecho, mirando el desastre sobre sí mismo. Tenía sus brazos algo separados del cuerpo, en la posición que se adopta cuando uno es atacado por algo de sorpresa.

Todos los integrantes de las cuatro mesas tenían sus ojos sobre él. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, pocos se atrevían a respirar. Y Hermione, ante tal situación, no pudo más que reír.

Al principio había intentado suprimirse, apretando sus labios como Harry y Ron lo hacían. Pero la visión de Draco, siempre tan impune e inalcanzable, cubierto de una pestilente y desagradable sustancia era demasiado.

Su risa salió de sus labios al principio suave, casi apagada, tapándose la boca con una mano. Pero aumentaba a cada segundo, sin poder contener la hilaridad que aquello le causaba. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, creyéndola loca o estúpida. Pero fue cuando Draco levantó la mirada de su pecho manchado para verla reír que ella debió obligarse a parar. Aunque... tarea difícil, si las hay...

Ahogó las últimas risas en una disimulada tos, mordiéndose el labio y sosteniéndole la mirada. Draco arqueó una ceja, cuestionándola con sus ojos, y dio un paso hacia delante. Y entonces Hermione supo que era hora de disculparse.

-Lo lamento, Draco... -dijo, sin poder evitar que pequeños residuos de risas acompañaran sus palabras- Es que Parvaty quería echarme el cárbido y yo, sepa Merlín cómo, pude esquivarlo, y no sabía que estarías allí y...

El brazo de Draco rozando la oreja que minutos atrás había rozado el cárbido la interrumpió. Draco se estiró por sobre la mesa, entre Hermione y Colin, ignorando las miradas intrigadas que todos le dirigían, y tomó el recipiente con el cárbido molido.

-Oh, no... -le dijo Hermione, adivinando sus intenciones- No, Draco, ni lo pienses. Fue sólo un accidente y...

Pero fue interrumpida una vez más. Draco hundió su mano entera en la mezcla, generando un asqueroso sonido, y de inmediato la sacó, sólo para limpiársela en la cabeza de Hermione, refregando el cárbido contra todos los cabellos de su coronilla. La chica, con los ojos cerrados otra vez, oyó a todos a su alrededor contener el aliento, y de inmediato el ruido del recipiente siendo apoyado en la mesa. Una fría sensación se extendió por su cabeza y el horrible olor volvió a golpearle la nariz.

Mientras gruesas y espesas gotas del cárbido se escurrían por su frente, Hermione elevó una mano para quitárselo de los ojos, y entonces miró a Draco, aun parado allí, cruzado de brazos y mirándola, sonriendo de una manera que no insinuaba nada más que una venganza consumada.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Se quitó un poco más de cárbido de la frente y, con su mejor sonrisa, le dijo a Seamus:

-Seamus... ¿podrías por favor pasarme la jarra con jugo? -el muchacho, que tenía su boca por el suelo y sus ojos desorbitados (igualando a casi todas las expresiones en el Comedor, aun observando la escena con avidez), asintió débilmente- Muchas gracias... -dijo Hermione cuando tuvo la jarra en sus manos. Se puso de pie con gracia, cuidando de no patear a Colin o a Harry, y enfrentó a Draco, aun sonriendo. Él parodió su sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía pensado hacer. Y él sabía muy bien que no tenía pensado detenerla.

Hermione se colocó de puntillas y elevó el brazo con la jarra, vaciando todo el jugo de calabaza sobre la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy.

Draco mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que la última gota hubo caído, aun cruzado de brazos, dejando que el jugo se escurriera por toda su cabeza, que mojara su camisa y que se mezclara con el cárbido. Obvió por completo los chillidos de algunas chicas, las exclamaciones de otras, y no hizo más que sonreírle a Hermione todo el tiempo.

Hermione dejó la jarra en la mesa y limpió sus manos una contra otra, como si acabara de llevar a cabo alguna tarea muy sucia pero gratificante. Entonces volvió a mirar a Draco que, igual que ella, estaba al borde de la carcajada. Ambos habían comenzado a temblar suavemente al intentar contener la risa. Ninguno de los dos seguía siendo conciente de que eran el centro de las miradas en el Comedor.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! -alguien gritó desde algún lugar, y lo siguiente que supo Hermione fue que una pata de pollo pasaba volando junto a su cabeza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó escandalizada- ¡No, no, no! -chilló intentando que Ron volviera a sentarse en su lugar y que dejara el tomate relleno en su bandeja. Pero Ron no era el único. Todos en el Gran Comedor se habían puesto de pie y habían tomado el alimento que tuvieran más al alcance de su mano para arrojarlo al primer pobre diablo que viesen. Hermione comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, quitándole a una chica un trozo de pan, sacándole a otro una cuchara utilizada como catapulta con puré de berenjenas- ¡Compórtense como gente madura! -le chilló a un alumno de quinto de Ravenclaw que estaba usando su boca como una práctica ametralladora de habas. Pero nadie la escuchaba, ya fuera porque no querían o porque no la oían tras el inmenso alboroto.

-Están siguiendo el ejemplo de sus Premios Anuales... -le dijo la alegre voz de Draco en su oído, señalando a Dennis Creevey, quien estaba vaciando otra jarra con jugo sobre su propia cabeza.

Hermione se volvió para enviarle a Draco una exasperada mirada.

-Ayúdame a hacer que se detengan... -le ordenó. Draco sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Otro trozo de alguna cosa (Hermione ya casi no podía reconocerlos) pasó volando por allí, listo para estrellarse contra ella, pero Draco la corrió justo a tiempo, haciendo que sólo rozara su cuello.

-Estos lares ya no son tan seguros... -dijo divertido y, tomándola de una mano, se metió bajo la mesa de Gryffindor, arrastrándola con él.

-Draco... -protestó Hermione intentando zafarse- Debemos detener esta locura...

-Creo que no... -dijo él, sentándose cómodamente en el suelo- Allí nuestra... emh... parcial limpieza... -decidió luego de autoexaminar su sucio aspecto- corre peligro... Somos blanco fácil para cualquier ataque de albóndigas o carne asada...

-Pero debemos detenerlos...

-Hermione... se detendrán solos cuando la comida se acabe... -Hermione bufó.

-Vaya lógica... -se mofó sardónica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, gruñendo, y se sentaba junto a él. Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo como hacía un puchero, enojada.

-Esto quedará en la historia de Hogwarts... -comentó, riendo. Hermione alzó una ceja- Guerra de comida inspirada por la mismísima Premio Anual... mh... un chisme más que jugoso...

-¡Yo no inspiré esto! -negó Hermione con ahínco, tocándose el pecho con su índice, más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado- ¡Tú fuiste el que lo causó!

-¿Yo? -preguntó Draco inocente- Yo sólo quería acercarme a preguntarte sobre los horarios de las patrullas de esta noche y de repente me vi vilmente atacado por la sustancia más repulsiva, malvada y detestable que pueda existir...

-Fue Parvaty... -le dijo Hermione oprimiendo sus dientes- Parvaty lanzó el cárbido... yo sólo lo esquivé...

-Ah... escapando a tu deber... ¿verdad? -continuó Draco- Por culpa de tu cobardía debí recibir tal castigo... -Hermione bufó otra vez, rodando los ojos. Draco sonrió- Oh... pero si te ves tan linda con esta porquería por tu cabeza... -dijo, dando suaves palmaditas sobre el cárbido que aun había en la cabeza de Hermione. Hermione quitó su mano, pero no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba (como sucedía casi siempre que Draco usaba aquel tono).

-Sí, bueno... debo admitir que tú no te ves tan mal bañado en jugo... -bromeó, despegando de su frente unos mechones de pelo mojado- Al menos ampliarás tu radio de conquistas: las moscas estarán encantadas siguiéndote...

Draco soltó una carcajada justo mientras una bola mucho mayor de cárbido se estrellaba en el suelo, más allá de debajo de la mesa.

-Suertudo el que esquivó eso... -dijo, y Hermione asintió.

De repente, todo el alboroto del Gran Comedor se detuvo, y se pudo sentir de inmediato un gélido clima. Ante el nuevo y sepulcral silencio, unos tacones enérgicos eran fácilmente audibles, y Draco y Hermione comprobaron, viendo sólo la parte inferior de su túnica, que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al centro del Comedor.

Si todos habían estado callados cuando veían a Draco cubierto de cárbido, ahora tenían sus bocas cosidas.

Hermione le envió a Draco una aterrada mirada, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Vieron cómo los pies de la profesora giraban, y casi podían oírla respirar agitada, echando vapor por sus fosas nasales. Hermione se mordió el labio, arrugando un borde de su túnica entre sus dedos.

-¿QUIÉN FUE? -gritó la profesora McGonagall, su voz haciendo eco contra las paredes. Sólo el silencio le respondió. Un silencio temeroso, cobarde. Dejó pasar varios segundos, para que el miedo y la culpa se apoderaran de todos.

-¿QUIÉN COMENZÓ ESTA BARBARIE? -Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, pidiendo auxilio con su mirada. Draco negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí. Más silencio, sumado en cantidades y calidades escalofriantes. Era mejor que la profesora obtuviera una respuesta pronto si no querían ser testigos de algo mucho peor que un geiser.

-¡PREGUNTÉ_Q U I É N F U E_! -gritó una vez más, con su tono mucho más alto y atemorizante.

El fuerte sentido de responsabilidad y el alma culposa de Hermione hicieron que rogara a Draco con sus ojos otra vez. Hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que salieran de debajo de la mesa, y él, rodando los ojos y suspirando, asintió.

-¿QUIÉN FUE? -reiteró la bruja, comenzando a perder los estribos. Justo en ese momento Draco y Hermione emergieron, y todos volvieron a fijar sus ojos en ellos. Centenares de dedos los señalaron, acusándolos, y lo último que Hermione pensó antes de que su mente quedara en blanco ante la cara lívida e incrédula de la profesora McGonagall, fue que, efectivamente, el cárbido molido era la sustancia más detestable de todas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera... -le dijo Hermione a Draco cuando llegaron al cuadro de las frutas que daba entrada a las cocinas. Draco, que ya había estirado un brazo para hacer aquello, lo dejó congelado a la mitad del aire y volteó su cabeza, mirándola más que intrigado.

-Yo, por supuesto, ya sabía eso... -dijo- pero llama poderosamente mi atención que tú lo supieras... ¿cómo es que lo sabes? -Hermione frunció las comisuras de sus labios.

-Fred y George Weasley... -dijo simplemente. Draco asintió, entendido.

-Claro... -murmuró.

Draco había sido castigado incontables veces (casi siempre pequeñas atenciones de la profesora McGonagall, como para que no perdiese la costumbre), pero jamás le había tocado un castigo tan original, extraño y, a su entender, estúpido.

McGonagall había comenzado con un extenso y tedioso sermón sobre, para variar, sus obligaciones como Premios Anuales, el ejemplo que tenían que dar, que era una vergüenza que justamente ellos dos hubieran adoptado tal comportamiento... Snape sólo se había parado allí, cruzado de brazos, y para Draco fue fácilmente adivinable que toda la situación le resultaba irrisoria. Hermione, por otro lado, había mantenido su boca cerrada todo el tiempo, escuchando ávidamente a la profesora, asintiendo a cada rato para que no dudase de su atención.

Luego la bruja había cambiado de estrategia, y había empezado a aleccionarlos sobre cómo podía ser que se sintieran con libertad de desperdiciar la comida de ese modo tan burdo y vulgar cuando había gente que estaba muriendo de hambre. En ese momento Hermione llevó una mano a su boca. Les dijo que la entristecía saber que no apreciaban el trabajo de otros, y que no tomaban en cuenta las horas y horas que los elfos domésticos se la pasaban cocinando para ellos. Y entonces les dijo que, para que aprendieran, tendrían un poco de su propia medicina. Y allí fue cuando Draco supo que aquello no le gustaría.

Debían internarse todo lo que quedaba de la tarde en las cocinas y preparar ellos mismos la cena para todo el castillo.

En cuanto la profesora lo dijo, Snape se ausentó unos instantes, dando alguna tonta excusa, pero en el momento en que cerró la puerta del despacho, pudieron oír una amortiguada risa.

Draco y Hermione se habían mirado; Hermione, algo aliviada ante un castigo nada malo, siendo que ella había creído que la despojarían de su embestidura de Premio Anual, que sus calificaciones serían afectadas, o que la expulsarían del colegio, y Draco, tratando de contener la risa que Snape le había contagiado.

De una u otra manera, Draco sabía que todo les había salido muy barato. Y quizás pudiera sacar algo de provecho de todo aquello... ah... las maravillas de ser un Malfoy...

Apenas entraron a las cocinas, Hermione se adelantó y se colocó un delantal blanco que estaba colgado de algún perchero en algún lugar. Era muy curioso. Draco visitaba las cocinas casi tanto como la cancha de Quidditch, y jamás había prestado atención a nada más que a la comida. Porque para él, el sitio era sólo un lugar para ir a llenar su estómago cuando la siguiente comida se viera alarmantemente lejana, y no como lo que en verdad era: un lugar para cocinar.

-Ponte el otro delantal -le dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza un delantal igual al que acababa de colocarse, mientras se trenzaba el pelo despreocupadamente. Draco alzó la ceja y le sonrió sobrante.

-¿Quieres que yo me ponga eso? -preguntó. Hermione lo miró con las manos en sus caderas.

-Si no quieres no te lo pongas. Es evidente que le tomaste cariño a eso de estar cubierto de comida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ahora preocupado. Hermione suspiró.

-Draco, cuando uno cocina suele salpicarse, mancharse o ensuciarse de alguna manera. Si a ti no te molesta, pues bien. Yo te lo advertí -Draco permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, viendo como Hermione se agachaba debajo de una de las mesadas y sacaba de allí una bolsa con vegetales. Gruñendo, se dirigió al perchero de donde ella había descolgado su delantal, y se colocó el otro, notando y detestando la sonrisa de triunfo que aparecía en los labios de la chica.

-¿Dónde están todos los elfos? -preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

-La profesora McGonagall les dijo que tenían el resto de la tarde libre -respondió ella, cortando las cabezas de algunas zanahorias-. Pero lo más probable es que estén todos en la habitación del fondo... -y señaló una puerta detrás de algunos barriles.

-Mh... jamás había notado esa habitación... -comentó Draco pensativo.

-Pues no eres muy observador... ¿verdad? -replicó Hermione, mordaz. Draco le sonrió de lado al tiempo que robaba un trozo de zanahoria.

-No es lo que me han dicho... -Hermione le sacó la zanahoria de la mano, justo antes de que se lo llevara a la boca.

-Están con cáscara, Draco... -dijo- ¿Por qué no comienzas a hacer algo útil? -le preguntó, y se estiró sobre la mesada para leer la lista de comida que la profesora McGonagall les había dejado- Mira, puedes comenzar a cortar el ciboulette para la salsa del pavo.

-¿El_qué_? -fue su inteligente respuesta.

-El ciboulette, Draco... -y le entregó un puñado de aquel vegetal totalmente desconocido para el muchacho.

-Bien... -aceptó Draco, y se alejó un poco, disponiéndose a hacer... lo que sea que debiera hacer... - ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? -Hermione dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y lo miró, sin perder la paciencia.

-Cortarlos, Draco...

-Claro, sí... y... ¿cómo...? -Hermione suspiró.

-¿Has cocinado pavo alguna vez?

-Ehm... no...

-¿Pollo?

-Tampoco...

-¿Cerdo?

-¿Se cocina...?

-Draco... ¿alguna vez cocinaste algo en toda tu vida? -Draco frunció el entrecejo, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por recordar.

-¿Las... pociones... cuentan...? -preguntó. Hermione rodó los ojos y se le acercó.

Tomó los ramilletes de ciboulette y comenzó a cortarlos lentamente, asegurándose de que Draco viera cómo se hacía.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, Granger... -respondió, indignado- Es sólo cortar estos... mh... palitos...

-Ciboulette...

-Tienen nombre de marca de licor...

-Como quieras...

Hermione colocó mantequilla derretida en una sartén y comenzó a rehogar las zanahorias, ahora cortadas en finos listones. Echaba sal con una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía con constancia, asegurándose que no se pegaran. En un momento cambió la sal por la pimienta, y con asombrosa rapidez abandonó sólo unos instantes las zanahorias para preparar en cuestión de segundos una mezcla de limón y mostaza y volver casi de inmediato a la sartén, echándole el preparado a las zanahorias con absoluta maestría. Draco la observaba de reojo mientras los ciboulettes avanzaban calamitosamente lentos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione cuando advirtió que la observaba mientras pasaba las zanahorias a una fuente. Draco se sonrió y tajeó un tallo de ciboulette casi con cariño.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien -dijo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a consultar la lista de la comida.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas. ¿Ya terminaste con eso?

-Ehm...

-Bien. Entonces deberíamos comenzar con el soufflé. Tarda horas en hacerse. Deja los ciboulettes allí que la salsa se hace muy rápido.

-Muy bien... -Draco asintió torpemente y cortó descuidadamente los últimos tallos. Hermione se estiró y abrió las puertas de una alacena. Buscó un par de segundos y entonces se estiró un poco más para sacar de allí un pequeño tarro de vidrio. Lo destapó y Draco pudo sentir un fuerte olor a cacao.

-Puedes ir derritiendo el chocolate -dijo Hermione a Draco, entregándole el tarro y sonriéndole para alentarlo. Draco observó a Hermione no muy convencido, pero... ¿de qué valía protestar?

-De acuerdo... -aceptó. Hermione sonrió aun más y se volteó para comenzar a preparar la crema. Draco sostuvo las tabletas de chocolate, meditando. No podía ser tan complicado... ¿Cómo debería empezar?

-Ponlos en una cacerola... -indicó Hermione.

Por supuesto.

-Ya lo sé, Granger... -mintió descaradamente. Lo habitual.

-No era tan complicado, Malfoy... cacerola, fuego... el fuego derrite el chocolate...

-Oh, por favor, Granger... no te esfuerces tanto en hacerme reír, mis costillas no lo soportan.

-¿Te encanta oír tu propia voz, verdad? -preguntó Hermione, apuntándolo con la punta de una cuchara cubierta de crema- Es sarcasmo es el arma de los ególatras sin cerebro.

-Pues tú usas tanto o más sarcasmo que yo -contraatacó Draco, quitándole la cuchara para lamer los sobrantes de crema.

-Ah... no confundas el sarcasmo con el humor inteligente. Y dame eso... Por Merlín, eres peor que los niños...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-¿Hay manera de que sepamos qué platos irán a cada mesa?

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Draco. Hacía más de dos horas que habían entrado a las cocinas y el progreso que habían hecho era perfectamente calificable como mínimo. Draco no sólo no sabía cocinar, sino que, además, en su afán por mantener en alto su reputación (_'sé hacer de todo y mejor que cualquiera y si dices lo contrario no volverás a ver la luz de otro día y no precisamente porque robe el sol'_) les había hecho perder valioso tiempo. Es decir, cualquiera comente un error, pero... ¿confundirse azúcar con sal? Habían debido comenzar el soufflé todo de nuevo. Y, ahora, como si hubiera tiempo para perder con cosas tan banales, allí estaba él, batiendo la crema de limón como si fuese algo placentero, con la mirada perdida y esperando alguna respuesta a su brillante pregunta.

Hermione bufó. Estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. Tenía calor en esa cocina con tantos fuegos encendidos, sabía que se atrasaría con las tareas al haber desperdiciado de tal manera todo su sábado, su rostro debía estar cubierto de harina, chocolate y otros ingredientes, y la displicencia con la que Draco obraba no servía para mejorarle el día.

-¿Sí o no?

-No creo. Sólo debemos preparar las muestras. Los elfos las multiplicarán luego y las enviarán ellos -Draco frunció la comisura de los labios, como si lamentara oír aquello-. ¿Por qué?

-Nada... es que... sí supiera qué platos irán a la mesa de Gryffindor, pensaba enviarles una linda sorpresa a Potter y a Weasley... ¿Crees que les gustaría el soufflé salado?

-Te sorprenderías de las porquerías que han comido por ganar retos o apuestas... -comentó Hermione, sonriéndose.

-Me abstendré de preguntar.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Esto es bastante parecido a preparar la poción. Pero es más divertido, ya que no corremos riesgo de que se nos caiga el cabello y además podemos probar las cosas mientras cocinamos... -reflexionó Draco mientras hundía un dedo en la salsa de cebolla que Hermione estaba mezclando.

-En realidad, no; no podemos -contradijo Hermione, palmeándole la mano-. Los buenos cocineros no prueban antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Te diré un par de cosas: uno, no soy un buen cocinero. Dos... ¿qué sentido tiene probarlo en la mesa? Aunque lo encuentres defectuoso entonces, no creo que sea adecuado retirar los platos nuevamente sólo porque le falta una pizquita de pimienta...

-¿Terminarás de pelar esas patatas o tendré que hacerlo yo? -Draco soltó un lamento.

-Hermione... cada vez que las pelo un poco salta una cosa blanca y me mancha el delantal... -Hermione suprimió una risa.

-Draco, te diré un par de cosas: uno, esa cosa blanca se llama almidón. Dos, el delantal es para que se manche en lugar de la ropa. Y tres... ¿podrías actuar algo más afeminado...? -Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo preocuparme por mi aspecto personal? Si tú lo hicieras también no sería nada raro que dijera con bastante frecuencia lo bonita que te ves...

Las últimas palabras las dijo con cuidado. Lento. Sin dejar de observarla atentamente por el rabillo del ojo. Seguramente iba a reaccionar de alguna manera. Pero Hermione no dio señales de haber oído. O, por lo menos, no dio señales de que le hubiera importado. Seguía mezclando la salsa como si no acabara de escuchar nada revelador. Hablando de opacar autoestimas...

-¿Me escuchaste? -preguntó él. Sabía de sobra que no podía juzgar a Hermione guiándose por los parámetros de las demás chicas, pero era demasiado surreal el que no le importara para nada que él la considerara bonita.

-Claro que te escuché. Hasta donde sé, tengo oídos, y los dos funcionan bien -dijo Hermione, en un tono demasiado monótono para el gusto de Draco. El muchacho continuó mirándola confundido, con un ceja arqueada por involuntario asombro- ¿Qué? -preguntó entonces Hermione, sintiéndose molesta porque Draco la mirara así.

-Nada... -farfulló él, resignado.

Nota mental: no volver a halagar a Hermione; no sabía apreciar lo bueno.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione aun tenía el pelo prácticamente chorreando cuando bajó al Gran Comedor para la cena de esa noche. Habían terminado de prepararla no hacía mucho, y Draco le ganó el baño cuando ella eligió terminar, antes de ducharse, el trabajo de Runas Antiguas (el cual tenía planeado tener ya listo para aquel momento... los castigos desequilibran los planes...).

-¿Y tú cocinaste todo esto? -fue lo primero que Ron preguntó cuando ella se sentó frente a él y a Harry.

-Draco y yo -respondió ella con un suspiro de cansancio mientras sus piernas agarrotadas se acostumbraban al asiento. Harry y Ron hicieron la misma mueca de asco y alejaron todo lo posible una fuente con ensalada-. No sean inmaduros... -regañó Hermione- Neville... ¿qué tal está la salsa de cebolla? -Neville tragó precipitadamente el trozo de carne que se había llevado a la boca al verse interrogado y, ahogándose y tosiendo al hablar, respondió:

-Deliciosa... -Hermione le sonrió radiante y se sirvió a su vez una porción de pavo.

-Hacía mucho que no me pasaba tantas horas en la cocina... -dijo pensativa- Es decir, siempre me ha gustado cocinar, pero viviendo en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año es bastante complicado... -Harry y Ron hicieron sendos sonidos de vaga comprensión. Hermione pasó sus ojos por las distintas salsas sobre la mesa y, con aire crítico, tomó la fuente con la salsa de ciboulette y hundió un dedo allí.

-Si mi mamá te viera te pegaría esa mano a tu espalda... -dijo Ron sonriéndole- En mi casa está prohibido probar así los alimentos de esa forma. Claro que Fred y George nunca hicieron caso, y supongo que sabes lo que mi mamá les decía entonces...

-¡VOY A MATARLO! -interrumpió Hermione poniéndose de pie de repente.

-Sí, bueno... algo así pero en plural...

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione? -le preguntó Harry, pero ella ya había pasado sus pies por sobre el banco y se alejaba en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, con la fuente de salsa de ciboulette en la mano.

-Muévete -le ordenó a Blaise cuando llegó. Tanto Blaise como Draco se voltearon, algo sorprendidos.

-Emh... Hermione... ya tenemos salsas aquí... -le dijo Draco por lo bajo- Pero gracias por pensar en noso...

-Muévete -le repitió a Blaise, y pasó un pie por sobre el banco para sentarse junto a Draco, enfrentándolo por completo y dándole la espalda al otro muchacho, además de que lo había empujado para entrar sin problemas. A esta altura ya todos los Slytherins del perímetro estaban observándolos.

-Por favor, Hermione... siéntate. Ponte cómoda -dijo Draco sonriendo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Prueba esto -ordenó una vez más Hermione, ofreciéndole a Draco un dedo con la punta cubierta por salsa de ciboulette. El muchacho alzó una ceja y la miró, cuestionándola con la mirada-. Vamos... -instó ella. Draco frunció el ceño. Bajó la vista hasta el dedo con la salsa, escurriéndose suavemente. Por sobre el hombro de Hermione vio que Blaise apretaba sus labios para no reírse- ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó la chica impaciente, sacudiendo peligrosamente el dedo.

-Sí, Draco... ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó Blaise. Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio se inclinó apenas y lamió del dedo de Hermione toda la salsa. Mh... si no hubieran estado rodeados de tantas personas prestando atención a su pequeña escena aquel hubiera sido un momento sumamente erótico (tampoco hubiera estado mal que Hermione tuviera menos ropa). Draco se enderezó, degustando la salsa y, como Hermione lo observaba esperando algún juicio, no tuvo más remedio que decir:

-Está buena... -Hermione bufó.

-No está buena. Te dije específicamente que debías ponerle poca sal...

-¿Y...?

-Y esto no tiene poca sal...

-¿Puedo probarla yo también? -preguntó Blaise pasando su cabeza por sobre un hombro de Hermione.

-No.

-No queda tan mal si la pruebas con pavo... -dijo Draco, tomando un trozo de su plato, sumergiéndolo en la salsa y ofreciéndoselo a Hermione. Ella lo aceptó de inmediato, colocando una mano suya bajo la de Draco para detener la salsa que caía.

-Bueno... claro que queda bien... -dijo de forma poco elegante, con la boca parcialmente llena- Pero sólo porque dejaste al pavo casi sin sal... ¿por qué no seguiste mis instrucciones?

-Oye, lo intenté... ¿qué hay de la sopa? Esa sí quedó bien... ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. No la he probado aun -Draco tomó el cucharón de la fuente con sopa  
y lo acercó hasta los labios de Hermione. Ella adelantó su cabeza y sorbió delicadamente-. Podrías haberle puesto un poco más de especias -dijo lamiéndose os labios-, pero está bastante buena...

-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Draco alegre, sorbiendo ahora él un poco de sopa- Estoy pensando en hacer de esto una carrera... -Hermione rió y se puso de pie.

-Pues... ¿qué puedo decir? Buena suerte...

-Como si la necesitara... -replicó Draco con sobre actuada arrogancia.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sonriendo, y se alejó. Draco la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó nuevamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, y luego volvió sus ojos al plato, meneando la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo. Blaise lo observaba con una ceja alzada y su usual sutil perspicacia.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó entonces Draco. Blaise frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-Supongo que fue un castigo placentero... -el rubio hizo un distraído sonido de confusión mientras se servía más carne.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Blaise suspiró y aceptó la fuente con carne que su amigo le pasaba.

-Nada... -farfulló- Nada...

-Espera a que pruebes el soufflé...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

La comida había generado bastante éxito. Ni de lejos había sido tan popular como las que preparaban los elfos (en especial en esos días en los que se despertaban inspirados y los sorprendían con exquisitos platos), pero había obtenido buena aceptación.

Draco se había parado sobre el banco de la mesa de Slytherin y había alzado sus brazos, instando a los demás a aplaudir. Tuvo mejor respuesta de lo que Hermione hubiera creído y esperado, y al final, luego de que él la señalara para compartir la ovación con ella, no le quedó más remedio que pararse y hacer una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, lo que causó que Harry y Ron la miraran ceñudos y no volvieran a hablarle por el resto de la noche.

Hermione subió a su Sala Común cinco minutos después de que Draco lo hiciese, por un lado porque no soportaba a sus amigos cuando tomaban esa actitud tan idiota e inmadura, y por el otro porque estaba realmente cansada y no quería nada más que meterse en su cama, para tener un sueño tranquilo y placentero.

Pero la palabra tranquilidad no fue la que le vino a la mente cuando atravesó el retrato de Van. Draco estaba recostado boca abajo en el suelo, rodeado de un desparramo total de pergaminos, libros y plumas. Tenía los cabellos despeinados, ojeras y se veía claramente desesperado, escribiendo frenéticamente. Apenas si levantó la vista cuando Hermione entró, y de inmediato volvió a su escritura.

-¿Qué no te llenaste en la cena? -le preguntó ella al ver divertida que Draco estaba comiéndose las uñas.

-No estoy para bromas -replicó él fastidiado-. Estoy muy atrasado con este trabajo de Defensa...

-Yo lo terminé ayer a la noche -comentó Hermione alzando a Vaca en sus brazos.

-En este momento en el que tu ostentación es tan obvia no puedo más que decir... bien por ti... -farfulló Draco- ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber las referencias históricas de las maldiciones parciales cuando no presté atención jamás en la clase de Bins? - Hermione sonrió.

-Presumo que estás de un humor no muy agradable.

-Gracias por notarlo -volvió a farfullar. Soltó un hondo suspiro- Esto es todo tu culpa -Hermione alzó sus cejas.

-¿Mi culpa? No es mi culpa que dejes todo para último momento.

-No lo iba a dejar para último momento. El trabajo es para el miércoles y yo planeaba terminarlo esta tarde. Pero, por si no lo notaste, tuve toda la tarde ocupada.

-Oh, claro, y supongo que ahora fue mi culpa que nos hayan castigado.

-En parte lo es -apuntó Draco-. Pero no negaré que quizás yo tuve algo que ver...

-¿Quizás...?

-No importa. No era eso a lo que me refería -Hermione se sentó en el sofá junto al cual Draco estaba recostado, en el suelo.

-¿Y a qué te referías? -preguntó mientras dejaba a Vaca acurrucarse en su falda y se quitaba los zapatos.

-Me refería a que por tu culpa el castigo se alargó mucho más de lo necesario.

-¡Esto es el colmo! -dijo Hermione indignada- ¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el que hizo que tardáramos años... Mira, no critico que no sepas cocinar (aunque lo tuyo va más allá de eso), pero al menos admite que fue gracias a tus errores que estuvimos allí toda la tarde... -colocó sus pies sobre la espalda de Draco y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Errores? Lo dices como si fuera en plural...

-Es que fueron varios errores, Draco.

-¿Quieres sacar tus pies de mi espalda?

-No, honestamente.

-Además, cuando digo que fue tu culpa es porque es verdad -Hermione rodó sus ojos.

-A ver... ¿por qué fue mi culpa? -preguntó. Draco había vuelto a bajar la vista hacia su pergamino y había comenzado a escribir algunas cosas, mordiendo la punta de su lengua como forma de concentración.

-Porque se supone que un castigo sea aburrido. Se supone que sea desagradable, tedioso y que se busque terminarlo lo antes posible. Se supone que uno vaya, lo cumpla lo más rápido que pueda y vuelva con su vida.

-¿Y acaso este castigo no fue aburrido, tedioso y desagradable?

Draco no dijo nada. Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y tenía sus ojos perezosamente fijos en la nuca del muchacho. El único sonido, aparte del crepitar del fuego y el ronroneo de Vaca, era la pluma de Draco contra el pergamino. Era como si quisiera crear un clima tenso. Como si quisiera darle a su respuesta un toque misterioso imposible de ignorar. Y, a juzgar por la avidez con la que Hermione la aguardaba, lo había logrado.

-No -respondió al fin. Hermione se encontró a sí misma soltando el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había contenido, y descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que estaba deseando que esa fuera la respuesta de Draco. Quizá porque sería la que ella hubiera dado en su lugar. Draco apoyó la pluma con suavidad en el pergamino y dudó unos segundos, aun con la vista baja. Entonces elevó la cabeza, llevando sus ojos hacia el rostro de Hermione. Sus labios estaban levemente separados y si no hubiera sabido que era imposible Hermione hubiera jurado que estaba nervioso-. Contigo nada es aburrido...

Aquello siempre había sido un problema para Hermione. Jamás podía distinguir si le hablaban en broma o no. Su primo solía sacar ventaja de eso, diciéndole cosas como que se mudaría a Suecia y que necesitaba aprender a hablar sueco, riéndose en secreto de la angustia de la chica y no revelándole la verdad hasta que sus ojos no estuvieran ya llenos de lágrimas y hubiera obtenido montones de atenciones de parte de su cariñosa prima al saber a su adorado primo ya pronto a mudarse tan lejos.

Porque Draco no podía estar hablando en serio. La parte lógica lo decía. Pero otra parte (una parte muy intensa y demandante a decir verdad), quería creer lo contrario. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué Draco no bajaba sus ojos? Se había quedado allí, mirándola, en silencio. ¿Qué esperaba para largarse a reír y asegurarle que todo había sido una broma y que no había manera de que en verdad creyera que con ella nada era aburrido, que estar con ella era un suplicio, que hubiera preferido comer pus de bubotubérculo antes que pasar nuevamente un castigo como aquel?  
Estaba totalmente convencida de que su rostro debía estar ruborizado hasta las orejas. Bien, broma o no, aquello no podía extenderse más. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, y se puso de pie, olvidándose de Vaca, quien cayó al suelo con un suave quejido. Se había roto por fin el contacto visual con Draco. Y, podría asegurar casi sin dudas, que de no ser por su accionar hubieran continuado mirándose en silencio durante toda la noche.

-Traeré... traeré mi trabajo de Defensa... -dijo con cierta torpeza, estirándose la ya estirada túnica- para que puedas copiarlo y no pierdas tanto tiempo... -pasó por sobre el cuerpo tendido de Draco, conciente de que él aun la observaba de reojo, y subió las escaleras precipitadamente, obligándose a no correr o saltearse escalones.

Nunca se había puesto nerviosa con Draco. Es decir, claro que él podía turbarla, molestarla, y alterar sus nervios, pero nunca había experimentado esa sensación de tener que salir de inmediato de la habitación por temor a lo que pudiera pasar luego. Pasaba más tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts, y jamás se había sentido incómoda con él. Bueno, eso era mentira. Pero se refería a ese tipo de incomodidad. La incomodidad que debería sentir si lo considerara lo que en verdad era: un muchacho.

No pensaba a Draco como un muchacho. O por lo menos eso quería creer. Pero no podía negar que no lo mirara, por momentos, con la apreciación femenina que tan frecuente era en Parvaty o Lavender. No podía decir que no hubiera contemplado hacía unas noches el torso desnudo de Draco. No podía decir que no había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su sedoso cabello entre sus dedos. No podía decir que sólo por motivos académicos había invitado a Draco a acompañarla a ver el florecimiento de la_Ckelebana_.

Pero debía decirlo.

Rodeando a Draco estaba esta barrera invisible que agrupaba todas las cosas que sabía que existían pero que no quería recordar. Todo era tan complicado en torno a él... Aun ni estaba convencida de que estuviera bien que tuvieran esa relación, cercana a la amistad. No sabía si su actitud era reprochable. ¿Estaba mal estar con una persona como Draco considerando quien era ella? Porque no hubiera sido igual si se tratase de cualquier otra chica... ¿estaba mal que pasara tiempo con él aunque no fuera por trabajo escolar, estaba mal que se riera de sus bromas y que buscara hacerlo reír, estaba mal que ella misma hubiera debido imponer esa... detestable barrera y que constantemente debiera recordarse que allí estaba, que existía?

Y esta barrera impedía a Hermione mirarlo de otra manera que no fuese la apropiada: colega Premio Anual. Y no tenía ninguna intención de cruzar esa barrera. Todo estaba muy bien como estaba y no se sentía en condiciones de experimentar.

El problema era que él no ayudaba demasiado. O peor aun, que parecía tener intenciones de cruzar la barrera por su cuenta.

Quitó a Crookshanks de sobre su mochila, sobre su cama, y aun con dedos temblorosos revolvió los libros y papeles que allí tenía. El gato bufó malhumorado y saltó al suelo, desperezándose. Hermione se sentó, encontrando increíblemente dificultosa la tarea llevada a cabo. Podría haber jurado que había dejado su trabajo dentro de su mochila... Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de recordar dónde lo podría haber dejado.

Crookshanks volvió a saltar hábilmente y se subió a su escritorio, maullando con voz ronca para que su ama le prestara atención. Hermione se puso de pie y se le acercó, estirando una mano para acariciar su cabeza, aun distraída.

-Aquí estaba... -exclamó suavemente al ver yaciendo junto a su gato el trabajo de Defensa. Crookshanks volvió a maullar, con insistencia- ¿Qué te sucede hoy? -le preguntó Hermione tras tomar el trabajo, bajando la vista hacía el animal. Y entonces la vio.

Allí sobre su escritorio, junto a Crookshanks, bajo la ventana por donde dentro de unos minutos la luna se filtraría pálida, había una hermosa campana de cristal, conteniendo en su interior un pequeño capullo de _Ckelebana_, sin florecer.

La boca de Hermione se abrió levemente. ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Estaba segura de que esa mañana cuando dejó su habitación no estaba entre la lista de sus pertenencias una Ckelebana cerrada... Tragando en seco se inclinó para verla mejor. Sus colores eran suaves y fríos, y su textura parecía ser agradablemente rasposa. Era un tanto más pequeña que la que había visto hacía unas noches en el invernadero, pero sus pétalos eran más redondos y prometedores. Hermione estiró su dedo índice para rodarlo delicado sobre la campana. Aquello no tenía sentido...  
Se incorporó. Su ceño se había fruncido y su paso no era lo que podía decirse decidido cuando salió de su dormitorio y bajó la escalera hasta la Sala Común.

Draco se había sentado en uno de los sillones, dejando sus pergaminos aun en el suelo. Había apoyado su cabeza en la parte superior del respaldo, y tenía la vista fija en el techo. Hermione volvió a morder su labio mientras se le acercaba, y se detenía junto a él. Entonces Draco desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó. Hermione frunció el entrecejo un poco más. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Se cruzó de brazos, aun mirando a Draco, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta de esa forma. Eso no serviría.

Decidiendo precipitadamente, se inclinó apenas y tomó entre sus manos una de las de Draco que descansaba en un apoyabrazos del sillón, y lo obligó suavemente a ponerse de pie.

-Hermione... ¿qué sucede? -insistió Draco con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, mientras se dejaba arrastrar escaleras arriba. Hermione entró primera a su habitación, aun sosteniendo a Draco, y el muchacho entró de inmediato después que ella.

-Eso -dijo la chica señalando con su mano libre la campana de cristal con la _Ckelebana_. Draco borró de inmediato su expresión de desconcierto.

-Es una _Ckelebana_... -dijo sonriendo. Pero entonces quitó su sonrisa y en su rostro pareció reflejarse angustia- Es una_Ckelebana_... ¿verdad? Porque quizás se aprovecharon de mi falta de conocimiento sobre plantas y me engañaron... -Hermione había ladeado la cabeza para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-Sí es una _Ckelebana_... -dijo. Calló y volvió a mirar a la flor- Pero me gustaría saber cómo llegó una _Ckelebana_ a mi habitación...

-La traje esta mañana -explicó Draco en un tono totalmente casual, como si fuera cosa de todos los días llevar plantas rarísimas a las habitaciones de los demás.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione cada vez más confundida. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es un regalo.

¿Un regalo? Un regalo era una pluma nueva, una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes, un libro, una rosa normal si quieres llegar al extremo... Pero una _Ckelebana_ ciertamente no era calificable como un regalo. Por lo menos no en esas circunstancias, diciéndolo como si se tratara de cualquiera de las otras cosas mediocres.

-¿Y por qué me regalas una _Ckelebana_? -volvió a preguntar Hermione, mucho más sorprendida de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Draco hizo un sonido impreciso- Draco, esta flor sale carísima... debe ser una de las cosas materiales más costosas que hay dentro del castillo... -Draco rió.

-Si por eso estás preocupada, quédate tranquila; no pagué absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo...?

-Conozco a este tipo que comercia objetos raros -dijo-. Me debía un favor, me preguntó si podía pagarme en especias, le pedí un inventario de lo que tenía y lo único que llamó mi atención fue la _Ckelebana_. Es decir, podía haber pedido una acromántula, pero la historia nos muestra que no es recomendable. No sé cuándo florecerá porque no consta la fecha en la que fue plantada. Supongo que bastará observarla todos los días... -Hermione volvió a tragar. Aun no comprendía...

-¿Pero por qué me la regalas a mí? -preguntó- Cualquier persona moriría por tener una... -Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Para serte franco, no la encuentro tan fascinante. De hecho, tú te mostraste mucho más apasionada que yo con la _Ckelebana_ de Sprout.

-Sí, pero Draco...

-Y yo no quería una de estas cosas ocupando lugar en mi habitación.

-¿Ocupando lugar?

-Además de que no va con mi personalidad. Casi puedo oír las risas de Blaise si llegara a enterarse de que guardo en mi habitación una flor, por más cara que esta sea.

-Draco, no es sólo que es cara...

-Bueno, mira... -interrumpió Draco, determinado- Te regalé una_Ckelebana_. ¿La quieres o no? -Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Sí... -dijo en un susurro- Pero aun no comprendo por qué es que me la regalas... -el muchacho rodó los ojos.

-¿Aun no comprendes después de todos los motivos lógicos que te di? -inquirió- ¿Por qué debería quedarme yo con algo que no me interesa cuando sé que debes soñar con ella todas las noches? -Hermione sonrió.

-Yo no sueño con ella... -dijo volviendo a mirar la _Ckelebana_. Draco alzó una ceja- No _todas_ las noches... -aceptó Hermione.

Draco llevó sus ojos también hacia la campana de cristal. Crookshanks se había acurrucado sobre el escritorio y estaba dormitando plácidamente. La luna se reflejaba en el cristal y en los pétalos de la Ckelebana, haciendo que sus colores se vieran más fríos. Draco podía escuchar la respiración delicada de Hermione, y sabía que estaba sonriendo. Con un extraño alivio advirtió que sus dedos aun estaban lazados entre los de ella.  
Movió sus ojos y los llevó hacia el perfil del rostro de Hermione. Tragó.

-Además... -susurró. Le costaba trabajo hablar. Hermione no quitó su vista de la _Ckelebana_, pero una leve dilatación de sus ojos le dio a entender a Draco que lo escuchaba. El muchacho oprimió un poco más la mano de Hermione dentro de la suya- Jamás te había visto tan hermosa como la noche en la que floreció la _Ckelebana_.

Su respiración se agitó. La de ambos. Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso. Ambos lo sabían. La barrera parecía ya rota, uniéndolos por unas manos lazadas y una flor que aun ni había florecido. Eso no estaba bien. La única razón por la que ella aun sostenía su mano era porque le había regalado una _Ckelebana_. ¿O era él quien la sostenía a ella? Era curioso. Sus dedos estaban entre los de ella pero los de ella también entre los de él. Y él oprimía, pero ella parecía oprimir también. El silencio no era incómodo, pero era tan real y palpable que casi dolía.

Draco era conciente de que había dejado de respirar, y lo mejor sería irse de allí antes de que sucediera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse... o ella...

-Debo... terminar mi trabajo... -balbuceó. Esperó a que Hermione dijera algo o diera muestras de reconocimiento. Pero no dijo nada, y no hizo más que continuar con sus ojos fijos en la campana de cristal.

Draco movió un pie, listo para irse, sólo para descubrir que la mano de Hermione no soltaba la suya. Entonces Hermione bajó la vista, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y en dos cortos pasos se acercó a él. Le sonrió, casi con dulzura, y colocándose en puntas de pie, lo besó delicadamente en la parte inferior de la mejilla, casi sobre la comisura de sus labios. Su rostro parecía arder y los labios de Hermione empeoraban el efecto. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que lo notase y debió obligarse internamente a no correr su rostro para que sus labios se juntaran a los de ella.

Terminó de inmediato. Mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Hermione ya se había metido en el baño, y él se había quedado solo con Crookshanks en la habitación.

Con pasos indefinidos salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyando allí su frente, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Definitivamente, debía conseguir más de esas esporas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Gracias por esperar pacientemente. Dejen reviews que aceleran la producción.**

**Para el próximo capítulo: Navidad, Ajedrez, Brian May y... ¿empieza la acción? Sí… quizás...**


	11. White Queen, as it began

**Disculpen la tardanza... vamos con la historia que es el único motivo por el cual entraron aquí en un primer lugar.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Sangre de Dragón**_

**_by_Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo XI: White Queen (as it began)**

_"... The White Queen walks and the night grows pale_

_stars of lovingness in her hair..._

_White Queen, how my heart did ache_

_and dry my lips no word would make..._

_So, still... I wait..."_

**Brian May**

Podría tomar la Torre negra, pero entonces perdería el Alfil, que era la única pieza aparte del rey y los Peones que aun le quedaban en pie. Había perdido los dos Caballeros, debiendo sacrificar uno para mantener a la Reina, quien luego se vio vilmente atacada por un sanguinario Alfil que arremetió desde atrás, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Era un hecho: no jugaba bien al Ajedrez. Bostezando, estiró su mano derecha y empujó suavemente con su dedo índice a su Rey.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Otorgo.

-No puedes otorgar... -replicó el muchacho poniendo en pie una vez más el Rey blanco.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo es cuestión de minutos para que te jactes de un jaque mate...

-Hermione, sólo te quedan un Alfil (el de casilleros negros, lo cual te es desventajoso) y dos Peones... -insistió Ron, moviendo sus rodillas inconscientemente.

-Exacto -concordó Hermione desperezándose-. ¿Cómo esperas que tenga la más mínima posibilidad de ganar cuando tú sólo perdiste tres piezas, dos de ellas Peones?

-No era a eso a lo que iba... -interrumpió el pelirrojo con un dejo de impaciencia y altivez que sólo se le era visto cuando de Ajedrez se trataba- Quería decir que aguardes sólo unos turnos y quizás podíamos hacer tablas... -Hermione fingió una risa incrédula.

-Ron, jamás, desde hace siete años que nos conocemos, pude ganarte en el Ajedrez. Y tampoco recuerdo haber estado ni cerca de hacer tablas... -se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia un sillón cercano, dejándose caer allí junto a Harry, quien releía algún trabajo de Encantamientos- No hay nada que hacer: eres el mejor ajedrecista de todo Hogwarts. Déjanos en paz a los simples mortales.

Ron sonrió levemente y trató de ocultar el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Eso no es cierto... -dijo en un tono que dejaba bien en claro que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, y se dispuso a juntar las piezas- Y tú podrías ser muy buena si te lo propusieras. Mira, el Ajedrez se trata de saber cuándo tomar la iniciativa, cuándo es el momento para actuar... hay que saber cuándo hacer sacrificios, debatiéndote entre las piezas importantes o las que son importantes para ti. Y creo que tú no tienes problemas para eso -Hermione sonrió.

-Lo haces parecer tan complicado que no creo que vuelva a jugar jamás... -dijo. Ron se encogió de hombros y guardó el último Peón Negro- ¿Terminaste el trabajo? -le preguntó Hermione a Harry, palmeando afectivamente la parte superior de su muslo. Harry asintió, no muy convencido, y le pasó el pergamino que había estado leyendo.

-No creo que esté bien... -le dijo, previendo una crítica, mientras Hermione comenzaba a leerlo ella misma haciendo un sonido de descarte hacia lo dicho por él.

-Además, sabes que Flitwick siempre le ha dado más importancia a la práctica que a la teoría -dijo sabiamente, acomodándose un poco más contra la espalda de su amigo para leer su trabajo-. Y tú eres muy bueno haciendo encantamientos... -Harry guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Gracias -dijo al fin. Hermione asintió.

-Por nada.

Adoraba la caligrafía de Harry. Era desporlija y no seguía patrones, pero reflejaba muy bien su personalidad: desordenado y sólo entendible para unos pocos. Ron, por otro lado, era constante en el dibujo de sus letras, pero eran de curvas puntiagudas y tamaño pequeño. Viéndolas de lejos, se podría decir que el pelirrojo tenía mejor letra. Era muy curioso como todas las letras de varones se parecían. Bueno... no todas...

La caligrafía de Draco era muy elegante sin dejar de ser varonil. Sus mayúsculas eran altas y guardaban excelente proporción con las minúsculas; letras redondas, bien dibujadas, trazo firme y seguro, sin florituras innecesarias pero no llegando a ser líneas rectas. De hecho, ella misma envidiaba su escritura. Su letra era bonita, pero no era nada comparada a la de él. Lo más probable era que se hubiera criado con un tutor de caligrafía. Y con otro de ortografía. Y otro de gramática. Y otro de geografía... Draco sabía muchas más cosas de las que ella sabía (hablando en el sentido práctico, por supuesto), pero no le sacaba nada de jugo.

-¿Terminaste?

-¿Huh?

Hermione tenía su vista perdida por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, paseando sus ojos por el fuego encendido o por las cabezas de sus compañeros, todos disfrutando el calor del lugar mientras que afuera tenía lugar la primera nevada de año, fría y blanca.

-¿Terminaste de leer mi trabajo?

El trabajo de Harry aun estaba sobre su regazo, estirado sobre el mismo lugar desde que él se lo diera. Releyendo la primera parte, Hermione comprobó que no había pasado del párrafo inicial.

-Mh... ya casi... -mintió, y sacó de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con la teoría de los encantamientos refractarios, sin advertir las miradas que intercambiaban Harry y Ron.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? -le preguntó Ron, yendo a sentarse al otro lado de la chica.

-Muy bien, sí... -dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara mejor- si no tienes en cuenta que esto de ser Premio Anual es mucho más cansador de lo que hubiera esperado... -agregó en tono alegre y despreocupado.

-¿Y aun así tienes tiempo para ayudarme con las tareas, o para jugar con Ron al Ajedrez? -le preguntó Harry ceñudo. Hermione corrió su rostro para mirarlo de lleno, imitando su expresión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas en el verano cuando Fred y George quemaron _sin querer _todos los vestidos de mi mamá? -preguntó Ron, y Hermione asintió debatiéndose entre la risa y la expresión severa- Bueno... ¿y recuerdas que durante todo ese día se comportaron como si fueran hijos modelos, ayudando en la limpieza, cocinando y ordenando toda la casa? -Hermione volvió a asentir. Ron asintió también, como si Hermione fuera una niña y acabara de reconocer la culpa de alguna travesura- Eso lo hicieron porque sabían que mamá se iba a enfurecer cuando se enterara, así que querían sembrar alguna buena impresión previa... -concluyó, elevando un dedo y blandiéndolo en advertencia, Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué. Frunció su entrecejo un poco más y volvió a mirar a Harry.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que venga a estar con ustedes?

-Sucede que te estás comportando demasiado bien con nosotros -explicó Harry.

_¿Demasiado bien?_ Sus amigos eran más idiotas de lo que creía... ¿quién en su sano juicio va a quejarse por que se lo trate demasiado bien?

-¿Y eso es... malo? -preguntó confundida.

-Depende de tus motivos -respondió Harry. ¿Motivos...?

-Es decir... ¿acaso esta noche encontraré que quemaste todas mis camisas? -le preguntó Ron sonriendo. Hermione parpadeó, comenzando a entender. Giró su cabeza de un lado al otro, del rostro de Harry al rostro de Ron.

-¿Así que creen que el único motivo por el cual me porto _demasiado bien _con ustedes es porque hice algo malo? -los muchachos se miraron. Escuchándolo así sonaba estúpido. Asintieron dubitativos. Hermione meneó su cabeza, riendo por lo bajo- ¿Acaso no los he ayudado siempre con sus tareas, no los he dejado copiarse de mis trabajos, no he jugado contigo al Ajedrez -miró a Ron-, no he ido siempre que lo pedías a las prácticas de Quidditch -miró a Harry-, y no he estado para ustedes siempre que necesitaban?

Harry y Ron se movieron en sus lugares, incómodos.

-Sí... -balbucearon.

-¿Eso quiere decir que he llevado, hasta el momento, una doble vida, una vida de actos malos y felonías, la cual he ocultado todo este tiempo de mis dos mejores amigos, sabiendo que lo encontrarían reprobable y que probablemente querrían dejar de hablarme, y que he tratado de apaciguar mi conciencia convirtiéndome en una contra-yo que aparenta ser buena, dulce y que los ayuda constantemente cuando en realidad lo único que deseo es alejarme de ustedes e ir en busca de otra aventura criminal, como, por ejemplo, quemar un guardarropas lleno de camisas?

Tanto los ojos como las bocas de Harry y Ron se habían dilatado. Apenas moviendo sus cuellos se miraron, azorados.

-Siempre me encantó su habilidad para improvisar... -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y notaste que habló sin tomar aire ni una vez?

Hermione rió mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué haré con ustedes dos? -preguntó más a sí misma que otra cosa- Traeré tu trabajo corregido mañana temprano -le dijo a Harry, y se inclinó para besar a sus dos amigos en sus respectivas coronillas-. Que descansen -les deseó-. Ron, ni se te ocurra irte a dormir sin darle una buena lavada a ese pelo -y sin decir nada más y sin dejarlos decir nada, atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que no advirtieran que jamás les había negado ninguna de sus sospechas.

No se había detenido a pensarlo. Es que era cierto que siempre se había comportado bien con ellos. Pero, ahora que se lo decían abiertamente, quizás era verdad que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable. Y aunque se repitiese una y mil veces que no había nada de qué sentirse culpable, el hecho de que lo hiciera le demostraba que sí lo había.

Draco.

Si Harry o Ron llegaran a enterarse de alguna de las cosas que habían sucedido... si supieran sólo un cuarto de lo que ella sabía... que ella se había acostado en la cama de Draco, que Draco se había acostado en su cama, que Draco la había visto desnuda, que le había regalado la flor más rara y costosa que existía, que se divertían juntos, que ella lo había besado a sólo milímetros de la boca y que sentía un extraño y culposo sentimiento gratificante al atravesar el retrato de Van y hallarlo allí sentado, con sus pies sobre la mesa y su cabello presuntuosamente desarreglado...

Era verdad. Trataba de tener a Harry y a Ron siempre contentos. Era una tarea inconsciente, pero ya se había vuelto rutina, para que si por culpa de alguna casualidad no muy beneficiosa llegaran a saber, ella pudiera escudarse tras sus buenas acciones anteriores. ¿En qué clase de persona utilitaria se había convertido? No cabía duda: estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Draco. Y sabía que era mucho tiempo. Y tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar de hablarle; no podía ignorar su presencia; no podía evadirlo (experiencias pasadas le habían demostrado que no era conveniente). Después de todo, eran Premios Anuales, compartían una Sala Común y tenían montones de tareas en conjunto. Era estúpido no pasar tiempo con él... Sin contar que Draco no era ni de lejos lo que había sido en el pasado. ¿Qué tenía de malo, entonces, que a ella no le importara estar con él?

Bien, sí, por supuesto. _Había_ algo de malo. Pero ella lo estaba manejando bastante bien. Tras haber comprobado que no podía dejar a sus impulsos libres y desatados, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que debía suprimirlos cuando estaba alrededor de Draco. Porque no podía dejar que se repitiera algo como lo de aquel beso que le había dado. Aun la atormentaba ese recuerdo. La mortificaba pensar qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiera insistido en aquello. Pero no lo había hecho. La mañana siguiente se había desarrollado como si nada. Y Hermione se había sentido aliviada y, extrañamente, cercana a la desilusión. Y no quería recordarlo.

No quería recordarlo, porque el recuerdo era demasiado. La firme piel de Draco emitiendo calor, la humedad de su aliento, su respiración silenciosa, el _terrible_ aroma a menta que lo seguía a todas partes, en todo momento, el saber que sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos y que sólo con un leve, levísimo movimiento se rozarían... ¿qué hubiera pasado si sus labios se juntaban?

No.

No quería pensarlo. No quería recordar. No quería. Pero, una vez más... ¿desde cuándo se obtiene todo lo que uno quiere?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Esto_no_ me satisface en lo más mínimo... -declaró Hermione con tono crítico releyendo por cuarta vez el trabajo de Transformaciones en el que había estado trabajando las últimas horas. Draco sonrió de lado y la miró por sobre el libro que estaba ojeando.

-Por eso yo siempre pregunto a las chicas: _´¿Prefieres arriba o abajo?' _-Hermione bajó el pergamino, con cara totalmente inexpresiva, y observó a Draco unos segundos, como si estuviera leyendo algo en su rostro. Él aun le sonreía con descaro.

-¿Sabes que haciendo eso cuando seas viejo estarás deforme? -preguntó ella, ladeando su cabeza apenas. Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Eso. Sonreír de lado. Cuando seas mayor te saldrán arrugas pronunciadas bajo un sólo ojo, en tu caso el izquierdo, porque siempre que sonríes de esa manera frunces la mejilla izquierda al elevar las comisuras de tus labios de ese lado. Puede verse muy encantador ahora, pero traerá problemas en tu futuro.

Draco parpadeó. Debería ya haberse acostumbrado a este tipo de salidas tan originales y desenlazadas típicas de Hermione. Contrayendo su cara, elevó una manó y frotó brevemente su mejilla izquierda, pero casi de inmediato volvió a sonreír, con más ímpetu que antes.

-¿Crees que cuando sonrío así me veo _encantador_? -preguntó. Hermione sonrió también, rodando los ojos.

-¿Quién soy yo para contradecir los decires de la población femenina de Hogwarts? -Draco frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-Eso ya perdió la gracia... -dijo estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hermione mientras bajaba su pluma para dar los toques finales al trabajo.

-Escuchar decir la cantidad de chicas que me idolatran... -respondió, y a Hermione le sorprendió no hallar sombra de arrogancia en su voz. Elevó su vista interesada- Se torna aburrido... ¿entiendes? Me harta no poder pasar por algún pasillo sin sentir montones de ojos sobre mí... muchas veces me siento violado... -Hermione soltó una fresca risa. Era una expresión más que graciosa. Draco parpadeó, ya que había dejado sus ojos nublados mientras hablaba, y la miró, sonriendo al oírla reír- Es _verdad_ -le dijo alegre-. Mira, por ejemplo, Iré a los Alpes, en Suiza, a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con Blaise -Hermione asintió-. ¿Y tú crees que no habrá más de una cariñosa suiza que quiera darme un lindo regalo, el cual yo, por supuesto, deberé aceptar? -la chica suspiró, haciendo un sonido extraño.

-Bueno... entonces ni vale la pena en que me esfuerce regalándote algo, porque, obviamente, nada superará eso -dijo. Draco alzó sus cejas.

-¿Ibas a darme un regalo?

-No -respondió Hermione como si tal cosa-. No quiero que te alienes al tener tantos regalos de chicas -Draco rió.

-Búrlate si quieres, pero es un asunto delicado -continuó-. Sin ir más lejos, se avecina el baile de Navidad...

-¿Cómo sabes que habrá un baile de Navidad? -Draco la miró incrédulo.

-Vamos, Hermione... ¿no sabes con quién estás hablando? No hay _una _cosa que yo no sepa... -Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Y además... -Draco bufó.

-Y además lo leí en la cartelera de Slytherin -reconoció-. Como iba diciendo, se avecina el baile, y con él la hora de buscar pareja. Pero ese es el problema: yo no debo buscar, porque no hay chica dentro del castillo que no quiera ir conmigo...

-Cuánto amor propio... -murmuró Hermione.

-Sí, quizás suene arrogante, pero sabes bien que es cierto. Además, me estoy quejando, no alardeando. Me gustaría experimentar, por lo menos una vez, el reto de tener que conquistar a una chica para que acepte acompañarme.

-Si los demás chicos en la escuela te escuchasen harían fila para hechizarte... -bromeó Hermione con aire serio. Draco volvió a desperezarse, sin darle importancia a la advertencia de la chica.

-Como sea... lo más probable es que no vaya al baile...

-Sí, por supuesto, y les negarás a todas las chicas el placer de verte en ropa formal -se mofó Hermione, colocando el título a su trabajo ya terminado.

-Hablo en serio, Granger -en el entrecejo de Hermione apareció una marcada arruga cuando levantó sus ojos hacia Draco.

-¿_Tú_ no irás al baile? -Draco bostezó y se encogió de hombros.

-No creo...

-_¿Por qué?_

-Hay cosas más serias en las que debo pensar -dijo simplemente Draco, sin querer darle importancia-. Es un tonto baile de la escuela, después de todo -Hermione lo contempló por un buen rato, aun confundida. Al final, volvió su vista hacia el pergamino una vez más, meneando la cabeza.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir -comentó-. Si hay algo que no me interesa son los bailes. En realidad, si debo ser honesta, no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

-Aah... pero irás... ¿verdad? -le preguntó Draco subiendo sus pies a la mesa que tenía delante.

-No lo sé -Draco sonrió.

-¿No quieres dejar solos a tus amiguitos? -Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Si tanto quieres saber, Malfoy, creo que debo ir por el hecho de ser Premio Anual. Ya que _tú_ no irás, sería conveniente que yo fuera. Claro que no tengo ni un poco de ganas...

-Entonces no vayas -solucionó Draco fácilmente.

-Sí... creo que no iré... -meditó ella.

-¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable? -Hermione fingió una risa.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí la esperanza de encontrar en ti ni pizca de conciencia... -dijo, dejando el trabajo sobre la mesa y descansando su cabeza en un apoyabrazos del sillón.

-Oye, eso _duele..._ -se quejó Draco, recostándose de lleno en el sofá. Elevó una mano en el aire, observándosela, cerrando y abriendo sus dedos. Suspiró. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Hermione. La chica había cerrado sus ojos y tenía una mano junto a su rostro, en el apoyabrazos. Draco tomó aire imperceptiblemente- Hermione... -llamó, intentando no sonar como si hubiera pensado horas y horas lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos. Draco lamió sus labios.

-Y... si fueras al baile... ¿con quién...? Es decir, sé que no irás pero... si _llegaras _a ir... ¿con quién irías? -tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo. La sangre parecía habérsele agrupado en sus oídos y sentía un molesto zumbido. Quizás Hermione ya estaba hablando y él no la podía oír. Quizás le estaba diciendo que iría con un muchacho del cual estaba locamente enamorada y que jamás consideraría ni la lejana posibilidad de ir con él...

Mantener sus ojos cerrados era una buena opción. Sabía que no había manera de evadir la pregunta. Evadir la _situación_ hubiera sido lo que querría. No _podía ser _que estuviera pensando en invitarla al baile... ¿verdad? No... no podía ser... Eso sería demasiado. Porque ella lidiaba bastante bien las situaciones diarias. Podía mantenerse calmada al ver a Draco lamerse los labios, podía reprimir las ganas de sentarse junto a él a hacer las tareas, podía controlar a sus ojos cuando Draco se le aparecía envuelto en una toalla, chorreando agua y pidiéndole shampoo... pero no sabía si podría negarse si la invitaba directamente, sin rodeos, a ir con él al baile...

No. No era lógico. Él no quería invitarla. Sólo estaba aburrido y quería entretenerse riéndose de su pobre vida amorosa. ¿Por qué la invitaría? No había motivos. No lo haría.

Pero no estaba segura de si eso era reconfortante o no.

-No lo sé... -susurró al final. Eso era patético. Recién la noche anterior habían anunciado el baile, así que estaba bien que aun nadie la hubiera invitado. Pero, aun así, algo que tenía que ver con su orgullo le hizo agregar: -supongo que con Harry o Ron... -y no tuvo idea de lo que esas palabras causaron en Draco. Y él se encargaría de que jamás la tuviera. Tragando rápidamente la bola pesada y maciza que se le había formado en la garganta, el muchacho la miró sonriendo sobrante.

-No puedo decir que eso me llame la atención -dijo-. Hermione frunció un hombro- ¿Y cuál será? Porque, sé que son inseparables y todo eso, pero sería mal visto si van los tres juntos... ¿acaso se batirán a duelo para reclamar tu amor? -Hermione suspiró molesta. Era bueno que a Draco no le importara saber que iría con otro chico. Sí. Muy bueno. _Muy_ bueno. Y no estaba mal recordárselo a cada segundo.

-Mi amor no tiene nada que ver en esto, Draco -dijo-. Sea cual sea con el que vaya, será sólo como amigos, como lo que somos y seremos para siempre -Draco soltó una risa alegre.

-Encuentro irresistible tu ingenuidad... -dijo. Hermione mordió su labio inferior, fastidiada.

-Siempre estás insinuando cosas que no tienen sentido...

-Claro que lo tienen -contradijo Draco-. Pero tú te empeñas en no hacer caso -se enderezó en el sillón y comenzó a hablar más rápido y alto, como si fuera un vendedor y quisiera convencer a Hermione de comprarle algo- Mira... ¿tú honestamente crees que Potter o Weasley no te ven como una chica en perfectas condiciones para invitar al baile con todo lo que eso implique, digamos quizás besos y quién sabe si no más? -Hermione rió incrédula.

-Pues de hecho sí... -afirmó con ímpetu, recordando una situación parecida tres años atrás. Draco suspiró.

-Vamos, Granger... cualquier muchacho estaría encantado de ir contigo al baile.

-Claro que no... -farfulló Hermione, sabiendo de sobra que su rostro estaba enrojeciendo. Draco sonrió. Era tan simple avergonzarla...

-Claro que _sí... _-discutió- ¿Crees que no le encantaría a cualquiera de ellos tener la posibilidad de bailar contigo, colocando una mano en tu espalda y oprimiendo tu cuerpo al suyo? -Hermione se sentó erguida y se estiró para tomar su trabajo de Transformaciones y enrollarlo compulsivamente.

-Estás diciendo tonterías... -sentenció, tratando de ignorar el calor que se había apoderado de su garganta.

-¡Vamos Hermione! -insistió Draco- Abre tus ojos... ¿Cuál crees que es el motivo por el cual los muchachos te dejan subir las escaleras primero?

-Porque son caballeros... -respondió Hermione, negándose a mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-Los caballeros no existen, Hermione... lo hacen para probar si tienen la suerte de poder ver algo interesante... -¡Merlín! Era increíble cómo Draco podía hacerla enojar. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, sus venas latían a un compás crónico.

-No todos son como tú, Draco. Hay quienes no esconden un interés propio detrás de cada acción.

-¿Eso crees? Bien, no soy nadie para negarlo. Veremos qué sucede cuando a la mañana siguiente del baile te encuentre llorando porque Weasley te besó -Hermione dilató sus ojos y los clavó en Draco, furiosa.

-Ron_no_ me besaría. Jamás mientras no tenga mi consentimiento. Además, el no _quiere_ hacerlo, Draco. Y, si llegara a suceder (lo que es imposible), yo no lloraría como una estúpida... _chica..._ -Draco rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero en el momento de la verdad todo tu sentimentalismo y tu sentido del prójimo te harán llorar los siete mares.

-Eres insoportable... -dijo Hermione mientras sostenía su frente en sus manos y apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas.

-Y tú eres muy terca -fue su réplica-. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que cualquier chico adoraría ir contigo al baile? -Hermione había bajado la vista y la tenía fija sobre su palma abierta, donde hacía trazos con la punta de su pluma sin tinta, haciéndose pequeñas marcas que enseguida desaparecían. Sus labios habían formado un infantil puchero, y cuando habló lo hizo con voz ronca.

-No_cualquier_ chico... -musitó, pero en el momento en que la última palabra salió de su boca, deseó no haberlo hecho. Había sonado a lástima propia... Resolvió no elevar los ojos hasta que no hubiera pasado toda la situación. Esperaría a que Draco cambiara de tema. Podría preguntarle sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch...

-Sí, Hermione... -dijo Draco de repente. Ella lo miró, sabiendo que sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas. Draco estaba mirándola insistentemente, con una expresión casi apática en el rostro. Sus labios estaban firmes, y las sílabas salían acariciadas, como partes de una poesía- _Cualquier _chico.

Sus ojos siguieron conectados, como una manera tácita de comprobar que él se había hecho entender, y que ella había entendido. Para cerciorarse de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo en aquel momento, aunque ninguno lo aceptase o dijera jamás. Para que se creara un lazo que demostrara cuánto habían causado las palabras de Draco, y cuánto causaba ahora su silencio.

Hermione no supo cuál fue la tonta excusa que dio para irse de allí. No supo cómo logró ponerse de pie, hacer su camino hacia su dormitorio y no mirar atrás. Para escaparle a esos ojos grises e incansables. Lo único que supo fue que diez minutos después estaba metida en su cama, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería una sucesión de Ajedrez y Quidditch.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Era muy frustrante. Tenía ya decidida la túnica que usaría (habiendo sido hecha a medida por diseñadores de alta costura), ya había pasado montones de pruebas de peinados hasta llegar al que combinase mejor con su ropa, había testeado los colores del maquillaje, corroborando no contrastar con el azul ópalo de la túnica, y hasta había ensayado las sonrisas y las actitudes que adoptaría la noche en cuestión. Pero, aparte de todas estas cosas, indiscutiblemente imprescindibles, le faltaba un pequeño detalle: su pareja.

Pansy sabía que este sería el último baile en Hogwarts, y no quería que transcurriera como todos los demás. Siendo parte de una familia importante dentro de la sociedad mágica, estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas de gala y reuniones desde que era una niña. Había asistido a montones de bailes, siempre con parejas ilustres, como hijos de Duques o Condes o de miembros importantes del Ministerio. Y, honestamente, se sentía en su tinta en dicha circunstancias. Las ropas de marca, la comida fina, la música ambiental... todo hacía juego con lo que ella consideraba su maravilloso y perfecto alrededor.

Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Porque no era una simple fiesta a la que su padre había sido invitado. Era el último baile al que asistiría como parte de Hogwarts. Era el último baile de Hogwarts. Y sabía que esto tenía más que ver con el final de una etapa que con el despliegue y ostentación que siempre estaban incluidos en los otros.

Tomando otro trago de jugo, pasó su vista una vez más por todos los muchachos que tenían alguna posibilidad. Pero fue inútil. El resultado siempre era igual. Muy frustrante. No sentía que ninguno de ellos valiera la pena.

Suspirando, apoyó su mentón en un puño cerrado y giró su cabeza para ver a Draco sentado a su lado. El muchacho estaba comiendo casi sin ganas un trozo de filete, casi por costumbre más que por hambre. Pansy frunció el entrecejo y se prometió que en cuanto solucionara su dilema se ocuparía de su amigo. Y entonces cruzó la mesa con sus ojos, hasta posarlos en Blaise, frente a Draco. Lo consideró unos instantes. Sólo unos instantes.

-Blaise, el sábado serás mi pareja -dijo con simpleza-. Usa una túnica en algún tono azul para que combine con la mía -y volvió su atención a su plato, cortando la carne con renovado entusiasmo.

Blaise había alzado sus dos cejas, no muy seguro de si había oído bien. Corrió sus ojos de Pansy, resignado a que su tácita pregunta no tuviera respuesta, y miró a Draco, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? -preguntó entonces.

-Supongo que _tendrás_ una túnica azul, Blaise... -dijo Pansy, blandiendo el tenedor distraídamente.

-Claro que sí... pero... ¿Cómo que seré tu pareja?

-¿Acaso ya tienes pareja? -Blaise parpadeó, desorientado.

-No, pero sólo porque quiero esperar y evaluar mis opciones. Quien ofrezca más será la afortunada -y de repente la miró suspicaz-. Y _tú_ no piensas ofrecer nada... ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué crees que aceptaré ser tu pareja?

-Porque soy tu mejor y única amiga y quieres asegurarte que tenga una noche inolvidable...

-Pero...

-..._y_... -Pansy apoyó sus codos en la mesa y descansó su mentón en sus manos lazadas, mirando a Blaise insinuante- porque si no aceptas comenzaré el rumor de que tienes una infección terriblemente contagiosa al tacto en los genitales -los ojos de Blaise se abrieron tanto que Draco creyó que se saldrían de sus órbitas y debería agacharse en el suelo para recogerlos. Pansy sólo sonrió y se sirvió más puré.

-No lo harías... -dijo Blaise, el terror presente en su voz.

-Ponme a prueba -replicó Pansy.

-No te creerían...

-Sabes que sí.

Blaise se encogió en el asiento, sin poder creer la situación. Pansy soltó una risa y rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Blaise... sólo por una noche, deja de lado tus intereses sexuales y divirtámonos entre amigos... -Blaise dudó. Calló unos segundos, rehuyendo los rostros de Pansy y de Draco.

-Bien... -dijo al fin- Pero no esperes que te lleve flores o que... que te diga que te ves linda ni nada de eso... -y Draco comprobó no con demasiada sorpresa un dejo rosado en sus mejillas. Pansy asintió conforme.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo, y miró a Draco para compartir con él una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó entonces- ¿Con quién irás al baile, Draco?

Draco bajó su vista al plato y jugueteó sin demasiado compromiso con un poco de puré en su tenedor.

-No iré al baile -declaró, tratando de que las reacciones de sus amigos no fueran exageradas.

-¿QUÉ? -gritó Pansy, casi saltando en el banco- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no irás al baile?

-Pansy, tranquilízate... -ordenó Draco molesto- Quiero decir que no iré al baile... No es complicado de entender.

-Pero... pero, eres Draco Malfoy... _Draco Malfoy..._ No puedes faltar en un baile de Hogwarts, así como no pueden faltar las chillonas túnicas de las Patil o los pendientes ridículos de Lovewood... ¿Por qué no vas? -y sólo Blaise notó la fugaz mirada que Draco enviaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Porque no tengo ganas, Pansy.

-¿No tienes _ganas_? Draco, eso es estúpido. Este será nuestro último baile en Hogwarts. _Debes _ir. Debes buscarte una tonta chica como pareja que se ponga lencería provocativa y bajaremos los tres juntos, y no le prestarás atención a la chica en toda la noche porque estarás con Blaise y conmigo, y sólo le hablarás y le preguntarás su nombre cuando la fiesta termine y...

-Pansy... -interrumpió Blaise. Tenía sus ojos gachos y mezclaba el puré con la salsa de los filetes- Ya déjalo.

-¿Que lo deje? Vamos, Blaise... Tú también sabes que es una estupidez que Draco no...

-Pan..._ya déjalo..._ -repitió, alzando ambas cejas. Pansy se calló. Había apretado sus labios inconscientemente, y algo en la voz de Blaise impidió que continuara hablando, le impidió insistir en lo que creía una tradición ya pronta a acabar. Y algo en el silencio que siguió le hizo saber que la etapa ya estaba llegando a su fin, que quizás ya había terminado.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-No puedo creer que esto apeste tanto... -dijo Draco con voz nasal, pues se había tapado la nariz con un par de dedos para impedir que el mal olor llegara hasta su cerebro.

-Sigue revolviendo, Draco...

-Estoy revolviendo, pero no es demasiado fácil cuando mi cabeza debe estar a tres metros de distancia...

-No es un olor _tan_ insoportable...

-¿Entonces por qué te alejaste tanto?

Cuando Hermione había leído el próximo paso de la lista de ingredientes para su poción, mencionando la estricina de falena, ninguno de los dos creyó que sería la fase más asquerosa de todo el proceso. Más allá del nombre complicado y su más complicada composición, la estricina olía, si es posible, peor que el cárbido molido. Desde el instante en que Draco había destapado el tarro con la sustancia, todo el lugar había sido invadido por un olor fuerte y rancio, cercano a huevos podridos pero mil veces peor. Y cuando comenzaron a hervirlo, (por separado, a temperatura constante y revolviendo crónicamente), un intenso humo purpúreo se elevó por el aire, llenando toda la Sala de los Menesteres y haciendo difícil la tarea de ver más allá de las narices.

Hermione se había ofrecido como voluntaria para disipar el humo con su varita mientras que a Draco le tocaba la menos agradable tarea de revolver, agachándose junto al caldero y prácticamente metiendo allí su cabeza. Y cuando el olor se hizo ya muy insoportable, Hermione intentó con un hechizo para neutralizar olores que, milagrosamente, funcionó, aunque no al cien por cien, y debía conjurarlo cada diez minutos aproximadamente.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te quedas con los mejores trabajos? -le preguntó Draco aun con voz nasal.

-Tú eras el que se quejaba de que no me comportaba como una dama. Pues una dama jamás se ensuciaría las manos si hay un caballero cerca.

-Y tú eres la que me contestó que preferirías desayunar cárbido todos los días antes que ser una dama, si eso significaba estar con el cabello recogido todo el tiempo y no poder andar descalza.

-Cállate y revuelve.

-No puedo _creer _que seas tan egoísta y que te preocupes tan poco por mí... -se quejó Draco con voz llorosa, aunque eso sólo era un efecto del olor de la estricina.

-No... no, mira, lo lamento... -se disculpó ella, acongojada al verse llamada egoísta, y fue a agacharse junto a él- Si quieres me quedó aquí, para que por lo menos compartamos el sufrimiento... -y le envió una expectante mirada. Draco rió divertido mientras sus ojos se humedecían por el humo- Oh, no Draco... no llores... por favor no llores... yo... lo siento... no quería... ¿por qué te ríes si estás llorando?

Draco había soltado la cuchara y se había recostado en el suelo, riendo cada vez más, doblándose en dos y sosteniéndose las costillas.

-¿_Qué_es tan gracioso? -le preguntó Hermione. Draco se enderezó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-_Tú..._-respondió sonriendo. Hermione frunció el ceño- ¿Crees que puedo llorar por algo así? Hermione, no debes confiar tanto en las personas...

-No confío tanto en las personas... -contradijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué demonios es eso de '_compartir el sufrimiento'_? -siguió él, volviendo a reír.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione, encogiendo un hombro bastante malhumorada- ¿Nunca escuchaste eso de _'mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos'?_

-Oh... ¿ahora estás llamándome tonto?

-Sí -afirmó, sin lamentar en lo más mínimo llamar tonto a quien la deja humillarse de ese modo-. Y te dije que siguieras revolviendo... Olvídalo... lo haré yo... -y adelantándose tomó la cuchara que Draco había dejado en el caldero y continuó mezclando la estricina, al fin comprendiendo cómo es que Draco se quejaba tanto: olía como los mil demonios...

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió la presencia de Draco a su lado, y con un rápido movimiento de ojos vio que se había acercado, tan cerca del caldero como estaba ella.

-Podemos revolver juntos... -sugirió el muchacho. Lo había dicho en un susurro, un susurro demasiado bajo, y Hermione supo que era mejor prestar atención a lo que seguiría- Ya sabes... para compartir el sufrimiento...

Algo en esa sugerencia, algo en ese ofrecimiento tan inocente y casi silencioso, algo en su voz, en su aliento, en su presencia, le hicieron a Hermione preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando, qué diablos estaba haciendo y cómo diablos iba a responder eso. Esto iba mucho más lejos de la pestilente estricina, y ambos lo sabían. Hermione lo sabía. Y sintió un nudo cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-No... -susurró- Aun no...

Draco no dijo nada. Por un instante Hermione creyó que se movería, que se alejaría, que se iría de allí. Pero se quedó. Y podía sentir sus ojos sobre sus manos, que hacían girar la cuchara.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó entonces Draco.

La mente de Hermione estaba casi en blanco. Se había olvidado del Quidditch, se había olvidado del Ajedrez, se había olvidado de Harry, de Ron, de la estricina, de Crookshanks y Vaca que estaban esperando su cena, y sólo podía pensar en que con sólo mover su mano unos centímetros podía hacerle lugar a la mano de Draco en la cuchara, y podrían revolver juntos.

Pero no podrían.

-Porque apesta demasiado -dijo, y continuó revolviendo, en silencio, con los ojos de Draco siguiendo sus movimientos, revolviendo sola todo el tiempo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mientras se reafirmaban con poderoso ímpetu todas las ventajas que sabía que el sexo masculino tenía sobre el femenino, Blaise miró su reloj una vez más. Hacía ya casi una hora que había bajado de su dormitorio, vestido ya con su túnica azul medianoche y predispuesto a pasar lo que Pansy llamaría _'una noche entre amigos'_, pero el plural estaría mal empleado si ella no se apuraba en bajar.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, mirando fijamente la pared que tenía frente a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido y era consciente de que ninguno de los que pasaban junto a él le hablaban debido a su aspecto atemorizante. Sólo Draco había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse a su lado, sentado a su derecha, cruzado también de brazos y mirando a la misma pared en un vago intento por burlarlo y tratar así de acabar con su malhumor. El Premio Anual era el único del lugar que no vestía de gala. Tenía puesta su túnica normal (la que había usado todo el día y se le había arrugado al dormir una breve siesta en un sillón), y su cabello estaba tan desarreglado como cuando salía de bañarse y prefería quedarse sin peinarse, lo que Hermione llamaba graciosamente _natural descabellado_.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué detestaba el momento preliminar a las fiestas... -comentó Draco con aire casual. Blaise hizo un sonido agresivo de comprensión.

-Odio a las mujeres -dijo con dureza. Draco giró su cabeza y lo miró incrédulo. Blaise rodó los ojos- Odio _esto_ de las mujeres... -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro- ¿Por qué no pueden vestirse tan rápido como nosotros?

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual nosotros no usamos rodetes -respondió Draco distraído. Blaise rió e inclinó su cabeza.

-¡PANSY! -gritó, sin notar o sin que le importara el resto de la gente de la Sala Común- ¿TE FALTA MUCHO? -no hubo respuesta. Blaise miró a Draco con una ceja alzada- ¿PANSY?

-_¿QUÉ QUIERES? -_respondió apagada la voz de su amiga desde los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡QUIERO SABER SI TE FALTA MUCHO! -volvió a gritar Blaise. Draco rió, disimulando la risa con una tos cuando el otro muchacho lo miró fastidiado.

-_¡NO PUEDES MOLESTARME POR COSAS COMO ESA CUANDO ESTOY A LA MITAD DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! _-gritó Pansy una vez más. Blaise hizo chirriar sus dientes.

-¿Y QUÉ ES ESO TAN IMPORTANTE?

-_¡ESTOY PREPARÁNDOME, BLAISE! _-gritó Pansy. Blaise contuvo un suspiro.

-¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ TARDAR TANTO TIEMPO!

-_¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!_

_-_¡PANSY,_SOY YO! _-le gritó Blaise ya perdiendo la paciencia- ¡TE HE VISTO CON VARICELA, TE HE VISTO CON SOSTENES RELLENOS CON ALGODÓN Y TE HE VISTO CON LAS PIERNAS SIN RASURAR POR DOS SEMANAS! -Draco se tapó la boca con las manos para no reír- ¿QUÉ TAN MALO PUEDE SER QUE UNA NOCHE NO ESTÉS _PREPARADA_?

-_¡TENÍA LAS PIERNAS IRRITADAS! _-chilló Pansy, más que obviamente enfadada- _¡Y DIJISTE QUE NO SE NOTABA!_

_-_¿PUEDES APURARTE?

-_¡BLAISE, DÉJAME EN PAZ! _-gritó ella- _ESTOY MAQUILLÁNDOME Y NO PUEDO... ¡DEMONIOS! _

Blaise se irguió en el sillón y llevó inmediatamente sus ojos hacia la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? -preguntó. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Blaise se giró hacia Draco con aire preocupado- PAN... ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? -sin necesidad de que aguzaran sus oídos, Draco y Blaise pudieron oír movimiento en los dormitorios. Una silla siendo arrastrada, una puerta que se abría y luego tacones contra los escalones de madera. Y segundos después Pansy apareció por el agujero de la escalera, vistiendo ya su túnica y peinada con tirante rodete, con sus labios oscuros y sus mejillas ya pintadas. De no ser porque se veía dispuesta a asesinar, los dos muchachos podrían haber dicho que se veía muy bonita.

-¿QUIERES SABER QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? -preguntó la chica entonces, aun gritando aunque la estancia en la misma habitación lo hacía prescindible- ¿QUIERES? ESTO, BLAISE... ESTO SUCEDIÓ... -y se señaló un ojo, cuya pestaña inferior estaba delineada en azul.

-¿Te confundiste de color? -preguntó Blaise algo amilanado.

-No, Blaise... _¡Esto! _-e, inclinándose un poco más, pudieron ver una pequeña línea que salía de la pestaña- ¡Hiciste que mi pulso temblara! Me pintarrajeé toda la cara por tu culpa y ahora deberé estar horas arreglando esto.

-_¿Horas?_Pansy, vamos... es sólo una línea... en dos minutos puedes arreglarlo... Por favor no me digas que vas a tardarte mucho más...

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte impaciente, Zabini -dijo Pansy, ya girándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación. Blaise miró a Draco como pidiendo ayuda, pero el rubio elevó las manos dando a entender que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

-Esto es una locura... -se lamentó Blaise pasándose una mano por su pelo peinado- Maldigo la hora en que se inventó el maquillaje...

-Te entiendo... -dijo Draco palmeando con presteza la espalda de su amigo- Es un prodigio hallar una chica que vaya a una fiesta sin maquillaje...

-Bueno, si la encuentras por favor preséntamela y le pediré casamiento sin dudarlo... -dijo Blaise miserablemente.

-¿Y condenar a la pobre chica? Ni hablar, Zabini... -bromeó Draco, y se desperezó en el sillón, mirando el reloj- Bueno... será mejor que vuelva a mi Sala Común... -en medio de su propia lástima, Blaise halló una ruta de escape y sonrió, mirando a Draco de reojo.

-¿Para ver si puedes convencer a tu querida Premio Anual de que tengan una fiesta privada? -preguntó. Draco rodó los ojos, ocultando cuán emocionante encontraba aquella posibilidad.

-No, Blaise. Para dormir. No te olvides que mañana debemos irnos muy temprano para llegar al Festival Boreal en los Alpes.

-Ah, sí.. la Navidad en Suiza... -dijo Blaise con aire soñador- Aunque no creo que tus fantasías de aquello sean más... mh... _interesantes_ que las de Hermione... -Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas _Hermione_? -preguntó desconfiado. Blaise sonrió.

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que no... Sólo... quiero saber... -Blaise meneó la cabeza y palmeó la espalda de Draco, como el otro lo había hecho hacía instantes.

-Tú lo conseguiste... no sé si lo habrías notado, pero la nombras a cada rato.

-Yo no la nombro a cada rato...

-Bien... si tú lo dices... -murmuró entonces, volviendo a mirar a la pared y aun sonriendo de lado. Draco miró el perfil de su amigo por un buen rato.

-Si sonríes así de viejo estarás deforme -farfulló, y se cruzó de brazos una vez más.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Por más que a Draco le hubiera encantado ver el desenlace del entretenido drama entre Blaise y Pansy, el prospecto de otra opción le gustaba más. Y caminando rápido los últimos tramos y sonriéndole a Van como nunca lo había hecho, entró a su Sala Común ya habiendo pensado varias ideas para proponerle a Hermione y entretener así su noche carente de baile, banquete o cualquier otra actividad demasiado poca cosa para cualquiera de ellos dos.

Sacándose los zapatos (cosa que había copiado sin saberlo de Hermione), se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y subió sus pies a la mesa.

-¿HERMIONE? -gritó, girando su cabeza hacia el dormitorio de la chica y sonriendo al notar la coincidencia con el trato de sus dos amigos.

-_¡ENSEGUIDA BAJO! _-respondió Hermione de inmediato. Draco asintió satisfecho. Paseó sus ojos por la montaña de pergaminos en la mesa, y entreviendo allí el trabajo de Transformaciones de Hermione, convenientemente junto al suyo, pensó que sería un buen momento para controlar y suprimir los errores que más que seguro había cometido al redactar su informe mientras Hermione comía ranas de chocolate en el sofá enfrentado a él; ése había sido el peor error de todos, generador de cualquier otro que pudiera haber.

Sostuvo la pluma entre sus dientes para acomodar los pergaminos sobre sus piernas justo en el momento en que la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione se abría, y entonces la oyó bajar los escalones.

-Hoa Hermione -saludó aun con la pluma entre sus dientes.

-Hola... -respondió ella, y Draco, al estar de espaldas a ella y sumergido a en la revisión del trabajo, no notó el tono casi ausente que la chica utilizó.

-¿Quieres reírte un rato? -le preguntó Draco mientras comenzaba a tachar un párrafo.

-Muy bien... -respondió Hermione casi por inercia. Draco sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que te había contado que Blaise y Pansy irían juntos al baile de esta noche? -anotó en los márgenes lo que debía colocar en lugar de lo que acababa de tachar.

-Aja...

-Bueno, pues recién estábamos con Blaise esperando a Pansy, que estaba tardando años en bajar -contó divertido mientras continuaba escribiendo-, y entonces Blaise se hartó y comenzó a gritarle... _'¿TE FALTA MUCHO?'_, y Pansy le contestó_'¡ESTOY PREPARÁNDOME!'_, y Blaise le dijo que no tenía por qué tardarse tanto, que si ya la había visto con las piernas peludas qué importaba verla sin arreglar... -soltó una risotada- ¿Te imaginas la cara de Pansy al oír la mención de sus piernas peludas?

-Vívidamente... -respondió Hermione con un dejo de duda en la voz. Draco volvió a reír.

-No quise quedarme hasta el final por temor de mi salud mental... -dijo, y pasó al párrafo siguiente, el cual, a simple vista, tenía más errores que el anterior- Gracias al cielo que no voy al baile... Oye, Hermione... estuve pensando... ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos la noche para adelantar la poción? -preguntó, mojando su pluma una vez más.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Hermione distraída.

-Que la adelantemos. Podemos aprovechar que todos estarán en el baile. Ya sé que ahora sólo debemos esperar que la estricina hierva por otros siete días, pero para el paso siguiente necesitamos un segundo caldero impermeabilizado, y pensé que quizá podríamos dejarlo ya listo hoy... ¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué creo de qué? -Draco frunció el entrecejo mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿No estabas prestándome aten...? -pero jamás pudo completar su pregunta, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y tampoco le importó.

Por un segundo se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de cualquier otra chica con la cual su noche hubiera sido segura; porque con Hermione nunca estaba seguro. Siempre corría el riesgo de que algo así sucediera, algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo. Y sólo sus ojos se movían, además de su sangre, que parecía haber comenzado a circular por sus venas a tanta velocidad que creyó que se le romperían. No respiraba. No se movía. Pero sus ojos sí. Y acariciaban una y otra vez la imagen que tenía delante, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, algún defecto, alguna esperanza.

Hermione estaba parada junto al pie de la escalera, vistiendo una túnica de gala. O no era una túnica, difícil estar seguro. Porque ninguna túnica podía caer con tanta gracia sobre el cuerpo, como si fuera agua, como si no existiera. Y ninguna túnica podía ser de una blanco tan blanco, tan perlado y a la vez tranquilo, como si fuera nieve, como si fuera luna. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero estaba distinto a como estaba siempre, y su color era mucho más oscuro al contrastar con la túnica inmaculada, contra sus hombros tan tiernos, contra sus ojos tan claros.

No podía ser real. No podía ser un conjunto tan perfecto. No podía estar allí de pie, como si nada, volteando la cabeza detrás de su espalda para tratar de llegar con su mano a la punta del angosto chal que se le había caído de los hombros, sin escucharlo, sin observarlo, sin saber que él estaba allí mirándola, sin saber que él estaba allí muriendo.

Oh, sí... estaba muriendo. No podía respirar. Y sabía que si seguía así moriría. Pero su nariz se negaba a funcionar. Y sus pulmones no aceptarían el oxígeno. Y su sangre seguía corriendo, agrupándose en sus labios, en sus mejillas, deteniéndose en su pecho y haciendo gritar a su corazón.

Los movimientos de Hermione eran como el aire. Sus manos se movían leves y hacían que sus hombros se sacudieran apenas, meciendo las ondas de su cabello contra sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba pálido ante el efecto de la blancura de la túnica, y sus ojos eran claros, límpidos y más enormes que nunca. Y sus labios... sus labios se recortaban del blanco restante, la silueta bien determinada, un rosa apenas intenso, sus dientes entreviéndose cuando sonreía (y que sonriera cuantas veces quisiera). Su forma tan redondeada, su sonrisa tan inocente, y estaba seguro de que si se mordía el labio en aquel momento no sobreviviría a las Navidades.

Y lo hizo.

_Aquí yace Draco Malfoy, quien murió sin sus zapatos y por culpa de unos labios._

Quizás sería mejor morir. Porque muerto no tendría por qué pensar. No tendría por qué sufrir, y no tendría que soportar la carga de aquel momento por el resto de su vida. No tendría que soportar el cerrar los ojos, día o noche, y ver frente a él a Hermione, con su túnica blanca y sus labios condenantes.

¿Cómo haría para seguir después de esto?

¿Cómo sería un día en su vida sin escuchar su risa, sin oler su perfume, sin sentir su mirada?

¿Cómo volvería a respirar sin sentir que cada aliento tomado era un paso que lo acercaba a su fin?

¿Cómo podría continuar sin...

Hermione bufó mientras la punta del chal se le escapaba ya por quinta vez, y decidió tomar medidas extremas. Soltó la otra punta, dejó que el chal resbalara hasta el suelo, y luego se agachó y lo tomó sin problemas.

-Ahora sí... -dijo entonces colocándoselo por sobre los hombros- Lamento no haberte escuchado, pero esta... cosa me estaba volviendo loca... -y sonrió, volviéndose a Draco por completo.

... sin _ella_...?

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hermione al ver la forma en la que el muchacho la miraba. Draco siguió en silencio, sólo parpadeando- Oh... ya sé... -dijo entonces Hermione, sonriendo otra vez con aire entendido- Crees que con este simple chal me moriré de frío... ¿verdad? -Draco no respondió- Pues, si es eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque este chal, así simple como lo ves, está encantado con un hechizo que me enseñó el profesor Flitwick especialmente. Me dijo que él lo usaba para sus batas, porque era ridículamente confortable, pero a mí no me interesaba demasiado saber sobre las batas o cualquier otra cosa referente a los baños de ninguno de mis profesores... -rió divertida mientras dejaba sobre la mesa sus zapatos (que Draco no había advertido que no estaban en sus pies), y se acomodaba el chal más estirado sobre sus hombros.

Draco abrió su boca. Iba a preguntar algo... ¿pero qué? Le faltaba saliva y le fue difícil tragar.

-¿Qué decías de la poción? -preguntó Hermione mientras con sus palmas se aseguraba de que no hubiera arrugas en la túnica. La poción... sí... había estado diciendo algo de la poción... Todo aquello parecía haber sucedido en otra vida.

-Tú... -logró decir al fin, con voz ronca y casi afónica- dijiste que... que no irías al baile... -Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón.

-No, dije que _creía_ que no iría -corrigió, y se subió la túnica por encima de los tobillos para colocarse los zapatos, revelando bastante de su pantorrilla-. Pero resulta ser que tengo un par de amigos muy insistentes, así que, aquí me ves... -se puso de pie, ya lista, y se desperezó- Bueno, Draco, espero que tengas una noche entretenida -suspiró-. Seguro que te divertirás más que yo... Bien, nos vemos en... -miró el reloj colgado en la pared y volvió a suspirar con tristeza- varias largas y penosas horas... -y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

Draco la contempló mientras se alejaba haciendo ondear su cabello sobre su espalda, y supo que no podía dejar que se fuera sin decir nada.

-Hermione... -llamó. Ella se volteó dibujando curiosidad en su sonrisa. Cualquier cosa. Debía decirle cualquier cosa. Lo hermosa que se veía, que no podía respirar cuando la miraba, que daría lo que fuera por acariciar sus labios, que por favor se quedara con él el resto de la noche... pero...

-¿No estás usando maquillaje? -fue lo mejor que le salió en aquel momento.

Hermione elevó una tentativa mano hacia su mentón, tocándolo vacilante, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente.

-No... -respondió, y Draco supo que su noche no podría empeorar. Una cosa era segura: no le diría esto a Blaise.

-Oh... -balbuceó como réplica.

-¿Por qué? -Draco bajó la vista y frunció un hombro.

-Por saber... -Hermione asintió, y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Entonces la chica se volteó, dirigiéndose al retrato nuevamente.

-Adiós... -se despidió.

-Adiós... -correspondió él. Pero Hermione se había detenido, aun dándole la espalda, enfrentando la parte trasera del retrato de Van.

-¿Draco? -el muchacho elevó su vista y la fijó en la espalda de Hermione.

-¿Sí? -Hermione giró su cabeza, dándole una buena vista de su perfil pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Crees... que me hace falta? -sus párpados estaban bajos, sus labios estaban sueltos.

-¿Qué...?

-Maquillaje. ¿Crees que me hace falta? -Draco parpadeó. No podía estar preguntándole aquello en serio. No podía no saber cuán hermosa se veía. No podía no saber que era una Reina, que era una hermosa Reina Blanca, y que él sería su súbdito para siempre, para siempre, con tal de que dejara que la observara, y que el maquillaje era inútil, que no podría lograr nada más... Pero entonces recordó que era Hermione. Cualquier cosa podía ser. Sonrió.

-No -dijo. Hermione se volteó un poco más para mirarlo ahora sí a los ojos-. Para nada.

Hermione sonrió también, unos segundos, hasta que dándole la espalda otra vez repitió su saludo y atravesó el retrato, dejando la habitación súbitamente más oscura.

Draco no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se puso de pie, haciendo caer al suelo todos los pergaminos que habían quedado completamente olvidados en su regazo, y se precipitó escaleras arriba, sacándose la corbata mientras se salteaba escalones. Y apenas instantes después estaba bajando una vez más, vestido con su mejor túnica de gala.

-¿Cambió de opinión respecto a la fiesta? -le preguntó Van en su usual e irritante tono de interés condescendiente cuando atravesó su retrato.

-Algo así -respondió Draco lacónico, y se alejó caminando rápido.

A los pies de las escaleras de mármol, en las puertas hacia el Gran Salón, había una pequeña multitud de personas, todos esperando a sus respectivas parejas que presumiblemente serían de casas distintas. Draco recorrió raudo el lugar con la mirada, y detuvo sus ojos sobre una chica alta y de porte elegante vistiendo una túnica turquesa. Estaba sola, cruzada de brazos y tenía aspecto aburrido. Sonriendo mentalmente con aire conspirador, el muchacho se le acercó.

-Hola -saludó sonriendo con sus dientes perfectos. La chica, tomada por sorpresa, dio un torpe paso hacia atrás y abrió sus ojos enormes.

-Hola, Draco... -saludó nerviosa. Draco miró hacia los lados, buscando algo, y poniendo cara de asombro, preguntó:

-¿Y qué hace una chica tan linda como tú sola cuando hay un baile cruzando aquella puerta? -la chica rió tapándose la boca.

-Estoy esperando a mi pareja... -explicó.

-Ya veo... bueno, eso es una pena...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella apresuradamente, abriendo aun más sus ojos. Draco frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-Porque creí que quizás te gustaría ser mi pareja esta noche... -dijo- Pero si ya estás comprometida... -e hizo un ademán de alejarse.

-¡No! -chilló la chica aferrándose del brazo de Draco, soltándolo enseguida y comprendiendo el ridículo que había hecho- Quiero decir... sí... me... me gustaría ser tu pareja...

-¿Y qué hay del muchacho que bajará a buscarte? -preguntó Draco alzando una ceja. La chica hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicar que no importaba- ¿De veras? -quiso asegurarse el rubio. Ella asintió con ímpetu- Bien -dijo Draco resueltamente, y le ofreció el brazo-. ¿Vamos, entonces? -y cruzaron la puerta.

Varias parejas ya estaban bailando en el medio del salón, desplazándose lentas alrededor del suelo. Una vez adentro, Draco se corrió de delante de la puerta para no estorbar el paso.

-Se rumoreaba que no ibas a venir... -le dijo la chica en el oído para hacerse oír sobre la música- Pero yo sabía que eso era una locura...

-Sí, tienes razón... -aceptó Draco sin saber qué estaba aceptando. Se había soltado del brazo de su improvisada pareja y giraba sobre su propio eje, buscando con la mirada por todo el salón.

-¿Quieres que bailemos? -preguntó ella lazando sus manos tras el cuello de Draco y sonriéndole.

-Bueno... -dijo él sin dejar de buscar- creo que primero deberíamos...

-¿Draco? -lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, y el aludido se volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Blaise... -saludó Draco, y Blaise se acercó abriéndose camino entre un grupo de personas.

-Veo que finalmente viniste -le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, y miró de reojo a su pareja-. Y muy bien acompañado, si me permites decir... -y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, quien en lugar de sonrojarse sonrió con descaro.

-¿Dónde está Pansy? -preguntó Draco. Blaise gruñó.

-Me mandó a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo nunca voy a buscar algo para tomar... -suspiró, y entonces miró a Draco con justificada suspicacia- ¿Puedo robarme al caballero unos momentos? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica y pasando un brazo detrás del cuello de Draco.

-Siempre y cuando me lo devuelvas entero -bromeó ella. Blaise fingió una convincente risa y dio media vuelta, rodando los ojos mientras hacía aquello.

-Que nunca se dedique a la comedia... -farfulló. Draco se soltó del brazo de su amigo y lo siguió hasta alejarse lo suficiente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, aun volviendo su cabeza para buscar entre la multitud. Blaise se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Draco chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado al caminar?

-Contesta mi pregunta -Draco se encogió de hombros, volviendo a girar sobre su eje.

-Cambié de opinión -dijo.

-Ah, sí, claro... -dijo Blaise asintiendo, obviamente sin creer aquello- ¿Y qué estás buscando? -Draco se detuvo. Carraspeó y enfrentó a Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada.

-Nada... -Blaise soltó una risa por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por el pelo- Y viniste aquí sólo porque cambiaste de opinión.

-Sí -afirmó Draco desafiante. Blaise meneó la cabeza, elevando sus ojos al cielo, y volvió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Draco.

-Y supongo que el hecho de que Hermione haya venido también, utilizando una túnica que va en contra de toda justicia masculina, no tuvo nada que ver... -y lo hizo girar hacia la derecha, señalando hacia adelante, donde Hermione estaba de pie junto a una mesa, entre Harry y Ron, los tres escuchando con poco interés a Parvaty y Lavender hablar sobre la odisea de la preparación para el baile de Navidad.

Draco se halló a sí mismo lamiéndose los labios con sus ojos fijos en Hermione, y al advertir que Blaise lo miraba detenidamente se irguió, soltándose de su brazo una vez más.

-Fue una... una coincidencia -dijo. Blaise alzó una ceja.

-Y también debo creer que el haber venido con esta chica fue planeado...

-No... eso fue a último momento -aceptó Draco-. Pero el que haya venido no tiene nada que ver con que haya venido Hermione.

Blaise no dijo nada. Había cruzado sus brazos también y miraba a Draco detenidamente, con su ceño apenas fruncido.

-¡Draco! -chilló la voz de Pansy, y los dos muchachos giraron su cabeza para verla acercárseles por entre la pista de baile- Draco... ¡Quítense del camino! -ordenó mientras empujaba a un par de Hufflepuffs bailando- Draco, viniste... -fue su saludo cuando al fin logró llegar.

-Vine -confirmó el rubio sonriéndole.

-_Sabía_ que no podrías soportar la idea de no venir... -dijo Pansy palmeando sus manos, y cambió su rostro súbitamente cuando miró a Blaise- ¿Y no te dije a ti que quería algo de tomar?

-Estaba yendo a buscar las bebidas -masculló Blaise con los dientes apretados. Pansy lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano y se volvió a Draco una vez más- ¿Por qué te decidiste a venir?

-Porque sí -respondió él cortante, temiendo que la chica se pusiera tan pesada como su otro amigo. Pero a Pansy no pareció importarle, porque siguió sonriendo sin inmutarse.

-¿Y con quién viniste?

-Con... con... -buscó a sus espaldas hasta dar con la chica, quien se había puesto a charlar emocionada con otras chicas, todas echándole furtivas miradas- Con aquella chica -Pansy la observó con aire de juez.

-Es muy bonita -resolvió al cabo de un rato, y luego miró a Draco perspicaz-. ¿Cómo se llama? -Draco abrió la boca pero se quedó callado. Parpadeó y miró a su pareja por sobre el hombro de Blaise.

-No tengo ni idea... -dijo honestamente. Y eso pareció ser lo mejor que Pansy podría haber oído. Soltando un chillido de emoción, saltó a los brazos de Draco, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Eso era lo que quería oír! -gritó eufórica. Draco dio un par de torpes palmaditas en su espalda.

-Si te vas a poner tan contenta prometo no saber el nombre de ninguna de las personas que conozca de ahora en adelante... -dijo, Y Pansy rió.

-¡Vamos a bailar, Blaise! -dijo, y se adentró a la pista de baile, empujando una vez más a la pareja de Hufflepuffs.

-¡Ya voy! -le gritó Blaise por sobre la música, y se volvió a Draco, que había seguido a Pansy con la mirada, sonriendo- Draco -dijo para llamar su atención.

Draco se tomó su tiempo antes de mirarlo, manteniendo su vista vaga unos cuantos minutos. Era uno de esos momentos en que desearías que la otra persona no te conociera tanto. Que no supiera lo que pasa por tu cabeza a cada momento. Entonces Blaise perdió la paciencia y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Draco...

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó el rubio con brusquedad- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Eres un impaciente... ¿sabías eso? Eres un maldito italiano impaciente... -y esperó que Blaise le contestara con una mirada severa, con una mirada de enojo. Pero fue una mirada de pena la que emitían los ojos de su amigo. Pena.

Draco bajó la vista, respirando con pesadez.

-Draco... -susurró Blaise. Y Draco no quería escucharlo, porque sabía que tendría razón- Draco... sabes que no... que no puedes...

-¿_Qué_ no puedo Blaise? -preguntó casi con violencia, quitando las manos del otro de sobre sus hombros. Blaise ladeó su cabeza y una sonrisa de compasión fue a aparecer en sus labios.

-Tu vida ya está más que complicada... -dijo- Sólo quiero que no la compliques más.

Draco oprimió sus mandíbulas y posó sus ojos en el suelo. No entendía. No había ninguna posibilidad de que entendiera. ¿Cómo podría decir eso si entendiera, si tuviera una pequeña idea de...?

La canción que había estado sonando se acabó y comenzó a sonar una de ritmo lento, y todas las parejas se juntaron, haciendo el espacio del salón parecer más grande de repente. Pansy apareció una vez más de entre la multitud, y sin notar el grave silencio que sus amigos compartían, tomó la mano de Blaise y lo arrastró con ella hasta el centro mismo de la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar sincronizados. Draco giró de inmediato, sin molestarse en ocultar su malhumor, y caminó sin detenerse hasta su pareja, que aun lo esperaba ansiosa.

-¿Ahora sí bailamos? -le preguntó sonriendo.

-No -respondió Draco con sequedad, y fue a apoyarse contra una pared, cruzado de brazos, mirando cierto punto perdido entre la multitud.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo arrogante se formara en sus labios. Harry y Ron habían comenzado una tediosa discusión sobre la forma de bailar de cada uno, curiosamente ambos queriendo afirmar a toda costa que el otro era mejor bailarín (algo que tenía que ver con el orgullo viril... _'los hombres no bailan'_, había dicho Ron en un momento). Y esta molesta distracción de sus amigos le había servido a la chica para dedicarse a suspirar aburrida y a pasear los ojos por el salón, descubriendo con agradable sorpresa que Draco, finalmente y desmoronando todas las escaramuzas previas, había asistido al baile.

Draco estaba recostado contra una pared, más aburrido que ella, y una chica alta y muy bonita estaba parada junto a él, pululando en círculos probablemente tratando de convencerlo de bailar, y el rostro de Draco derrochaba fastidio en el momento que la chica abría su boca. Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que Draco la miraba directamente. Lo saludó con un discreto movimiento de mano e intentó, copiando mucho al personaje que él mismo encarnaba, poner una expresión incriminatoria. No le saldría barato al muchacho aquella exhibición de volubilidad, y ella se encargaría de burlarse lo necesario.

Draco también le sonrió, pasando por alto el saludo, y ante la actitud algo insolente de Hermione no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y guardar las manos en los bolsillos. La chica que lo acompañaba tomó repentina conciencia de que la atención de Draco estaba desviada hacia otro punto, así que siguió la ruta de sus ojos para comprobar a quién estaba mirando. Hermione, muy sensatamente, desvió la mirada también y fingió formar parte de la ahora ridícula plática de Harry y Ron, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Y cuando unos minutos después, con disimulo, volvió a mirar, Draco y la chica habían abandonado su rincón en la pared y habían ocupado un lugar privilegiado en la pista de baile.

Bueno... ¡eso era algo! Draco _realmente _era un descarado. Primero mintiéndole, diciéndole que no iría al baile..._'Los bailes son una cosa estúpida para mí'_, había dicho, preguntándole si harían la poción esa noche, mostrándose conforme con su velada libre de fiestas, y ahora allí estaba, bailando con esa... esa... _chica_ quien parecía querer que su cuerpo se pegara eternamente al de ella... ¿Qué no sabía que si lo apretaba tan fuerte lo estrangularía? Y esa mano..._ esa mano... _¿Dónde iba a parar esa mano cuando salía de su campo de visión?

-Hermione... tienes las mejillas rojísimas... -le informó Ron inclinándose un poco para que su altura prominente no le impidiera verla de lleno a la cara. Hermione parpadeó tomada por sorpresa y notó que había tenido su labio mordido con tanta fuerza que casi le sangraba.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, aunque había escuchado y entendido a la perfección.

-¿Tienes calor? -le preguntó Harry- Porque pareces muy acalorada.

-Es verdad -confirmó Ron-, y nos has bailado nada aun. ¿Realmente el hechizo de Flitwick en tu capita funciona tan bien?

-Es un chal, Ron... -corrigió Hermione, y se volvió a sus dos amigos sonriendo forzadamente. De repente, sentía ganas de bailar- ¿Cuál va a bailar conmigo? -preguntó alegre (y, a decir verdad y según pensaron los muchachos, demasiado eufórica). Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Quieres bailar? -le preguntó Harry confundido. Hermione asintió. Ron hizo una mueca.

-_Tú..._-dijo- ¿Quieres bailar? -Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sí, Ron, _yo_. ¿Va a venir a bailar alguno conmigo o tendré que ir a pedirle a alguien más?

-Colin estaría encantado... -dijo Ron, riendo por lo bajo. Hermione suspiró resignada, y como castigo hacia el comentario de su amigo pelirrojo, tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

-¡Si no regreso con vida tú te quedas con todo lo que tengo de los Chuddley Cannons! -gritó Ron a Harry- ¡No dejes que Fred y George lo toquen! -agregó.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ron estuvo agradecido hacia la fuerza suprema que hizo que Hermione se cansara de bailar con él, y se llevara a Harry en su lugar.

-Es que tú eres demasiado alto -le había dicho a modo de disculpas, ignorando que no necesitaba disculparse por dejarlo descansar, alejado del griterío de la pista.

Bailar con Harry tenía sus ventajas, además de la obvia relacionada con la falta de dolor de cuello al no tener que mirar hacia arriba constantemente. Harry era mucho menos alocado, daba menos vueltas, y de esa manera Hermione podía vigilar sin que se notara los movimientos de Draco y esa chica (quien, viéndola más detenidamente, no era tan bonita después de todo). Hermione advirtió que Draco tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a moverse mucho, y varias veces en que ella lo miraba, lo sorprendía mirando hacia ella, de inmediato volviendo la cabeza y diciéndole algo a su pareja. Entonces Hermione se volvía hacia Harry y reía como si éste acabara de contar un chiste sumamente gracioso, lo que causó que su amigo creyera, no sin falta de razones, que no era recomendable que Hermione asistiera a más bailes como ese.

-¿Podemos ir a sentarnos un rato? -preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

-Bailemos un poco más... -pidió Hermione, reacia a perder esta tácita batalla creada entre ella y Draco, consistente en resistencia de baile. Harry resopló.

-Hoy estás extraña -dijo-. No sé qué te sucede.

-¿Han notado Ron y tú que son horriblemente quejosos?

-Vamos, Hermione... tienes que admitir que...

-Señorita Granger... -llamó una fría voz.

Harry y Hermione levantaron los ojos y vieron, allí en el medio de la pista de baile, utilizando la túnica de gala más triste y menos de gala que hubieran visto, a Snape, con las manos lazadas tras la espalda y viéndose totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Sí, profesor? -preguntó Hermione, de repente sintiéndose muy indiscreta con su túnica y la mano de Harry en su cintura.

-Debo hablar con usted. Sígame -ordenó el mago. Hermione dudó sólo unos minutos. Honestamente, nada que le dijeran podría hacer que sintiera deseos de ir con Snape a donde quiera que él quisiera llevarla, pero era aun peor hacerlo enojar, así que se soltó casi de inmediato de Harry. Pero el muchacho había cambiado su actitud hastiada por una de odio (como siempre que Snape entraba en escena), y había clavado sus ojos en el profesor de forma desafiante. Y cuando Hermione intentó apartarse, oprimió aun más su mano en su cintura y dijo, con voz más fría que la del mago y sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos:

-Esto es un baile, señor. Hermione no tiene por qué ir con usted.

Snape bajó sus hasta el rostro de Harry, mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

-Nadie pidió su opinión, señor Potter -dijo.

-No me importa. Hermione no va a ningún lado.

Y esa fue la señal de Hermione para saber que tenía que ir.

-¡Harry! -le recriminó soltándose a la fuerza, y dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria siguió al mago fuera de la pista de baile. Merlín... los muchachos y sus instintos de marcado de territorio... lo único que faltaba era que orinaran sobre ella como cualquier perro lo haría.

Snape la condujo hasta las puertas de salida, cuidándose de no entrar en contacto con ninguna de las parejas bailando. Hermione iba detrás con paso firme que traicionaba su estado actual. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Snape podía querer decirle justo en ese momento, en medio de un baile. Se alejaron bastante, hasta llegar casi al lugar donde Draco había estado de pie junto con esa chica, y entonces Snape se volvió. Suspiró algo molesto, como si en verdad lamentara tener que estar allí.

-El señor Filch me dijo algo muy interesante -comenzó sin rodeos. Hermione frunció el ceño y pensó qué sería lo más apropiado para decir luego de aquello, a lo que, en verdad, hallaba poco o nada de sentido.

-¿De veras? -preguntó. Sí, definitivamente podría haber dicho algo más inteligente. Snape lo pensó también a juzgar por su ceja alzada.

-Sí, Granger, de veras -confirmó-. Me dijo que, aprovechando que casi todos los alumnos se encontrarían esta noche en esta... -alzó su labio superior- _reunión_, haría una búsqueda intensiva para tratar de encontrar el lugar de donde viene un olor repulsivo -ahora alzó ambas cejas significativamente-. Uno olor que se hace más fuerte en el corredor del séptimo piso.

Hermione dilató sus ojos asustada. La estricina... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser el olor repulsivo? En el séptimo piso... la Sala de los Menesteres...

-Pensé que al señor Malfoy y a usted les gustaría saberlo -agregó Snape, y sin despedirse se alejó caminando rápido.

Muy bien... debía tranquilizarse. Filch no podía entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres... pero si el olor continuaba llamaría mucho la atención... sí, era mejor ocuparse de aquello en ese instante.

Girando sobre sus talones Hermione buscó a Draco con la mirada, y lo encontró, aun en la pista de baile (¿qué esa chica no lo dejaría descansar?), en la posición adoptada para una pieza lenta, pero estaba absolutamente quieto, mirando por sobre el hombro de su pareja al punto donde estaba ella, con expresión confundida y curiosa. Bueno, sí, era lógico. No todas las noches Snape interrumpía los bailes de sus alumnos para llevarlos a un rincón oscuro y... solitario y... apartado y... ¡Oh, Merlín! No había pensado en la idea que aquello podría dar... Oh, no... su reputación... estaba condenada... ¿quién sabe cuántos captaron mal el significado de todo aquello? Draco, por supuesto... pero Draco tenía la mente podrida y siempre relacionaba todo con asuntos no aptos para todo público y... y... ¿en _qué _estaba pensando? Debía apresurarse e ir a hacer algo con la estricina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomando una resolución rápida, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Draco. El muchacho fue cambiando su expresión a medida que se acercaba, convirtiéndola poco a poco en una sonrisa algo altiva, y para cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, ya estaba bailando nuevamente, haciendo girar en círculos perfectos a la chica que lo acompañaba. ¿Qué tan fastidiosa podía ser una persona? Ya la escucharía cuando estuvieran solos.

-Draco -lo llamó con voz potente para hacerse oír por sobre el bullicio. Draco la miró girando su cabeza, haciendo un sonido de sorpresa como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia. Por favor, como si no hubiera sabido que estaba allí.

-Oh, Hermione... qué encantadora visita -saludó sin dejar de bailar ni un segundo. La chica observó a Hermione de arriba a abajo, en una actitud muy irritante, y si Hermione no hubiera tenido valores morales muy altos, hubiera sabido lo que querían decir con 'abuso de autoridad'.

-Debo hablar contigo -siguió Hermione, siguiendo con sus ojos el escurridizo rostro de Draco.

-Bueno, en este momento será imposible -replicó él haciendo girar (innecesariamente, como Hermione gritó para sus adentros) a su pareja-. Como verás, estoy bailando.

-Draco, es importante -insistió Hermione.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero si requieres mi presencia en esta noche, tendrá que ser como el resto de las chicas: bailando.

Hermione dejó que su boca se abriera y fingió una risa despectiva.

-Absolutamente no -dijo-. Draco, deja de molestar, debo hablarte muy...

-No te prestaré atención hasta que no escuche una petición de baile -declaró Draco con una sonrisa, y se alejó un poco de ella, incrementando la velocidad de sus vueltas. Hermione contuvo un suspiro furioso. Bastante idiota se sentía al tener que hablar con Draco mientras él bailaba y bailaba con esa chica de zapatos inútilmente altos y su maquillaje de payaso como para eso. Tomó aire y se acercó una vez más.

-Draco... -llamó con los dientes tan apretados que casi chirriaban, y Draco, sin dejar de girar, volvió a mirarla- ¿quieres bailar? -preguntó Hermione, fulminándolo con la mirada. Aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta del calor abrasador que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Draco sonrió más radiantemente.

-Por supuesto -dijo en un tono asquerosamente cortés-, siempre y cuando mi pareja no se contraríe. ¿Te molesta, querida? -preguntó volviéndose a la chica. Ésta abrió su boca sorprendida.

-Bueno... -comenzó.

-Excelente -interrumpió Draco, y se soltó de ella con asombrosa agilidad-. Nos vemos en un rato -se despidió, y tomó a Hermione suavemente por un codo, alejándola de allí. Hermione, por su parte, estaba teniendo dificultades para no reír, pero aun así dejó que su parte amable tomara el mando.

-Eso fue muy brusco, Draco -dijo-. Aunque sea la hubieras acompañado hasta alguna mesa...

-Sobrevivirá -aseguró Draco, y, sin previo aviso, colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó una de las manos de Hermione, y comenzó a hacerla girar, como lo había estado haciendo hacía sólo segundos con la otra chica.

Y Hermione se olvidó repentinamente de todo. Aquello era_glorioso..._ Draco la llevaba con tanta agilidad y delicadeza que parecía que fueran una sola persona en lugar de dos. Había tanta suavidad en sus movimientos, y aun así la sostenía con mucha firmeza. Hermione, que jamás se había considerado una bailarina destacada, sentía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, como si fuera flotando o caminando sobre el agua. Era como si fuera parte de esa suave brisa que provenía desde alguna ventana entreabierta. Nada más importaba. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que debía hacer? Y Draco sonriendo a sólo centímetros de su rostro, su mano posada protectora (y algo posesiva, aunque Hermione no pudo enojarse por ello) sobre su cintura, despidiendo ese olor fresco y mentolado que Hermione ya conocía tanto... olor... eso la hacía pensar en algo...

-Somos una sensación, Hermione... -susurró Draco alegre, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella pero observando todos los alrededores por el rabillo.

-¿Sensación? -preguntó Hermione con voz seca. Genial, eso era lo único que le faltaba...

-Sólo mira -rió Draco-. Todos están mirando. Creí que nada superaría tu inesperada fuga con Snape, pero veo que esto...

-¿Qué quieres decir con _fuga_? -preguntó Hermione escandalizada. Draco rió.

-Nada... -respondió- Pero, volviendo al tema, esta noche ya les has dado mucho de qué hablar. ¿Qué te parece si les dejamos para el resto de la semana? -Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Que... les dejemos...?

-Sí. Mira, por ejemplo... -acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, y Hermione estuvo convencida que estaba despidiendo tal calor de sus mejillas que lo notarían a kilómetros a la redonda- ¿Qué pasaría si te beso en este instante?

-¿_Qué?_-susurró Hermione acalorada, despegando su cuerpo del de Draco lo más que podía. Draco volvió a reír.

-Era una broma... -se excusó- Si quisiera besarte créeme que no sería de este modo...

Si quisierabesarte¡Si _quisiera_ besarte...!Bueno, ese era el colmo... _Quisiera..._ ¿Acaso había necesidad de usar el pretérito imperfecto subjuntivo?

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decirme?

Sí... ¿qué era...? Oh, demonios...

-¡La estricina! -chilló Hermione de repente, y de inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su torpeza, mirando alrededor para ver que nadie la hubiera oído- Ven... -susurró entonces, y salió de la pista de baile, instando a Draco a que la siguiera.

-¿Qué sucede con la estricina? -preguntó Draco, ahora honestamente preocupado.

-¿Qué puede ocurrir con la estricina, Draco? -replicó Hermione molesta.

-Presumo que algo apestoso -respondió Draco con lógica.

-No tienes idea...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Los rostros de Harry y Ron cuando Hermione regresó al baile, sus brazos cruzados, sus ceños fruncidos y su manera insistentemente lacónica de responder, eran más desagradables por lejos que la estricina. Entendieron cuando Hermione les dijo que habían surgido deberes improvistos de Premios Anuales, pero eso no les impidió continuar mostrándose ofendidos.

-¿Esos deberes de Premios Anuales incluían tener que bailar con Malfoy, Hermione? –le preguntó Harry con ardiente frialdad.

-De hecho _sí_ –respondió Hermione molesta-. ¿Y desde cuándo debo pedir permiso para bailar con quien yo quiera?

-¡Pero es _Malfoy_, Hermione! –le gritó Ron.

-¿Acaso no puedo bailar con otros que no sean ustedes? –preguntó Hermione al borde de la histeria.

-¡NO! –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo; Hermione debió voltearse para no echarles una maldición, y, suspirando, concluyó que incluso la estricina era más fácil de tratar que sus dos amigos. Y eso era mucho decir.

Cuando habían entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres con Draco, el olor había sido tan fuerte que debieron permanecer varios minutos con la puerta entreabierta para que el humo se desintensificara. Al principio Hermione había utilizado el hechizo neutralizador, pero eso no serviría al menos que permanecieran allí toda la noche, cosa que ninguno tenía ganas de hacer (o esa era la versión oficial de cada uno). Así que, tras larga deliberación (demasiado larga, hay que decirlo, pero no se oyó queja alguna), decidieron utilizar un hechizo aislador para que, por lo menos, el olor quedara en la sala y no llamara la atención de Filch. Claro que eso significaría la más que posible muerte cuando volvieran a entrar, pero, como los dos resolvieron, bien valía sacrificarse.

Luego habían vuelto cada uno al baile por su lado, deseándose cordialmente una noche agradable. Hermione, personalmente, ya tenía ganas de regresar a su Sala Común; ya había cedido ante esa suerte de batalla de resistencia creada con Draco. Bien podía él quedarse a bailar todo lo que quisiera con esa chica de piernas desgarbadamente largas y sin nada de curvas (ella tenía más bonitas piernas, había concluido Hermione con un dejo de suficiencia). Y como para sellar su convicción, la actitud de Harry y de Ron fue la señal definitiva para dar las buenas noches.

Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era volverse a poner nada que se pareciera a esa túnica. Quizás fuera por simple sugestión, pero tenía la horrible sensación de que tenía impregnado el olor de la estricina. Y mientras se aproximaba al retrato de Van, tomó una punta de su chal colgando del hombro y se lo llevó hasta la nariz.

-Creí que el del mal olor era yo -dijo la voz de Draco desde el final del corredor.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Draco ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. La risa de su pareja lo estaba volviendo loco (una risa aguda y estridente que nada tendría que envidiar al grito de una _banshee_), la chica parecía del todo reacia a dejar de bailar, y Draco honestamente hubiera regresado a la Sala de los Menesteres con estricina y todo.

Pansy había decidido que el baile la estaba aburriendo, así que había obligado a Blaise a que la llevara una vez más a su Sala Común.

-Estoy envejeciendo, Draco... -había dicho con fingido tono lloroso cuando se habían ido a despedir de él- Antes era la última en irme de las fiestas... ¿recuerdas? -la cara de Blaise era lo que Draco recordaría por siempre. Aparentemente, ni Blaise ni Pansy habían advertido de la desaparición de Draco con Hermione; o si lo hicieron ninguno lo mencionó. A Hermione, en cambio, no le había ido tan bien. Harry y Ron estaban evidentemente enojados con ella, por lo que el disimulado estudio de Draco pudo ver. Y Hermione, demostrando una actitud orgullosa, simplemente optó por retirarse dignamente, sin dejar que cosa tan banal provocara una discusión (y, además, lo más probable era que quisiera regresar a la Sala Común).

Y Draco sintió deseos de hacerlo también. Se despidió apresuradamente de su pareja, asegurándole que había pasado una noche maravillosa, y, besándole la mano con su usual e infaltable encanto, abandonó el Gran Salón de una buena vez por todas. Hermione no le llevaba demasiada ventaja, así que, al entrar en el corredor del retrato de Van, alcanzó a verla un poco más adelante, mientras se llevaba una punta del chal hasta la nariz para olerlo. Y Draco sabía que tenía motivos. Él mismo creía estar rodeado del apestoso olor de la estricina; pero aun así fue cómico ver aquella acción tan tierna.

-Creí que el del mal olor era yo -dijo. Hermione volteó su cabeza de inmediato y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Draco se acercó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Quizás seamos los dos -dijo Hermione divertida.

-Es lo más probable. No creo que ni veinte duchas me quiten de encima este olor -Hermione rió y le dio la contraseña a Van.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí tan temprano? -preguntó la chica mientras dejaba su chal sobre un sillón- ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

-Claro que no -respondió Draco desperezándose.

-¿Estás diciendo que _justo_ en el mismo momento en que yo decido irme lo decides también tú? -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Mentes brillantes piensan parecido -dijo. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, suspicaz.

-Sí... claro... -dijo al fin, y ella también se desperezó mientras bostezaba- Creo que me iré a la cama -anunció, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, advirtiendo-. ¡Me había olvidado! -murmuró para sí misma, y le echó a Draco una rápida mirada de reojo.

-¿De qué te olvidaste? -preguntó Draco inocente- ¿De ponerte ropa interior?

-¡Quédate aquí! -chilló Hermione, y de inmediato corrió escaleras arriba, hasta su dormitorio.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN? -le gritó Draco cruzándose de brazos. Hermione no contestó, sino que, dos minutos más tarde, volvía a bajar las escaleras con sus manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa complotante. Y Draco se puso en guardia- ¿Qué traes allí? -preguntó cauteloso. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-¿Sabías que eres muy curioso?

-Prefiero llamarme 'hambriento de información' -respondió Draco, terminando con tono categórico-. Y ahora dime qué tienes allí -Hermione se mordió el labio tratando de contener una enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse y se acercó con pequeños y aniñados pasos hacia Draco.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó emocionada. Draco parpadeó algo aturdido.

-Creo... -dijo. Hermione intensificó su sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo, y extendió desde detrás de su espalda una mano en la que sostenía un pequeño estuche alargado forrado en terciopelo color púrpura.

Las cejas de Draco se juntaron lentamente mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre el estuche. Había algo que no comprendía (había muchas cosas que no comprendía). No parecía que aquello pudiera ser... ¿cuál era la palabra...?_Real_...

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no? -le preguntó Hermione aun sonriendo, y sacudió un poco el estuche.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó Draco- ¿Qué es...? -rascó brevemente su cabeza- ¿Qué es esto? -y levantó sus ojos hasta el rostro de Hermione. Hermione suspiró.

-Un regalo -respondió. Draco echó hacia atrás la cabeza, como si la respuesta de la chica hubiera estado en un idioma incomprensible para él.

-¿Un... regalo...?

-Vamos, Draco, deja de hacerte el tonto. Es Navidad, así que este es un regalo de Navidad. Te lo doy ahora porque sé que mañana te irás muy temprano con Blaise, y será estúpido dártelo cuando regreses, además de que perdería todo el simbolismo y... ¿vas a abrirlo o no?

Draco tomó el estuche con una mano algo débil. El terciopelo era suave bajo sus dedos, y Draco tardó unos segundos antes de decir:

-Pero yo no te compré nada...

-No esperaba que lo hicieras -replicó Hermione lazando sus manos tras la espalda. Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor...

-Si... si me hubieras dicho que ibas a regalarme algo... yo... hubiera comprado algo para ti...

-Oh, Draco, no es gran cosa... -interrumpió ella un tanto impaciente- Quizás ni siquiera te gusta, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo abras.

Draco lamió sus labios mientras volvía su atención al regalo. Alargó su otra mano hasta el estuche y lo abrió produciendo un suave ruido. Adentró, sobre una pequeña almohadilla del mismo terciopelo, había lo que aparentaba ser una hoja de muérdago, pero parecía estar hecha de cristal. Draco estiró su dedo índice y la tocó en la parte superior, y se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que estaba helada.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado- Es una hoja de muérdago cristalizada en hielo. El profesor Flitwick me habló de este hechizo cuando me enseñó el que le puse a mi chal, y pensé que se vería muy lindo, así que sólo tuve que elegir una hoja de muérdago apropiada y hechizarla. Tarda aproximadamente dos días en cristalizarse del todo, por eso tuve que apurarme -calló de repente, apretando sus labios-. ¿Te gusta o no? -Draco abrió una vez su boca. ¿Le gustaba? No entendía qué podía modificar eso en este momento.

-Sí... -murmuró al fin. Hermione soltó una risa de alivio.

-Qué bueno... -dijo.

-Pero... -siguió Draco, aun contemplando la hoja de muérdago, aun con el ceño fruncido- Pero... ¿por qué...? No entiendo...

-No entiendes el por qué de una hoja de muérdago ¿verdad? -dio Hermione en tono entendido. No, no era eso lo que no entendía, pero ya que estaba...- Pues, créelo o no, tiene un gran sentido. Verás, yo creo que tú eres como una hoja de muérdago.

Draco intentó comprender aquello antes de seguir.

-Muy bien... -dijo para nada convencido- ¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio? El otro día estabas quejándote de que las chicas no dejaban de mirarte y acecharte y todo eso, pero tú no dejas que ninguna se acerque demasiado. Una hoja de muérdago es muy linda y apreciable, pero uno no puede acercarse demasiado porque se lastimaría. Es como una metáfora ¿lo ves? Además claro, el infaltable color verde en ambos -Draco miraba a Hermione sin percatarse de su boca parcialmente abierta, y ella siguió hablando-. Es una manera de demostrar que la belleza del muérdago no sólo se ve desde el exterior. Mira -se acercó un poco más para tocar con un dedo la superficie de la hoja-, por fuera está helado, pero por dentro aun puedes ver sombras del color verde brillante -ladeó su cabeza para sonreírle a Draco, y el no encontrar la misma expresión en el rostro del chico la decepcionó-. ¿No comprendes? -preguntó algo triste.

-Sí -afirmó él agitando su cabeza de arriba a abajo-, sí, claro que sí... -mantuvo sus labios separados esperando que la última palabra que debía decir saliera por algún milagro- Gracias -Hermione volvió a sonreír.

-De nada -dijo satisfecha. Draco continuó mirando su regalo, pasando un suave dedo por la fría superficie, y de repente sonrió, de lado, echándole a Hermione una mirada de reojo.

-Nadie se había tomado tanto trabajo en hallar una metáfora tan elaborada sobre mí... -dijo. Hermione frunció sus hombros.

-Puedo simplificarla: el muérdago es un parásito, ergo...

Draco se oyó reír. Aquello era una estupidez. Una gran estupidez. Todo. Hermione. El regalo. Todo. ¿Acaso ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando? Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, Draco hubiera pensado que lo hacía a propósito, que disfrutaba viendo como su cabeza cada vez era un desastre peor, viendo como su cerebro dolía de tanto pensar, de tanto intentar no pensar. Era insoportable, y ella sin tener idea de nada, sin saber que lo estaba volviendo loco, con sus ojos y su sonrisa y su perfume y su cabello y sus caprichos y sus palabras y sus silencios y sus labios y ese beso, ese inolvidable beso tan cerca de su boca, y ese regalo, ese _maldito_ regalo, y esas bromas y esa inocencia y esos pijamas y esas pestañas y esa túnica y tan blanca y tan hermosa y tan ajena...

-Tu pareja era muy linda... -comentó la voz de Hermione desde algún lugar. Draco sacudió su cabeza y la buscó con la mirada. Hermione se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a la ventana, enfrentándola y cruzando los brazos. Draco carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó. Vio que Hermione asentía frunciendo un hombro.

-Sí. Realmente muy linda -Draco se irguió. No podía ser. No_podía_ ser... pero lo había presenciado tantas veces que no le quedaban dudas: Hermione estaba _celosa..._

Sus labios se calentaron de repente y sintió que la sangre llegaba con tremenda rapidez hasta su corazón. No estaba preparado para eso. Claro que era un evento bienvenido, muy bienvenido, pero nada lo había preparado para algo así. Trató de recurrir a las memorias del antiguo Draco (aquel de aquella época maravillosa en la que un poco de tela puesta en conjunto sobre un cuerpo femenino no lo dejaban aturdido por toda una noche), y recordó cómo era que solía sacar provecho de ocasiones así. El engaño no duró mucho, por supuesto, porque estaba acostumbrado a que con Hermione no funcionara nada de lo que él planeaba.

Se puso de pie tomando una resolución de repente: iba a besarla.

No le importaba nada, y la parte de su cerebro que le diría que no normalmente estaba bloqueada por una pared de hielo en forma de muérdago.

-Pues claro que es muy linda -dijo Draco mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Hermione. La chica se volteó y le enseñó una expresión desdeñosa.

-Sí, muy linda. Muy elegante -dijo con voz dura, apretando apenas sus mandíbulas-. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Ehm... Clair... Kalemann... -inventó Draco, y dio otro paso. Hermione asintió.

-Su túnica era muy linda -dijo-. Claro que era demasiado alta y daba la impresión de ser un árbol con ropa de gala...

-A mí no me dio esa impresión para nada -refutó Draco meneando su cabeza y frunciendo la comisura de sus labios, lazando las manos tras su espalda y dando otro paso. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Apuesto que no...

-No –continuó Draco con un dejo de obnubilado desinterés-. De hecho, creo que se veía tan linda y elegante que parecía una princesa -Hermione infló su pecho y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Una princesa? -preguntó- ¿Una princesa con tanto maquillaje y tan alocada y tan...? -paró en seco- ¿Tú viste cómo bailaba? Parecía que quería.. no lo sé... hacer un exorcismo o algo... -Draco volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

-Me pareció que bailaba muy bien -dijo, y dio otro paso, posicionándose frente a Hermione. La chica rodó los ojos y elevó su mentón para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué entonces no te quedaste a divertirte con tu hermosa princesa que bailaba tan bien y que seguro estaría dispuesta a darte un regalo mucho mejor y más entendible y... _aprovechable_ que el mío...? –Draco sonrió. Realmente era una tonta...

-¿Quieres saber por qué? -preguntó, y dio un paso más, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el de Hermione, quien, por su lado, fue recién entonces cuando tomó conciencia de la distancia, o de la falta de esta, entre ella y Draco. El muchacho tomó aire y bajó sus ojos- Porque, Hermione... no importa cuántas princesas bailaran conmigo esta noche... -elevó una mano y acarició el mentón de Hermione- Tú eres la única e indiscutible Reina...

Hermione tenía sus ojos dilatados. Los primeros instantes, antes de que sus neuronas completaran la sinapsis, simplemente miró a Draco, sin comprender a qué se debían su expresión seria y su mano cerca de su boca. Y entonces comprendió, y se preguntó qué tan mal estaría salir corriendo en ese momento. Su pecho subía y bajada con frenesí. Los dedos de Draco se desplazaban sobre su mentón, y subían, y sus nudillos acariciaron las esquinas de sus labios.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes, Hermione? -preguntó Draco en un susurro, bajando su cabeza hacia la de ella- ¿Cómo es que no sabes que te ves hermosa?

-Draco... -susurró Hermione, y llevó una mano hasta la que delineaba sus labios, posándola allí con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes que eres una Reina? -continuó él, y bajó su cabeza aun más, y sus labios se juntaron con sus propios dedos que acariciaban aun los labios de Hermione.

-Draco... -repitió Hermione, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados, su aliento era cálido.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes que no debes estar celosa, que no tienes absolutamente nada que envidiar? -corrió sus dedos de los labios de Hermione, y ahora eran sólo milímetros de aire lo que los separaban de los suyos.

-Draco... -susurró Hermione una vez más, y Draco no pudo más que sentirse complacido. Siempre le había gustado que las chicas susurraran su nombre de esa manera, y el que Hermione lo hiciera, incluso antes de que la besara, era demasiado. Se aproximó un poco más, cerró sus ojos, y dejó que sus instintos guiaran a sus labios hasta los de Hermione, y sólo se preparó para disfrutar.

-¡Draco! -llamó Hermione una vez más, y con una mano empujó suavemente a Draco por el pecho y hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él sin comprender. Habría jurado que estaba prácticamente gimiendo en lugar de llamarlo. Creía que simplemente estaba adentrándose en el placer y el éxtasis y no que... ¿Qué?

Hermione tenía su labio mordido e inspeccionaba el rostro de Draco buscando señales de algo.

-¿Estás ebrio? -preguntó entonces. Draco parpadeó. ¿Qué_demonios_ quería decir con eso?

-_¿Qué?_ -preguntó incrédulo- ¡No! -se alejó y meneó su cabeza, llevando sus manos a sus caderas- ¿Por qué habría de estar ebrio, Hermione? -dijo molesto. Aquello era el colmo... Hermione se había sonrojado y ahora lamía sus labios convulsivamente.

-No... no lo sé... -farfulló- Es que tú nunca... es decir... dijiste cosas que... no sé... no parecía que estuvieras... normal...

Draco soltó un bufido y pasó una mano por su cabello. Miró a Hermione y volvió a menear la cabeza.

-¿Normal...? Hermione, yo no... -gruñó guturalmente- No entiendo... yo no entiendo qué... -Hermione lo miraba expectante, retorciéndose las manos nerviosa. Draco suspiró. Ya no valía la pena...- ¿No estaba _normal_? –rió amargamente.

-Lo... lo siento... –se disculpó Hermione lastimosamente.

-De todas maneras –continuó Draco-, no podría estar ebrio ni aunque lo quisiera... -y murmuró- En esos estúpidos bailes escolares no sirven nada más fuerte que jugo de calabaza... –Hermione dio un paso adelante frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -preguntó volviendo un poco a la Hermione original - Deben tomar responsabilidades, Draco. No pueden dejar que haya alcohol circulando como si...

-Lo sé, Hermione... -interrumpió Draco, y lazó sus manos en su nuca. Todo eso era decepcionante. Continuaron mirándose, en una atmósfera más bien incómoda, Hermione dura junto a la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho, hasta que Draco rió por lo bajo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo reír en una situación como aquélla.

-Tú sí que sabes quebrar climas... -dijo Draco totalmente resignado. Estaba condenado, lo sabía. Estaba condenado a que siempre fuera así con ella. Hermione abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir en realidad. Draco se desperezó.

-Me voy a la cama -anunció, y se encaminó hasta la escalera-. Y la próxima vez -dijo, señalando a Hermione-, procura no pensar -y desapareció escaleras arriba.

_Iba_ a dejar que la besara. Lo sabía. De no haber sido por el odioso sentido común inagotable en Hermione, la hubiera besado, y probablemente aun estaría haciéndolo. Tenía ganas de gritar, y de golpear a alguien (o algo, la pared, un armario), tenía ganas de darse una ducha helada y de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, y tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared (que era aproximadamente lo que le pasaba siempre con Hermione), y tenía ganas de besarla.

Suspiró.

Blaise tenía razón. Y lo estremeció pensar cuán miserable era su vida si Blaise tenía razón. Maldito... italiano perceptivo...

Se tiró boca arriba en su cama, sin sacarse la ropa, y descansó un brazo sobre su frente. No podría dormir. Sería inútil que lo intentase. Un apagado sonido a sus pies lo hizo alzar su cabeza, y vio a Vaca durmiendo sobre la tapa de su baúl de ébano, ronroneando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Vaca? –preguntó volviendo a recostar su cabeza- Eres de Hermione. Sólo estás aquí por ella. Yo no te quiero –y como única respuesta, la gata se desperezó y se acostó más estirada sobre el baúl. Draco rió y se puso de pie-. Seguro que ustedes dos se parecen... –susurró, y alzó a Vaca en sus brazos- ¿Cómo es que duermes sobre algo tan duro cuando tienes la cama a su lado? –preguntó mientras rascaba tras sus orejas. Vaca maulló y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Los ojos de Draco fueron de súbito hacia el baúl. Ya lo había pensado más temprano, cuando recién había visto a Hermione antes de irse al baile. Pero no lo creyó conveniente entonces. Y ahora parecía una mejor idea. Podría arriesgarse... ¿verdad? Es decir, no tenía demasiado que perder. Nunca podría estar peor que en ese momento...

Dejó a Vaca sobre su cama.

-Ni se te ocurra vomitar o perder pelo allí, pequeña pulgosa –le dijo, y se arrodilló frente a su baúl. Abrió la tapa y sacó una pila de túnicas y camisas y otras ropas, hasta dejarlo casi vacío. Revolvió un poco más, corriendo varios libros y otras cosas, hasta que extrajo al fin una caja de madera oscura y lustrada. La abrió y volcó todo su contenido sobre el suelo; todo su contenido, que resultaban ser piezas de Ajedrez. Las movió un poco con sus dedos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: la Reina Blanca. Y se puso de pie.

-Deséame suerte –le dijo a Vaca, y salió de su habitación. Vaca había vuelto a dormirse.

Draco tocó a la puerta de Hermione un par de veces.

-_Ya voy..._ –anunció la voz de la chica desde adentro, y la puerta se abrió. Hermione aun llevaba puesta la túnica.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Draco estiró su mano. Sobre la palma estaba la Reina Blanca.

-Feliz Navidad –dijo. Hermione alzó una ceja. Silencio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella al fin. Draco tomó la pieza con la otra mano y la acercó más hacia a Hermione.

-Es mi regalo. Para ti –Hermione parpadeó y aceptó la Reina. Era hermosa. Estaba tallada en un marfil mate, con grabados finísimos y refinados, una puntiaguda corona delicada rematando su cabeza, exquisita e intocable.

-Draco... –susurró Hermione. Era obvio que estaba algo confundida- Gracias... es decir... es... es muy linda y... y... –frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es de marfil? –preguntó cauta. Draco rodó los ojos.

-No te pongas pesada... –dijo- Esto ha estado en mi familia desde hace más de tres siglos, así que el elefante no se salvará porque tú no aceptes el regalo...

-Aun así, la caza de elefantes por el marfil es un salvajismo y no debería... _¿Tres siglos?_ –se interrumpió a sí misma agrandando sus ojos.

-O algo así... –respondió Draco indistinto, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione acomodó a la Reina en sus manos con más cuidado, como si temiera romperla.

-Pero... Draco... no puedo aceptarla... –balbuceó.

-¿Por qué no?

-_¿Por qué no? _Draco... ha estado en tu familia desde hace siglos... esto... esto debe ser muy valioso... y no estoy hablando sólo del oro... –Draco hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Gran cosa –dijo-. En mi habitación tengo otras treinta y una piezas como esta (claro que las negras están hechas de marfil negro). No extrañaré a una sola.

Innegablemente, Hermione aun no estaba convencida.

-Pero de nada te sirven las otras piezas si te falta una...

-Quizás no me interesan las otras piezas tampoco.

-Pero... Draco esto es... es demasiado...

-¿Siempre haces tanto escándalo cuando alguien intenta darte un regalo? –preguntó Draco. Hermione se mordió el labio. Silencio.

-Gracias... –murmuró al fin. Draco sonrió- ¿Y por qué...? –siguió Hermione- ¿Por qué la Reina...? Es decir... ¿Por qué?

-No eres la única con metáforas... –señaló Draco con aire divertido- ¿Por qué la Reina, preguntas? Pues porque así te ves. Como una Reina Blanca –Hermione elevó sus ojos hasta los de Draco-. Aquí –dijo el muchacho, y se llevó el dedo índice a la frente-. En mi cabeza. Aquí siempre lo eres.

Silencio.

Hermione habría jurado que su corazón era audible tres pisos más abajo.

-Esa no es una metáfora –dijo. Draco sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-¿No?

-No. Apenas si es una comparación, y no una muy buena –Draco hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Eres imposible! –exclamó- ¿Qué debo hacer para doblegar tus sentidos? –Hermione rió.

-Podrías empezar por decir la verdad... –dijo- ¿Una Reina? Por favor... –Draco rodó los ojos.

-Míralo como a ti te guste verlo... –susurró- Pero para mí, eres lo que eres... –y, dando media vuelta, regresó a su dormitorio.

Hermione permaneció allí, recostada contra el marco de su puerta, haciendo girar la Reina en su mano. Era increíble el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar sus pies. Era terrible. Lamentable. Se había vuelto a morder el labio. Hacía sólo unos minutos, escaleras abajo, Draco había estado a punto de besarla. Y ella iba a dejarlo. Lo hubiera dejado si no se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de que el alcohol tuviera algo que ver. Y, la verdad era que se había decepcionado cuando Draco había subido a su habitación sin hacerlo.

¿Y ahora qué? Tendría que cerrar su puerta, acostarse y olvidar todo aquello. Guardar la Reina en el fondo de su baúl y no pensar más en eso. No pensar más en Draco. Era como el Ajedrez, al fin y al cabo. Todo era cuestión de estrategias. Y la mejor estrategia en aquel momento era no pensar más en Draco. Ron lo había dicho, ella podría ser una buena jugadora de Ajedrez. "_El Ajedrez se trata de saber cuándo tomar la iniciativa..."_, había dicho Ron. Bueno, podría tomar la iniciativa... _"...cuándo es el momento para actuar..."_ Y... y este era el momento... _"...hay que saber cuándo hacer sacrificios, debatiéndote entre las piezas importantes o las que son importantes para ti."_ Las piezas... las piezas importantes para ella...

Demonios...

Sus pies se movieron antes de que ella lo notara, y sin que pudiera impedirlo, su mano se estiraba hacia el picaporte de la puerta de Draco. La Reina seguía oprimida en el puño de Hermione. Draco estaba de rodillas en el suelo, guardando las piezas restantes en la caja. Al ver entrar a Hermione se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede? –llegó a preguntar justo antes de que la chica caminara toda la distancia que los separaban y se parara en puntas de pie delante de él, llevando sus labios hasta los suyos.

Sacrificios. Porque sabía que lamentaría eso luego. Que eso significaría la pérdida de algo más. Pero la pieza importante para ella... no sabía por qué, pero aquello era muy importante en ese momento.

_¿Aun crees que sería buena para el Ajedrez, Ron?_

Draco tardó medio segundo en reaccionar. Dejó caer la caja de las piezas y llevó ambas manos hasta el rostro de Hermione. Dispuso sus labios a merced de los de ella. No tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero _estúpido_ no era algo que se le llamara seguido. Quería abrazarla. ¿Podría?

Y Hermione se separó.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitar sus ojos de Draco. Respiraba inquietada y con la boca abierta. Draco dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ella.

-Quería... quería agradecerte apropiadamente por el regalo –dijo Hermione. Y qué manera tan apropiada, debía acordar. Pero Hermione ya se había ido. Había vuelto a su habitación. Había llegado de improviso, lo había besado de improviso, y se había ido de improviso. Nada nuevo. Era Hermione. Lógico. Y si Draco hubiera sido dos, el segundo Draco hubiera pateado al primero en el trasero.

-¡Ve tras ella! –se hubiera gritado. Pero no hacía falta. Ya lo sabía.

No supo si había corrido o no. Quizás sólo había caminado rápido. Pero instantes después había alcanzado a Hermione bajo el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de la chica, y tomándola de un codo la hacía voltearse y la besaba. Y ella se dejaba.

Todo estaba transcurriendo muy precipitado, ambos eran concientes de aquello. Pero ninguno hacía nada para impedirlo.

Draco colocó una mano en la cadera de Hermione y la otra en una mejilla, acariciando las partes del pelo que se iban sobre la cara. Hermione posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco e inclinó su rostro más hacia arriba. El muchacho separó sus labios unos momentos, rozándolos unos con otros, pasando su lengua con ternura sobre las puntas y bordes. Los labios de Hermione fueron al ataque, parándose una vez más en puntas de pie y forzando el beso. Y Draco gimió.

Simplemente no podía creer su forma de besar. Separaba sus labios, expectante, aguardando por su lengua, atrayéndola a un sitio en apariencia seguro. Entregaba ella misma la promesa a su dulzura. Y cuando la confiada lengua de Draco penetró, fue infamemente atacada por la de ella. Era extraordinario que con la falta de experiencia pudiera producir tantas sensaciones tan diversas en el muchacho. Y Merlín, a ese muchacho le gustaba...

Se había olvidado de lo asombroso que era besarla. No, no se había olvidado. Pero volver a vivirlo era demasiado asombroso. Su dulzura, su calor y su tierno acatamiento.

Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione con un brazo, posando la mano centímetros arriba del trasero de la chica. La otra mano la apoyó en la pared contra la cual Hermione se había recostado en algún momento, ya dentro de su dormitorio. A aclarar: de ser por él, esa mano hubiera ido a parar a sitios más interesantes, pero no quería exprimir su suerte (¡descomunal suerte!). Pero aprovechó. Y atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, mucho, abrazándola con fuerza.

_No te dejaré ir esta vez..._

Volvió a separar sus bocas y, sonriendo, mordió el labio inferior de Hermione con suavidad. No recordaba hacía cuánto deseaba hacer aquello, siempre viendo cómo eran los dientes de Hermione los que se llevaban la diversión, y él muriendo cada vez que lo hacían, envidiando y anhelando tener para él sólo aquellos labios tiernos y dulces y hermosos. Fue Hermione la que gimió ahora. Y alzó una mano hasta la nuca de Draco, aproximando su cabeza hacia ella, y volvieron a besarse.

Pero la boca de Draco no planeaba asentarse allí. Trazó un recorrido de pequeños, húmedos y desesperados besos (alternándose con algunas lambetadas) desde la boca de Hermione hasta su mentón, quijada, y al fin el cuello. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Draco lo agradeció. Ahora tenía más libertad. Y con esta libertad, volvió a morder allí. Suave. Pero le costaba controlarse. Porque Hermione era tan dulce y sumisa y tibia y su piel era tan suave y sus labios tan osados... Y le quedaría marca, aunque a ella no parecía importarle. Jadeaba entrecortadamente con su boca cerca del oído de Draco, lo cual estaba volviendo loco al muchacho.

-Hermione... –gimió casi sin aire en el intervalo de un par de besos.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquella situación? Temía despertar en cualquier momento y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, otro sueño de tantos que había tenido de ese mismo calibre. Pero no. No. La respiración violenta de Hermione en su oído, sus manos en los cabellos de su nuca, su cuerpo contra el suyo, indicaban que aquello era verdad. Y hubiera deseado reír. Pero eso hubiera sido derrochar el momento. Así que en lugar de eso abandonó el cuello, y volvió a los labios.

Hermione ya estaba esperándolo, y lo recibió con cortesías inimaginables. Era natural en ella besar así... Draco no podía evitar gemir. Si Blaise llegara a enterarse de que había se abandonado tanto ante una chica se reiría sin parar. Claro que Draco estaba seguro que dejaría de hacerlo si alguna vez experimentaba algo como aquello...

Recorrió con su lengua toda la boca de Hermione, el paladar, los dientes, las muelas, y la escala final fue la otra lengua, con la cual tuvo una ardiente pelea por la dominación. Y Draco se dejó ganar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

¡Merlín!_Amaba_ la forma de besar de Hermione... Podría besarla por horas y horas y días y meses... Pero el aire era necesario. O al menos eso aparentaba creer Hermione, ya que, de repente, se separó de la boca de Draco y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. También lo hizo él, aprovechando. No había notado que se estaba asfixiando, y, a decir verdad, no le importaba. Morir de aquella manera hubiera sido maravilloso.

Aun estaban abrazados y se miraban a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban ardidas y rojas, sus labios húmedos y brillantes, sus ojos oscuros y enormes. Y a Draco no le hubiera sorprendido el saber que lucía casi igual que ella. Aquel, sin duda, había sido el mejor beso de su vida. No sólo por la expectación, por el tiempo anhelándolo, sino también por... bueno, por todo.

Hermione tragó saliva, quitó sus manos de la nuca de Draco, se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. Y Draco sonrió. ¿Cómo era que siempre lograba hacer algo para conmoverlo? No pudo evitarlo. Sacó la mano que yacía en la pared y con ella abrazó a Hermione, uniéndose a su otro brazo. El rostro de Hermione quedó oculto en el pecho del muchacho, y Draco recostó su mentón ligeramente sobre la coronilla de la chica. Sus manos subieron para acariciar la melena castaña contra la espalda de Hermione. Suspiró.

-Hermione... –dijo en un susurro- Complicarás mi vida diez veces más de lo que lo está ahora...

Silencio. Draco la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Lo siento... –susurró Hermione. Draco rió mudamente.

-No debes disculparte si alguien te dice algo así... –dijo. Oyó que Hermione suspiraba.

-Lo sé –aseguró. Silencio-. Pero aun lo siento.

Y Draco volvió a suspirar, y descansó una mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Llevó sus ojos hasta la ventana, por donde se veían caer gráciles copos de nieve. Y así se quedaron por mucho rato, ella en los brazos de él, mirando caer la nieve, siempre fría, siempre hermosa, siempre blanca.


	12. Cuestión de orgullo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan fue creado y pertenece por y a JK Rowling.**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**_Sangre de Dragón_**

**_by _****Lianis**

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Capítulo XII:**** Cuestión de orgullo**

Estaba enojada. Sí. No. No enojada. Malhumorada. Muy malhumorada. Así era. Si en ese momento alguien preguntara cuál era la característica principal de Hermione, la respuesta hubiera sido 'malhumorada'. Y tenía muchas, _muchas_ ganas de golpear cierta cabeza rubia.

Qué diablos... estaba enojada.

-Maldita Madam Pomfrey... susurró Hermione mientras doblaba la esquina de un corredor del segundo piso. Sí. También estaba enojada con Madam Pomfrey. Pero tenía motivos. Esa mañana había comenzado la etapa del mes que más odiaba: la menstruación, y, como siempre y confiada que el dolor correspondiente pasaría de inmediato, había emprendido una excursión hacia la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey la abasteciera con una dosis de poción para evitar los dolores propios de los ovarios. Pero, evidentemente, la enfermera había decidido jugar el papel de malvada aquel día, y cuando Hermione llegó, sonriente y amable, a pedirle un poco de la cura milagrosa, simplemente había inclinado la cabeza como si en verdad lo lamentara (falso, obviamente), y había dicho:

-Este mes no, Hermione.

Alegó que no era recomendable para ninguna chica disipar los dolores menstruales mágicamente durante todos los períodos porque podría traerle complicaciones, y había dicho montones de cosas que, de haber sido en cualquier otro momento, Hermione hubiera encontrado lógicas.

¡Pero se sentía _tan_ bien tener un motivo para estar enfadada! Además, claro, el dolor la estaba matando.

En el fondo (bien en el fondo), Hermione sabía (y eso la enojaba más) que el verdadero motivo de su furia estaba dirigido hacia Draco. ¿Por qué? Ah... era tan sensato para ella estar enfadada con Draco que de inmediato hubiera asegurado que tenía muchos y excelentes motivos. Pero en cuanto intentaba enumerarlos encontraba que no era tan sencillo.

Era un asunto complicado. Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, todo la cuestión databa de _esa_ noche. La noche del baile de Navidad. La noche del intercambio de regalos. La noche del beso.

Hermione no había podido dormir nada. Luego de una sutil y para nada trascendental u honda despedida con Draco, había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio y se había recostado en su cama, sin sacarse la túnica, y había permanecido así por horas, hasta que el sol comenzaba a verse por la ventana. Conscientemente evitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de vértigo y calidez que los labios de Draco le había hecho sentir. Toda la noche rememoró eso, y evadía deliberadamente cualquier otra idea sobre arrepentimientos o traiciones, o deslices o errores. Tendría tiempo en el futuro para pagar por aquello, porque sabía que no saldría impune luego de lo sucedido. Pero esa noche no.

Esa noche no.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido largas. No en cuanto a duración, porque habían sido igual que en otros años, sino largas para ella. Se le habían hecho interminables y muchas veces, mientras preparaba el pavo con su madre o miraba los dibujos que su primito le hacía, se encontró pensando amargamente en Draco estando Suiza, rodeado de varias mujeres vistiendo trajes tiroleses apretados y cortísimos, y ofreciéndole chocolates y quién sabe qué más. Suiza le pareció entonces un país repugnante.

Y volvió a Hogwarts. Eventualmente, de uno u otro modo, lo haría. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba. No era que esperara nada concreto. No era como si hubiera creído que cuando se saludaran Draco arrojaría sus maletas a un lado, se acercaría a ella corriendo, la rodearía con sus brazos y la besaría de igual modo que aquella noche. No... y tampoco era como si hubiera fantaseado con eso durante todas las vacaciones...

Pero tampoco estaba esperando una sonrisa arrogante y un simple _'hola, Hermione... ¿lindas vacaciones...?'_, seguido de un monumental abandono por parte del muchacho disculpándose con la excusa de un _'estoy muerto de sueño'._

¿Y qué demonios habría hecho en la abominable Suiza como para estar _muerto de sueño_?

¡Argh!

Hermione había tomado aire y se había calmado. Y había pensado que era lógico. Se había _obligado_ a pensar que era lógico. Es decir, no es que él estuviera forzado a besarla en cuanto se vieran. Estaba bien. Y tampoco ella estaba segura si eso era lo que quería. También estaba cansada (mentira), y lo último que quería era que los demandantes labios de Draco entraran en juego.

(Mentira)

Pero cuando esa tarde Draco había bajado a su Sala Común con aire normal, sin dar indicios de estar pensando nada particular, sonriendo como si tal cosa y ofreciéndole chocolates de Suiza (_'son deliciosos, Hermione... prueba los que están rellenos con crema de menta'_), y luego yéndose hacia la biblioteca ('_no pude terminar mis tareas...'_), Hermione supo que algo estaba mal.

Y se había puesto a pensar. Había sucedido. Lo de aquella noche _había_ sucedido. Ella lo había besado y él la había besado de vuelta. No había sido algo sin importancia. Había estado casi dos horas en los brazos de Draco. _Dos_ horas. Y a él no parecía incomodarle.

¿Por qué, entonces, actuaba como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado, como si su mano no hubiera estado posada firmemente en la espalda de Hermione, vacilando en movimientos hacia abajo que hacían al corazón de la chica saltar con violencia contra sus pulmones?

¡Argh!

Él había buscado eso. Más que Hermione, incluso. Él había llevado la situación a aquel punto de no retorno. Él le había dicho que se veía hermosa y que no tenía que celar a ninguna otra chica. Le había dicho que era una Reina. Siempre. En su cabeza. Y ella lo había besado.

Y la única prueba corriente de eso eran los ojos de Hermione por la noche, cerrados con fuerza contra su almohada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar (de gritarle a _él_), las ganas de patear su arrogante trasero y besarlo y hacerle recordar.

Hacerle recordar que _él _lo había querido. ¿Verdad?

A no ser que...

Que él creyera que...

Sí, bien... la noche había sido especial. Era el momento propicio. La nieve cayendo, el fuego encendido, los regalos significativos... Oh, no...

Podía haber sucedido que él creyera que... porque había sido una noche... podía, al fin y al cabo, no haber significado nada... nada para él... un beso de una noche... una noche propicia... ¿No eran bien conocidas todas las noches propicias de Draco Malfoy con casi todas las chicas de la escuela? Todo el mundo las conocía... ¿No podía, acaso, simplemente haber sido cosa de una noche para él, sin haberse atrevido a dejar que llegara más lejos por algún motivo (en aquel momento glorioso para Hermione)?

¡Argh!

Claro... eso era lo que había sucedido... ¡Y ella creyendo que había tenido algo que ver con...!

No.

No, no, no, no...

No, porque Draco le sonreía como si nada y aun le hacía bromas de mal gusto, y le hablaba en un tono normal y daba las buenas noches sin besarla.

Muy bien.

Así era.

Así sería.

No tenía por qué estar enojada.

Así que no lo estaría.

Si para él no había sido nada, para ella tampoco lo sería.

Sólo que todo se complicaría. Porque la noche anterior _había_ sucedido.

Draco se había puesto de pie del sillón donde había estado leyendo el capítulo requerido para Defensa y le había dado las buenas noches. Y ella había contestado con un simple hasta mañana. Razonable. Pero no había sido razonable el sentir de repente los labios de Draco contra los suyos, sólo un segundo, haciendo un suave ruido de succión, y luego la sonrisa deleitada de Draco, y Draco lamiéndose los labios, y Draco desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Y Hermione tan asombrada que ni siquiera podía parpadear. Con los ojos fijos en el agujero de las escaleras. Tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Y entonces furiosa. Y sólo su gran fuerza de voluntad la detuvo para no ir y tirar la puerta del dormitorio de Draco abajo y golpearlo (y quizás besarlo).

¿Qué se creía? Primero teniéndola casi una semana exprimiéndose el cerebro para tratar de entender qué sucedía, sin besarla y sin detenerse a hablar de aquello, y de la nada, así de súbito, besándola otra vez, y sonriéndole de esa forma, y lamiéndose los labios y...

¡Argh!

Y como si todo el mundo la odiara, esa mañana comenzaba su período (que, por cierto, el muy cretino se había adelantado un par de días).

-_Odio_ ser mujer... –susurró Hermione mientras apretaba con una mano la parte inferior de su estómago. Era ridículo que, pudiendo usar magia, debiera sufrir semejante dolor. Acostumbrada como estaba a ese método, no tenía ningún remedio _muggle _para esas situaciones, y eso sólo la hacía sentir estúpida y desprevenida. Tendría que haber pensado soluciones para esas situaciones hipotéticas para momentos como ese... Suspiró por lo bajo e hizo el último tramo del corredor hasta el retrato de Van.

-Buenos días, señorita Hermione –saludó el muchacho desde su marco. Hermione sacudió una mano como única respuesta. Es curioso como puede llegar a ser tan fastidiosa una persona con buen humor cuando uno no lo está. Para nada- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Van a ver la cara contorsionada de la chica y la postura que adoptaba su cuerpo al sostenerse el estómago con un brazo.

-Me duele... un poco... –respondió Hermione sin querer dramatizar- Sólo... sólo quiero recostarme un rato... rosas durazno... –dijo. Sus pies se movieron maquinalmente apenas sus labios acabaron de recitar la contraseña. Pero el retrato de Van seguía tan cerrado como antes- Rosas durazno –repitió Hermione, más fuerte y claro, pero lo único que hizo el muchacho fue dibujar en su rostro una expresión de lamento.

-¿No le han dicho? –preguntó, y esa pregunta alertó a Hermione por completo. No era bueno que alguien le preguntara de esa forma si no le habían dicho algo, porque eso significa que _alguien _debería haberle dicho _algo_, y _nadie_ le había dicho _nada._

-¿Si no me han dicho qué? –preguntó, tratando de no sonar paranoica. Van sacudió un poco la cabeza, suspirando.

-No le han dicho... –afirmó ahora. Hermione ya estaba conciente de eso, y que lo dijera de esa forma no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿_Qué_ no me han dicho, Van? –insistió sin importarle parecer impaciente. Sus ovarios dolían horrores y no era su idea de solución el quedarse parada en medio del pasillo hablando con un retrato cuyo pasatiempo era hablar en acertijos- Por favor, Van... sólo déjame pasar... –rogó- Estoy muriendo aquí...

-Lo lamento _tanto,_ señorita Hermione... –se disculpó él, y era evidente que era verdad- Me encantaría dejarla pasar. Me encantaría hacer cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor... pero, atrozmente, no puedo. Jamás pensé que no le dirían... claro que asumo parte de la culpa, porque, después de todo...

-¡Van, deja de ser tan críptico y dime qué _demonios_ pasa o déjame entrar de una buena vez!

Eso es lo bueno de estar enojado: se tiene un móvil para ser desconsiderado.

Los ojos de Van se agrandaron un poco, apenas sorprendido; estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hermione en ese estado, sobre todo en la última semana (y no le cabían dudas de que podía culpar a Draco), pero era extraño verla descargando su ira de esa forma.

-Siento haberla incomodado, señorita Hermione –susurró sin mostrar resentimiento alguno y haciendo una reverencia. Se incorporó y sonrió casi con pena- La profesora McGonagall vino aquí esta mañana. Dijo que quería hablar con los Premios Anuales. El joven Malfoy le dijo que usted no estaba, así que la profesora le dijo a él solo –ladeó un poco la cabeza aun mirando a Hermione-. Dijo que era hora de cambiar la contraseña –tomó aire-. Y él lo hizo.

Hogwarts siempre había sido un lugar tan tranquilo... tan pacífico y falto de ruidos. Uno siempre podía confiar que el mediodía de un domingo fuera apacible, tranquilo, calmado, sereno, silencioso...

-_¿QUÉ?_

-Señorita Hermione... no se altere...

-_¿CAMBIÓ LA CONTRASEÑA SIN MÍ?_

-Estoy seguro de que no quiso...

-_¿ME DEJÓ AFUERA DE LA SALA COMÚN?_

-... todo un malentendido...

-_¿SABIENDO QUE NO ESTABA?_

-... dijo que estaría atento...

_-¿CAMBIÓ LA CONTRASEÑA?_

-... traté de advertirle...

-_¡ARGH!_

Hermione se acuclilló en el suelo y metió sus dedos por entre su cabello.

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué tan abominable podía llegar a ser? Él sabía que no estaba en la Sala Común...

Personajes de otros cuadros se habían asomado a ver de qué se trataba tal alboroto, y unas jóvenes meigas en un cuadro rústico se reían señalando a Hermione sin reparos. Pero poco era lo que Hermione advertía de esto. Una nueva puntada había atacado a su estómago y realmente, _realmente_, tenía ganas de matar a Draco.

-Señorita... señorita Hermione... –llamó Van tentativo. Hermione no contestó y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas- Lo... lo lamento, señorita Hermione... no creo que el joven Malfoy... no creo que él pensara que... –pero fue interrumpido cuando su retrato se abrió de repente. Hermione alzó os ojos y vio a la cabeza de Draco apareciendo por el hueco del cuadro, sonriendo marcadamente y mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes (los cuales Hermione sintió impulso de quebrar).

-Pensé que había escuchado tu voz... –dijo alegre, saliendo al pasillo y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. Y Hermione no lo resistió.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y se abalanzó sobre Draco, echando fuego por la mirada y con los brazos listos para las colisiones. De un solo empujón lo hizo entrar otra vez a su Sala Común, haciéndolo trastabillar en la entrada por lo que casi cae de espaldas. Y eso no le hubiera importado.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó Hermione empujándolo una vez más. Draco dilató sus ojos, fijos en el rostro de Hermione, escarlata.

-¿De veras? –preguntó, honestamente sorprendido, y Hermione dejó escapar un chillido de frustración.

-¡Eres un maldito, inepto, estólido, negligente y desconsiderado idiota!

-Si vas a insultarme al menos hazlo con palabras que comprenda...

-¿Cómo se te _ocurre_ cambiar la contraseña cuando yo no estoy? –preguntó Hermione, punzando con el dedo índice el pecho de Draco. El muchacho se llevó una mano allí, haciendo con su rostro un gesto de sufrimiento.

-Eso duele más de lo que aparenta...

-¿Acaso no estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste? –siguió Hermione, volviendo a llevar sus manos a su cabello, perdida en la frustración del enfado- Oh, no, claro... ¡Tú _nunca_ piensas!

-¡Hey! Estás llevando esto muy lejos...

-¡No puedo _creer_ que hayas hecho algo así! –continuó, acercándose de nuevo y empujándolo aun más fuerte por el pecho.

-¿No crees que estás exageran...?

-¿Cómo _pudiste_? –otro empujón.

-No creo que haya sido...

-¿Debo temer salir de mi _propia _Sala Común? –otro empujón.

-Hermione... mira, yo...

-¡Es tan típico de ti! –otro empujón.

-Hermione, deja de empujarme.

-¡_Tan _típico!

-Deja de empujarme.

-¡Nunca piensas en los demás! Haces lo que se te da la gana y luego das las buenas noches como si nada...

-Deja de emp... _¿Qué?_

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este momento? –preguntó Hermione, y sus manos subieron para empujar a Draco una vez más. Aunque él fue más rápido. Con suavidad, pero aun así con firmeza, cerró sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Hermione y la atrajo contra su torso. Hermione oprimió sus labios, mas enfadada aun, y subió su rostro para encarar al de Draco. Mal hecho. El verlo tan cerca sólo logró perturbarla. Los ojos de Draco estaban entrecerrados y serios, sus labios húmedos y latentes.

-¿Y tú tienes idea de cuán irresistible te me haces en este momento? –preguntó él.

Hermione tragó en seco. No era sólo el hecho de oír la voz profunda de Draco a centímetros de su oído, ni el hecho de sentir sus pechos contra sus duros pectorales, ni advertir sus ojos examinándola tan de cerca. Era más bien lo que había dicho. Porque no lo había entendido bien. Quizás no se había lavado correctamente los oídos la noche anterior...

-¿Mh...? –preguntó inteligentemente para corroborar. Draco sonrió. Paseó sus ojos por el rostro de la chica, deteniéndolos en sus labios.

-Te ves irresistible cuando estás enojada... –susurró. Una de sus manos soltó una muñeca de Hermione, y sus dedos subieron para posarse en su mentón, elevando su rostro aun más.

-¿De... de veras? –preguntó Hermione con voz desfallecida. En algún lugar de su mente sabía que debía estar enojada por algún motivo, pero esa opción no parecía lógica en ese momento.

-Sí. De veras –confirmó Draco con dulzura, acariciando los labios de Hermione con uno de sus finos dedos- Te ves irreprimiblemente _besable_... –agregó en otro susurro. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron mientras sentía el rostro de Draco acercarse al suyo.

-Esa... palabra... no existe... –jadeó Hermione, tratando de separar sus labios lo menos posible, aun hablando con voz sucumbida. Sintió a Draco proferir una risa casi muda.

-¿Y eso importa? –lo oyó preguntar, y su corazón se aceleró al advertir el cálido y mentolado aliento del muchacho contra sus labios.

-N... no... –balbuceó. Experimentó un descontrolado vértigo al notar los labios de Draco contra los suyos, simplemente posados, sin hacer más que estar allí.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es la contraseña? –preguntó él casi sin voz. La sensación de los labios de Draco moviéndose contra los suyos era muy curiosa pero agradable. Y entonces pensó en lo que dijo. La contraseña. Y los labios de Draco ya habían comenzado a actuar cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta..

-¿QUÉ _CREES_ QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó, empujándolo de nuevo por el pecho.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco en un tono que a Hermione le hizo pensar en un niño al que le arrebatan un juguete.

-¡Ibas a besarme! –chilló ella, señalándolo con un dedo como si lo estuviera acusando de un terrible crimen.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y me puedes explicar de una vez por qué demonios no me esperaste para cambiar la contraseña?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco desorientado- Hermione... ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en eso luego de...?

-¿Luego de _qué_? Yo no vi que pasara nada... –rebatió Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!

-¿Por qué cambiaste la contraseña sin esperarme? –Draco soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer con fuerza en un sillón.

-No pensé que fueras a enojarte tanto... –explicó con voz forzada, tratando de calmarse- No sabía dónde estabas, no sabía cuándo ibas a volver. Saliste esta mañana sin siquiera despedirte, y había que cambiar la contraseña. Pensaba estar atento y vigilar a cada momento para ver cuándo llegabas. Lo lamento.

-¿Lo lamentas? –preguntó Hermione fingiendo incredulidad- ¿Y desde cuándo te molesta contrariarme? Pensé que te especializabas en eso...

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Draco con voz aguda- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¿A mí? Yo creo que eres _tú_ el del problema.

-¡Oh, Granger, no me hagas reír!

-¡No me _interesa_ hacerte reír, Malfoy!

-¡Entonces deja de decir _necedades,_ Granger!

-¡Como si tú no dijeras...!

-¡CÁYENSE LOS DOS! –gritó una voz potente desde algún lugar.

Hermione llevó instintivamente su manos a su varita mientras giraba sobre su eje para encontrar al intruso. Y por algún motivo no la sorprendió el ver a Blaise al pie de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, sosteniendo a Vaca en sus brazos. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo allí. Al fin y al cabo, era el mejor amigo de Draco e iba a visitarlo con frecuencia. Pero encontrárselo en esa situación era bochornoso.

Blaise tenía su entrecejo fruncido y pasaba sus ojos de Draco a Hermione, imitando a una madre decepcionada de sus hijos. Dejó escapar por entre sus dientes un siseo reprobatorio y se les acercó.

-¡No puede ser! –tronó con voz aun más potente, y tanto Draco como Hermione tuvieron la reacción de cerrar los ojos- Voy al baño por dos minutos y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con una batalla campal...

Hermione bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

-¿Les parece correcto... –continuó Blaise, acercándose aun más- ... pelearse de esa forma mientras _yo_ estoy en el baño? –se sentó con suavidad en un sillón. Vaca ronroneaba dormida en su regazo- Es un despropósito...

-Lo siento, Blaise... –se disculpó Hermione- No sabía que estabas aquí y... –pero Blaise había levantado una mano para detenerla.

-Me estás malinterpretando, linda Hermione... –dijo, y sonrió con petulancia- Sólo quería decir que hubieran esperado a que yo volviera para comenzar la discusión.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en él durante algunos segundos, hasta que, dándose por pérdida, rodó los ojos y miró otra vez a Draco. No ayudó demasiado el encontrarlo con una sonrisa haciendo juego con la de su amigo. Ya era demasiado. Y sus ovarios ahora dolían más que antes. Se desplomó en un sillón, apretando su estómago otra vez. Ya había sido suficiente.

-Dime cuál es la contraseña nueva, Draco –dijo con voz monótona. Draco intercambió una mirada con Blaise y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo dime la contraseña –reiteró Hermione. Draco mantuvo su rostro terso y sus ojos sobre ella por varios segundos, hasta que, de repente, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione paranoica- ¿De qué te ríes? –giró su cabeza para observar a Blaise, y lo encontró en el mismo estado que a su amigo- ¿De que se ríen?

-Lo siento, Hermione... –dijo Draco tratando de conservar sus labios rectos- Pero... no pude evitarlo... -¿Qué cosa no pudo...?

-¿Qué cosa?–preguntó Hermione con voz calmada, desbordando terror. Las expresiones divertidas en los rostros de ambos muchachos la preocupaban de una manera imposible de explicar- ¿Qué cosa no pudiste evitar, Draco?

Draco tenía sus labios apretados y las comisuras se fruncían de forma muy cómica ante sus intentos de no sonreír. Blaise ya se había rendido y tenía ahora su cabeza gacha, dejando escapar una contenida risa. Hermione pasaba sus estremecidos ojos de uno a otro, sin saber qué esperar.

-Fue idea de Blaise... –dijo al fin Draco, tratando de dejar su cara tensa. Eso no era nada bueno.

-Draco... –susurró Hermione- _¿Cuál- es-la-contraseña? _–preguntó separando las palabras, alzando ambas cejas en una expresión advertiente. Blaise dejó escapar una risa ronca y Draco no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco, en seguida carraspeando para ocultarlo y tomando aire antes de recitar:

-_Baila, baila, Hermione. Quítatelo todo._

Y esa fue la señal para que Blaise reventara en carcajadas, llevándose las manos a la cara y dejando a Vaca olvidada en el sillón. Draco había vuelto a tensar sus labios, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo diera pequeñas convulsiones provocadas por la risa contenida, mirando directamente a Hermione a los ojos, pero siendo por completo conciente del show que estaba dando su amigo. Hermione por su lado, se mostró impasible, dejando que Blaise riera por varios segundos, nunca quitando sus ojos de los de Draco. E incluso sonrió un poco antes de hablar.

-Draco, te doy diez segundos para que me digas, me _asegures_ que eso es una mentira, o tendré que utilizar mi varita en métodos a los cuales no soy muy adepta pero en los que soy extremadamente capaz, y tú y tu ocurrente y adorable amigo despertarán mañana por la mañana notando que falta una parte muy importante de su anatomía y de su orgullo viril.

Blaise dejó de reír. Draco agigantó sus ojos.

-Es mentira –dijo el rubio de inmediato.

-Una completa falacia –secundó Blaise. Hermione los estudió por unos momentos, su entrecejo fruncido, su mirada atenta y enjuiciadora.

-¿De veras? –preguntó en un tono helado. Los dos asintieron con ímpetu- ¿Y cuál es, entonces, la contraseña? –Draco y Blaise se miraron una vez más, recuperando las sonrisas en sus labios.

-_Filch ama a Peeves –_recitó Draco, y tanto él como Blaise volvieron a reír.

-Vamos, Granger... hasta tú debes admitir que eso fue gracioso... –le dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo al ver que Hermione se preparaba para rodar los ojos- Y agradece que no nos decidimos por la otra finalmente...

-Es decir que en verdad la habían considerado... –dijo Hermione alzando una ceja y mirando a Draco, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros señalando al otro.

-Fue idea de él –entonces Hermione miró a Blaise. El muchacho bajó la cabeza en una actitud sumisa.

-Es verdad. Fui el autor intelectual. Pero tú te mostraste bastante conforme con mi idea... –agregó sonriéndole a Draco.

-No me cabe la menor duda... –susurró Hermione cruzándose de brazos y enviándole al rubio una mirada furiosa. Draco suspiró.

-¿_Qué _sucede, Hermione? –le preguntó casi llegando a la miseria.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Estás enojada conmigo –denunció él.

-¿Y no tengo motivos?

-No suficientes... dime en verdad por qué es que estás enojada...

Hermione bufó.

_¡Porque no me besas, maldito idiota!_

-Creo que estás paranoico, Malfoy –dijo, y se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó él desesperado.

-Lejos de ti –respondió Hermione llanamente. Draco parpadeó confundido (y lastimado) y buscó los ojos de su amigo, donde encontró una mirada que sin duda reflejaba exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba en ese momento: _'Está en **esos **días"._

Hermione se dirigió al sillón donde estaba sentado Blaise y se ubicó a su lado, cruzándose de brazos. Blaise entonces orientó su mirada hacia Draco, trazando una provocativa sonrisa en sus labios mientras se movía más cerca de la chica.

-Draco puede ser _muy_ insoportable... –le dijo, apoyando casualmente una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Hermione. Draco entrecerró sus ojos, posados furiosos sobre el rostro del otro, aun encontrando allí la instigadora mueca de burla.

-Dímelo a mí... –reconoció Hermione, ajena a las intenciones del muchacho sentado a su lado. Blaise acentuó su sonrisa cuando Draco, estrechando sus cejas, formaba con sus labios una simple frase sin hacer sonido alguno: _'Te odio"._

-¿Quieres ver las fotos de nuestras vacaciones en Suiza, Hermione? –preguntó Blaise de repente, utilizando un tono de voz inocente mientras se estiraba sobre el sillón para tomar un pequeño pilón de fotografías que estaban del otro lado de Hermione. Al hacer esto debió recargar parcialmente su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, y, como era lógico, una de sus manos fue a posarse cerca de una rodilla de la chica para no perder el balance. Esto produjo no sólo que Draco debiera oprimir sus mandíbulas con ira, sino también que él mismo pudiera experimentar la suavidad de la piel de Hermione (lo que, cuando Draco lo procesó mentalmente, no resultaba para nada justo, siendo que él aun no había tenido la posibilidad de tocar a Hermione en tales lugares).

-Sí... claro... –respondió Hermione torpemente habiendo sido tomada por sorpresa. Blaise le sonrió encantado y depositó las fotografías en sus manos.

-Bien –comenzó el muchacho, adoptando un tono de guía turístico-, aquí estamos Draco y yo en la entrada del hotel –indicó con su dedo la primera foto-. Draco está de espaldas porque no le interesó la idea de ser fotografiado. Aquí se ve a la simpática recepcionista, con la que más tarde ese día compartí unos momentos deliciosos, y si quieres te cuento luego –Hermione rodó los ojos mientras la joven mujer de la foto saludaba sonriendo como idiota-. En esta otra podemos apreciar a la adorable muchacha de la tienda de regalos –Blaise soltó una corta carcajada-. Insistía en que me parecía a su novio, pero por la noche puedo asegurarte que no se acordaba de nadie más que de mí... Bueno, estas de aquí son un par de señoritas que conocí en el lobby del hotel. Iban también a pasar las vacaciones. Venían de Nueva Zelanda y querían conocer los Alpes, pero lo más cercano a eso que llegaron a conocer fue mi habitación... –volvió a reír- Aquí hay una foto que pude tomarle a Draco clandestinamente, una de las pocas noches en que lo convencí de dejar su habitación. Puedes ver por su pose (con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y cabizbajo) que no la estaba pasando ni la mitad de bien que yo...

Hermione levantó sus ojos de las fotografías y miró a Draco. El muchacho había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y tenía su mirada clavada en un punto del suelo. Sus labios estaban apretados y su entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No salía de su habitación muy seguido? –preguntó Hermione fingiendo un tono desinteresado. Blaise sacudió su cabeza.

-Nah... –respondió- Creo que se está haciendo viejo a una velocidad preocupante. Sólo salía para cenar y a veces no siquiera. Y luego de que olímpicamente rechazara a una de las meseras del bar del hotel, _yo_ tuve que hacerme cargo de ella, lo cual se complicó porque esa misma noche había prometido a una linda vecinita de mi mismo piso que le enseñaría a jugar al póquer...

Hermione alzó una ceja. Aquello era interesante... quizás, al fin y al cabo, estaba siendo demasiado dura con Draco...

-Como sea... –continuó Blaise retomando la exposición- En esta foto de aquí está... esta otra chica... creo que era francesa... ¿o esta era la alemana...? –se preguntó a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño- No... no, creo que esta era de Irlanda... o quizás Escocia...

-¿No tomaste fotos de paisajes? –preguntó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. Blaise la miró parpadeando confundido.

-No.

-¿No tomaste fotografías de las ciudades, de Berna, Zürich, Ginebra, Basilea, Rhin, de alguna colonia...?

-No, no y no.

-¿Sólo fotografiaste a las chicas con las que te acostaste? –continuó Hermione con voz aguda.

-Bueno... –respondió Blaise tentativo- Literalmente hablando, con la de la tienda de regalos no llegué a _acostarme..._ pero digamos que sí nos pusimos íntimos en el mostrador de su tienda cuando ya había cerrado... –agregó con una enorme sonrisa. Hermione suspiró y le entregó el pilón de fotos.

-Qué desperdicio... –farfulló, y subió sus pies al sillón para abrazarse las rodillas.

-¿No tenías que irte, Blaise? –preguntó Draco súbitamente, dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el aludido. Blaise aún estaba sonriendo, contemplando una de las fotografías.

-No... –respondió en un tono algo sorprendido. Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás _seguro_? –preguntó, intentando sonar insinuante- ¿No te estaba esperando Pansy? –Blaise había fruncido su entrecejo y miraba al rubio como si estuviera hablando incoherencias. Draco rodó los ojos y, tras comprobar que Hermione no estaba mirándolo (ya que había escondido su rostro entre sus rodillas), indicó hacia la salida con un significativo cabezazo.

-_¿Qué?_–le preguntó Blaise sólo moviendo sus labios.

-_Vete _–respondió Draco de igual manera. Y Blaise alzó las cejas, comprendiendo.

-¡Oh, sí! Pansy... Pansy me está esperando... –exclamó entonces poniéndose de pie- La pobre niña no puede pasar mucho tiempo alejada de mí... –añadió con una arrogante sonrisa. Hermione había levantado su cabeza y ahora miraba al Blaise casi indiferente.

-Cuando la veas, dile que termine de una vez con su ensayo de Aritmancia para que pueda revisarlo –dijo.

-Así lo haré –aseguró Blaise, dirigiéndose hacia la salida-. Y ustedes procuren no matarse mientras no estoy... –y con eso atravesó el retrato. Draco soltó un bufido mezclado con una risa socarrona.

-Se cree la gran cosa... –dijo, y miró a Hermione esperando encontrar una sonrisa compinche en sus labios. Pero no. La chica había vuelto a ocultar su rostro contra sus rodillas, y no daba señal alguna de haberlo oído- Hermione –llamó entonces Draco. Ella no respondió-. Hermione –Otra vez sin respuesta. Así que Draco decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto y fue a sentarse en el lugar donde antes había estado Blaise.

-¿No vas a responderme? –preguntó lindando con la ofensa. Vio cómo Hermione tomaba aire profundamente y alzaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Draco parpadeó. Su tono había sido cansado y harto. Evidentemente, había hecho algo muy malo y no lo recordaba. De otra manera, Hermione no se estaría comportando así.

-¿Estás... estás enojada? –preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido y sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente. Hermione lo contempló durante unos segundos, casi evaluándolo. Al final, simplemente se encogió de hombros y frunció la comisura de sus labios.

-Ya no importa –dijo.

Oh, pero sí importaba... Draco se sentía como la peor de las escorias. No sólo había hecho algo _terrible _(obviamente), sino que además no lo recordaba. Y, al fin y al cabo, todo era culpa de Hermione. Porque nunca antes él había conocido el remordimiento. Y nunca antes había deseado tanto compensar sus malos actos; el problema, claro, era cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera podía recordarlos...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Vaca, confiada como siempre, se subió al regazo del muchacho, sacando sus uñas y desperezándose sobre las piernas. Entonces Draco vio su oportunidad. Sonriendo con aire travieso, tomó a la gata por debajo de las patas de adelante y la colocó a la altura de su cabeza, tapándose el rostro con el cuerpo del animal.

-_Hermiiiiiooneee..._–llamó con voz aguda, sin poder evitar continuar sonriendo. Hermione lo miró otra vez, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces con Vaca? –preguntó desconfiada.

-_Yo soy Vaca, Hermione_... –continuó Draco, sacudiendo a la gata mientras hablaba para que sus intenciones quedaran entendidas. Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, haciéndolo por fin con una aguda risa fingida.

-Cuán bajo has caído, Draco –dijo con crueldad y sin importarle aquello.

-_No, no... yo soy Vaca. Draco es el adorable joven que tan amablemente está sosteniéndome –_dijo Draco, manteniendo su voz aguda y volviendo a sacudir a la gata. Hermione suspiró y giró un poco su torso para poder ver mejor al muchacho, resignándose a contemplar aquello.

-Muy bien... –musitó.

-_Sí, muy bien _–acordó Draco; o Vaca-. _Y dime... ¿por qué es que estás enojada con este encantador joven?_

-No puedo creerlo... –masculló Hermione volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

-_Yo no puedo creerlo tampoco... es tan guapo y galante que no puedo entender cómo es que estás enfadada con él..._

-Tampoco espero que lo entiendas –saltó Hermione, acalorada de repente-. Después de todo no eres más que un insensible, idiota, malcriado y...

-Oye... –interrumpió Draco bajando a Vaca y frunciendo el entrecejo- No insultes a Vaca... Soy yo con el que estás enfadada... –Hermione soltó un gruñido de frustración y llevó ambas palmas a sus ojos, oprimiendo con fuerza, mientras que Draco posicionaba a la gata en su lugar frente a su rostro.

-_Ahora, Hermione... _–prosiguió entonces- _Sea lo que sea por lo que estás enojada con Draco, estoy segura de que él se siente terrible por eso._

-Sí, claro...

_-Sí, claro. Por más que él no tenga ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que pudo haber hecho para que te enfadaras tanto, está terriblemente acongojado y promete que no lo volverá a hacer, y te ruega perdón desde el fondo de su ser, y dice que seguramente tú tienes tus motivos para comportarte de este modo, pero él no lo sabe porque es tan idiota... y tú eres mucho, **mucho** más inteligente que él, y acepta que eres mejor que él en todas las materias. Oh, y además cree que eres muy bonita. _

Las esquinas de los labios de Hermione se curvaron hacia arriba. No particularmente por lo que acababa de oír, sino más bien por la situación: la voz aguda de Draco, Vaca frente a ella con su cuerpo estirado hacia abajo, colgando se sus patas delanteras, su rostro triangular, sus ojos casi cerrados del todo y ronroneando, amenazando con quedarse dormida allí mismo.

Draco asomó su cabeza por un lado de la gata.

-¿Estás sonriendo? –preguntó esperanzado. Y Hermione asintió, cediendo. Y Draco sonrió también.

-_¿Perdonas a Draco? _–preguntó sacudiendo a Vaca una vez más. Hermione suspiró.

-Sí, _Vaca_, perdono a Draco –el muchacho volvió a asomar su cabeza y le dirigió a la chica otra sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-_¿Y me das un beso? _–preguntó otra vez Draco, acercando la cabeza de Vaca hacia los labios de Hermione, quien, sin dudarlo, se inclinó y besó la coronilla de la gata. Entonces Draco bajó a Vaca hacia el sillón y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, llevó su propio rostro hacia el de Hermione, sonriendo provocativo- ¿Y me das un beso a mí?

Hermione literalmente saltó en el sillón. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sus brazos fueron hacia atrás instintivamente mientras retrocedía casi sin notarlo, mas al no hallar un punto de equilibrio su cuerpo cayó hacia un costado, desplomándose en el suelo con un ruido seco. Y aún ni comprendía qué había pasado...

-Hermione... ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Draco mientras se colocaba de cuclillas a su lado y Hermione frotaba uno de sus codos.

-Sí... –respondió ella balbuceante, y volvió a alejarse un poco.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Draco retrayendo sus cejas e inclinándose sobre ella para examinarla mejor.

-Sí –reiteró Hermione con más firmeza, y llevó una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Draco para evitar que se acercara más. En el rostro del muchacho comenzó a aparecer una insegura sonrisa.

-Bien –dijo-; porque eso fue muy gracioso... –y soltó una suave risa al ver los ojos de Hermione ensancharse una vez más.

-_No_ fue gracioso –contradijo indignada-. Podría haberme lastimado...

-Lo sé –reconoció él-, por eso primero me aseguré de que estuvieras bien... –y acentuó su sonrisa al tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo más al de Hermione, aun yaciendo en el suelo, y una de sus manos se posaba en la cintura de la chica- Estás bien... ¿verdad? –corroboró una tercera vez.

Hermione había separado sus labios para respirar por allí superficialmente. Era conciente de que sus mejillas habían vuelto a colorearse por la cercanía de sus rostros, y por más que continuaba alejándose constantemente, previendo así cualquier contacto concreto, esto sólo era para peor, ya que Draco seguía acercándose de todas maneras, y si eso se prolongaba por más tiempo terminarían en posición horizontal.

-Sí... –respondió ella, nuevamente con voz jadeante. Draco volvió a sonreír, y posicionó una de sus manos sobre la que descansaba sobre su propio pecho, y delicadamente la corrió, eliminando el último obstáculo.

-Mejor así... –llegó a susurrar antes de acercar, definitivamente, sus labios a los de Hermione. Pero nunca llegaron a destino.

Hermione había soltado un gruñido agudo e iracundo mientras empujaba a Draco por los hombros con increíble fuerza (sorprendiéndose a ella misma), haciendo que el muchacho saliera de encima de ella y cayera de espaldas, evitando golpearse la cabeza usando sus antebrazos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –preguntó chillando Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba a Draco (confundido decepcionado) con un dedo tembloroso.

-Nada... –respondió él, suplicante, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Hermione, respirando agitadamente, repitió el gruñido mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba.

-_¡No puedo creer que seas así! _–gritó cuando ya se había perdido de vista, y a continuación se oyó un portazo potente.

Draco dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y se permitió que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, yaciendo sobre su espalda en el suelo.

Había sucedido lo que tanto había temido desde _aquella_ noche.

El primer pensamiento que había embargado su mente cuando estuvo solo en su habitación la noche del baile de Navidad, la noche del beso, había sido que debía repetirlo cuanto antes. Y en eso y sólo en eso pensó durante los primeros días de sus vacaciones con Blaise. No podía esperar para tener su boca sobre la de Hermione otra vez, sus labios acariciando los suyos, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura tan delicada. No podía esperar. Y muchas veces se encontró rogando internamente que ella estuviera pensando en él en ese mismo momento, deseando también estar con él tanto como el deseaba estar con ella.

No había aceptado casi ninguna de las invitaciones de Blaise. No se sentía de humor para nada, y si bajaba a las cenas en el hotel era sólo por costumbre y hasta inercia. Veía a su amigo divirtiéndose como siempre (como él lo hubiera hecho en otro tiempo), mas las observaciones estaban hechas desde un punto de vista casi objetivo. Y no podía evitar comparar a todas las chicas que veía con Blaise con Hermione, siempre llegando a la misma conclusión (la cual no volvería a armar en su cabeza porque sabía que sonaba patético y ya se sentía lo suficientemente patético estando tirado en el suelo y pensando en aquello).

Hermione no era como ellas. Como ninguna de ellas. Y saber eso era terrorífico. Porque no podría actuar como siempre. La había besado, un impulso reprimido durante tanto tiempo y dejado en libertad durante una noche en la que no había nada más que hacer más que eso. Era lo único que podía hacer. Pero la había _besado_. A ella. Y eso estaba mal; no porque él lo creyera (no porque él lo lamentara). Pero era ella. Y se habían despedido sin cambiar sus roles.

Draco y Hermione.

_Malfoy y Granger._

Eso no le aseguraba nada. Al contrario. No podría besarla apenas se vieran al regresar de las vacaciones, porque esa no es la manera apropiada para dos camaradas Premios Anuales de saludarse. Y todo por cobardía; debería haber dicho algo luego del beso. Algo importante y trascendente. No sabía qué, pero sabía que algo. Porque Hermione no era como ellas. Como ninguna de ellas. Y Draco temía que lo rechazara en el momento en que intentara acercarse. No sabía qué había pasado por su mente mientras estuvieron separados. Quizás se había arrepentido. Quizás lo lamentaba. Quizás. Y no podría soportar tener la certeza, así que optó por aguardar. Y eso hizo.

No supo cómo logró no besarla apenas entró a su Sala Común. No supo cómo hizo para permanecer en su habitación el resto de la noche. No supo cómo hizo para no levantarse de la silla en la que había estado sentado por horas (con su cabeza sobre sus palmas) cuando escuchó el ruido de la lluvia desde el cuarto de duchas y supo que Hermione estaba bañándose. Y no la besó a la mañana siguiente, ni esa tarde, ni por la noche. Y no supo cómo hizo.

Pero la noche anterior había sido demasiado.

Hermione había estado actuando con una indiferencia agónica. No le importaba en lo más mínimo si él la besaba o no. Dejaba pasar los días como si nada, mientras él permanecía en un constante estado de miseria. Y la noche anterior había sido demasiado.

Ella se había mostrado mucho más fría que nunca, apenas contestando a sus preguntas y sin mirarlo a los ojos ni una vez. Draco debía saber qué era lo que pasaba, qué era lo que estaba pensando. Debía obtener algún tipo de respuesta. Así que la había besado cuando le dio las buenas noches. Un beso simple. Sin profundizarlo, sin separar los labios, y luego le había sonreído. Hermione no había hecho nada. Sí, lo había mirado desconcertada, tomada por sorpresa, pero no se había quejado ni mucho menos. Y Draco, cuanto menos, se envalentonó.

Por eso había intentado besarla ese día. Por eso y porque ya no podía resistirlo. Pero no había contado con que las cosas salieran como lo habían hecho: evidentemente, Hermione no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él.

Era insoportable. De todas las chicas de Hogwarts, de las cuales la mayoría lo tenían sobre un pedestal, él tuvo que ir a obsesionarse con una de las que no. Sí, era irónico, era terrible y era gracioso, pero no creía que pudiera reír en aquel momento.

Aún estaba tendido en el suelo, con un antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos, la otra mano perezosamente sobre su pecho, sus párpados apretados igual que sus labios, sus rodillas flexionadas y las suelas de sus zapatos contra la mullida alfombra.

Era turbador ver a un Malfoy así. Era patético. Y los Malfoys no eran patéticos.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Draco Malfoy, líder innato de Slytherin, por excelencia el más conocedor de los artificios del mundo de las conquistas femeninas, si hubiera estado en el lugar de aquel _patético_ muchacho que yacía en el suelo, con una gata afilándose las uñas contra su camisa? Lo que era seguro era que no hubiera permanecido estático. Hubiera hecho algo. Un Malfoy nunca se rinde; insiste hasta ganar por cansancio. Sí.

Quizás sería bueno dejar que Draco Malfoy se encargara de la situación.

Hora de poner en práctica el curso de intentos. Y, como ya se sabe, siempre se empieza por...

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**1º Intento – Mañana - Sala Común**

Hermione no había pasado una buena noche. Todo el día del domingo había permanecido encerrada en su dormitorio, leyendo y terminando tareas (recién para la otra semana), y cuando se acostó, habiendo perdido la cena, no logró conciliar el sueño hasta muy pasada la madrugada. Y no es que tuviera demasiado en que pensar, porque todo ya estaba resuelto en su mente. Resuelto en una simple y corta afirmación que resumía todo: Draco era un idiota.

Era conciente de que propia manera de actuar tenía defectos. Su actitud era bastante incomprensible. Podría decirse que estaba comportándose como una histérica, voluble y caprichosa. Hasta hace unos días su enojo con Draco era porque no la besaba, y ahora su enojo se había renovado porque él había intentado hacerlo. Sí. Sonaba inconstante. ¡Pero claro que tenía motivos!

Y estaba furiosa. Primero Draco había esperado una semana (_una semana_) para besarla, haciéndole creer que había perdido todo interés en ella y logrando que su mente fuera un caos tristísimo. Y cuando ella pudo tomar la decisión de no dejar que eso la afectara (porque _no_ le afectaba), él se resuelve a besarla. ¿Quién se creía? Hermione no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran como él quisiera. No iba a dejar que la ignorara soberanamente por una semana y luego prestarle sus labios cuando él se sentía con ganas.

¡No!

Quizás eso le funcionara con el resto de las chicas, quienes permitían a Draco hacer todo lo que quisiera _cuándo_ quisiera, y luego simplemente se sentaban a esperar que las volviera a necesitar. No. Ella no era así.

Y no es que haya estado pensando en aquello toda la noche. Porque _no_ lo había hecho. Pero había tenido una mala noche. Y por el mismo motivo tuvo una mala mañana.

Tomó la mochila de sobre su cama, guardó en ella un par de libros, dejó las cortinas corridas y salió de su habitación. Ya en el pasillo de los dormitorios algo le empezó a oler raro. Textualmente.

Un olor extraño y agradable flotaba en el aire, una mezcla de aroma rústico, elegante y limpio. Y eso era raro. Ella siempre trataba de tener la Sala Común en el mejor estado posible, pero era complicado con Draco alrededor.

Por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando, al terminar de bajar las escaleras, encontró a Draco recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos, su cabello despeinado, pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, su ropa manchada y mugrienta, un trapo sucio colgado de uno de sus hombros, y una apariencia muy satisfecha consigo mismo.

-Buenos días, Hermione –la saludó, derrochando entusiasmo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué...? –comenzó, pero fue interrumpida casi en seguida por Draco.

-Mira... –dijo, señalando vagamente a la Sala Común- Ordene _todo._

Y Hermione se paró en seco. Porque era verdad.

-¿Qué?

-La otra noche estabas quejándote de que este lugar era un desorden, así que lo arreglé –explicó el muchacho, ahora frotando sus manos (pegajosas con quién sabe qué) contra sus pantalones-. ¿Te gusta?

-Draco, no...

-Me levanté antes de que saliera el sol para acabar para cuando tú te levantaras –continuó él, dándole una miraba apreciativa alrededor-. Empecé por limpiar las estanterías –señaló los muebles contra la pared-, estaban llenas de tierra... luego junté _tooooooodos _los libros (y créeme, son muchos), y los acomodé allí por materia, autor y orden alfabético –le echó una mirada a Hermione. Sí. Su reacción había sido exactamente como él lo había previsto: ojos agrandados, boca abierta y descreimiento total-. Luego arreglé todos los almohadones que tu_ adorada_ Vaquita rompió, limpié los que estaban sucios y los coloqué a cada uno en su lugar –Hermione pasó sus ojos por lo sillones, todos tapizados con almohadones en perfecto estado-. Mi siguiente tarea fue el perchero. ¡Merlín! No creerías la cantidad de túnicas que tenía aquí... las guardé todas, por supuesto, encontrándome con más de una sorpresa... oh, por cierto... encontré tu bufanda... –dijo, y le pasó una bufanda blanca que estaba apoyada en un apoyabrazos de un sofá- Estaba debajo de un suéter mío. Bien... después del perchero me encargué de las mesas. Junté todos los pergaminos, los trabajos sin terminar, las tareas, tus notas, los libros que estás usando y todo lo demás que pudiera encontrar allí. Está todo guardado en aquel armario –y señaló un pequeño armario de gavetas bajo la ventana. Hermione giró su cabeza siguiendo la dirección del dedo apuntador-. Para finalizar y darle una terminación perfecta, rocié un poco de mi perfume para que oliera lindo –guardó unos segundos de silencio, su vista fija e inamovible en Hermione-. Oh, sí... y, para tener mérito extra, no utilicé casi nada de magia –dijo esto último alzando las cejas, dejando bien en claro que aquello significaba demasiado-. Bueno... ¿qué opinas?

A Hermione estaba costándole _mucho_ no soltar una expresión enternecida y saltar a los brazos de Draco. Quizás debía reconsiderar todo lo que había estado pensando antes... después de todo, Draco no había hecho nada con mala intención... Le sonrió, una sonrisa brillante, y se le acercó un poco.

-Opino que quedó muy bien –dijo honestamente. Draco sonrió también y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegra ver que hoy estás de mejor humor... –bromeó ladeando la cabeza. Hermione soltó una risa. Aquello era cierto. Habiendo terminado los dolores propios del primer día del período sus modos se habían normalizado.

-Hoy ya soy yo misma... –acordó, y se acercó otro poco, aun paseando la mirada por el lugar.

-Estás entrando en zona de peligro, Hermione... –le dijo Draco de repente, cruzando sus brazos casi sin quererlo y sonriendo incluso más. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? –Draco se encogió de hombros y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-Me estás sonriendo y te me estás acercando –dijo simplemente-. No puedes esperar estar del todo segura... –Hermione contrajo las cejas, aún confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dime, Hermione... –prosiguió Draco- ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa luego de mi trabajo?

Oh, no...

-¿Una recompensa, Draco? –preguntó Hermione en tono aburrido, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Sí, una recompensa. Una simple recompensa, digamos... –dio otros dos pasos hacia Hermione, prácticamente eliminando el espacio entre ellos, y llevó su rostro a sólo milímetros del de ella- un beso...

Hermione rodó los ojos, suspirando con pesadez, y rodeó a Draco para dirigirse a la salida.

-Voy a desayunar –avisó. Draco se volteó, aun sonriente.

-Muy bien. Yo primero quiero lavarme un poco... ¡Te veo luego! –gritó al final, pues Hermione ya había abandonado su Sala Común.

Eso no importaba. Draco tomó aire, satisfecho. Ese había sido el primer intento. No esperaba triunfar en el primer intento. Pero _iba_ a triunfar.

Y aún sonriendo, subió a lavarse la cara.

Un tropezón no es caída.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**2º Intento – Media mañana - clase de Pociones**

Draco había elegido el lugar más estratégico de todos. Blaise lo había insultado por lo bajo cuando hizo que él y Pansy se sentaran con él en otra mesa que no fuera la usual. Y cuando preguntaron a qué se debía, Draco sencillamente no respondió. Porque la verdad era que de esa manera podía sentarse en la fila siguiente a la de Hermione, y dado que la chica (con sus dos estúpidos amigos) estaba sentada un poco más hacia la derecha, Draco tenía una casi perfecta visión de ella.

¿Plan? No, no había ideado ningún plan. Pero creyó que tendría inspiración si podía verla. Pero no. Lo que sí obtuvo fueron varios codazos por parte de Pansy cuando ésta advirtió que Draco había dejado que su poción se derramara mientras él mantenía su mirada fija en la Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

Por supuesto que iba a hacer algo. Debía hacer algo.

Terminó su poción rápidamente y la pasó a un pequeño frasco. Entonces se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia el escritorio de Snape; la única que había terminado aparte de él, era Hermione. El profesor aceptó el frasco con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y Draco regresó a su lugar. En el camino Hermione, quien había sacado un pergamino de su mochila y había comenzado a escribir en él, levantó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, que no se habían movido de sobre la chica. Sólo fue un segundo, y Hermione volvió su atención al pergamino. Y se mordió el labio.

La inspiración había llegado.

-¿Cómo tengo que cortar estos tallos? –preguntó Blaise en un susurro cuando Draco ocupó su lugar.

-En cubos –respondió el rubio mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino del lugar de Pansy y sacaba su pluma y tintero de la mochila.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Pansy entre dientes, revolviendo su poción casi lista.

-Nada –contestó él, y se colocó de tal manera que ni Pansy ni nadie pudieran leer lo que escribía. Aguardó a que nadie estuviera mirándolo, y entonces, con la característica puntería de jugador de Quidditch, arrojó el pergamino hecho un bollo hacia el lugar de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza se giró molesta para ver quién había sido. Pero detrás de ella estaba Neville, así que buscó con su mirada a su atacante. Y Draco le estaba sonriendo y señalando hacia su mesa con un dedo. Hermione le envió una fastidiada mirada y volvió a voltearse. Sobre su mesa, junto al pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo, había un pequeño bollo de pergamino. Frunciendo el entrecejo le envió otra mirada a Draco, quien la instó a abrirlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Y ella lo hizo.

La recibió la elegante caligrafía de Draco, hecha obviamente a las apuradas.

_¿Me convidas un poco de ese labio?_

¡Argh!

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpi...!

-Hermione... ¿qué sucede?

Harry y Ron habían girado sus cabezas para mirar a Hermione quien, de repente, parecía tener muy buenos motivos para querer destrozar al pequeño trozo de pergamino que oprimía en su mano.

-Nada... –farfulló ella en respuesta, y rompió en pedazos la nota de Draco. Cuando sus amigos volvieron a centrarse en su poción, Hermione se volteó sobre su asiento para mirar a Draco. En el momento en que estuvo segura de que él tenía su atención fija en ella (lo que fue en seguida), Hermione mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, casi haciéndose doler, asegurándose de que él entendiera.

Y él entendía.

Bien, tampoco había funcionado el segundo intento. No importaba... _demasiado..._

Un tropezón no es caída.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**3º Intento – Mediodía - puertas del Gran Comedor**

-Hermione... ¿cómo puedes comer tanto?

-Sí... me dan náuseas de sólo verte...

-Comes como un chico...

-Como un chico hambriento...

Parvaty y Lavender rompieron en risitas. Hermione sólo las ignoró.

-Te costará _horrores _conseguir novio si los muchachos ven cómo comes...

-Es verdad. Así que no aceptes que las primeras citas sean en lugares para comer.

-Eso. Pueden ir al teatro, o puedes hacer que te acompañe de compras...

-Pero, hagas lo que hagas, no aceptes que te compré _nada_ de comer, o... ¡Oh, Merlín! Hermione, Draco viene hacia _aquí..._

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato de comida. Draco se acercaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con paso lento y desenvuelto con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Parvaty y Lavender juntaron sus cabezas para susurrar cuando el muchacho llegó a destino. Hermione sólo lo miró.

-¿Puedes venir unos momentos? –preguntó él, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione no respondió y continuó mirándolo. Parvaty y Lavender observaban la escena con ojos gigantescos- Debemos arreglar unos asuntos... –continuó Draco, pero se detuvo al advertir a las dos chicas mirándolo- de Premios Anuales...

Hermione dejó pasar otros segundos. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, se llevó su copa a los labios y bebió un par de tragos, omitiendo las risitas de sus compañeras. Luego se levantó con gracia de su asiento, pidió perdón al muchacho de quinto sentado a su lado, y se dirigió, sin mirar a Draco ni una vez, hacia las puertas de salida. De inmediato escuchó los caros zapatos de Draco detrás de ella.

Cuando hubieron salido del Comedor, Hermione se volteó para enfrentar al muchacho. Draco cerró la puerta y se le acercó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Nada –respondió él.

-¿Entonces para qué me llamaste? –Draco tomó aire y se rascó la nuca inconscientemente.

-Bueno... si en verdad quieres saber... –Hermione bufó impaciente- Sucede que desde que empezaste a comer tienes el labio manchado con salsa de albahaca, y esa manchita me ha estado volviendo _loco... _

-Oh, Draco... –se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos...

-... y me sentí en la inaplazable necesidad de limpiarla... –persistió Draco, acercándose hacia ella- ¿Me dejas limpiarla, Hermione? –la chica rodó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

-¿Qué...?

-Quiero terminar de almorzar –dijo Hermione, y se encaminó hacia las puertas del Comedor.

-¿Y si tú me limpias a mí? –preguntó Draco perdiendo bastante la compostura, corriendo detrás de ella- Yo sé cuánto te encanta que las cosas estén limpias...

-Adiós, Draco... –se despidió Hermione impasible justo antes de desaparecer tras las puertas.

Draco suspiró. Esto estaba empezando a molestarle. Allí iba el tercer intento fallido.

Un tropezón no es caída, pero era un tropezón irritante...

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**4º Intento – Noche – Dormitorios**

Hermione se desperezó mientras corría las cortinas de su habitación. Ya había acabado todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que sólo le restaba bañarse, y luego era libre para dormir todo lo que quisiera. Hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

Ya había comenzado a sacarse los zapatos cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. Se contuvo para no gritar cosas insultantes a _quienquiera _(Draco) que hubiera tocado la puerta. Ya estaba _h a r t a..._

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, luego de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Draco allí de pie. Draco no respondió de inmediato. Una dulce sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios cuando vio el estado de Hermione: la chica se había aflojado la corbata del uniforme y varios botones se habían desabrochado, la falda estaba arrugada a causa de pasar tanto tiempo sentada, una de sus medias estaba subida hasta por debajo de la rodilla y la otra estaba arrugada por el tobillo, un par de horquillas con diseños infantiles sostenían el cabello para que no se fuera sobre su frente, y, para coronar aquello, sólo tenía puesto uno de sus zapatos, y el otro lo sostenía en su mano.

Pero esto último llevó a Draco a pensar en otra cosa: Hermione casi siempre se bañaba por la noche. El que tuviera el zapato en la mano significaba que estaba por entrar a bañarse. El que estuviera por entrar a bañarse significaba que debía sacarse la ropa. El que debiera sacarse la ropa significaba que iba a estar desnuda...

Tuvo que tragar. ¿Cómo demonios había ido desde algo tan inocente hasta algo tan... _no_ inocente?

-¿_Qué _quieres? –reiteró Hermione impaciente, sacudiendo el zapato que tenía en la mano cerca de la cara de Draco.

-Nada... –balbuceó Draco tras carraspear- Sólo... venía a ver cómo estabas... –Hermione alzó las cejas, más que obviamente incrédula.

-¿De veras?

-Sí... así que... ¿cómo estás?

-Draco... –protestó ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué? –saltó él a la defensiva- Sólo quería venir a charlar un rato. Por ejemplo... dime... ¿acabaste todas tus tareas? -Hermione contuvo un bufido y llevó una mano a su frente. Dejó pasar unos segundos, respirando profundo, y luego se recargó con cuidado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, acabé todas mis tareas –respondió monótona. Draco asintió sonriente.

-Y... ¿ibas a bañarte?

-Sí, iba a bañarme.

-¡Bien! Bien... el bañó... el baño es bueno...

-Sí, muy bueno.

-Excelente.

-Sí.

-Yo ya me bañé hace un rato...

-Bien por ti.

-Sí...

Draco había llevado una mano hasta su cuello y la pasaba allí indeliberadamente. Aún mantenía la sonrisa forzada, y se obligaba a que sus ojos permanecieran sobre el rostro de Hermione.

-Y... ¿luego te irás a dormir? –Hermione frunció un hombro.

-Supongo.

-Bien...

Iba mal. Muy mal. Hermione no estaba ayudándolo ni un poco. Y todo empeoró cuando la chica miró su reloj con aire ansioso.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó- ¿Puedo cerrar la puerta? –Draco separó sus labios, bastante indignado.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú sabes _qué_!

-¿Lo sé?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Sabes qué quiero! –gritó Draco una vez más- ¿Cuánto más me harás humillarme antes de dejar que te bese? –Hermione dilató sus ojos, ofendida, y alzó un dedo amenazador.

-¿_Tú_, humillado? –preguntó- Creo que si alguien debe quejarse por humillaciones soy _yo..._

_­-¿Tú?_ –inquirió Draco a su vez- Me pasé todo el día como un idiota tratando de que me dejes besarte...

-Oh, sí, _pobre_ Draco... se pasó todo un día entero sintiéndose un idiota... –se burló Hermione sarcástica.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Sigues sin darte cuenta?

-¿Sin darme cuenta? –repitió Draco desesperado- Hermione, estoy tratando de _darme cuenta_ de qué es lo que te pasa desde que volvimos de las vacaciones...

-¿Qué me pasa a _mí_? –chilló Hermione, golpeándose el pecho con su zapato- ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco haciendo gestos abatidos con las manos- Dime qué pasa, Hermione...

Hermione abrió su boca, lista para responder, pero casi de inmediato la volvió a cerrar, reconsiderándolo, y sacudió su cabeza con pesadez.

-Lo siento, Draco... –susurró, y posó una mano en el picaporte- Pero no quiero hablar contigo –y sin otra palabra cerró la puerta en las narices de Draco.

Cuarto intento fallido. Cuarto tropezón.

Quizás ya estaba bien...

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

-¿Qué quieren decir con _no_? –preguntó Draco posando sus manos en sus caderas y agravando su tono, paseando su vista por los seis muchachos parados frente a él.

-Vamos, Malfoy... ¿viste cómo está afuera?

-Sí, lo vi, y no encuentro nada que nos impida salir a entrenar, de hecho no me importaría si estuvieran cayendo _calderos _del cielo... –respondió Draco señalando con un dedo el oscuro y cerrado cielo que se veía por la ventana del Hall de entrada.

-Malfoy –comenzó una de los Bateadores del equipo, adelantándose- no tiene sentido que entrenemos hoy...

-Eso no lo deciden ustedes –sentenció Draco. Los otros seis se miraron confundidos.

-La última vez _tú_ cancelaste un entrenamiento sin darnos explicaciones de por qué lo hacías... –dijo uno de ellos en tono de reproche. Draco oprimió sus mandíbulas.

-Pues resulta que _yo_ soy el Capitán. _Yo_ tengo la facultad de hacer y deshacer todos los entrenamientos que quiera sin tener que explicar _nada_ a ustedes –dijo. Y no lo haría. Porque no era asunto de ninguno de ellos el hecho de que su último entrenamiento había sido cancelado porque Hermione le había pedido que le cambiara el turno de las patrullas, y aunque Draco aún seguía enojado con ella y sus caprichosos labios, simplemente _tuvo_ que decirle que sí cuando ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y alzó las cejas de _ese_ modo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa estos días? –preguntó el Bateador sacudiendo su cabeza viéndose casi idiota.

-¿A mí? –chilló Draco indignado- ¡No soy yo el que se está comportando como un Hufflepuff llorón que no quiere salir a entrenar por miedo a que la lluvia me moje!

-¡Hacen como diez grados bajo cero! -saltó uno de los Cazadores haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

-¿Y QUÉ? –gritó Draco, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Todos sus jugadores dieron otro paso atrás- ¡Busquen sus escobas y nos vemos en el campo! –ordenó. Pero ninguno se movió; simplemente se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose unos a otros- ¿QUÉ? –preguntó entonces Draco, notando como su furia crecía cada vez más. Nadie contestó de inmediato. Realmente no creían que hiciera falta.

-No lo haremos... –dijo al fin otro Cazador.

Draco parpadeó. Era el colmo...

-Bien –dijo-. Como quieran.

Y ya no dijo más. De a poco el equipo se fue separando, abandonando el Hall, hasta que Draco se quedó sólo, enfrentando las puertas de salida, vistiendo su uniforme de Quidditch y sosteniendo su escoba en la mano. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la pulida superficie de madera, quietos en el mismo lugar.

Blaise, que había estado observando toda la discusión recargado contra una pared, se acercó a Draco con paso lento, y se posicionó junto a él, cruzándose de brazos, imitándolo en toda su actitud.

-Siempre creí que esta puertas eran _fascinantes_... –dijo con voz susurrada y llena de sarcasmo. Draco no replicó. Blaise sonrió y rodó los ojos- Los muchachos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que sea que te está pasando con quien sea que te esté...

-A mí no me está pasando nada –interrumpió Draco de repente, girando para ver a su amigo y frunciendo un hombro. Blaise alzó una ceja.

-Si tú lo dices... –Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué significa ese _'si tú lo dices'_? –preguntó en tono burlón, dejando caer la escoba al suelo. Blaise separó sus labios.

-Nada, sólo digo que...

-No, Blaise, dime, _por-favor_... –volvió a interrumpir Draco, elevando sus ojos al cielo y colando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos- Quisiste decir que en realidad _crees _que me pasa algo... en realidad estás _convencido_ de que me sucede algo con _alguien_, y probablemente incluso ya estás _seguro_ de que ese _alguien_ es Hermione, y por más que yo te diga, te _jure_ que no lo es, tú eres un italiano tan, _tan_ obstinado que seguirás creyendo eso por más que me digas _'si tú lo dices'_, por más que Hermione no tenga _nada_ que ver en esto y por más que todos insisten en que últimamente me pasa algo, que últimamente estoy insoportable, y por más que no pueda decirle que no cuando me pide que le cambie las patrullas pero siga enojado con ella porque se está comportando como una niña caprichosa y no me dice _qué_ diablos fue lo que hice mal y no me quiera hablar cuando voy a buscarla a la madrugada y me propongo no hablarle pero llega la mañana y me saluda y me sonríe y ya no puedo y ahora ni siquiera peleamos.

En algún momento del soliloquio, Draco le había dado la espalda a Blaise. Y así continuaba. La boca de Blaise se había separado también en algún momento. Y así continuaba. Y el silencio en el que se vieron envueltos cuando Draco dejó de hablar se vio de repente quebrado cuando la cabeza del rubio fue a darse contra las puertas, haciendo que se escuchara un ruido sordo y doloroso.

-_Idiota idiota idiota..._ –repetía Draco acompañando los golpes, incrementando su intensidad a cada momento. Blaise estuvo tentado de dejarlo continuar, porque no era cosa de todos los días ver a un Malfoy darse la cabeza -- literalmente -- contra una pared... o puerta (y además era harto gracioso), pero se adelantó y, sosteniendo a Draco por la parte de atrás del cuello de su uniforme, lo corrió hacia atrás.

-Tu condición de idiota empeorará si te sigues golpeando así...

Draco no respondió. El asunto era grave...

-Ven... –le dijo Blaise pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros- Vamos a pedir comida a las cocinas y luego juguemos un rato al billar... y Pansy quería mostrarte una nueva túnica que se comprará mañana en Hogsmeade...

Draco se quitó de encima el brazo de Blaise y dio un paso hacia atrás, volteándose y dirigiéndose una vez más hacia la puerta.

-No puedo. Voy a entrenar –dijo. Blaise volvió a alzar una ceja.

-¿Tú solo?

-No veo por qué no.

-Mh... no lo sé... quizás por el hecho de que te dará una hipotermia apenas pongas un pie afuera...

-Da igual. Y el sarcasmo nunca te quedó bien –replicó Draco. La mandíbula de Blaise se aflojó de inmediato y su boca volvió a abrirse ampliamente.

-¡Bien! –gruñó- Como quieras. Y para que sepas, _sí_ estás insoportable últimamente, y estoy seguro de que Hermione tiene excelentes motivos para estar enojada... –pero Draco no detuvo su marcha, y en seguida tuvo su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta- ¡Y ojalá que te mueras congelado! –gritó Blaise, y lo último que vio de su amigo antes que la puerta se cerrara, fue su mano y el dedo del medio estirado en un gesto no muy agradable.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Hermione suspiró.

-Lo lamento... –se disculpó Colin por quinta vez esa tarde mientras limpiaba con un rápido movimiento de varita la poción que acababa de derramar sobre la mesa.

Hermione había prometido ayudar a Colin con sus tareas, luego de que el muchacho prácticamente se pusiera a llorar la noche anterior al darse cuenta de cuán atrasado estaba por haberse dejado estar durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Habían acordado que se verían en la biblioteca por la tarde, pero, al comprobar que el lugar estaba tan frío como para conservar un cadáver por unas buenas dos semanas (como Colin, serio y perturbador había observado), Hermione le propuso que subieran a su Sala Común, que iba a estar más tranquila que la Torre Gryffindor.

-No importa, Colin... –aseguró Hermione sonriendo y quitando de la mesa los tubos de ensayo caídos.

-Creo que ya está bien con Pociones... –dijo Colin, notando (horrorizado) las quemaduras que el ácido de quío había hecho en las alfombras. Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

-No lo creo. Aún no dominas el filtro de...

-¡No importa! –la cortó Colín- Si llego a derramar algo más, Malfoy se encargará de usarme como pañuelo o cosas peores...

-¡Colin! –regañó Hermione con aspecto asqueado.

-¡Es verdad!

-Draco no te hará nada... –discutió Hermione casi riendo. El muchacho alzó su dedo índice y lo sacudió de un lado a otro.

-Que se comporte bien contigo no significa que nos trate bien a los demás –dijo-. Además, últimamente está con muy pocas pulgas, y me enteré de excelentes fuentes (de las cuales no revelaré su ubicación en el baño de hombres) que el motivo de su constante malhumor tiene algo que ver con cierta Premio Anual.

Hermione profirió una incrédula risa al tiempo que terminaba de colocar los contenedores en sus lugares.

-No digas tonterías...

-No son tonterías... y tampoco es justo, si me preguntas... Tú lo haces enojar y los demás debemos pagar las consecuencias... Ayer, un compañero de Dennis se cruzó con Malfoy en un pasillo y en seguida comenzó a gritarle, diciendo que estaba caminando muy rápido por los corredores, o que no tenía el uniforme bien puesto, y lo mandó a detención con _Snape_... –Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió ante la indignación de Colin.

-No es nada nuevo enterarme que Draco se ensañó con algún Gryffindor...

-Sí, pero tú eres Gryffindor y _nunca_ está ensañado contigo... –replicó el muchacho, y luego dilató sus ojos, convirtiendo su expresión en casi una advertencia- ¿No crees que es raro, Hermione? –la chica volvió a sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Es sólo que sé cómo mantenerlo a raya. Ahora, Colin, continuemos o continúa tú solo –Colin suspiró y frunció sus labios, claramente decepcionado.

-Continuemos –acordó-. Me falta la tarea de Adivinación.

-Oh...

Fue la decepción de Hermione la evidente ahora, y Colin lo advirtió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, no tomará demasiado tiempo... –aseveró- Sólo necesito que hagas rodar un par de veces unos dados... –Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Unos dados?

-Ajá... –Colin sacó de su mochila una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y la abrió sobre la mesa, liberando ocho pequeños dados de diez caras hechos de marfil- Estamos estudiando la numerología con dados... –tomó un par de dados en una mano y los examinó ceñudo- ¿Puedes creer que estas porquerías salieran siete Galeons?

-Lamentablemente, sí... –respondió Hermione acercándose para verlos mejor.

-Muy bien... –exclamó Colin- Lo que debes hacer es hacer rodar los dados sobre una superficie llana, y yo analizaré tu futuro inmediato.

-¿Mi futuro inmediato? –preguntó Hermione, no muy convencida de todo aquello.

-Sip. La numerología con dados sirve para predecir el futuro inmediato, un día en tu futuro, incluso algunas horas o minutos... –explicó Colin, presuntuosamente haciendo muestra de su superioridad en el tema.

-No vas a decirme que en verdad crees esto... ¿verdad? –inquirió Hermione algo molesta. Colin sonrió.

-Depende...

-¿De qué?

-De lo que digan tus dados... ahora, tira.

Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más y juntó los ocho dados en una mano.

-Sólo para que quede establecido... –comenzó, y juntó sus palmas de modo que los dados quedaran apresados entre ellas- _no_ creo es estas cosas... –y dejó a los dados rodar libres por la mesa.

Colin se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó sus codos sobre unos libros, sacando de su mochila el libro de Adivinación. Pasó las hojas unos segundos, deteniéndose en un cercana a la mitad, y entonces lo llevó sobre la mesa, para apoyarse allí también él y poder leer más cómodo.

-Veamos... bien, el dado que está más a la izquierda es un dos, es decir un número par dentro de la primera mitad de las posibilidades (que es de uno a cinco), lo que nos quiere decir que_ "el período de tiempo en el que ocurrirá el hecho concreto está relacionado al lugar físico en el que se encuentra el sujeto, así que lo más probable es que se pueda afirmar que... –dio vuelta la hoja y continuó leyendo- que el hecho ocurrirá antes de que el ser corpóreo del sujeto abandone el lugar en el que se encuentra durante el análisis..."_

-Por favor... –susurró Hermione, derrochando escepticismo.

-El segundo dado es un nueve, que es considerado por excelencia el número perfecto... _"este número representa una relación perfecta entre los factores numéricos de todos los sectores, asegurando su obtención que el acontecimiento a predecir será un hecho llevado a cabo por al menos dos personas..."_ –Colin levantó sus ojos del libro y miró a Hermione- Bien... hasta ahora sabemos que algo ocurrirá entre tú y alguien más antes de que dejes la Sala Común... –Hermione tomó aire, obligándose a no rodar los ojos otra vez. El muchacho continuaba mirándola, y sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de un rosa intenso poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione desconfiada. Colin sacudió su cabeza y volvió sus ojos al libro.

-Nada... –dijo, y debió carraspear antes de seguir- Bueno... veamos... El tercer dado es otro nueve... –aguardó antes de continuar- "_Si el número nueve se repite, puede significar varias cosas, según su ubicación. Si el segundo nueve aparece en el último dado, está indicando que el_

_hecho no tendrá un final favorable para el sujeto..."_, te salvaste... _"si aparece ubicado entre dos números pares, deben tirarse todos los dados otra vez, porque los pares anulan la fricción del nueve, si el segundo nueve aparece **directamente** luego de otro nueve, está representándose un hecho de carácter afectivo, pues el nueve personifica las relaciones personales, y el tenerlo consecutivo a otro demuestra que la naturaleza del asunto tiene que ver con los vínculos personales..."_

Colin detuvo su lectura y miró a Hermione una vez más. Tenía sus labios apretados y se lo veía nervioso.

-¿Entiendes esto, Hermione? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Lo que entiendo es que esto es una pérdida de tiempo... –Colin tragó saliva.

-Hermione... _algo_ ocurrirá entre _tú_ y otra persona _antes _de que abandones la Sala Común... algo de _carácter afectivo..._

-¿Y? –preguntó Hermione aburrida, comenzando a juntar los libros que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

-Y _yo_ soy la única otra persona que está aquí... es decir que algo va a pasar entre _nosotros..._ algo de carácter _afectivo_...

-Colin... ¿qué estás insinuando? –inquirió Hermione casi divertida.

-Que vamos a _besarnos..._ –declaró Colin, abriendo enormemente los ojos y juntando sus labios de inmediato para humedecerlos. Hermione soltó una corta carcajada.

-_No_ vamos a besarnos, Colin... –aseguró, aún sonriendo. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero _debemos_... –dijo- Es lo que dijeron los dados, y si no ocurre Trelawney me reprobará...

-No voy a besarte para que obtengas una buena nota en Adivinación –dijo Hermione, como si la sola idea le pareciera ridícula...

-Pero...

El retrato de la entrada profirió el sonido propio que realizaba al abrirse, lo que provocó que tanto Hermione como Colin miraran hacia allí, y vieron a Draco apareciendo por el agujero.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hermione de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

Draco llevaba puesto su uniforme de Quidditch empapado, chorreando agua a montones. Llevaba su escoba sujeta en una mano que temblaba levemente. Los labios de Draco estaban morados y tenía ojeras pronunciadas y oscuras bajo los ojos- Draco... No me digas que fuiste a entrenar en un día como este...

Draco no respondió. Apenas si le echó una rápida mirada a Hermione antes de adelantarse hacia los sillones, donde aún estaba Colin. El Gryffindor ya había comenzado a guardar todos sus libros y útiles en la mochila en el momento en que había visto a Draco, y al ver al rubio acercándose así, aumentó la velocidad. Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione por sobre su hombro, y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a Colin, preguntó:

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Colin juntó los libros que le quedaban precariamente en sus brazos y se echó la mochila al hombro.

-Yo... ya me voy... –balbuceó, y se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta la puerta.

-Eso creí –gruñó Draco, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que el muchacho más joven desapareció por el retrato tras dedicarle un modesto 'adiós' a Hermione al pasar a su lado. La chica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y sólo susurró un adiós como respuesta por inercia.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? –le preguntó a Draco, molesta, cuando se quedaron solos. Draco le alzó las cejas.

-¿Así cómo?

-_Así..._ malvado... –Draco rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás la etapa de los estereotipos... –dijo, y fue a dejarse caer con fatiga sobre uno de los sillones. Hermione se acercó allí, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, indiscutiblemente no muy feliz con la respuesta obtenida. Pero cambió su actitud cuando vio cómo el muchacho sostenía su frente con sus palmas y soltaba un casi inaudible gruñido. Entonces volvió a reparar en su estado, y su molestia mudó de motivos.

-¿Por qué saliste a entrenar en un día como este? –demandó con rudeza, sentándose a su lado e inclinando su cabeza. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Porque quise... –Hermione contrajo sus cejas.

-Pero es uno de los días más fríos de año... –dijo en un tono amistoso, casi de lamento, y posó una tímida mano sobre el empapado brazo de Draco. Éste la quitó de inmediato, resistiéndose al contacto, y volvió a ponerse de pie. Y se alejó. Y Hermione se _aseguró_ de que no notara a sus ojos entibiarse.

-¿Y por qué te importa eso? –preguntó Draco con voz gélida, dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Hermione se demoró más de lo que hubiera querido en responder. Y optó por la respuesta más simple y de menor compromiso.

-Porque sí.

Draco dejó escapar una estólida risa simulada, mas pareció lamentarlo en seguida, pues bajó su cabeza con otro gruñido y sus puños cerrados fueron a oprimir sus ojos. Hermione suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

-Eres un idiota.

Fue despiadada.

-Siempre tan dulce... –farfulló Draco, y se volteó justo para que ella pudiera apreciar su mueca burlesca. Y Hermione lo contempló en silencio por varios segundos. Draco se dejó contemplar. Quizás, al verlo así, mojado, ojeroso, miserable, afiebrado, algo en su interior se conmoviera y sintiera lástima por él. Y quizás se sintiera culpable, lo cual estaría bien. Sí. Que se sintiera culpable y corriera a abrazarlo, a quitarle el pelo chorreante de su rostro, a templarlo con su propio cuerpo y a darle un beso en la frente. Que le dijera que lo sentía así él podía decirlo también. Y él lo diría. Diría que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho, rogaría que lo disculpara, que perdonara cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho mal, y ella sonreiría y diría que no había sido nada, y él dormiría tranquilo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

Los ojos de Draco se habían cerrado y amenazaban con voltearse hacia el interior de su cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo tambalearse y se encontró a sí mismo adelantándose con pasos imprecisos.

-Draco... ¿te encuentras bien? –oyó a lo lejos a Hermione preguntarle, y no supo cómo hizo para sacudir la cabeza en una respuesta negativa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus rodillas se habían encontrado con el suelo y él bajaba su frente para recostarla en el cálido regazo de Hermione- Draco... –volvió a susurrar ella, esta vez casi tiernamente, y el muchacho sintió su etérea mano en su frente, rozándolo con afición- Tienes fiebre...

Draco asintió con su cabeza y sus labios formaron un puchero que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-Debes ir con Madam Pomfrey... –dijo Hermione, nunca cesando sus caricias. Draco suspiró gratamente antes de responder.

-No... –su voz le hizo pensar a Hermione en un gato ronroneando- Estaré bien si... si sigues haciendo eso... –Hermione volvió a sonreír y se inclinó sobre sí misma para llevar su rostro más cerca del de Draco.

-¿Por qué saliste a entrenar en un día así? –preguntó gentilmente, posando sus labios sobre la frente de Draco. El muchacho se estremeció ante este acto.

-Porque soy un idiota... –Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-No eres un idiota...

-Tú lo dijiste primero... –objetó Draco, sonriendo también. Movió su rostro de manera que una de sus mejillas quedara oprimida contra una rodilla de Hermione. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello. En ese momento le resultaba imposible creer por qué había pasado casi toda su vida creyendo que enfermarse era sólo para los débiles y perdiéndose cosas como _esa_.

Era _casi_ perfecto.

Casi.

-¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

Casi.

No pudo contenerse. No quería preguntarlo, pero sus labios tenían voluntad propia y sus cuerdas vocales confabularon con ellos. Era un buen momento para cerrar los ojos y gruñir de nuevo.

Sólo los ojos respondieron.

Esperaba algún reproche, algún breve discurso en una voz aguda, algún _Draco_ sermoneante... cualquier cosa, menos eso.

-¿Y por qué quieres besarme?

Debió levantar su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Para comprobar que no le hablaba en serio, que estaba bromeando. Pero claro, no lo estaba.

-¿Cómo que por qué?

Hermione frunció un hombro junto con la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Por qué? –reiteró. Draco parpadeó varias veces. Hermione tomó aire y continuó-¿Por qué, _de repente_, quieres besarme?

Debió forzar sus labios para que quedaran unidos, para que no se separara en descreimiento cuando oyó aquello.

-¿Cómo que _de repente_? –Hermione reiteró su encogimiento de hombros y paseó ambiguamente sus ojos por el suelo.

-De repente. Primero no, luego sí... –Draco sacudió su cabeza, sin comprender nada de lo que ella decía.

-Hermione... estoy _muriéndome_ por besarte desde hace más de tres meses...

Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que decir eso había sido estúpido. Pero se sentía enfermo, cansado y quería más que nada que Hermione lo besara.

Hermione sintió un calor subir por su tráquea e instalarse en su garganta y labios, extendiéndose desde quién sabe dónde hasta sus brazos y piernas.

-No es cierto... –susurró, esquivando con maestría los ojos de Draco. Él dedicó una alzada de cejas a su manifestación.

-Creo que yo puedo hablar con más seguridad acerca de esto... –entonces Hermione mordió su labio y decidió sacudir con brusquedad su cabeza, para que quedara en claro que si estaban hablando de aquello (por esos rumbos que a ella no le convenían) era sólo por la culpa de él.

-Pues no lo sé... –dijo.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-Si en verdad _quieres_ besarme o sólo... o sólo... –su garganta profirió un gemido gutural, demostrando su frustración, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza y vergüenza. Draco había fruncido su entrecejo y su torso se había enderezado para lograr que sus rostros volvieran a juntarse.

-Hermione... ¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó en un murmullo, no muy seguro de cuánto más soportaría en esa situación: Hermione tan cerca, él tan acalorado, todo tan ideal para que sucediera...

Hermione separó sus párpados y sus labios. Mirándolo.

-Cuando volvimos de las vacaciones... –susurró- No me besaste...

Cuando, en el futuro, Draco se preguntó por qué había hecho lo que había hecho en ese momento, sólo pudo responderse que era lo único lógico para hacer.

Rió.

Primero guardó silencio, tratando de comprender lo que Hermione quería decirle. Porque no le hallaba sentido. Pero entonces, al ver el rostro de la chica sonrojado, al ver cómo apretaba su labio entre sus dientes, al ver cómo sus ojos se rehusaban a cerrarse, tuvo que reír.

Y más que nada por lo aliviado que se sintió al oír aquello.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Hermione, disgustada ante la falta de seriedad de Draco en respuesta a algo que a ella le había costado tanto. Draco volvió a bajar su cabeza, aún riendo por lo bajo, y reposó otra vez su frente contra la rodilla de Hermione.

-Qué linda eres... –murmuró en un dulce tono. La chica volvió a morderse el labio y tragó saliva discretamente. Dejaron pasar unos segundos, entonces Draco elevó su rostro y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, ofreciéndole una radiante sonrisa- ¿Cómo esperas que _no_ quiera besarte?

Hermione abrió su boca, y creyó que diría algo inteligente, algo que lo incomodara. Pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue:

-Ghnu...

Draco volvió a reír cortamente, y, sacudiendo su cabeza, enderezó su torso todavía más, juntando sus rostros casi por completo.

-Lamento si te hice preocupar –continuó en un susurro, notando cómo se erizaban los pelos de sus brazos-. Temía que tú no quisieras besarme... -Hermione dilató sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, descartando aquella posibilidad de inmediato. Draco sonrió, y elevó una mano con la que acarició el mentón de la chica, apenas rozándolo- Porque yo sí, Hermione... –siguió bajando más su voz- yo sí quiero... –dejó que sus ojos se cerraran- quiero besarte... –y subió su rostro un poco más, sólo un poco más...

-Draco...

Y se detuvo.

Tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos. Por favor, por favor que no...

-¿No me dejas besarte?

Había sido una súplica y no le importaba. Y ver sonreír a Hermione de _ese_ modo lo tranquilizó.

-Sólo quería decir... –balbuceó inconsistente- Sólo quiero que... bueno... ¿podríamos ir a... otro lugar? –Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué...?

-Es una... cuestión de orgullo... –respondió Hermione a la incompleta pregunta. Esto, por supuesto, aumentó la curiosidad de Draco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione retardó la respuesta, buscando la manera apropiada de decirlo. Evidentemente, al final creyó conveniente hablar sin rodeos, pues tomó aire hondamente, y dijo:

-Colin predijo que alguien me besaría antes de abandonar la Sala Común.

Al principio no sucedió nada. Pero entonces los labios de Draco fueron curvándose con lentitud hasta formar la sonrisa más adorable que Hermione le hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo el muchacho- Todo está de mi parte... –y, una vez más, acercó sus labios a los de Hermione.

-Pero... –protestó ella echándose apenas hacia atrás. Draco subió una mano hasta colocarla con firmeza y hasta imposición en la nuca de la chica.

-Hermione... si esto va a pasar, es sólo porque tú lo quieres... no porque lo hayan dicho unas estúpidas cartas...

-En realidad fueron dados de marfil y de...

-Tú me entiendes...

Y no hizo falta decir nada más. Los labios de ella bajaron, los labios de él subieron, y en algún punto medio se encontraron, al fin.

Draco se trepó al sillón hasta quedar junto a ella. La mano que seguía en la nuca de Hermione se elevó un poco, y terminó quedando gentilmente sobre su mejilla. La otra mano la llevó hasta su cintura y, casi sin notarlo, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, y entonces Hermione hizo participar también a sus brazos, con mucha más modestia que él.

Ella separó sus labios primero luego de lo que habían parecido horas, y Draco hizo entrar a su lengua sin dudarlo. Pero se separó casi de inmediato, tomando aire con urgencia y tragando aire. Sus mejillas estaban escarlatas, contrastando con la palidez del resto de su rostro.

-La próxima vez... –dijo sin aliento, recargando su frente contra la de Hermione- recuérdame que no hagamos... _esto..._ cuando estoy con... fiebre...

-Oh... –farfulló Hermione, y el calor en desde su tráquea volvió a subir- Lo siento... –Draco sonrió y juntó su nariz con la de ella.

-Tonta...

-¿Quieres que... que... no sigamos? –Draco negó con la cabeza, y sus narices friccionaron cándidamente, imitando un gesto infantil y a la vez expresivo.

-Tengo tiempo para curarme después... –dijo, y fue lo último que se escuchó durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
